


The Sakamota Journals: Sidetracked

by AlanTryth



Series: The Sakamota Journals [2]
Category: The Elsewhere Universe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Adventurers, C-32, Demons, Friendship, Glyche, Kindred, Multi, dreamer - Freeform, the elsewhereincorporate, there's a witch in the tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 90,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlanTryth/pseuds/AlanTryth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his victory over the dragon, Jimmy was certain his life would once again return to its normal slow pace. Jimmy was wrong. When a possessed doll sends him after a clown, he finds himself pulled into a sequence of events that sends him all across the strangeness that is Wenapaj. With friends both new and old at his side, however, he feels ready for whatever awaits him.</p><p>Book II of the Sakamota Journals, Demo version (first half).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Urgent Message

The trouble started when my hand began to ring.

I'm Jimmy Olsen Sakamota, Specialist of the Wenapaj Royal Guard, Sleeper of the Elsewhere Incorporate, and Inheritor of the Saybaro. Ever since I came to Wenapaj and was posted to guard a bridge in the middle of nowhere, my life was boring … that is, until King Gheraldio Iniagus the twenty-seventh saw an evil portent in his breakfast that led him to proclaim me one of two possible heroes to save Wenapaj from a coming Evil, emphasis on the capital 'E'.

Since then, I discovered hidden Glyche facilities, fought prop dragons and corrupted core units, bumped elbows with mechanical pirates and living skeletons, and even found love along the way. I went from being a lonely samurai guarding a bridge to having a circle of kind and caring friends.

After the mess with Sera and the Dragon, however, most of said friends had temporarily gone their own way, leaving me alone in the mansion. Even Mick, the incorruptible core unit built in the Saybaro facility, was temporarily out of commission. As such, I was working by myself on the second floor of the Saybaro mansion when the PIM device given to me by Bethany, the CIC of the Saybaro facility, began to ring.

Dropping a roll of burgundy carpet, I tapped the face of the PIM and said, "Mornin' Bethany. What do you need?"

"Good Morning, Jimmy. I wanted to let you know you've just received an incoming communications request."

"Terry?" I asked curiously.

"No; it's a Rimstakken woman by the name of Annabelle Kaboum."

My eyes went wide. "I'm heading to the study now."

I rushed down the stairwell and raced to the East Wing. The study on the first floor was one of the few rooms that had been usable when I first came to the Saybaro; it was a little ramshackle, but it did have a computer with a somewhat basic connection to the Weave.

That was then; some dark-wood furniture, a few Glyche consoles installed with the help of Bethany, and a soft brown carpet had changed what had been a glorified closet into a comfortable study.

I hopped into the chair in front of the view screen and said, "Patch her through please, Bethany."

The screen activated moments later, showing a Rimstakken woman I hadn't seen in over a decade: curly red hair, freckly face, and wide, green eyes. She looked a little older, but was still just as pretty as I remembered.

"Jimmy!" She said, beaming. "I am finally getting through!"

"Sorry about that, Uncle Ann." I told her, a surreal feeling stealing over me. "We're still working on tying the Glyche communication systems into the mansion's grid.

"I am understanding. By the Creator, I am having much difficulty believing how much you have grown. You're having much of your father's handsomeness."

One of the good things about my dark complexion is that I can blush without it being too noticeable. "You look well too. How's it going in Rimstak these days?"

She blew a raspberry. "It always changes, it never changes. You are understanding, I'm sure. Enough about Rimstak; I am wanting to know more about you and your friends, especially this Terra."

I blushed at the mention of my girlfriend. "I haven't seen her for a few weeks. She told me she had to take care of some things."

"Ah, well, she is being fional. You should not be worrying; if she's already having formed a partial bond, she'll be back. I'd be imagining that being in membership to the Queen's Shadows as well as the Royal Guard is temporally demanding."

"You don't have to tell me." I said, grinning. "I did spend thirteen years guarding a bridge in the middle of nowhere."

An uncomfortable silence fell between us; running away from my home in Rimstak had led me to my unusual post. Uncle Ann was probably thinking about the argument we had before I left; I know I was.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "What I said before I left was way out of line."

She shook her head. "It is not being an issue."

"It is to me. I was wrong; you were an excellent guardian. If you hadn't taught me so much about tech, I never would've made it through that mess with the dragon."

"Ah, yes, and the Princess Sera. I am having seen her and her husband on their honeymoon. Such a cute couple; I am being a little jealous."

"And how many potential suitors did you turn away today?"

She laughed. "Only three. One is being most stubborn; speaking of stubbornness and One, are you having heard more from Narrator Number One?"

"Not yet. Then again, he's probably more interested in spending time with his wife now that they have a kid on the way. I can't really blame him,; with the 'dragon' defeated and the princess saved, his work was done."

"What of the other friends in your message? Are they being around?"

"Not at the moment." I said "Arc's off to get some stuff from the Center, Terry's still working through bureaucracy, and Casey's off making movies in Wukice."

"What of Mick?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the eagerness in her tone. "I would be very much liking to speak with a real uncorrupted core unit."

"Small surprise." I murmured under my breath. Coughing slightly, I said in a louder tone, "Unfortunately, Core's in his upgrade pod at the moment; by his estimate, he'll be in there for at least a few more days."

"Then he is having reached his second evolution already?"

"Third, actually. The upgrades he received from the other Glyche facilities were enough for him to skip ahead."

"Oh! Then he is having decided on gender. What was his decision being?"

Chuckling, I replied, "He didn't tell me; I didn't know he was in the pod until he missed breakfast a few days ago. I'm thinking he's sticking with male, but don't hold me to it; he's been rather pensive these past few weeks."

"I would very much like to be speaking with him or her whenever he or she is having left the pod. In the meantime, if we may be returning to the subject of your bond-mate Terra-"

She glanced back as a trill beeping noise sounded from her side of the communication; I recognized it as the proximity alarm on Uncle Ann's front door, a precaution against the more inventive of her suitors.

"Donavon, no doubt." She muttered, exasperation clear in her voice. "I was having hoped that he would have learned a meaningful lesson after last time. Still, maybe the expedited retro-launching mechanism worked according to the projected specifications. Another concussion would be most infortuitus to his mental state."

Shaking her head, she turned back to Jimmy. "I'm going to need to be making sure he isn't caught inside the tertiary enclosure. Still, I would very much like to continue our conversation at a later time. Tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I'd like that." I told her. "Until tomorrow then."

She started to shut off her screen, but stopped abruptly. "Jimmy." She said, her tone soft. "I am wanting you to know that I am having pride in you. Your parents would no doubt be having the same pride."

"Thank you, Uncle Ann." I said, bowing my head both in respect to her and to the memory of my parents.

As the screen died, I sat back in my chair and let out a deep breath. I had apologized via letter, but it seemed so much more of a relief to tell her face to face, even if we were hundreds of miles apart.

My eyes fell on the One doll. It sat slumped against the side of the console, its arms resting on either side of its legs and its smiling head tilted slightly to the left.

Looking at the doll made me remember the whole Sera and the dragon debacle. Truth be told, thinking about it left me feeling kind of wistful. After all that excitement, life had once again slowed down to a crawl.

I shook it off; according to my insane but benevolent king, there was still the matter of Evil (again, with a capital 'E') sweeping across the land. I still thought he was making it up, but to completely dismiss it would be an act of foolishness.

The screen beeped again, distracting me from my reminiscing.

"Bethany?" I asked.

"I believe the message is coming from the heart of Iniagusville." Bethany replied, her face appearing on the view screen. A moment later, she frowned. "It's King Iniagus."

King Iniagus was the ruler of Wenapaj; he was also a batty old fellow who seemed to only have a loose grip on reality, and not in the Dreamer sense. Still, he was my king, and he had seen fit to give me the deed for the Saybaro, insuring that it was truly the one place I would always call home. The least I could do was give him a few moments of my time.

"Patch him through." I ran a hand through my butter-blonde hair, wishing I had a comb handy. When you live alone for awhile, your appearance isn't exactly a high priority.

The screen flared to life, revealing a bright red mustache. It wasn't just red, though; Iniagus had somehow made his most prominent feature plaid.

The tips of his mustache quivered as he broke into a wide smile. "Why, if it isn't Sir Jimmy! Of all the surprisingly surprising surprises! What can I do for you?"

"You called me, your majesty." I reminded him.

"I did? Egads! You're right, my boy! I did call you!"

A few moments of awkward silence fell between us. Iniagus didn't say a word; he just stared at me, tweaking the tip of one mustache. It was quite disconcerting.

"Did you need som-" I said.

"Oh, yes! I wanted to …" After a few moments of silence his face fell. "Blast it all, I can't remember. Oh well; it'll come back to me sooner or later."

The screen blinked off, leaving me with the tell-tale confusion I normally felt after an encounter with the King of Wenapaj. Shaking my head, I stood from the chair and started walking back toward the lobby. I had every intention of returning to my work on the second floor, but a loud rumble from my stomach made me think otherwise.

I hadn't eaten all day. Despite my insistence that it wasn't necessary, Bethany and Mick usually took it upon themselves to make my meals. As Mick was still in his upgrade pod, and Bethany was busy working on some upgrades to the Ascendant, I was on my own.

After a quick walk to the kitchen, I prepared a nice egg-salad sandwich for myself. I do enjoy cooking, a habit from the days when I lived alone in the Saybaro.

I had just raised the first half of the sandwich to my mouth when I heard someone shout, "JIMMY!"

Plush One came running around the corner, still shouting my name at the top of his little lungs (it didn't have lungs, but that didn't seem to bother him much). Seeing me, he stopped and rested his hands on his knees. "There you are!"

"What's up?" I asked, kneeling down and picking up the little doll.

"It's trouble. Big, big, big trouble in Brigsonstrat!"

Brigsonstrat was a city to the north of the Saybaro. All I really knew of the place was that most of Wenapaj's power was generated there. If something bad happened there, the effects would no doubt be felt throughout the country.

"I'll round up the team immediately." Excitement seeping through my veins, I started toward the computer room.

"NO!" The doll shrieked, leaping in front of me and holding up its hands. "There's no time!"

"It's that serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. In truth, I was getting a little worried. I had never seen One so worked up before.

He nodded. "Very serious, deadly serious! Apocalypse-Devastation-Armageddon-Ragnorak kind of serious!"

"Okay," I said, "I'll grab Glint and some quick supplies and be back in a few minutes."

After a quick run to my room, I grabbed Glint and quickly strapped it to my side. I tossed a few sets of clothes and a handful of shards into my backpack, as well as the nice portable cabin I had bought just for this sort of thing.

As I was organizing everything into my backpack, Terra's image passed into my mind. She could arrive at the Saybaro any day. What if she arrived while I was gone? The last thing I needed was for the only girl in the last decade that had shown interest in me to think I didn't care enough to stick around for her.

I grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled:

Terra,

In case you get here before I get back, I'm out helping One with something in Brigsonstrat. I hate to leave like this, but he says it's really important. I've prepared room #114 for you (right across the hall from my room), but feel free to take any vacant room on the first floor (still working on the second and third floor).

Hope to see you soon, my love.

-Jimmy

I thought a moment about where to place the note before finally just setting it on my pillow. She'd already snuck into the Saybaro, after all, and likely knew the location of my room.

The view screen next to my door activated, displaying a hurt-looking Bethany. "You could have asked me to leave a message for her, Jimmy."

"I mean no offense, but you're assuming you'd see her before she snuck into the mansion. Any chance I can take the Ascendant?"

"Not for another two or three days, I'm afraid. I'm still having trouble with some of the upgrades."

"No problem. I'll go on foot for now; just make sure to send the Ascendant for me when you're done."

As I started for the door, Bethany asked, "Are you sure it's such a good idea? Leaving for Brigsonstrat so suddenly?"

Something in her tone made me stop in my tracks. "Bethany?"

"There's no telling what you might be walking into Jimmy. You're my Inheritor ..." Blush spread over her simulated cheeks. "And your my friend. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Someone's in trouble." I told her matter-of-factly. "If One's worked up about it, it must be something big. I'm a Royal Guard; it's my duty to protect."

"I know." Bethany said, but she didn't look happy about it.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked, looking surprised.

"For considering me a friend as well as an Inheritor ... and for questioning me rather than just locking me in the mansion outright."

Her blush deepened as a smile slid over her face. "I'd still feel better if you'd take an energy pistol with you."

"No need." I told her, holding up Glint. "I'm fine with Glint here."

She let out a chuckle. "I suppose you are. Very well; go on and save the world while I stay here with only my squabbling sisters to keep me company."

"You'll manage." I said with a chuckle as I headed for the door. I made a quick stop to the small pantry near my kitchen and grabbed some provisions; the trip would be a few days on foot, and I didn't want to run out of food half-way there.

When I came back into the kitchen, I told Plush One, "All right, I'm ready."

Plush One clapped his little felt hands together excitedly. "Excellent. Time to head to destinations unknown!"

"Well, to Brigsonstrat anyway." I said. I'd never been there, but it was a major city; following the highway or the foot road north would lead me there ... or at least to a road sign that would correct my path.

"There's a man you need to find." said Plush One. "He goes by the name 'Ronisgald McDonald."

"Ronisgald McDonald." I repeated, hefting my pack.

"Right. He identifies himself with a symbol known as the Golden Arch." Plush One informed me, "He's a master of disguise too. You'll need your perception at its peak to see through whatever alias he is using."

"Golden Arch, master of disguise. Got it," I said, nodding. "What do I do after I find him?"

"I'll let you know when we cross that bridge." the doll said. "No reason to bog you down with unnecessary details."

"Right." My eyes strayed to the kitchen counter where I had left my lunch. The sandwich was gone, save for a few crumbs.

"Did you eat my sandwich?" I asked Plush One, but he didn't respond. He was engaged with trying to press his spiky hair against his head.

"One?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh right!" The little doll hit itself in the head, before looking up at me, smiling once again. "Could you repeat the question?"

"Did you …"

Plush One stared at me with his impossibly cute little button eyes.

Sighing, I said, "Eh, never mind. I'm heading out now."

"Roger that!" With a final salute, the doll slumped back down on the table, once again just a plush toy.

I didn't really care about the sandwich; excitement over the new mission sated my hunger. I slipped the now limp doll in my pack and headed for the door, eager for what awaited me.

What awaited me beyond the door turned out to be a soldier in heavy armor that obscured all but the area around his eyes. Unfortunately, he was standing just a little too close to the door when I opened it. As he stumbled backward and fell to the ground with a thud and a loud 'Oof!' I realized it was Terry, my friend and fellow adventurer during the whole mess with the dragon.

"Terry!" I took his gauntlet-covered hand and hauled him to his feet. "I wasn't expecting you for another week!"

"Her Majesty finally intervened on my behalf." Terry brushed the dirt off his armor as best he could while wearing gauntlets. "Thank the Creator, too; Iniagus had me filling out crossword puzzles for him the last few days."

I let out a chuckle. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You just come from Salutier?"

"Yes sir. Hitched a ride with Miss Meryli." Terry pointed back at the tree. Meryli had parked the floater beside my favorite resting place, and was currently pulling out a large duct-taped suitcase out of the back seat.

She waved as she walked over, struggling slightly to maintain her hold on the briefcase. "Sorry I've been so quiet lately, Jimbo, but fixing up the old floater rental's eaten up all my free time lately."

"Oh, you're reopening?" I asked curiously.

"Psh. Like I want to loan out a bunch of cars when I can be working with Glyche tech. Nah, Iniagus's already got some new sucker marked out as the new floater rental specialist. Still, I thought I outta at least get the carpenters working on the new place before I bailed."

She set the suitcase down by the door and rubbed her hands together eagerly. "So, where's my room? Close to the facility entrance, I hope."

Bethany's face appeared on the view screen beside the door. "I have prepared quarters for you in the facility, if you don't mind. If you're going with Jimmy, I can go ahead and have your luggage moved to your room."

"Going? You going somewhere, Jimbo?" Meryli asked, surprised.

I nodded. "One stopped in earlier; from what he says, there's something big going down up in Brigsonstrat."

I was worried that they would both be disappointed; after all, they just returned to the Saybaro. To my surprise, however, they both seemed excited by this news.

"Awesome!" Meryli said, rubbing her hands together. "Yeah, go ahead and send my stuff to my room. Er, please, Miss Bethany."

"Not a problem." Bethany nodded at the suitcase, which promptly vanished. "And please; just call me Beth. Would you like me to move your luggage as well, Specialist Terry?"

"Only if it's not an imposition." Terry held out his knapsack, which vanished a moment later.

Meryli hopped back in the car. "So, where did you say we were heading, Jimbo?"

"Brigsonstrat." I replied, taking the front seat as Terry clambered into the back.

"Ah, nice place." Meryli said. "Folks are a bit weird, though."

"Weird?" Terry said. "What does that mean?"

"Welcome to Wenapaj." I said, grinning as the floater started forward.


	2. It's a Long Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy, Terry, and Meryli take the highway north to Brigsonstrat. They stop at the sight of an old friend, only to find him less than friendly.

It was nice to be on the move again, and even better to be with some of my friends. The previous few weeks reminded me what it was like to be on my own. Let's just say it wasn't the kind of life I felt I could go back to at that point.

"So, Terry." I said, raising my voice so I could be heard over the rushing wind. "Any guesses as to what's waiting for us in Brigsonstrat?"

"Given our track record, anything from a fiona to a behemoth." Terry replied dourly, checking his plasma rifle for the sixth time since they started their journey.

"Maybe it's not that bad." Meryli said, one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the driver's side door. "I mean, just 'cause it's a Dreamer sayin' it don't mean it's life or death. Maybe we just need to go flip a switch or something."

"I doubt it." Terry said, shaking his head. "Why would One ask us for something that simple?"

None of us had an answer for that. Then again, how could norms like us expect to understand the whims of a Dreamer?

The floater traveled the skies uncontested; the road from the Saybaro to Brigsonstrat had long since become overgrown. We passed several abandoned buildings on the side of the road, but most of the journey was filled with long fields of waving grass.

About an hour down the road, Terry asked, "Have you seen Miss Terra lately?

"No," I admitted. "Not since I left Iniagusville after the dragon incident."

After a short pause, Meryli said, "Don't worry, Jimbo. She'll be back; probably just had Queen's Shadow business. Her Majesty keeps them running."

"About that." I asked, "Why does the queen have her own shadows?"

"Because the king alternates between jumping at his own and thinking it's his best friend." Terry said with a snort. "The queen takes her position seriously, unlike some royalty, and retains her shadows as both personal guard and a means to stop Iniagus's more disastrous plans.

"So Terra reports to the Queen, not the King." I said, nodding. "That explains why she doesn't have to wear the female guard outfit."

"Well, yeah." Meryli said with a light-hearted laugh. "Kinda hard to be a covert operative when you're uniform is designed to catch the eye."

I couldn't help but smile at thought of Terra wearing the same revealing armor I had seen Princess Sera wearing when we first met.

Meryli grinned made it clear she knew exactly what I was thinking about. "I'm sure she'd put it on for you, Jimmy."

"I wasn't-"

"Of course you were. You may be a hero, but you're still a guy. Nothing wrong with that."

I fidgeted in my seat. "I'm not a hero."

"Phhb. Fine; knight, samurai, whatever you prefer. I'm just saying thousands of years of biology ain't something you can just wish away. Isn't that right, Terry?"

What little of Terry's mouth was visible went red. "I told you it was an accident."

"Sure it was."

Seeing my curious glance, Terry said, "I'd rather not discuss it, sir."

As the sun began to set, we came across something that piqued all of our interest: an old windmill a short ways from the road. It had obviously been abandoned for a considerable amount of time, but amazingly still seemed to be functioning.

"Ah, an old windmill from Iniagus's green power program." Meryli told us, steering the floater away from the road so we could get a better look. "Certainly makes a pretty picture, eh?"

I was inclined to agree. The paint on the wood and metal may have faded, but the windmill still looked like something out of a storybook. The building itself was a larger than I expected; it wouldn't have surprised me at all to find out someone lived there.

I marveled at the construction for a few moments more before shaking my head. "As much as I'd like to take a closer look and maybe a photo or two, we do have pressing business to-"

I stopped, my eyes catching on a lone figure a little ways down the road from the windmill. It was hard to tell from that distance, but the massive sword strapped to his back was a dead giveaway.

"I'll be damned. Looks like you two weren't the only ones heading to the Saybaro." I said, pointing him out to the others.

"Well, I'll be. HEY! ARC! YOO-HOO!" Meryli honked the horn for emphasis as she started her descent. The figure stopped walking and looked up at us.

"Yup, that's Arc all right." Meryli said with a chuckle. "I can't believe he's still carrying that big-ol' thing; it's almost as big as he is."

"He did pretty well with it against the dragon." I said as we drew near him. "Besides, the more the merrier, right?"

Meryli snorted. "As long as he doesn't start getting touchy; Sera warned me about him, you know."

As we drew nearer, I could make out more details on my friend and fellow hero. I've never understood what made him decide on the flight goggles or the clothing that looked as though it survived a trip through a trabi thresher, but at least it made him easy to recognize from a distance.

"Hey, Arc!" I called out as the floater touched down a short distance away from him.

He looked at me strangely. "Jimmy Olsen Sakamota?"

"Luminous Arc Skylad?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "My apologies; I can't call you that anymore, can I? It's just Arc, right?"

To my surprise, Arc didn't flinch at the sound of his name. Instead, he continued to stare at me strangely, as though he thought I was some sort of illusion.

A bit concerned, I asked, "Are you okay, Arc?"

Arc continued staring at me for a moment before seeming to snap out of it. "Sorry, Jimmy. You said something?"

"I asked if you were okay." I repeated. "You look like you were staring into the dream realm."

"Yeah, I'm good; I was just thinking. I've had a lot on my mind lately, what with gettin' ready for the move and all."

"Oh? Having any trouble?"

Arc didn't respond. I had the distinct impression that our sudden appearance had caught him completely off-guard. I started to put my hand on his shoulder, but he quickly jerked away.

"Arc?" I asked, understandably worried about Arc's strange behavior. "Is something wrong?"

"I said I'm fine!" He snapped, making me pull my hand back in surprise. After staring at me for a moment, he let out a sigh. "I'm just a little tired, that's all. Where are you all headed, anyway?"

"Brigsonstrat." I told him. "One contacted me through the doll; apparently something's going on that needs some investigating."

"Really? I'm in." He said immediately.

Meryli stretched until her back popped. "We're still a few hours away from Brigsonstrat. Might as well settle down for the night."

My gaze fell on the windmill once again. "Think we can stay in there?"

"No need." Terry hefted a metal canister about the size of the trash can in my study. "Brought my cabin with me, just in case."

"Oh ... right. Good thinking." I said, neglecting to mention that I had brought mine as well.

I looked at the windmill. I wanted to take a look inside, but after the safety nightmare that was the Nation of teh Noobs, my curiosity in Iniagus architecture was limited at best.

Terry and I set up the cabin while Meryli parked the floater beside the windmill. Arc simply stood by himself as we worked. I didn't say anything, mostly because there wasn't truly anything for him to do.

Meryli rejoined us just as the cabin finished forming. "Wow, a Trygon model. Didn't think you Royal Guard types earned that kind of money."

"Standard issue for all field specialists." Terry said matter-of-factly.

I had to suppress the urge to snort at this; I had never gotten such a device despite the fact that Iniagus had put me in the middle of nowhere by myself. Still, I couldn't complain much now that the Saybaro and its sizeable mansion were technically mine.

"I'll take first watch." I volunteered.

"Watch for what, Jimmy?" Meryli asked, giving me a strange look. "You expecting something?"

"Well, no, but there are only three beds." I told her.

Terry shook his head. "That was the last cabin. I made sure to get one with four beds this time; I figured we might need the extra space if we went wandering again."

Sure enough, the sleeping space was equipped with four serviceable beds, each fully made.

As Terry plopped down into one of the beds, Meryli asked, "Don't you ever take that armor off?"

"It takes over an hour just to get the chest piece off." Terry replied, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. "I'd rather just go to sleep in it and deal with it tomorrow morning."

Meryli wrinkled her nose. "Ugh; you're going to smell something foul."

"I'll shower in the morning."

I held up a hand to stop Meryli from arguing anymore. "We should get some sleep. I don't want to delay our mission any longer than we have to."

Sighing, Meryli replied, "Sure, Jimbo. I got dibs on the bathroom, though!"

I half expected Arc to leap over to the bathroom just before she could reach the door, but he calmly passed by her, laid his sword against the wall, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" I asked him as the bathroom door clicked shut.

Arc shook his head. "I'm just tired, Jimmy. Listen, I think I'm gonna go ahead and crash early."

Without waiting for a response, Arc lay down on the bed facing away from me. I stared at the back of his spiky blue hair for a moment before sighing and laying down on my own bed.

"Terry?" I asked turning in my bed so I could see my armored friend. "You awake?"

Terry let out a snore. I must admit, I was a little surprised he didn't say 'sir' afterwards.

Sighing, I nestled against my pillow and closed my eyes. After a few moments, I fell asleep to the sound of Meryli humming to herself in the shower.

I dreamt I was standing out in a flat green field. It wasn't covered with grass; it was solid green. The ground stretched as far as I could see, while the sky above me was an endless field of white.

The moment I stepped forward, grass and wildlife burst to life around me. Trees rose from the ground, wildflowers burst into full bloom as I stared around and watched. The ground rippled as the plant life spread further, forming hills and valleys as far as I could see.

As I was marveling at the sudden change, I heard someone calling my name. She stood on top of a nearby hill, her beautiful hair rippling around her long hanging ears in the wind like the silk of her floral-patterned kimono.

"Terra!" I called out before breaking into a run. The plant life continued to burst to life around me with every footfall.

She met me with open arms and a kiss that left me breathless. As she pressed against me, her warmth permeating me as her cream-colored fur rubbed against my skin, I knew I never ever wanted to let her go.

A cold wind brushed against my cheek, startling me into opening my eyes. Dark clouds were gathering in the distance. The wind began to pick up, raving the tall grass wildly as the clouds grew nearer.

I saw a dark figure floating above the valley, directly beneath the darkest of clouds. I couldn't make out its shape very well, but it looked vaguely humanoid. The very sight of it filled me with fear, not just for myself, but for Terra's safety.

I quickly broke away and stepped in front of my love. She tried to hold me back, but I slipped from her grasp and ran toward the distant darkness.

The closer I got to the mysterious figure, the harder the wind pushed against me. Eventually it was all I could do to hold my ground.

As I struggled to not get blown away, the figure began to laugh. It stretched out a single hand. My fear peaked; I couldn't let him touch me. I tried to draw Glint, but the wind knocked it out of my hand the moment I pulled it from my sheath.

Still laughing, the figure drew near, its hand soon only inches away.

Something made it pause; the black pools that were its eyes narrowed. Without warning, it vanished along with the strong wind. Braced against no resistance, I immediately fell on the ground. The dream broke as I crashed to the floor of the portable cabin.

I thought it was the fall from my bed that had awoken me until I heard Meryli shouting coming from the open door of the cabin.

Still a little groggy, I pushed myself off the floor and hurried to the door just in time to see our floater zoom past the cabin. Meryli passed me a moment later, chasing futilely after the chaser.

I stared at the rapidly retreating floater as Terry ran up to me.

"Arc." He said, sounding furious, "He just stole the floater!"

Now alarmed, I turned back to the now distant floater. Meryli had given up chasing it and was now bent over, her hands resting on her knees as she gasped for breath.

I asked, crouching beside her. "You okay?"

She spat on the ground. "I'm gonna get that little brat if it's the last thing I do! All my stuff was in that floater!"

"Mine too, sir." Terry told me.

I thanked the Creator I had thought to bring in my pack the night before, and not just because of food I had brought; Plush One was in my pack as well. Unfortunately, my portable cabin had been in the trunk of the floater.

"Well, this is just great!" Meryli said, still fuming. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Call Bethany." I told her, tapping the face of my PIM. "She should be able-"

I stopped and frowned. The PIM didn't activate. I tapped the face again, but the screen still remained dark.

"That's odd." I said. "With the connection to Yaevin back online, I should be able to connect with Bethany pretty much anywhere in Rimstak, let alone Wenapaj; there's no way we could be out of range."

"Interference from the power stations in Brigsonstrat, sir?" Terry suggested. "I know they mess with the cellular network something awful."

Meryli shook her head. "We aren't anywhere near close enough for that."

In the ensuing silence, I couldn't help but wonder if Arc did something to the PIM while I slept. I discounted the idea almost immediately; he was a student of Kindred tech, not Glyche tech.

The sun was already rising. Shaking my head, I said, "Okay, here's the plan; I need one of you to go back to Bethany and let her know what happened."

"On foot?" Meryli asked disbelievingly, "That's at least a two day walk!"

"By which time Bethany should be finished with the Ascendant."

"Why not just head to Brigsonstrat and rent another floater?"

"Because we have no idea what kind of shape Brigsonstrat might be in; One didn't elaborate much on his plan, just who i needed to contact."

Sighing, Meryli said, "Fine. I'll go; Terry will roast if he walks in that oven all the way back."

"I've had longer marches." Terry said, sounding a little insulted.

I held up a hand to forestall the coming argument. "Okay, Meryli. I've got some rations in my pack. We're only a day away from Brigsonstrat, so go ahead and just take the pack."

As Meryli headed inside the cabin, Terry asked, "You think she'll be okay?"

I nodded. "She's resourceful. Besides, your firepower might come in handy. She's a tekker, but then again, so am I."

"Only because you were raised in Rimstak." Meryli called out from within the cabin.

Terry and I looked at the cabin for a moment before turning back to each other.

"What about Arc, sir?" Terry asked. "Why would he steal the floater from us?"

To that, I had no answer, and I told Terry as much. "Perhaps he had some need of it. Perhaps he forgot something back in Naidyr. I honestly don't know, Terry."

Meryli exited the cabin with my pack on her shoulder. I held up my hand, saying, "Hang on; let me grab a few things before you head off.

She shrugged and turned around so I could access the pack. I pulled out Plush One and enough rations to make it through the rest of the journey; I was accustomed to not eating for a day or two every now and then, but I didn't know if Terry could handle fasting as well as I could.

I started to grab a set of clothes from the bag, but thought better of it. I didn't need to get burdened with too much baggage, and I could always wash my clothes in town.

"Here." Terry said, handing his portable cabin to Meryli. "You've got a longer walk than us."

"Besides, I've still got my-" I stopped abruptly; I had put my portable cabin in the trunk of the floater. Sighing, I said, "Well, take it anyway; I'm sure we'll manage.

"Thanks." Meryli said, hefting my pack and Terry's portable cabin. "Well, try not to have too much fun 'til I get back, y'hear?"

"Fun." Terry said in a flat tone. "Right."

I bowed politely. "Stay safe, Meryli."

She gave me a salute before turning around and starting down the long road home.

As we watched her leave, Terry commented. "Maybe she'll get lucky and someone'll give her a lift."

"Maybe you're right." I honestly doubted it; we had only seen a handful of floaters. The road to the Saybaro was never well-traveled.

Shaking my head, I said, "Well, let's get going. We've got a long walk ahead of us."


	3. Preceding Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Terry reach Brigsonstrat, only to receive a strange welcome.

Brigsonstrat is a fairly large city. Although it's nowhere near the size or scope of Iniagusville, it is nevertheless home to several hundred thousand Wenapajans. The city is encircled by two-hundred and thirty-seven stream generators that provide power not only for Brigsonstrat, but for much of Wenapaj. Most working residents of the city are constantly keeping the generators running, though some do earn their livelihood by harvesting the crystallic that naturally forms around the generators.

There is a constant stream haze above the city. Even the best generator has a slight percentage of stream runoff, and that produced by the generators that surround the city creates enough of a haze to fry the circuits of the most shielded of floaters. It was just as well; the streets of the city are far too winding and narrow to allow much traffic.

I was told all of this in great detail by Terry as we approached the city.

"How did you learn all this?" I asked as we passed a floater rental garage just outside of town. "I thought you worked in the palace."

"I did some training in Brigsonstrat before joining up with the Royal Guard." Terry said. "There's a small contingent of Royal Guards in town I used to run with; they're always looking for recruits, and eventually one of them convinced me to join up. To be honest, I was needing something better than working on the generators anyway."

"I can understand that. Breathing in too much stream can have unpleasant side effects."

"How … oh, right. I forgot you were raised in Rimstak, sir."

I shrugged. "Our house was well away from the worst of it, but we'd get a concentrated burst of it every now and then; even sealed up in our house, I'd get a little of it in me."

"Well, I saw what happened to friends who were overexposed. Everyone was always careful, but ... well, I guess you know how temperamental stream energy can be. Did it … y'know, do anything to you, sir?"

"I had a few strange dreams from time to time, but that's about it."

"What about the whole Streamer thing? Could that have given you the ability?"

"No." I said a little more firmly than I intended. I didn't want to elaborate, so I let out a polite cough and asked, "So, any interesting sights to see in Brigsonstrat?"

"There's the clock tower." He said, pointing at the city. Sure enough, I could make out the tall form of an elegant clock tower rising high above the city.

Something about the tower seemed wrong. After squinting at it for a few moments, I realized that the time was wrong.

"Clock's wrong." I said, shielding my eyes from the suns as I double-checked.

"Huh?" He looked ahead for a few moments before nodding. "Oh, right; I forgot to mention. Brigsonstrat runs on the thirty-six hour day."

"Something wrong with only twenty-eight hours in a day?" I asked curiously.

"It's not that; the generators are purged every thirty-six hours. As this requires all the power hooked into the grid to be deactivated, everyone thought it best to simply sleep during that hour."

"Huh. That's strange."

"Strange or not, nothing in the city is open during the last three hours of their day." He paused for a moment before adding, "We'll just have to hope we don't reach town during its night phase."

"We'll be fine." I told him.

The suns were high in the sky as we passed through the southern gate into town. I was a little surprised at just how tightly the buildings were crammed together. Economy of space, I suppose, but seeing so many houses literally wall-to-wall made me crave the wide open spaces of the Saybaro.

As Terry and I walked through the southern gate, I wondered how I was going to find Ronisgald McDonald among the throngs of people wandering the street. While not as crowded, the streets of Brigsonstrat were undoubtedly busier.

That turned out to be the least of my worries. As we continued down the street, everyone gradually stopped what they were doing to stare at me and Terry.

I flashed a smile and waved. "Good afternoon, friends."

No one replied; they just kept staring at us until we finally stopped.

I stood there in silence for a few moments before looking myself over to see if something was wrong with my appearance, only to see my keikogi and hakama rippling gently in the wind. There was nothing behind me either;

"Uh, Terry?" I asked. "Is this normal?"

"I don't think so." Terry replied uncertainly.

A horrible idea occurred to me. I spun about, hand on Glint, ready to face whatever horror was apparently lurking behind us.

Nothing was there. When I turned back around, however, nothing was there either; other than Terry and myself, the street was completely deserted.

I scratched my head, surprised (and admittedly impressed) that all those people had disappeared so quickly and quietly. "What in Nocturnes is going on here?"

Needing answers, I approached the nearest house. Rapping smartly on the door, I called out, "Hello!"

"No one's home!"

Narrowing my eyes, I asked, "Then to whom am I speaking?"

No one replied. Rolling my eyes, I said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Still no reply. Sighing, I asked Terry, "You lived here awhile. Is this just some weird local custom?"

"No, this is a first for me, sir."

Whatever had happened, the entire town seemed to have locked itself down; no one was anywhere, and every house was shut tight. Even the windows were latched and covered.

There was nothing we could do, but continue moving. After five minutes, however, we had yet to see even a single person.

"This is downright unnerving." I said, my voice sounding unnaturally loud in the empty street.

Terry nodded. "I agree, sir."

A timid voice behind us asked, "Are you a demon?"

We turned and saw the speaker; a little fional girl in a plain dress. Her fingers toyed with the end of the long blonde pigtail that trailed between her floppy ears as she looked at us with unmasked curiosity. I couldn't help but wonder if that was how Terra looked when she was a child.

Kneeling, I said, "No, I'm not a demon. I'm Jimmy Sakamota. My friend and I are knights and royal guards of Wenapaj. We came here on an important mission, and are in need of assistance."

After regarding us both for a few moments, she moved toward Terry. After sttudying him for a few moments, she took his hand much to his discomfort.

"C'mon." She said, tugging my armored friend's arm. "We gotta see momma."

"But-"

I held a hand to stay Terry's words. "We'd love to meet your mother, Miss. Lead the way."

This seemed to satisfy the little girl. Terry reluctantly allowed himself to be led through the streets with me following behind. I spotted a few eyes peering at us from cracked windows and doors that were just slightly ajar.

Eventually the little girl led us to a nice, if a bit small, house. There was a small garden in the front lawn filled with yellow and white flowers, and an old tin mailbox hung open just past the gate, currently empty.

The little fional girl pulled Terry right up to the doorway before finally releasing his hand. When she knocked on the door, a frightened voice called out, "Go away!"

"Momma!" The little girl said, putting her hands on her hips and sticking her jaw out. "Momma, it's me!"

There was no response, though I could hear a slight creak from the door. Someone was pressing against it from the inside.

Terry opened his mouth to say something, but I raised a hand to hold him off. "I think I've got an idea. You mind?"

"By all means, sir."

"Thank you, Terry." I stepped up to the door, cleared my throat and knocked sharply against the painted wood. "By the third bylaw of paragraph eighteen, section B12 of the official lawbooks of his Great and Wonderful Majesty, Iniagus the XXVII, I demand that you open this door or face arrest and seizure of your home."

The woman inside let out a terrified squeak. The door creaked open, revealing a pretty woman with long, light brown hair. I was a bit surprised to see that she was Galden.

"I'm sorry, sir." She said, her eyes downcast, "I didn't mean ..."

The little girl pushed the door the rest of the way open, saying, "Mom, this is Mr. Sakamota. He's a knight and a hero!"

The woman looked at me curiously, fear fading from her eyes. "Y-you are?"

"Specialist Sakamota at your service." I showed her my armbands. "Just a possible hero, but I do have Iniagus's support. This is my friend and fellow Royal Guardsman Terry Ul-"

"Ulyndia?" She said, looking at my armored friend with surprise. "You might have told me you were coming, Terry!"

"You've met?" I asked.

"Er, yes sir. During my last visit, sir. Jeane and I were good friends."

"Are good friends." Jeane said, a stern look on her face. "I thought you were going to stay in contact with me."

"I'm sorry, Jeane." Terry said, rubbing the back of his helmet. "Working for the Royal Guard has been a bit ... eclectic."

"My fault." I said, raising a hand. "There was a bit of a problem with a dragon."

"Dragon?" The little fional girl said, perking up instantly at the mention of the legendary beast.

Jeane seemed surprised as well. "Oh! You're Jimmy Sakamota? Traysia and I watched that movie a few days ago."

"Movie?" I asked, but even as I said the words, I remembered my hectic race through the movie sets of Wukice. The last set had been a production of the very adventure I'd been having, with an ending thought up by Iniagus. His ending had me dead, but my improvisation led to the movie having a different ending.

"It's been on the top of the charts for the last few weeks." Terry said, a grin on his face. "I was played by Girspren Huxtable."

"That's nice." Sighing, I said, "Could we come inside for a moment, ma'am? I hate to impose, but you and your daughter are the only person willing to speak with us."

"Yes, I'd imagine so given your appearance." Jeane said.

I frowned at her. "What?"

"Come inside, and I'll explain."

She ushered us inside a rather nice home. It was a bit on the small side, but I reasoned that after living at the Saybaro, most houses would no doubt seem small to me. What was important was that the home was well-cared for. The furniture was polished, if a bit worn, and hand-sewn pillows lay on the wooden chairs Jeane pulled out for us.

"Sorry about the strange welcome," She said, setting a cup of tea out for everyone save the little girl, who got a glass of milk instead, "but a young man passed through this morning claiming he was being chased by a demon dressed in all black carrying a sword would soon visit the town. He scared up quite a crowd."

"What?" Terry and I exclaimed simultaneously.

She nodded. "The description he gave matches you perfectly, and given that he seemed legitimately frightened, I'm sorry to say I believed him. After that ... well, word travels quickly in Brigsonstrat." Terry said.

"So I see." I said, rubbing my forehead. "Just a guess; the one who gave the warning ... he carried a rather large sword, right?"

"Why, yes he did! Nearly as large as him, it was!"

Terry and I exchanged looks at this.

"That little punk!" Terry growled. "I'm going to throttle him into pulp."

I raised my hand to stop his outburst; after all, there was a little girl present. "I'm sure there's good explanation for this."

Traysia said, "I didn't like him."

"Traysia!" Jeane said sternly. "That isn't very nice!"

"Well I didn't!" Traysia said. "He was mean!"

"You have no idea." I scratched my head; I wasn't going to have much luck looking for Ronisgald McDonald if people ran at the very sight of me. "We are here on urgent business, Missus Jeane. Is there any way you can convince the the rest of the townsfolk that I'm not some kind of demon? Maybe spread a rumor that the other rumor was just rumor ... er, you know what I mean."

Jeane considered my question for a long moment. "Rumors spread quickly here, but not that quickly. Perhaps ... perhaps a disguise is in order. My husband collected a lot of odd clothing, surely he wouldn't mind if you used some of it."

"Odd in what way?" Terry asked, his tone suspicious.

I quickly raised my hand and said, "I appreciate any help you can give us. Where is your husband anyway?"

The way she paused, even though it was just a moment, pretty much told me everything.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm sure he was a good man."

"I like to think he still is." Jeane said, her voice quiet.

I nodded respectfully in reply. "Of course."

Blushing, she shook her head and said, "Here and now, however, you need a disguise, so let's see what we can whip up for you."


	4. Ronisgald McDonald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy, Terry, and Traysia hunt for the illusive and mysterious Ronisgald McDonald.

About half an hour later, I found myself feeling less appreciative as I tenatively stepped out of Jeane's home. Jeane had pieced together an outfit from her husband's old clothing with the skill of a master seamstress. Any of the articles she used to sew my new clothes would've seemed odd on their own, but together they formed an ensemble that was truly ludicrous.

One of my leather pants legs was cut off at the knee, both of my sleeves were nothing but tatters where they reached my elbows, and my shirt was an almost non-existent assemblage of old belts and metal rings. I had a leather greave strapped to my right leg (the one with the full pant leg), and a pair of shoulder plates, with what appeared to be a badly faded emblem of some sports team. Glint was strapped to my waist, obscured by the much larger sheath of a broadsword that had seen better days. Worse than anything, my hair had been tinted blue and spiked, the ponytail left in one long braid secured at the tip with a badge bearing the logo of the Homestead Heroes, a slamm team based in the vuestan part of Ircandesta.

I had never felt so ridiculous in my life, yet as I walked through the street with Terry and Traysia (The former smirking and the latter giggling), people greeted us without alarm. I was still a little surprised that Jeane had trusted us to look after her daughter so readily, but reasoned that if she and Terry knew each other well, he'd probably looked after the little girl before. In fact, the way Terry was acting, I was pretty sure he had a crush on the woman. Her daughter was certainly fond of him."

"You there, traveler!" one of the townsfolk called out, "Did you vanquish the demon?"

I glared at him until Traysia nudged me. "Yes, I … dealt with him."

"Thank the Creator!" The man cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted, "It's okay! The demon's gone!"

In a matter of minutes, I found myself surrounded with signs of normal life. It was strange to see a street go from desolate to bustling in a matter of seconds.

The man turned back to me, asking, "I didn't get your name."

"Ji-" I stopped as it occurred to me that Arc might have mentioned my name. "Er, Jin. Just Jin."

The man shrugged and held out his hand. "Well, Jin, we're always glad to welcome travelers, especially those who show such an eager willingness to help!"

I shook his hand. "Nice to be here."

"There's an evil witch in the tower."

It was such a strange phrase to hear in what should've been a standard introductory conversation that it took a few moments for me to fully process it. Even when my mind finally grasped the phrase, I was certain I'd heard it wrong.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"There's a witch in the tower." The man repeated, still beaming and shaking my head. "Say, you looking for anything today? Anti-spell amulets, enchanted weapons, a map to the tower, perchance? I mean, you are an adventurer, right?"

"I'm not sure I like where this conversation is going, sir." Terry said.

Addressing the man who had greeted me, I said, "I am looking for some supplies; we were robbed of most of ours on the road here."

The man held up his hands, saying, "Say no more. I'll lead you to the perfect place."

Traysia and Terry still at my side, I followed the man. Leaning close to Traysia, I asked, "What's all this witch stuff about?"

"I dunno. No one tells me anything." She pouted.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Terry?"

"No idea, sir. I mean, one out of every ten people has a magical talent of some sort. If we're being loose with the term 'witch', this city alone must have hundreds, if not thousands."

When we reached the front door of a large general store, the man said, "Happy witch hunting!"

"Thanks." I said, unable to keep the discomfort out of my tone, though thankfully the man didn't seem to notice.

We entered the store as he walked away. Immediately, my nose was assaulted with the pungent aroma of mixed herbs. I quickly covered my mouth and coughed out the mouthful of spice my lungs had mistaken for oxygen.

A thin old man whose face strongly resembled a walnut in terms of texture and color turned to greet us. "Ah, an intrepid pair of adventurers, yes?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but he was already talking again. "You're in luck, my friends! I've got everything you'll be looking for: anti-hex powders, disenchantment scr-"

"Have you got some dry rations and some water?" I interrupted, leaning against the counter.

He batted my arm off, saying, "Of course. Will there be anything else? Witchbane? Silver bullets? Insta-light torches with pitchfork attachments"

"No, thank you." I paused, a thought entering my mind. "On second thought, perhaps you can help me. I'm looking for a man named Ronisgald McDonald."

Terry, Traysia, and the walnut-man looked at me as though I had just started spouting poetry.

"Beg your pardon?" The old man asked.

"A friend sent me here to find Ronisgald McDonald."

"A friend?"

I pointed to the One doll clutched in Traysia's arms.

"The doll," the shopkeeper said slowly, "told you to come find Ronisgald McDonald."

I started to explain the connection between One and the doll, but stopped when I realized that it would probably just confuse the man more. Instead, I simply nodded and hoped I looked serious enough to add credulence to my story. It would've worked better had Traysia not been giggling.

Obviously trying hard not to smile, the old man said, "Well, I believe there's a restaurant he's known to hang around up the street. You'll likey find him there. Just look for the golden arches."

"Right, my contact mentioned the arches." I said, nodding. "Okay then, I'll check it when we're done."

The old man brought me the supplies I had requested. With every item he found, however, he'd try and sell us on something we didn't want. It didn't take long to spot a distinct 'anti-witch' motif in the items he suggested. After paying and as I was beginning to load the rations into my pack, he asked, "Anything else? I've got-"

I quickly interrupted, "That'll be all, thanks."

"Okay. Well, if you're absolutely certain you are fully prepared, I wish you luck, friend." Shaking his head, the shopkeeper returned to his duties.

As we left the store, Terry said, "Sir, I don't mean to upset you, but I don't believe our man's in the restaurant."

"Why not?" I asked him curiously.

"It's not … I mean, what do you know about this guy?"

Traysia's giggle stopped me from replying. "He's a clown." She said with a grin.

"He's disguised as a clown?" I repeated, surprised. "I mean, you've seen him before? Can you give me a description?"

"Mmm … red curly hair, white face paint with a big red smile, and a yellow clown suit with big ol' red shoes."

"Excellent! Maybe this won't take so long after all." Patting Traysia on the head, I said, "Can you take us to him?"

"Yay!" The little fional girl took our hands.

"Sir," Terry said, "Are you sure it's safe to bring her along?"

"I don't see why not." I said. "I mean, if there's trouble, we've got you, me, and One to keep her safe. Hard to ask for more security than that."

Traysia was pulling at us with all her strength, a frown on her face at how slow we grown ups were moving. Chuckling, I allowed myself to be pulled along, Terry following suite a moment later.

It didn't take long for me to spot the golden arches of which One spoke, there were two arches, to be precise, mounted on top of a tall metal pole above what appeared to be a restaurant. As we grew nearer the building, the smell of fast-food wafted through the air, making my empty stomach growl.

As we entered the store, I saw him; Ronisgald McDonald. He was behind the counter, a joyful smile on his face and looking every bit the clown that Traysia described.

As we approached, he asked happily, "Can I take your order?"

"One McNugget Happy Meal!" Traysia said, standing on her tiptoes to see over the counter.

Giving me a shrug, Terry said, "I'll have a chicken sandwich combo."

"I'll have a quarter-pounder cheeseburger combo with no onions." I told him, feeling it wise to maintain some cover.

The clown tapped the register console in an oddly stiff manner for a few moments before asking, "Would you like anything else today?"

"I would, actually." I leaned closer, and said in a quiet voice, "I'm here from the Elsewhere Incorporate. I understand that something bad is going down, and I'm guessing it has something to do with this witch I keep hearing about. I'm waiting for more instructions, but if there's something you need me to do, just say the word."

"One McNugget Happy Meal, a chicken sandwich combo and a quarter-pounder combo without onions." The clown said as though I hadn't spoken. "Can I interest you in a hot apple pie for dessert?"

I was taken aback until I realized he must be speaking some kind of code. "Uh, sure. I would like a hot apple pie … for dessert."

"Your total is fourteen shards and twenty-three flicks, sir."

I handed him the money. After a few moments, a tray appeared in the matter-replicator behind the clown. He handed it to me and said, "Have a nice day!"

Giving the clown a strange look, I led the others to a nearby booth. Traysia set the One doll on the table as I divvied out the food.

"Thank you, Mister Sakamota."

Traysia said before digging through the box her meal came in and pulling out some kind of toy, a small puzzle box that came apart in six strangely shaped pieces.

I didn't really notice, as my mind was on the strange exchange between Ronisgald McDonald and myself. "Well, that was … weird. Still, I think I found what I was looking for."

"You did?" Terry asked, sounding surprised.

I held up the little red box. "Right here."

Terry and Traysia exchanged glances. Traysia erupted into giggles.

"Am I missing something?" I asked Terry, my brow furrowing.

"You say a Dreamer asked you to find him," Terry said, "and I believe you, sir. I suppose it's no stranger than anything else the Elsewhere's supposedly done ... or us, for that matter. How much do I owe you, anyway?"

"It's on me." I handed him his food and returned my attention to the apple pie box.

"Okay …" I said, picking it up, "Let's have a look." I opened the box and let it slide out onto the paper-lined tray.

It was a small apple pie, encased in a pastry crust. After a few moments, I broke it open and looked inside. It was filled, not surprisingly, with hot apple and caramel filling.

Traysia started giggling again. Terry was looking at me as though waiting to see what I would do next.

I sat back and scratched my head. "I don't get it."

Traysia, who already devoured her fries and was moving on to her nuggets, asked, "Did your doll lie to you? I spank my dollies when they misbehave."

"The doll's the repository of an extra-dimensional being that can alter reality at a whim. Spanking him is probably not a good idea."

At that moment, the doll twitched. After a few moments, it blinked a few times before leaping to its feet.

"Speak of the Dreamer." Terry said, a relieved grin on his face.

"I'm glad you're here." I said as Plush One clambered onto the table, "I just spoke with-"

"Food!" Plush One leapt across the table and tackled my hamburger. In the ensuing struggle, he managed to tear the paper wrapping apart and knock the top bun off the patty.

He stared at the cheese-covered patty for a few moments. "There are no onions on this."

"Well, I don't like onions." I told him.

"You mean you can't handle the onions!"

One was acting even stranger than usual, prompting me to ask, "One, what's going on here?"

"Order me lunch!" He demanded.

I crossed my arms and gave the doll a stern look. "Now look; I came here on very short notice because you told me you needed my help. We're here; Ronisgald Mcdonald is right over there. What is it you need me to-"

Plush One fell to his knees, pressing the back of his right hand against its forehead. "Food! Please, Jimmy, I need nourishment before I waste away!"

"Ugh. Fine!" Rolling my eyes, I picked Plush One up and approached the counter. As the clown perked up again, I asked, "Could you make me a-"

Plush One tugged at the sleeve of my patchwork shirt. "Get me two double cheeseburgers!"

"Two double cheeseburgers." I told the clown.

Plush One tugged at my sleeve again. "Value meal."

"Er, I'd like the value meal."

"With extra onions."

"Extra onions." I added, feeling me cheeks start to go red.

"And an apple pie."

"And an apple pie, please."

Something was wrong. The clown was beginning to emit smoke from under his collar.

"And not too much salt on the-"

I grabbed the One doll and set it on the counter, just as a tired-looking man in a purple uniform came from the back room. He took one look at the smoking clown and threw up his hands, "Oh, great. It's broken. Again. There's a shocker."

"Ah, a minimum-wage monkey!"

The man's expression grew dark. "Excuse me sir?" He didn't sound too happy, though I could hardly blame him.

I pointed to the doll. "He said it."

He fixed the doll with a glare, then looked back at me. "Do you think I'm a complete-"

The One doll began to jump up and down, waving its hands in the air. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm the one making an order, ME! Pay attention to me!"

"What is this, some sort of trick?" The worker asked, eyeing the doll skeptically.

The worker looked wide-eyed at the doll as it leapt onto his uniform and grasped him by the collar. "You're gonna get back there and synthesize me a bleeping double cheeseburger value meal, with extra bleeping onions, an extra bleeping burger, and a bleeping apple pie to go! And don't over-salt the bleeping fries! Got it?"

The man looked at me, terrified. I advised, "He's a Dreamer, so you'd better do what he says."

The man ran off the moment the doll leapt from his shirt. The doll crossed its arms and tapped its plush foot impatiently.

About thirty seconds later, he set a tray beside the doll. "H-here, take it! N-no charge!"

"I SAID 'TO GO', MONKEY!" Plush One screamed, his hands now glowing.

With a shriek, the man tossed everything in a bag, threw it at the doll, and ran out of the restaurant shrieking.

"HEY!" One shouted back, "HAVE A NICE DAY? Ugh. No manners at all these days."

He tapped the side of his bag, which promptly vanished. Turning to me, he flashed me a wide smile. "The Elsewhere thanks you for your assistance."

The doll fell to the counter, once again lifeless.

I stood there for a few moments, stunned. I could hear Traysia giggling and Terry chuckling behind me. Grabbing a to-go bag from behind the counter, I returned to the table and put my food in it hurriedly. "I think we'd better get this to go."


	5. A Dreamer's Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in town, Jimmy plays matchmaker to Terry and Jeane and ends up babysitting Traysia.

We made our way hastily back to Traysia's house without much conversation. My cheeks didn't stop burning for the entire walk. I couldn't believe One's actions, and was more than a bit embarrassed that I'd been used to pick up lunch.

"Oh! That was quick." Jeane said when she opened the door. "What's happened?"

"One wigged out at a fast-food clerk." I said dourly.

"The doll?" she asked, understandably confused.

"It really did, mommy!" Traysia said, holding it up for her inspection.

She picked it up, and peered at it. "It seems ordinary. It's well-made, but you can't honestly expect me to believe …"

In a moment of profound irony (I seemed to be encountering a lot of those at the time), the doll chose that moment to turn its small head toward her and ask, "Could you put me down, please, madam?"

With a shriek, she dropped the plush doll to the floor. He landed on the tile with a loud 'oof'.

Pushing himself up, Plush One said, "Careful, lady; there are only two of these, y'know."

"I … I apologize, sir Dreamer."

"Ah, just call me One." Brushing the dust off of himself, Plush One looked at the rest of us for a moment before finally squinting his button eyes at me.

After a moment, he flashed me a crooked smile. "Jimmy! Nice to see you again. Can't say I care much for your new outfit though. Did you get a job as a slamm mascot or something?"

"Very funny. No, Arc came here before I arrived and told everyone that I was a demon."

"Yeah, I get that a lot too. Usually because one of the other Dreamers scared the hell out of everyone previously, not that I'm pointing fingers." He glanced around a moment before asking, "Say, where are we, anyway? This doesn't look like Saybaro."

"We're in Brigsonstrat."

"Brigsonstrat?" Plush One looked genuinely surprised. That's near the border to Rimstak! What brings you all the way out here?"

"You sent me here!" I said indignantly.

Plush One replied with equal indignance, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did!" I insisted, "You told me that there was an emergency, and that I had to find Ronisgald McDonald."

Plush One's mouth dropped open.

Sighing, I said in exasperation, "You contacted me through the doll yesterday morning saying that something important was going down, and that I had to contact Ronisgald McDonald. I get here, and find out that Ronisgald McDonald is some kind of automated clown at a fast-food restaurant. Then you wig out at a fast-food clerk and disappear with your order."

"First off," He said, "It's Ronald. Ronald McDonald. Second, I haven't even been in the Elsewhere for over three weeks, and I don't make a habit of carrying it around."

"Could someone else have used the doll?" I asked.

"No. I keep it in the private section of my floor. Only Luck and I can go back there, and she … well, she was with me." One's cloth cheeks turned red.

I sighed. There I was, away from my home, dressed like an idiot, all because some wacko had found a way to possess One's doll.

"I'll head back tomorrow." I said, tugging absently at one of the straps of my 'shirt'.

"Well, seeing as you're already here, why don't you tour the town? I know you don't get away from the Saybaro much. In the meantime, I'll see if I can't figure out who's interfering with the doll. Oh, and I'll send a message to the rest of your team about what's going on."

"While you're there, could you check in on Bethany? My PIM's not working, and I'm worried about her."

"Not a problem. Probably just an error with a transmitter somewhere."

"Thanks." Smiling, I added, "It's nice to hear from you again."

"Thanks, shmanks. You're my friend. I gotta keep an eye out for you, right?" With that, the plush doll fell flat on the table, once again, only to immediately be picked up by Traysia.

"My word." Jeane had finally found her voice again. "I must admit, I didn't think you were telling the truth."

"Perfectly understandable." I said, rising from my seat. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, ma'am."

"You're leaving already?" She asked, rising with us. "Why not stay the night, and head out in the morning?"

"I don't want to be an imposition." I said, "We can get a room at a local hotel."

"Nonsense. I've got more room than I need, especially with my husband gone."

"My sympathies." I said, bowing my head respectfully in memory of the late Mister Jeane. "I'm sure he was a great man."

Looking down at my clothes, I amended, "Well, a good man, anyway."

"Besides," She said as though she hadn't heard me, "Any friend of the Elsewhere is welcome in my house."

I glanced at Terry. "I've no objections. Terry?"

"Er, I wouldn't want to cause Missus Jeane any trouble. …"

"It's no trouble." She said, giving him a kind and reassuring smile. "I'll prepare the guest room. Rooms."

As she hurried away with reddened cheeks, I glanced at Terry. "I think she likes you, Terry."

"W-what?" He stammered as Traysia giggled.

"I'm just saying, I'm pretty sure you're the reason she wants us to stay. I said, patting him on the shoulder. "Maybe you should consider asking her out."

"What, on a date?" Terry said. "I-I don't -"

"Why not? She obviously thinks highly of you. You said you're old friends, right?"

"Since I first moved to Brigsonstrat." Sighing, Terry said, "You ... you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not."

"No, I mean ... look, Jimmy, if we did hit it off-"

"There's plenty of room in the Saybaro for you, her, Traysia, and any other children you might have ... and if you decide to live here, that's fine too as long as you're happy. Now quit stalling and ask her out already."

"Yeah!" Traysia said.

After staring at us wordlessly for a few moments, Terry quickly headed down the hallway, presumably to find Jeane.

"Well," I said to the little giggling fional girl. "What shall we talk about?"

"The dragon! Tell me about the dragon!" She said, blue eyes shining with excitement.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, I did just that. I couldn't have asked for a better audience; she wowed at all the best parts, asked the right questions at the right times, and the look of horror on her face when I described the dragon was just adorable.

"I wanna go to the Nation of teh Noobs!" she said, resting her chin on her hands with a wistful look in her eyes.

"Well, Dee tells me reconstruction is going smoothly, so it's only a matter of time." I glanced around the dining area until I spotted the clock. I was surprised to find I'd been telling my tale for the better part of an hour.

"Where is Terry?" I wondered aloud moments before he hurried through the doorway, Jeane close behind him.

"Sir, I request the rest of the evening off."

"Terry," I said, suppressing the urge to sigh. "You're the same rank as me now, remember?"

"As a Royal Guard, yes, but you're a Duke now." Terry said. "I heard Iniagus and Devon talking about it; the Saybaro is technically considered a duchy, and as such comes with a dukedom. He said he was going to call you about it."

"And so he did." I said with a sigh, remembering Iniagus's call prior to my departure from the Saybaro. "I'm sure he'll remember later. Okay, fine; you have Duke Sakamota's permission to have the night off as long as you don't start calling me 'your Grace.'"

"Thank you, sir." He turned to Jeane, his hands shaking slightly. "I'll go ahead and get us a reservation."

At a nod from a smiling and blushing Jeane, my friend hurried out the door.

"Jimmy." Jeane said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I hate to ask, but would you mind watching Traysia for awhile longer?"

"Of course not." I said. "You two go out and have fun."

Jeane blushed, but she was definitely smiling. "Thank you." In a quieter voice, she added, "And thank you for pushing him. He may be hiding under all that armor, but he's still Terry."

"I know what you mean." I said. "He's my friend, but even after the mess with the dragon, I feel like I've only scratched the surface. I'm glad to see him open up to you at least."

"He's more open with you than you realize, though I can tell he's left a few details out here and there."

"Oh?" I asked curiously.

She smiled kindly at me. "We all have secrets, Mister Sakamota. Make sure she goes to bed by eight; she has school tomorrow. Traysia?"

"Yes, momma?"

"Be a a dear and show Jimmy where he'll be sleeping ... and no pranks. I don't want to find him stuck to the ceiling like your last babysitter. "

Traysia's ears drooped slightly. "Yes, Momma."

She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead before ruffling her hair and turning to me once again. "Thank you again for this, Jimmy."

"Not a problem. Now go and have a fun night!" I said. "And don't stay out too late, you crazy kids."

Once Jeane was gone, I turned my attention on Traysia. "I'm gonna change back into my normal clothes, but first, I just have to know; how did you get your last babysitter stuck on the ceiling?"

I had a strange dream as I slept that night. Chickens wearing red wigs and giant red shoes were chasing me around the Saybaro. Plush One was riding the lead chicken, whooping and hollering as I tried to keep out of their way.

Eventually, my strength ran out, and I fell to the ground. As I sat there, frozen in fear, the chickens circled around me, their eyes glowing red.

I awoke with a start to find myself on the couch in Jeane's house. Traysia was curled up in a ball, a thick blanket enveloping her tiny frame as she snored softly.

The menu screen of a movie flickered in the air around Jeane's VTS, a horrible leering metal face leering at an audience that fell asleep well before the half-way mark of the movie. I glanced at the clock and found it was already well past nine. Fortunately, Traysia had shown me both her room and the guest room before we sat down to watch the movie.

I picked her small body up carefully, hoping I wouldn't wake her. I needn't have bothered; she was out like a light. Smiling, I carried her to her room and set her gently on the bed. As I pulled her covers over her, I spotted a small picture on her bed stand. There were three people on the picture; Jeane, a very young Traysia, and a fional man with cream-colored fur who carried Traysia on his shoulders.

Traysia's father, I surmised, wondering what became of the man. Terry spoke of losing friends to accidents with the stream generators of the city. Was Jeane's husband one such friend? It would explain his initial reluctance to ask her out. I know it was too soon to expect too much; nevertheless, as I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me, I hoped that Jeane and Terry would work out.

"The answer is yes." Said a voice from my pocket.

I pulled Plush One from my pocket. "You mean Jeane and Terry-"

"What? Oh, no, I was talking about the doll. Turns out someone has been using it. Not sure how, but I spoke with Jeronem and Maya, and they're both certain they detected the residual energy of a flux that was definitely not mine."

"Any idea who?"

"Not yet." One said. "We're talking extremely faint here, Jimmy. Almost like it was being filtered through something else. Turns out it wasn't just my doll either; Atraius, Fate, Luck, and Eddie have have heard of similar incidents from the people holding their dolls."

"My word." I said. "That's certainly ominous. No one's been hurt yet, have they?"

"Nah, it seems like its been nothing more than pranks, but it's enough to have us worried. Listen, I'm about to check in with Tryth to see if he knows anything. Until we get this figured out, I'd be really cautious about anything this doll says."

"Hang on." I said, raising an eyebrow at the doll. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"That's ... a good point." The doll conceded. "Just to be safe, don't listen to anything this doll says, even if it sounds like its from me."

I opened my mouth to argue the paradox created by his statement, but the doll was already limp again. Sighing, I carried it with me as I walked to the guest room. There'd be plenty of time to worry about what to do or not do about the doll in the morning.


	6. The Elsewhere Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy explores Brigsonstrat, only to find the residents strangely fixated on a certain subject.

Traysia, Jeane, and Terry were eating pancakes when I walked into the kitchen the next morning once again in what Traysia referred to as my 'adventurer' outfit.

Jeane smiled at me as I approached. "Oh, good morning, Jimmy. Help yourself to some breakfast; its the least I could do to thank you for last night."

"Glad to be of assistance." I sat down in the chair beside Terry. "You two have fun?"

"We did." Jeane said, putting her hand over Terry's. "I hope we'll get the chance to do it more often."

Terry blushed, but I couldn't help but notice he didn't pull his hand away. Smiling, I slid a few pancakes from the stack on the center plate and took a seat beside Traysia.

"So, what are you doing today?" Jeane asked.

"Well, our 'mission' being a bust, I figure we might as well explore the town a little." I said, "I know Terry lived here for awhile, but I don't get out of Saybaro much. Well, not usually, anyway."

"Sounds fun!" Traysia said. "Can I come along! I can show you all sorts of cool places."

Jeane put her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She leaned down closer to his ear and said, "You have school, my dear daughter."

"Aww, but-"

"No buts except yours, Traysia, walking out the front door and going to school." Jeane pulled a small purple backpack from beneath the table and handed it to the young fional girl.

Traysia stuck her lower lip out in a pronounced pout as she took the backpack and hopped off her chair. Defeat in her voice, she said, "G'bye, Mister Jimmy."

I held out my hand. "Thanks for your help yesterday, milady."

I could tell she was trying to keep pouting, but her blushing smile broke through with a giggle. "My pleasure, sir knight."

Terry and Jeane talked as I ate breakfast, mostly about residents of Brigsonstrat and events that presumably occurred during the time he'd lived in the city. I was a little surprised to hear some of the things Terry did in those days; the stories made him sound quite jovial, a far cry from the stone-faced soldier who volunteered to join my little dragon hunt.

After finishing breakfast, I rose from my chair. "Well, Missus Jeane, my thanks for both breakfast and last night's lodgings."

"Oh, you're welcome to stay here as long as your in town." Jeane said. "It's not like anyone's using the extra space, and Traysia does like having the company."

"It would be nice not to have to walk back to the Saybaro, sir." Terry said. "And Meryli will be heading this way as soon as Miss Bethany is finished with the Ascendant."

I refrained from chuckling at Terry's barely restrained eagerness. "I suppose I have earned a bit of a vacation. All right, if Jeane's okay with it, then I suppose I am too."

After finishing my pancakes, I brought the dishes to the sink. I intended to wash them, but Jeane was there in an instant, shooing me away. "I'll clean up here; you'll be wanting to start exploring the city, yeah?"

Shrugging, I said, "Thank you, Jeane. You ready, Terry?"

"Actually," Jeane said, a slight blush in her cheeks, "I was wanderin' if I could have a word with Terry for a bit."

"What?" Terry said, sounding startled. "I really shouldn't leave-"

"No problem. I kinda wanted to just wander a bit anyway." I said, patting Terry on the shoulder. "Tell you what, Terry, I'll meet you at the fountain beneath the big clock, okay?"

"Girsprung Park." He said automatically. "Yes sir. Er, sorry, sir."

"Nothing to apologize for." I glanced at Jeane, and added in a soft tone, "And you're welcome."

He fumbled for a response, and I took advantage of the opportunity to head out the door. Apparently, the date had gone quite well. Shaking my head, I picked a direction and started walking.

It was early morning, so most of the traffic was light; a few cars puttering around, but mostly kids on foot and riding bicycles, hoverboards, skates ... the usual foot-powered transport. It reminded me more than a little of Shineside Rimstak; narrow roads and moving machinery made larger transports an unnecessary hazard. Besides, everyone had a better way of transport they'd invented themselves; what better way to show it off than to crash in public?

Still, while there were more people, the traffic wasn't quite as hectic; here, people moved at a more leisurely pace, giving me plenty of time to take in the scenery.

I consulted a roadside map and noted a few places I'd like to visit, namely the local library (the Jisten-Raal Memorial Library, to be specific, named after some local hero who had stopped a critical meltdown decades ago). While my reconstruction efforts had uncovered a stately library in the Saybaro, most of the books had long since turned to dust. My own small collection of books was no match for a proper library; I just hoped they'd issue me a card.

It was as I was walking to the library that I realized I was attracting attention, and not just the 'by the Creator, what is that guy wearing' kind of attention either. Almost everyone I passed tried to sneak a look at me without my notice, most failing horribly. As off-setting as it was, the strange behavior of the locals slipped from my mind once I caught sight of the library.

I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't the stately building of marble and stone. The white pillars flanking the library were covered with a healthy and well-tended growth of ivy that wound its way up to the roof. This was a library that had been here for a long time, or in the least was constructed by an architect good at his craft.

I walked up the steps, marveling at the large marble statue of Saint Cecilia, the Celestial patroness of knowledge. Most libraries had a statue of her in once place or another, always depicted with a tome in one hand and a staff in the other.

As I walked into the main lobby of the Library, the cool breeze from the air-conditioning units blew the heat of the day from my body. It was quite an impressive collection, though there was a strange industrial look to the place that I didn't care much for. Perhaps I'm old fashioned, but I prefer libraries to have wooden shelves, dark sound-dampening carpets, and soft lighting. The Jisten -Raal Memorial had metal shelves, stone-tiled floors that amplified every single step, and flourescent lighting that must've been hard on the eyes of those who worked there. Still, it was a big library with plenty of books. When it came down to it, I suppose that's all it really needed.

A middle-aged Galden woman wearing glasses and a rather worried expression perked up as I approached the main desk. "Welcome to the Brigsonstrat library, largest in Wenapaj!"

"I can believe it."

"Excuse me?"

"Good morning." I said politely. "Do I need to sign up for a library card to peruse your collection?"

"Not at all, sir. You have your Wenapaj citizen's ID with you, yes?"

I pulled my ID from my wallet and handed it over. She scanned it through her computer and waited a moment, presumably for the data to appear onscreen.

"Ah, here we are." She said, the words reflecting off of her glasses. "Jimmy Olsen Sakamota, Knight, Royal Guard …"

She stopped and gave me an odd glance. "Friend of the Elsewhere?"

I chuckled nervously, not sure what to say. How does one explain ties with an organization such as the Elsewhere in a few words?

Fortunately, she didn't seem to expect an answer. She handed my card back, "Please enjoy our library, Sir Sakamota. Let me know if you need help finding anything."

I wandered into the library, not really sure where to start. I made up my mind to pick up a few books on home repair as well as a few novels formore leisurely reading. I had picked up a few books, and was looking over a book entitled, "Wander - A Scarecrow's Tale" when I realized someone was watching me through the shelves. Sighing, I quickly rounded the bookshelf and approached my observer, a short man with a heavily patched suit.

"Can I help you?" I asked pointedly.

He bowed his head, his hands clenched on the brim of his hat. "Meaning no offence sir, but … are you a hero?"

"No."

The bluntness of my reply took him aback. "But your clothes-"

"-are borrowed." I told him.

"Oh. Well, you are a fighter, right? All adventurers are fighters."

I glanced at my sword for a moment before asking, "What is it that you want?"

"Ah, right. Of course. I was just going to recommend a book to you."

He held out a particularly decrepit old tome that looked like it would fall apart if I breathed on it too hard. I peered at the title: "Witches, Warlocks, and Wizards; a Fighter's Guide to Dealing with Magi."

"Okay." I said, setting the book on a nearby trolley. "What's up with the witch?"

The man tried to feign ingorance ... badly.

"Look." I said, "If this is a magic-user thing, you should know I'm a streamer."

"Oh, I'm no anti-mager!" The man said quickly. "Some of my best friends are magic-users."

"Then what?" I asked. "What's with the witch?"

"Well ... I mean, she's a witch, yeah?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Which needs an adventurer's touch because ...?"

"She's a witch! Surely she's done something wrong."

It's strange; even in a world where magic is commonplace, you still have people who view it as inherently evil. That he was ignoring my own talent in favor of focusing his prejudice on witchcraft did not help his case.

"I'm not going to go around slaying witches without a good reason." I told him flatly. "And I've yet to hear of anything she's done wrong, I'm not inclined to bother your witch, no matter how many hints you people try to drop."

"But-"

I put my hand on Glint's hilt and began to channel energy through the blade as though I were about to perform a Streamer technique. Lifestream swirled around my blade as I said, "You have three seconds before my patience runs out."

"What? You w-wouldn't dare!"

"Two."

"B-but I'm an important citizen of …"

"One." I used my thumb to draw Glint an inch or so, just enough so that he could see the blade.

It worked; with a shriek, he rushed away.

"Good riddance." I muttered, letting Glint sink into the scabbard again.

My pocket snorted. "Nice people skills there, buddy."

I fished One out of my pocket and fixed him with a glare. "You're hardly one to talk. Didn't you once blow off a god to go play poker with your brother?"

One rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, got me there. You really been getting the NPC treament from people about this witch?"

"It's the oddest thing." I said as I resumed scanning the bookshelf. "Several townsfolk mentioned it, a shopkeeper tried to load me up with anti-witch gear ... though he might have just been trying a strange selling tactic. Then that guy shows up. If there's a problem, why not just come out and say it?"

"Hmm." One scratched his head. "Maybe they're cursed from asking directly? A charm spread over a group? I wouldn't put it past a witch to go meddling with people."

"Yes, truly only a foul and evil creature would be so meddlesome." I said, unable to suppress a smirk.

He glared at me. "Ha ha, very funny. Pick on the plush toy. Seriously though, it sounds like you're experiencing an acute form of what I like to call 'the Elsewhere Effect'."

"The Elsewhere Effect?" I repeated.

One nodded. "It's weird; Dreamers ... good Dreamers, mind you ... are all about blending in. No matter how good a disguise we put on, however, people with problems just gravitate toward us. They don't even usually know we're Dreamers; a distraught mother grabbing a stranger when in a blind panic, or a guard who confides in what he no doubt believes to be an innocent bystander."

Plopping down on my shoulder, he continued, "Turns out it's not about being a Dreamer, though; people who are good at helping people naturally attract people who need help. Grant actually tested this with over ten-thousand people, and every time, people crowd around the ones able to help."

"So you think I should look into this witch thing?"

"Oh, hell no." Before I could reply, he said, "Do you know what she did to set everyone on edge?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Do you know anything about this witch in particular? Hair color? Age?"

"I haven't really had the chance to-"

"Do you even know where she is?"

"In a tower." After a few moments, I realized just how useless that knowledge was. "Okay, fair point; but I could probably find out these things."

"Jumping into a situation like this, especially when witchcraft might be involved, is a terrible idea. You literally have no idea what you might be getting into, and whose to say the witch is actually the bad guy? Never interfere until you know the context of a situation."

"But the townsfolk-"

"The fact that they are unwilling to say anything tells me they're more bothered than threatened, and even I don't have time to deal with everything that just bothers people. Trust me, Jimmy; best course of action is the one you've been doin': staying out of it."

I heard someone below clearing her throat. I looked over the railing to see the librarian giving me a stern look from the first floor.

"Magic is prohibited in the library, sir." She said, sounding quite severe.

"Ah, my apologies madam." I considered explaining the situation, but decided to avoid mentioning the witch to avoid any further annoyances.

"Rules are rules." She said stiffly. "Anyone breaking the rules is banned from the library for the day."

I started to argue the point, but one look at her face made it clear she wasn't going to budge. With a sigh, I followed her to the entrance and left the building.

"You may return tomorrow if you wish to borrow a book. In the meantime, I suggest you read the rules" She shoved a heavy pamphlet into my hands before turning sharply and marching back into the library.

Shaking my head, I slipped the pamphlet into my pocket and headed for the exit, Plush One sticking his tiny pink tongue out at the librarian as we passed.

"Bah." Plush One said as I walked down the steps. "Stupid rule; even normal books produce their own magic. I thought every librarian knew that. Oh well. What's next, Jimmy?"

"You're staying?" I asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "I've got time. Teria might pull me away later; we're still trying to settle on names. Until then, I don't mind spending some time with my favorite Sleeper."

Blushing, I said, "Well ... I thought I'd just take in the sights, really."

"Sounds great!" One said, sitting down on my shoulder. "Onward!"

We walked through the streets of Brigsostrat with no destination until we came to a nice park that made me forget all about the witch. The leaves of the calgonne trees had begun to turn blue, a sign that winter wasn't terribly far away. As I sat beneath the shade of one of the majestic trees with Plush One dozing on my shoulder, I imagined the Saybaro at winter; it had always been lonely before, but now, with all my friends, I was looking forward to it. Perhaps we'd even celebrate Christmas or the Winter Solstice.

We eventually found our way to the park where Terry was to join us. We'd passed it the day before, the large clock in the center of the park making quite the landmark. While waiting for Terry to arrive, I checked out several of the small shops near the park. Most were small shops dealing with various knick-knacks, souveniirs, antiques ... family-owned businesses that were kept open more for hsitorical value.

I spotted what appeared to be a camping store named , "Muggins."

"Not a promising name." One said as we entered, but I paid him no mind. With my cabin gone and Terry's with Meryli, I wanted some sort of shelter in case we had to walk home.

The store smelled strongly of crystallic, a strange but not unpleasant scent that filled the air with a blue-green haze. It was indeed filled with the sort of gear for spending time in the great outdoors: tents and portable cabins, cooking fixtures that ran on portable stream canisters, bug repellant. As the lingering stream suggested, it also carried some magical devices; firestones for campfires, weather charms that would block the rain, a variety of fishing lures that were enchanted to twitch like the creatures they resembled, and more.

"This is a sporting good store?" One said, looking at several hand-carved animal calls. "This looks more like the kinda place you go when planning a safari."

"Hello?" I asked, glancing around behind the counter only to find no one there. Shaking my head, I started to turn away when something metallic caught my eye.

It was sitting beside a few odds and ends on sale, but it appeared to be a service bell. Seeing as it was the only thing without a price tag, I went ahead and gave it a ring.

A person completely covered in bits of clothing and armor (he/she even had sunglasses over his/her eyes) popped up behind the counter like a jack in the box, only inches from my nose. I was startled, seeing as no one had been behind the counter when I checked just a few moments prior.

No one knows why Cleftans wear so much clothing, but some suspect that it is an exaggerated sense of modesty. Still, while I had heard something of their strange appearance in books and on the Weave, I had yet to see a Cleftan in person.

"Ah …" I said, startled by the shopkeeper's sudden appearance.

"Not a word!" He hissed, holding a gloved finger up to his mouth for a moment before turning to his shelves.

One and I watched in startled silence as the shopkeeper set bottle after pouch after box on the counter, each filled with something stranger than the last.

He eventually stopped, and looked at me. Well, at least I think he was looking at me. While I couldn't see his eyes, I had the feeling he was waiting expectantly for me to say or do something. Plush One only shrugged, the Dreamer within apparently just as confused as I.

"Uh …" I said, not really sure what to say.

He held up a bottle filled with a grayish liquid with little golden specks. "This is a specially prepared Miltzer formula. If you drink just a single drop, you will be completely resistant to a witch's curses."

"That's interesting, but-"

"This," he continued, holding up a leather pouch, "Is filled with powdered durien tail. When you sprinkle it on the ground, the air in front of you will provide a spell-resistant field."

"Fascinating. Look, I-"

He pulled a small stone about the size of his thumb. "Take this enchanted pill and you'll be able to dodge even her fastest spells!"

I looked at the stone. "There's no way I could swallow that. It's bigger than my thumb!"

"Ah, well you don't have to. It's a suppository."

One let out a snort and quickly pressed a hand to his stitched mouth.

"That's not exactly the kind of thing I'm looking for." I said, suppressing a shudder.

"Ah, yes! Of course!" He pulled a small box from the supplies, saying, "One portable prison cell, magic resistant of course. It can withstand stream flux of up to five million strands."

I looked at him, my eyes slowly narrowing as my annoyance grew. He continued prattling on, describing everything he had gathered. As you may have already surmised, it was all the sort of thing you might find on the shopping list of someone out to give a witch a bad time.

"So," he said after describing the final item, some kind of frog-proof hat that I wouldn't have worn even if I was going to fight the witch. "That will be seven-thousand shards and fifty-three flicks. Hey, where are you going?"

I just kept walking, making a point to slam the door behind me. Once we were outside, Plush One burst into laughter.

"Demons, witches, and crazy shopkeepers." I muttered, ignoring the doll's chortles as I headed back toward the park. "What's next?"

"Please don't provoke reality, Jimmy." One said, a pained look on his plush face. "Trust me; it doesn't end well."

Terry was still nowhere to be seen when we reached the park, so I wandered over to the obelisk supporting the large clock. It was made of a smooth black stone that had been polished to a fine reflective sheen.

"Mrxstalline." One said. "Flux-reactive alloy."

"Flux reactive?"

"Put your hand against the stone."

Curious, I put my hand on the side. The obelisk rippled, as though it were made of water. Moments later, the blackness was replaced by the most dazzeling display of greens, blues, and purples..

"Cool, huh?" Plush One said with a grin. "It translates flux into a pattern of light and color. It's different for everyone."

"Really?" I said, the stone going black as I removed my hand. "May I see how it reacts to you?"

Shrugging, Plush One raised his arms. I picked him up and held him close to the stone. As his plush hands touched the stone, the obelisk was quickly overtaken by green and gray stripes. A single glowing sigil was there as well, a larger version of the same symbol stitched on the back of the plush hand now resting against the stone.

One let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, I suppose it would show the Anti-ka Maru."

"Because you're a Dreamer?" I asked.

"Among other things."

I set One back on my shoulder. As I did so, however, I heard someone nearby whisper loudly, "There he is!"

"Oh, lord." Plush One said, glancing behind me. "Just ignore them, and maybe they'll go away."

I followed his advice, but it became clear that the voice was moving closer ... and it had brought friends.

"He's come to save us."

"He's come to stop the witch."

Against my better judgement, I turned to face whoever was behind me. I was surprised to find a small crowd looking at me expectantly.

"Creeeeeepy." One said. "Uh, maybe this is a good time for a strategic retreat?"

I needed no other prompting; before anyone could react, I was running away as fast as my legs could carry me. I made it back to the shopping district before I realized I was still being followed. I quickened my pace, but the group hurried forward as well.

"Alley!" One said, pointing at a break between two nearby buildings.

I dashed into the alley and took a quick look around for cover. One of the buildings must've been an armory, as much of the alleyway was filled with crates of weapons, mostly ceremonial. Hearing the approach of many feet, I quickly hid behind a stack of shields.

The group chasing me rushed through the alley. To my relief, not one of them looked my way. One and I shared a sigh of relief as I rose to my feet.

"By the Creator." One said, "I thought I had it bad when I went out in public."

My relief turned into a sudden panic when I heard someone nearby whisper, "Sir!"

I spun about to see a man, no older than myself, motioning me into a nearby shop. The man again motioned me to follow, his eyes also on the departing crowd. Seeing that prompted me to trust him enough to hurry into the shop.


	7. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy finds shelter in a blacksmith's shop only to run straight into the very crowd he hoped to avoid.

It was clear the moment I stepped into the shop that it was the source of the ceremonial gear packed in the alley. From the old-style forge and smelter, it was clear that this was a blackmith's place of business. There was newer equipment as well; sharpeners, laser cutters for custom work, cryonic storage units for more efficient cooling, and even a battered pair of universal builder's tools laying on a counter in the back.

The owner of the shop closed the door behind me, chuckling. "Bit of a mob, eh? That's how they chased off the last three guys. "

"Arc?" I asked, glancing around at the numerous weapons hanging on the walls.

"Never really got his name. He was a big guy, didn't talk much, had a yulius with him. Cat talked enough for both of them."

That certainly didn't sound like Arc, though it did sound vaguely familiar. I tried to remember where I'd encountered a winged talking cat for a few moments before noticing the smith's sharpening stone.

"Say," I asked, reaching for Glint, "While I'm here, could you sharpen my sword?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Fully outfitted for most metals. Not much of a call for it, though … an axe here, a steak knife there."

I handed him Glint. "This is Glint. It's been passed down through my family for ages. It's already saved my life a few times, but it's badly in need of sharpening."

He barely spared Glint a glance, saying, "Well … that's great, but wouldn't you rather have one of these?" He spread his arm, indicating a fine selection of shiny new swords. "All enchanted with reflection spells, perfect for fighting witches."

I let my head hit the counter with a groan.

He chuckled, and patted me on the shoulder. "Just kidding, my friend. Let me take a look at Glint here."

He drew the sword and held it up to the light. He slowly twisted the blade in his hand for a few moments, his eyes looking along the blade's edge. "Hmm."

"What?" I asked, worried.

"It's nothing. The balance is very slightly off, but I think it was intentionally done when the weapon was made. Most likely it was done to compensate for some small flaw the original owner had while fighting."

"Excuse me?" I said, a hint of indignation in my voice. I didn't want to think of Mick Sakamota (my ancestor, not my Glyche buddy) as flawed.

He shook his head, smiling. "Er, didn't mean it like that. It's actually quite common. He may have held his blade at a slightly odd angle, or was missing a finger. Heck, I've even heard of swords being made for guys with extra fingers. I'd imagine your fighting style's adapted itself to the blade, so it's not really a problem. Now, let's see about a little maintenance."

He poured some kind of oil on what could laughably be called Glint's 'edge' and took it to his sharpening wheel. Despite looking like an old-fashioned grindstone, he was able to set it spinning with a press of a button.

Intriuged, I watched as he pressed Glint to the stone. To my surprise, however, he stopped only a few moments later and peered at the blade, his eyes narrowing until they were only open the barest of cracks.

"Is something wrong?"

"Give me just a sec." the smith said, carrying Glint over to a large metal anvil.

As he reached for a large hammer, I asked worriedly, "Um … what are you gonna do?"

"I've got a hunch. Don't worry; if I'm wrong and I break it, I can reforge it for you, and it'll be as good as new." As he grasped the hammer, he said, "However, I've got the feeling-"

He hit the blade as hard as he could. My heart leapt into my throat, but to my amazement, the hammer didn't even leave a dent in my blade.

Shaking his head, he handed me the blade. "I was afraid of that. I'm sorry; I can't sharpen this sword."

"What? Why not?"

"It's synchrome. Stuff supposedly can keep an edge after years of constant use. How old is this, anyway?"

"At least three-thousand years, according to my father." I said.

"Yeah, that explains it. See, synchrome supposedly never loses its edge. Over time, exposed to the magnetic poles and other elements, however, it begins to attract particles … other metals, dust, the like. It never completely loses magnetism, no matter how many times it hits another object. A few hits in battle, and the metals fuse over the synchrome, effectively dulling the blade."

"I see. It's edge isn't lost; just covered with junk." I said, regarding the weapon with new respect. "What can I do?"

"Well, that's a tough one. I know yhe Knights of the Star use synchrome for armor plating. Bullet proof and energy-repellent, you know. Not sure if they use it for weapons, but it'd be worth asking."

"Couldn't hurt to ask, I suppose." I bowed my head at the smith. "Thank you, sir. You've been a great help."

He nodded, saying, "No problem, friend. Stop by if you need any non-synchrome metalwork done. We do functional and ceremonial, and I love a good custom order."

I opened the front door and found myself face to face with a crowd. For a moment, words escaped me; I had forgotten about them. Part of me was certain they'd simply moved on already. Just as I considered turning around and reentering the shop, a dozen strong hands slammed the door shut. This time, apparently, there would be no escape.

"All right, all right! That's enough now!" A portly man made his way to the front and started shaking my hand. "Mayor Bartelsby, at your service! I just want to say that I'm sorry for your less-than-stellar welcome to our town. I mean really; the great Jimmy Sakamota a demon?"

"You know me?" I said.

The mayor chuckled. "Of course! Jimmy Olsen Sakamota, the samurai of the Saybaro who helped save our beloved princess!"

I was just starting to feel good about myself when the mayor added, "We're still showing the film in our cinema! A true hero of-"

"I'm not a hero." I said, hiding my annoyance at the term. "Just a member of the Royal Guard."

"

"Of course, of course." Mayor Bartelsby said. "Still,, for one who has shown such skill in aiding those in need to be shunned by those in desperate need of such assistance ... well, it's disgraceful."

I looked over the crowd, only to see a sea of hopeful faces. Unable to resist the urge to sigh, I said, "I suppose I am."

"The dragonslayer is here to help us!" Mayor Bartelsby said to the crowd.

The entire crowd broke into applause, many wearing looks of great relief. Soon the air was filled with a mishmash of people clapping and talking.

"All right!" I shouted, raising a hand to stop the din. "First, I need to know the specifics. Exactly what is going on?"

The mayor bobbed his head. "Fair enough, sir knight. There is a tall tower to the east in which lives a witch. She stops by town every so often, and to be fair we've gotten on pretty well with her in the past, but lately, she's become a threat."

"How so?" I asked.

"Come with me, and I'll show you. The rest of you go home! And for the love of the Creator, don't go spreading unfounded rumors!"

As the crowd dispersed in good spirits, the mayor led me to one of the larger reactors near the outskirts of Brigsonstrat. The air was thick with stream, so much so that I could feel it thrumming in my hand. A mere thought would've been enough to pull in enough energy for a force edge or push.

I thought the heavy stream energy was just natural crystallic pollution at first, but as we drew near the reactor, I realized it was damaged. Not severely, but it was definitely damaged.

To my surprise, we didn't stop at that reactor; we passed two more before finally reaching a fourth; all were damaged but none more than the last. It looked as though it exploded, then was been pieced back together by someone with little experience in repairing Rimstakken technology. Streamsmoke hung over the broken reactor like a thick mist, and dark red crystallic was growing out of the cracks in the machine.

"You see the reason for our concern. Over the last few months, we've had over a dozen reactors damaged mysteriously. I have eyewitness reports from security guards claiming that the reactors were hit with some kind of energy burst falling from the Eastern sky."

"That's hardly proof it was some witch." I said, though to be honest, I wasn't sure what could have caused the damage.

"You're right, of course. There are any number of things that could have caused it, and the attacks weren't confined to the reactors; the ground east of the city is littered with craters caused by similar blasts. Our technicians believed it might have a technical explanation; something about stream technology and the new converters and whatnot. Of course, that was until a few days ago, when a passing knight informed us that the blasts were magical in nature. After scanning it with his equipment and comparing the flux patterns, he confirmed that it was a witch he had run into recently."

"This knight." I said, "His name wouldn't have been Arc Skylad by any chance."

The mayor nodded as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "Aye, it was. Knight of Iniagus, just like you, sir. He left to deal with the problem."

"Or to go create more." Seeing Mayor Bartelsby curious look, I shook my head and said, "It's not important. So what exactly is it you want me to do?"

"Deal with the witch ... without killing her, if possible.!" The mayor's face went red. "Look, everyone'd panicked, but I'm sure there's a good explanation for what happened. I've met Minnie before, you see."

"Minnie being the witch?"

"Yessir. Nice lass, just a bit scatter-brained at times. Wouldn't surprise me if our woes are the result of some project she left simmering. Still, it needs to be addressed, and if there is some malicious intent at work, we would all feel safer knowing one as capable as you is working to rectify the problem. Will you help us?"

Despite the eccentricities of the Brigsonstrat populous, their problem was genuine. If there was some sort of apparatus firing at the city, it was only a matter of time before it deadshot a reactor, the resulting explosion no doubt causing considerable damage and perhaps even triggering a chain reaction that could decimate the city.

"All right." I said, nodding. "I'll look into this immediately."

"Oh, thank you, Sir Knight! Thank you! I'll spread the news at once!" With that, Mayor Bartelsby departed, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Well, not completely alone; One poked his head out of my pocket once the mayor departed.

"Guess which witch I'm going to investigate." I said dryly.

"Eh, I had a feeling. Still, at least they were nice enough to ask, eh?"

I let out a hollow laugh. "I suppose you're right. We'll meet up with Terry and figure out how we're going to handle this."

"Shouldn't we head back to the Saybaro? I ain't doubting your abilities, but I'm sure you'd like some backup against a witch, not to mention the Ascendant."

"The Ascendant may still be under repairs. For all I know, Bethany herself is under repairs."

"All the more reason to stop by and have a look."

I shook my head. "Meryli is already there by now, and she's a much better Tekker than I. Besides, if that witch really is attacking the stream generators …"

"Yeah, bad news. I get it. Well, it's your call, man; just let me know what I can do to help."

The walk back to the park and the following stay while I waited for Terry was rather peaceful; people seemed to be keeping a respectful distance now that I had agreed to help with the witch problem.

Still, after a few hours passed with no Terry, I decided to head back to Jeane's place to wait for him there, figuring even if I missed him, he'd head back there eventually.

The suns were still high in the sky when I reached Jeane's house. I hurried up the steps, only to have Terry nearly run into me as he walked out the door. I caught him, saying, "Easy there, soldier!" I admonished, chuckling. "Where you off to in such a hurry?"

What little of his mouth I could see turned red. "I'm sorry, sir! I meant to meet up with you earlier, but-"

I held up a hand to stop him. "It's fine, Terry. Probably worked out for the best."

Jeane peered over Terry's shoulder. "Oh, Mister Sakamota! Sorry for borrowing Terry for so long. If you're done for the day, might as well get comfortable. I'll have supper ready in a few minutes."

"Much appreciated." I walked inside the house, grateful to be able to sit down for a few minutes. Traysia was at the table, working on some hefty-looking math.

"Hullo, Uncle Jimmy!" She said, giving me a brief smile before continuing her work.

"Really, Traysia!" Her mother said, sounding exasperated, but I said, "It's okay. I could always use a little more family."

The little bunny girl smiled at me before returning to her homework.

Terry took a seat beside me. "What did you find out, sir?"

I couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Looks like the witch thing is a little more serious than we thought. The mayor asked us to look into it."

Terry nodded. "I suspected as much."

I gave him an odd look. "You did?"

"It just seems like the sort of thing we'd be getting involved with."

"Good point." I conceded, pulling the One doll out of my pocket and setting it on the coffee table.

One hopped out of my hand and walked over to Traysia. After a few moments, he whispered, "Seventeen shards and six flicks."

Jeane whirled about, her hands on her hips. "No giving her the answers, One!"

I nearly laughed out loud at the guilty look on One's face. Shaking my head, I said, "So we've got to deal with this witch somehow."

"Hmm. I don't know much about magic." Terry admitted. "I mean, you're the closest thing to a mage I know."

"I'm a streamer." I corrected him. "Streaming is to magic what a sledgehammer is to construction."

One let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Come on, guys; it couldn't be any worse than the whole dragon thing, right?"

"The dragon was a machine." I said, "It was masterpiece of engineering and design, but at the end of the day it just tried to crush, burn, and claw you."

"Good point." One admitted. "Last time I tangled with a witch, she took away my ability to speak, shrunk me to the size of a cat, then turned Two into a tea cozy."

I chuckled. "I remember hearing about that. To be fair, you bot called her a dried-up old skank."

One's plush cheeks went red. "I told Alan not to print that story."

"Minnie's not so bad." Traysia said without looking up.

"You know her too?" I asked after a stunned pause.

"I've seen her a few times." Traysia replied, not looking up from her homework.

Jeane put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, saying, "Traysia, where did you see her?"

"At school. She came during Center day to test us out. She was really nice, especially to me."

Worry filled Jeane's face. "Why was she nice to you, sweetie?"

"She said I had a lot of light in me, said that I had the makings of a Solist."

"A light mage." One said, nodding approvingly.

"She said she'd let me be her apprentice when I got older, if I wanted." Traysia smiled to herself as she rubbed one of her long furry ears. "She was nice, and very pretty."

"The Mayor isn't convinced she's responsible for the attacks either, at least not intentionally." I said, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "He did mention that it was Arc who stirred up the crowd, though."

"Arc." Terry said, shaking his head. "Again with Arc. What in Nocturnes is going on with him? I mean, he's a little-"

"Ahem." Jeane said, narrowing her eyes at Terry.

"Er, but he's never been actively working against us."

I shook my head. "I don't know why Arc is stirring up trouble, but it seems like she may very well be another victim of circumstance. In any event, I think it's worth checking out."

Terry stood up as soon as I did. "I'm ready to leave whenever you are, sir."

"You won't be staying for dinner?" Jeane asked as we headed for the door.

I glanced at Terry, who promptly said, "Sir, I'd recommend we set out in the morning; make a fresh start of it. It'll give Meryli another day to catch up with us too, and-"

"Easy there, Terry." I said with a laugh. "Far be it from me to turn down another home-cooked meal."


	8. Off to see the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short conversation with himself, Jimmy wakes up to find someone he very much wished to see.

The tower was visible on the horizon even from within the city limits, where Jeane and Traysia bid us goodbye. Jeane even gave Terry a kiss, which sent Traysia giggling and me looking respectfully away.

"Be careful, okay?" Jeane said. rubbing the cheek of Terry's helmet. "Come back safe."

"I will." He promised, his gauntlet-covered hand engulfing hers.

Even from so far away, I could tell it was a massive construct that stretched high into the distant clouds, seemingly needle-thin from our perspective. That worried me; after all, we'd likely have to climb the tower at some point.

"Now, now." I chided myself. "Let's just get there first."

"Sir?"

I glanced back at Terry. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. Trying to figure out this whole witch thing."

"I know what you mean, sir. The idea of a witch hunt in this day and age seems preposterous. Y'know, my mother's a good sorceress."

"Really? I didn't know that. Sorcery … that's the magical study of enchantments, right?"

"Enchantments and incantations. She dabbled a little in witchcraft, but only for brewing potions. Our town doesn't have a healer, so she pretty much had to fill in the gap herself. Well, her, and this crotchety old Idestan we used to call Sniffles."

"Sniffles?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Terry chuckled. "Yeah. He was always banging on about being this super powerful magi and the best healer in his field, yet he always seemed to have a cold."

We laughed at the inept idestan healer as we continued trodding down the road.

"There's one thing that confuses me, sir." Terry asked a short while later. "What's the deal with Arc?"

"I must confess, I'm a bit worried about that myself." I let out a sigh. "I want to think there's a reason he stole our floater and riled up a town against both me and a witch who may or may not be innocent."

"Yeah about that; aren't we far enough from town for you to switch back to your normal clothes?"

I looked down at the ridiculous 'adventurer' garb that I was still wearing. "That's just it; what if Arc's telling everyone I'm a demon? What if he actually told the witch? This costume may be silly, but at least people won't blast me on the spot for wearing it."

We continued walking along the dirt road for a few hours. It's strange that Wenapaj was a neighboring country of Rimstak, arguably the most technologically advanced nation on Vinta, yet there we were walking down a dirt and stone path. No gas stations or strip malls that pretty much lined the interstates and highways, no cluttered living areas like in Rimstak; only sweeping plains, clear skies, and a few trees.

The trees turned out handy, as the skies were filled with dark clouds as night approached. Fortunately, a branch in the hiking path passed through a small forest. We had to backtrack about ten minutes, but at least we were able to get some shelter from the rain.

Terry and I sat on opposite sides of the same oak tree. We were well within the woods, so very little water actually made it through the dense canopy of leaves. Still, it was damp enough to make it hard to sleep.

"Hey, Terry." I said, glancing back. "You awake, man?"

A loud snore answered me. Chuckling, I said, "Guess that armor's good for something, eh?"

I listened to the rain, my mind wandering back to the subject of the witch. Occasionally I caught a glimpse of the tower as the wind blew through the leaves. It was a foreboding sight, even more so now that it was so close.

"What am I doing?" I asked no one in particular. "I mean, a witch? Seriously? It was pure luck that I managed to stop the dragon."

"You're being a bit harsh, aren't you?"

I sat up hurriedly. To my surprise and confusion, another me walked around the tree.

He was like me in almost every respect; his face, his build, even his grey eyes. The only difference was that his hakama and keikogi were snow-white.

I was on my feet, sword raised, in a matter of seconds. "Who are you?"

He chuckled and pointed back at the tree. "I'm you, of course. See?"

Careful to keep him in my vision, I slowly edged my head to the side so I could see the tree. To my surprise, I saw yet another me, this one lying against the tree with his eyes closed.

"I'm … dreaming?" I asked, lowering my blade.

The me in white nodded. "About time too, not that I can blame you in this weather."

Sighing, I sheathed Glint. "I suppose you represent some aspect of my subconscious? From the white clothes, I'm imagining you're the 'good' me."

"I'm hardly the angel on your shoulder. Still, if it makes this easier, consider me the rational part of your mind."

I let out a laugh. "I thought you would've taken off years ago."

He chuckled appreciatively. "Wenapaj certainly keeps us on our toes, doesn't it?"

He snapped his fingers. Seconds later, two bamboo training swords appeared in the air between us.

"What is this?" I asked him, Glint vanishing from my side as I took a blade for myself.

"Just a friendly sparring match. We think better when we're active, don't you agree?"

I shrugged, saying, "Okay. I don't suppose you'll go easy on me?"

He chuckled. "We always were an optimist."

We raised the practice swords and bowed our heads respectively before stepping back in unison. I kept my eyes locked on my opponent as we slowly circled each other.

"So, this witch," I said calmly, as though we were discussing this over coffee, "what do you really make of it?"

"You don't want to talk about the witch, Jimmy; you've been talking about her with Terry all day already."

I barely managed to leap out of reach as he lunged forward. As he fell back into a defensive posture, I asked, "Then what do I want to talk about?"

"The one thing you really care about. The one thing that's been stuck in your thoughts since the last night you spent in the castle."

"Terra." I took a swing at him, but he sidestepped and countered with a slash of his own that caught me in the back of the leg.

The impact of the bamboo caused no damage, but it sure stung like hell. I ignored the instinct to rub the rapidly-forming bruise, as I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wouldn't let the opening pass by him.

"I miss her." I told him as we circled each other again. "The memories she shares with me are nice, but I wish she was around more. I want to talk to her, not get her past in my dreams."

He lunged again, but this time I was ready for him. I dodged his swing and gave him a sharp smack on the side of his arm. He winced in pain, but quickly fell into a defensive posture so I couldn't hit him again without compromising myself.

"You raise a good point. What do we really know about her?" He asked. "She's been quite secretive about her more recent past considering that she's considering us as her life mate."

"Not surprising. She is fional."

Our blades met with a sharp 'twack'. We both pressed for advantage for a moment before it occurred to me that our strength was quite literally matched. I fell back abruptly, causing him to stumble forward. Unfortunately, he recovered too quickly for me to press the advantage.

"It's not like she hasn't shared anything with me; she's one of the Queen's Shadows." I continued. "Her Mother's part of the Longshore Border Patrol, and her father's a member of the royal guard."

"Do you think we know him?" He asked, taking a few easily countered swings at me.

I shook my head. "I don't know; she's the only fional I've seen in the Royal Guard. Still, it's not like I've been in a position to know them all by heart."

"True enough." He went for an overhead slash, a clumsy move … or so I thought. I dodged to the side before I realized that he was still swinging around. I tried to bring my sword up in time, but he gave me a good whack on the shoulder.

"Ugh." I muttered, rubbing my stinging shoulder. "I was careless."

"Indeed. Fortunately, you have me to catch little things like that." He stepped back, lowering his sword slightly. "That's why I brought Terra up."

I frowned at him. "You think something's wrong with her?"

"You tell me. She follows you for Creator knows how long, corners you and forms a partial bond, spies on you under the guise of Terry, then hides from you and your friends? Her appearances were so erratic that you were convinced she was a manifestation of your insanity. She wasn't even there to help with the dragon, Jimmy!"

"She's just a bit over-cautious." I replied, a slight sweat on my brow; I couldn't tell if he was getting faster, or if I was just getting tired. Either way, he managed to give me a slap on the back with his sword.

He stared straight at me. "Are you sure about your feelings for her?"

"I don't understand."

He whacked me on the back again, making me cry out this time. "You say you love her, you care for her, but what do you know about her? We've been lonely for a long time, Jimmy. Are we giving in to her because we truly like her, or because we just want someone to fill the emptiness?"

He swung again; I tried to dodge, but he was just too fast; again the sword stung against my back.

"Enough." I told him, raising my hand.

Lowering his blade, he said, "You still haven't answered my question. Why do we love her when we know so little about her?"

I looked him in the eyes. "It wasn't the kiss at Natalya."

He seemed genuinely surprised by my response. "Then what?"

"Remember when we saw her before? After we comforted Princess Zelda? She was watching us."

He lowered his eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you remember feeling the same thing." I sighed as I stuck my sword into the ground. "I don't know about the bonding thing; all that mess with pheromones and flux imprinting is beyond me. All I know is that I saw something in her eyes that night, something that made me feel warm … special. All I know is that in that moment, I knew that I wanted to be with her forever. It may not make any sense, but-"

"-but love seldom does." He let out a sigh. "I understand completely. I'm supposed to be the rational part of you, and even I've grown accustomed to her being around."

Seeing my confused expression, he grinned. "I'll show you."

He led me out of the forest, the trees rushing past us in a matter of seconds despite the fact we were only walking. The Saybaro lay inexplicably beyond.

To my surprise, Terra was sitting on my bridge, her arm wrapped around one of the faded white support posts. Her toes grazed the surface of the river as she sat there, humming an eerily familiar melody.

"I don't understand." I began.

"This is your dream, remember? I am your rational mind, and she represents the part of Terra that is within you because of the bond. What represents the whole of who and what you are more than the Saybaro?"

"I guess you're right." I turned back to watch Terra lay back against the bridge and stare up at the twilight sky. "How long has she been here?"

"Since that night in the palace. I thought she was just a wisp at first, but she's been a bit less flighty since the whole 'dragon' thing."

Seeing her made me realize just how much I missed her. "Can … can I talk to her?"

"Sure thing. Just don't forget to stop by later, okay? We've got much more sparring to do."

"But-"

I woke up back in the forest, Terry still snoring on the other side of the tree. The forest had shielded us from most of the rain, though I did have to wipe off a few leaves.

I was about to wake Terry when I heard someone behind me ask, "Excuse me, sir; have you seen a swordsman wearing all black pass through here? Tow-headed, but with deeply tanned skin?"

I glanced back and immediately felt my heart leap into my throat.

It was Terra, carrying a wide umbrella. She was wearing the cute little tank-top and daisy-dukes number she had worn the first time I saw her back in the streets of Iniagusville. Her spurs, small energy pistols that could be converted into short energy blades at a moment's notice, were strapped to her belt on either side of her shapely waist.

"Sir? I'm sorry; I didn't wake you, did I?" She flashed me a kind smile. "I wouldn't have bothered you, but … well, he's my bondmate, and I'm worried about him. Been trying to catch up with him for a few days now."

As she continued to look at me curiously, I realized she didn't recognize me, small surprise considering my clothing and dyed hair. I'm sad to say that all I could do was stare. Maybe it was because it had been so long, but she just seemed so beautiful.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to …" She stopped abruptly, recognition and disbelief slowly showing in her eyes. "Jimmy?"

I nodded, feeling no small amount of embarrassment from my current appearance. "Yeah, it's me."

She gawked at my clothing for a few minutes, my cheeks growing more and more hot by the moment. I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. "What … what are you doing wearing that stuff?"

"It's a long story." I fidgeted uncomfortably; as happy as I was to see her, I hated that she had to see me in such a ridiculous disguise.

"So I've heard." Smiling kindly, she put her arms around me and gave me a kiss. "Well, I love you even if you are a demon."

"Even if I'm a tickle demon?"

"What?" She managed to ask mere moments before my hands sought out her weak spots.

In seconds she was on the ground, squirming and giggling uncontrollably under my assault. She turned the tables on me, only for me to renew the attack. We eventually stopped, both still giggling and out of breath as we lay beneath the tree.

"You know, I was really worried when I found your message at the Saybaro." She said, her fingers interlacing with my own.

"I wasn't exactly expecting this trip." I told her. "I've had some difficulties with the Elsewhere."

"Yes, I heard about the One doll." Seeing my questioning expression, she said, "I overheard Mick and Meryli talking with One while I was at the Saybaro."

"Are they with you?"

Terra shook her head. "One … the real One advised them to stay put until he could figure out what was going on with the doll. You do have it with you, right?"

I pulled the doll from my pack and held it out to her. She took the doll and turned it over in her hands a few times, her eyes scanning over every inch of it.

"I'd say it was nuts if One hadn't told me himself." She admitted, fussing with the doll's unkempt hair. "Does he have any idea yet about who was using it?"

"Not yet." I admitted, "But One said he'd figure out what it was, and he never breaks his promises."

"Yeah," She said, smiling at me, "I know."

She started to kiss me again when the doll said, "Well, it's nice that you still have a little trust in me."

I was used to this sort of thing by now, but Terra was shocked. She just sat there, staring openmouthed at the plush toy.

One tried and failed to pull himself from her grip. Sighing, he asked her, "Could you let me go, miss? It feels odd to be held up like this."

"Oh!" She dropped the doll, which landed face-first on the wet ground with a loud "Ow!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She put the tips of her hands to her mouth, her cheeks blushing through her white fur.

"S'alright." One said, standing up shakily, "I've been through worse."

Feeling it polite to introduce her, I said, "One, this is Terra."

"Terra Branford." She finished, tentatively shaking the plush doll's tiny outstretched hand.

He smirked. "Nice to meet you. It's good to know I'm not the only Final Fantasy fan. In any case, we're still having trouble tracking down who was using the doll. Whoever it was covered their tracks well … and all for a cheeseburger. Still, I know a few Dreamers who would play this kind of trick; it's just a matter of getting them to admit it. Anyway, any luck on the witch thing, Jimmy?"

"Not yet." I said, "We're still on the way."

"Well, I'm sure I don't need to remind you to be careful. If this witch thing turns out to be serious, use your best judgment before getting too involved."

I nodded, saying, "Of course. I'm not out to throw my life away."

"Also, keep in mind that whoever was playing around with this doll might still have a way of causing more mischief. If it behaves oddly, it's probably best not to listen to it."

"What if it does anything dangerous?" I asked, thinking of how the doll half-choking the poor restaurant attendant.

"I doubt any Dreamer's truly that malicious. Still, best to be cautious for now. If I can't figure out what's going on, and something else happens, we'll just have to try something else."

The One doll slumped back to the wet ground. As I picked up the doll to put it in my pack, Terra commented, "He wasn't quite what I was expecting."

"Tell me about it."


	9. Chapter 9 - A Slight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra joins the group shortly before trouble in Brigsonstrat splits the group.

We spoke at length as we waited beneath the tree for the rain to stop. It was strange; after her brief appearances during the whole dragon incident, talking to her for an extended period of time felt oddly surreal. We didn't discuss anything particularly important; mostly movies, music, and some of the memories of her childhood she had shared with me through our bond.

I had never been to Longshore before, yet through her, I felt as though it were a home I hadn't visited in a long time. Her hometown was a quiet, cozy little place on the edge of the Inaal Fields known as Kanik. As a child, she spent hours running through the open grassy fields with reckless abandon, sometimes with some of her brothers and sisters and sometimes alone. Her favorite memories were of watching the suns as they set, her mind a million miles away. I smiled, thinking of how many times I did the very same thing from the vantage of my bridge.

After about an hour or so, the rain finally stopped. As the suns broke through the rapidly thinning clouds, she let out a sigh. "I guess it's time to get moving again."

I helped her up, saying, "Where are you heading this time?"

"Nowhere." She replied, keeping hold of my hand. "I'm staying with you."

I hugged her close, my heart swelling in my chest. "I'm glad."

Her eyes fell on Glint. Immediately, I felt something strange; an odd feeling I couldn't quite place. "You're still using that old thing?"

"It's my family's ancestral blade." I told her, a touch of pride in my voice. "Passed down for generations. Bethany tells me that it's the same katana Mick Sakamota wielded … my ancestor, not the core unit."

"I understand, but … well, it is a bit old."

"True. Worked well enough against the dragon, though. In fact, I just found out that-"

A loud snore shot through the air, interrupting our conversation.

Terra glanced around the tree, where Terry was still sleeping blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. "He's still sleeping?"

I glanced at him myself, not sure what to say. Part of me wanted to let him sleep, but it was already noon.

"I'll wake him up." I knelt beside Terry and tapped on his pauldron a few times. When that brought no reaction, I hit him a bit harder. "Rise and shine, Terry."

He rolled over, mumbling something I didn't catch. I let out a sigh and shouted, "Atten-shun!"

Terry shot to his feet in an instant, his back straight as an arrow. "Sir, yes sir!"

Terra's giggling made him turn his head. She smiled at him and waved. "Hi there! You're Terry, right?"

"I, uh …" he shook his head, no doubt still a bit drowsy. "Yeah, that's me."

"Terra's going to be joining us on our little mission." I told him. "You okay with that?"

"Of course, sir. If you believe she will be an asset, I will be more than happy to welcome the shadow to our team."

There was a stiffness in his voice that bugged me, and I could tell it wasn't because he was groggy. "Terry, you know you can speak freely. If you have concerns, I want you to voice them."

"No concerns sir."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"

Terry pursed his lips. "I do not question her abilities."

"But …" I pressed, only for Terra to brush past me.

"You have a problem with my relationship with your commanding officer?" She asked coolly.

"I'm concerned about how reliable your assistance will be on the mission. Your erratic appearances and its effects on Jimmy aside, you weren't even there to help us fight Cid's dragon."

"Jimmy had the matter well in hand." She replied, a touch of anger in her tone. "Besides, I was on my way to Iniagusville to get backup; I didn't expect you all to actually take on that thing."

Terry didn't reply. I must admit, I was a bit stunned at his behavior; as one of the Queen's Shadows, she technically outranked him. I honestly didn't think Terry had it in him to be openly disrespectful to

"Is this going to be a problem?" I asked uncertainly, hoping I wouldn't have to choose.

"No sir." Terry said, turning back to me. "I trust your judgment."

Without a word, he started walking toward the tower. Terra looked more annoyed than anything.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in hushed tones.

She nodded, her cheeks still a little flushed beneath her pale fur. "I would've helped, Jimmy. I swear to you, I would've been there if-"

"Hey, it's okay." I took her hands in mine, saying, "Everything turned out fine."

"I guess so. I just … I don't want you to think …"

"I don't." I assured her before giving her a kiss.

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you, Jimmy."

Our journey continued. I walked next to Terra while Terry marched in front of us a short ways. Terra and I passed the time with some conversation regarding the Saybaro repairs; it was nothing of importance, which was just as well; I sensed she was still a little bothered by Terry's earlier remarks.

"Did you see your room?" I asked her. "I had to make a few guesses about what colors you'd like."

She rubbed my cheek, saying, "You did it right. I've always liked purple; y'know, I considered joining up with the Strand Saints when I was a teenager."

"Really?" I knew of the Strand Saints by reputation only; some called them pirates and gangsters, but they had proven themselves time and time again as protectors of the strands. They were a bit unorthodox, but they never hurt innocents and only stole from crooks and thieves.

Terra laughed at the look on my face. "I was looking for a way to rebel. I was just a kid, after all."

"Couldn't be any stranger than immigrating to Wenapaj and guarding a bridge for over a decade."

She looked at me curiously for a moment before chuckling. "I suppose not. I still can't believe you stayed there alone for thirteen years."

"I wasn't completely alone." I told her. "Devon dropped by every now and then, and every now and then I'd get a few tourists."

I slipped a hand around her waist, adding, "Still, I'm glad I have friends to share my home with."

"Oh, I'm just a friend?" She asked, laughter in her eyes.

"I didn't want to make an assumption, my love." I kissed her on the cheek, making her blush.

After a few moments of walking in silence, I asked, "Did you have a good trip home?"

"Yup. It was nice to be home, even if just for a little while."

"And your mother?"

"We're good. Like I said, our fight was silly, and we both knew it." A smile spread across her face. "Mind you, she was over the moons when I told her about us."

"So," I asked, feeling a bit nervous at what her mother would think of me. "What did she say?"

"About what I expected. She was so happy that I found someone, and went on and on about when she met father, and asked when we were gonna get married."

"Married?" I asked, more amused than surprised.

Her face went crimson. "She was just being a usual mom, y'know?"

Well, I didn't, seeing as my mother had tried to turn me into a cyborg zombie when I was seven, but somehow that didn't seem the right thing to say.

"Should we talk about it? Marriage, I mean." I asked, sounding far more calm than I felt.

She looked at me for a moment, her mouth slightly open as though she wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure what.

"Sir!" Terry said, stopping abruptly. "The tower!"

We all looked at the tower; the walls were radiating a strange red aura that traveled quickly up the tower.

"That's not good." Terra murmured, her hands slipping around the hilts of her spurs.

A massive fireball erupted from the clouds and shot toward us like a rogue comet.

"Scatter!" I pulled Terra with me as I dove out of the way, turning so that my body would shield her from the blast if it hit us.

The fireball abruptly swerved in mid-air above our heads and shot back the way we had came. After a few moments, the light emanating from the tower faded back into nothingness.

I rose to my feet and helped Terra up, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She rubbed my hand, adding, "Good reflexes, sweetie."

I smiled at her before calling out, "Terry? You good?"

"Good enough." He grumbled, pushing himself to his feet.

As he brushed himself off, I stared back at the path the fireball had burned through the forest. Thankfully, the woods were still wet from the previous night's shower; had it not rained, the entire forest would've went up like a tinderbox.

Still, it was clear where the fireball was headed. "Brigsonstrat." I said. "Creator protect them."

"Sir!"

I turned to see Terry facing me, his mouth set. "Requesting permission to return to Brigsonstrat."

"That pop gun of yours isn't going to do much against that fireball or an exploding reactor." Terra told him.

"Then maybe I can help shore up the city's defenses or something."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to try to deal with the witch?" I asked. "We're not far now."

He opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. After a few moments, he said, "I … understand, sir."

I looked at him for a few moments; I may not have been able to see his face, but I had grown accustomed to his mannerisms.

Sighing, I said, "Go."

"Sir?" He said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Head back and coordinate some defensive measures; if Meryli's there, use the Ascendant to coordinate with Bethany as well." I paused and added, "Do what you have to do to protect Jeane and Traysia."

"Sir!" He paused a moment before saying, "Thank you, Jimmy."

As he hurried off, Terra asked, "Do you think he'll be able to help?"

I shook my head. "I think he'll be more comfortable with Jeane and Traysia than he will with us. Besides, if we approach the tower with a big group, it may set the witch off. This way, we just look like a pair of wanderers."

"Indeed. One look at you, and the witch will definitely not consider us a threat."

I glared at her, only for her to chuckle and kiss me on the cheek. "C'mon, Mister adventurer. Daylight's a-wastin'."

We continued toward the tower at a brisker pace. We were getting close, and the fireball incident had us both a little anxious. We stopped every now and then for a small break and a drink of water.

It was during one of these rests that Terra asked, "You've been quiet. Flick for your thoughts?"

"Bah. I'm just thinking."

"Tell me about it. I'm a good listener."

Seeing her look at me earnestly lifted the gloom from my thoughts. Smiling kindly at her, I said, "I was just thinking of how little I know about Terry … and you, for that matter."

"Me?" She asked, feigning surprise. "My life's an open book. Besides, I'm not the only mysterious one, Mister Bridge Keeper."

"I'm hardly a mystery." I replied.

"A survivor of the most recent Corruption runs away from a promising apprenticeship under the sister of the president and owner of one of the largest corporations in this galaxy, only to guard a bridge in the middle of nowhere. He has considerable technical know-how and promising skill as a streamer, and yet he remains devoted to his duty despite the fact he could make a name and better life for himself either back in Rimstak or by training at the Center."

"I wanted to stay at the Saybaro." I told her.

"But why? I mean, it makes sense now, what with the Glyche facility and all, but you didn't learn about that for ten years."

I didn't know what to say. She was making some very good points, and ultimately she was right in that I could've stayed with Uncle Ann or become a researcher at the Center like Arc.

After a few moments of silence, Terra glanced at me, looking a little worried. "I'm sorry, Jimmy. I didn't mean to …"

"No, you're right. I don't know why I stayed there for so long. Maybe I was just ready to get away from the crowds. Maybe I just wanted to prove that I could make it on my own."

"Or maybe it was the first place where you felt you belonged." She took my hand in hers. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you stayed."

"Me too." After a few moments of silence, I pulled a folded piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to her.

She took the paper and unfolded it. On the front of the paper was a picture of her, drawn as well as I had been able to manage.

She looked back at me, surprised. "This … this is me. You drew this?"

"It's just a hobby, "I said, feeling my cheeks grow hot, "Drawing's just something I started to pass the time while guarding the bridge. When I got back to Saybaro after the dragon incident, I drew this so I'd have a picture of you."

"So you're an artist as well as a samurai." She said, her eyes still on the picture.

"I guess so. It just felt proper to do something creative with my time, and drawing just came naturally."

Terra dug into one of her side packs. In moments, she produced something I didn't recognize, and held it between her hands. The sound that issued forth was gentle and soothing, yet seemed to pass through my very being.

She played a small melody that brought back vivid memories of when I was just a boy in Rimstak. I used to take the lift up to the top of the Big Cog, and lay on the top of the pinnacle station. I would stare up at the stars for hours, sometimes even falling asleep.

When she lowered her instrument, I said, "That was beautiful. What is it?"

She blushed, saying, "It's a suon. I don't understand the technical stuff, but it's supposed to amplify thoughts and emotions, and represent them as sounds."

"Can I try?" I asked.

She handed me the disc and showed me how to hold it properly. A very different sound came out, very much like the wind blowing through reeds. It reminded me strongly of days spent at my bridge, watching clouds pass overhead. It wasn't as refined as Terra's music, but I'd like to think it wasn't unpleasant to listen to.

As I handed it back to her, she said, "My mother taught me how to play. She thinks I could have joined the Longshore Chorus, but I wanted to spend time with dad."

"Tell me about your parents." I asked. "I mean, you told me they met while foiling an assassination attempt on King Iniagus, but I was hoping you'd tell me a little more about it.

"Oh, they hated each other at first. Both were too strong-headed to want help, but ultimately they were forced together to save the king. After working closely together, I guess it was only natural that something would form between them." She laughed. "Of course, to hear Mom tell it, Dad was smitten with her at first sight. Dad says there was something between them from the get-go, but that Mom was too stubborn to give him the time of day."

Shaking her head, she continued, "The day Dad was going to return to Wenapaj with Iniagus, Mom just went up right in front of the king and kissed dad, right then and there. She never was shy about making it clear what she wanted."

"Sounds familiar." I said, slipping my hand into hers.

She smiled shyly, squeezing my hand. "After they got married, they tried to live in Wenapaj for awhile, but …"

"Iniagus?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, it wasn't just him. Mother grew up in Kynse: wide open spaces, small, tight-knit community, simple living. Going from that to a big bustling city was hard on her. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. I used to alternate years between her and my father until I got the offer to join the Queen's Shadows."

"Did they divorce?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no. They're still married and still very much in love. I have a bunch of little brothers and sisters that can attest to that, and more on the way. No, mom and dad are still together; they just don't get to see as much of each other." She sighed. "Most of their communication is through the mail. Kinda sad, isn't it?"

I slipped my arm around her and held her close. "Not at all."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "So how about you? Did you ever get in touch with Uncle Ann?"

"I did." I said. "We traded a dozen or so messages before she and Bethany got the cloud cutter working."

"Cloud cutter?"

"Uncle Ann's name for it. It lets her cut through the natural interference around Rimstak and establish a communication channel with Bethany. We've only used it once, but it seems to work well."

"Good." She said. "I'd really like to meet her."

"I'm sure she'd like that." I stopped walking and added, "Oh! We're here."

"Huh?" She glanced forward and noticed the same thing that I did; we were so caught up in the conversation that we had reached the tower without realizing it.

The tower was surrounded by a large moat. I didn't see anything living in the water, but given that the resident of the tower was a witch, appearances were likely to be very deceiving.

The tower itself was an impressive construction that seemed to stretch up past the clouds. At the base, most of the walls were brick. About four or five stories up, the walls were made of stone. Higher still, I could make out what looked to be obsidian.

I stared at a gargoyle that leered down at us from the second floor, looking quite out of place on the brickwork. "Well, this witch certainly has a style all her own."

"Let's walk around. There's bound to be a bridge or something." Terra suggested.

She tripped almost immediately, her foot catching a clump of dirt obscured by the tall grass. I caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks." She said, blushing as she regained her footing.

"So," I asked as we continued, "I don't suppose you have any insight on this whole witch thing."

"I'm afraid not; magi register through the Center, not the palace. Y'know, Naidyr's a few days north of here. We could probably check up on her there if we need to."

I shrugged. "Worth checking if we can't find a way in."

As we continued walking, I said, "Y'know, if it weren't for the fireball earlier, I'd still think this was all Arc's doing."

"Arc Skylad? The kid with the giant sword?"

"One and the same. He's been oddly antagonistic during this little adventure; he stole our floater and told everyone in Brigsonstrat that I was a demon."

Terra put her arm over my shoulders and rested her head against my shoulder. "S'okay, Jimmy. I'll be here to thwomp the little twit if he tries something like that again."

I leaned my head against hers. "Sure you're not going to disappear again?"

"Of course not. I ... woah!"

I caught her again as she stumbled forward.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She laughed at herself, her cheeks rosy. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm usually not such a klutz."

I glanced back. She had tripped over another clump dirt obscured by the tall grass … or at least that's what I thought at first. I glanced at the clump and saw two spots where her shoe had dug into the edge.

"It's the same spot as before." I said, my eyes narrowing.

We glanced at the tower, undoubtedly thinking the same thing.

"Terra ," I said, "You head to the right. I'll head left."

Sure enough, we eventually met on the opposite side of the tower. Neither she nor I had noticed any bridge or path over the moat. On further examination, there was no door either; there was apparently no entrance into the tower, at least none that we could see.

"This could be a problem." I said, scratching my head.

Frowning, Terra asked, "What can we do?"

Something rustled the distant leaves of the forest. I reached for Glint as a large figure approached along the same path as us. As he drew nearer, I realized that he wasn't alone; a yulias was walking alongside him.

I had heard a little about the yulias before; winged felines the size of house cats as intelligent as any other native Vintan. They lived in colonies within select forests, usually near areas of heavy magical activity, but their natural curiosity led many of them to wander the world on their own. This yulias, however, was familiar, as was the bear of a man.

"Huh. I'll be damned." I murmured. "Didn't think I'd see them again."

"Jimmy?"

"I ran into them in Wukice during my little foray into show business." I cupped my hands together and called out, "Hey there!"

The man and his cat looked up instantly. The man reached for the massive spear on his back, but the pink yulias quickly climbed up on his shoulder and stuck her nose in the man's ear. After a few moments, the man let go of his spear and jogged toward us.

"C'mon." I said, patting Terra on the back, "Let's go say hello."

"I'm not sure about this." Terra eyed the two suspiciously. "I've never seen a yulias travel with anyone before."

"I think she talks for the big guy, actually. He seemed like an okay fellow, at least when he wasn't trying to crush me."

"Not exactly reassuring me, sweetie."

The large fellow reached us a few moments later, not even breathing heavily from the run. He was a massive man, bigger than any Galden I'd ever seen and easily as large as your average Tauren. His dark hair and stoic expression were offset by strangely soft blue eyes that seemed to pierce into my soul.

His armor had a fair share of dings and scratches, signs of battles that no doubt would've put my fight with Cid's dragon machine to shame. The spear on his back was easily as large as Arc's Kindred blade, if not larger. I doubted I could even lift the weapon, let alone wield it. Clearly, this was a seasoned fighter, perhaps even a combatant in the arena down in Hersche.

The yulias, on the other hand, was typical of her kind; cute, furry, and winged. Her fur was soft pink, and she wore a silver collar with an intricate design on the back, as well as a small blue bow tied to the tip of her tail. Her hazel eyes had a hint of mischief about them … then again, she did look like a cat, albeit one with furry wings.

He nodded at us both in turn before glancing at his small companion.

"Jimmy Sakamota. Didn't think you'd see us again, did you?" The yulias asked, grinning like … well, a winged cat.

"I can't say I did." I replied, "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't remember your names."

"Small surprise, seeing as we were never properly introduced. I am Fliperjiwit, and the big guy's Ellypsis. Flip and Ell will be just fine, and before you start in with that 'it' stuff, you should know I'm a girl."

I bowed my head, gesturing to my side and saying, "Indeed. Well, as you know, I am Jimmy Sakamota. This is my girlfriend and traveling companion, Terra."

Terra held out her hand, a touch of nervousness in her voice as she said, "Terra Branford. Nice to meet you."

The cat shook her hand. Ell seemed a bit more reluctant; I got the distinct impression that he wasn't comfortable with physical contact.

"So, what's up?" Flip asked, her long ears perked. "Another dragon running amok?"

"Ugh. I certainly hope not." I jerked a thumb at the tower. "People in Brigsonstrat are terrified that the witch who lives in that tower's up to something bad. We had a rather nasty scrape with a fireball earlier ourselves. We came to make sure everything's okay, but we can't find a way into the tower."

Glancing back at Ell, Flip's ears wagged twice. "Really? Well, what a coincidence! That's why we're here! We went to Brigsonstrat to pick up some groceries, and the people were all like 'there's a witch in the tower' and basically stalked us until we agreed to go check!"

"Sounds a lot like my experience." I said with a chuckle. "Still, how did you end up behind us?"

Flip and Ell exchanged glances. Flip giggled and said, "Well, let's just say Ell wasn't gonna help at first, then had a change of heart."

"I don't suppose you know a way into the tower." Terra said.

Looking sheepish, Flip said, "Well, to be perfectly honest … no. Townsfolk told us about the tower and the witch, but they never said anything about how to get in. We thought it'd be obvious when we got here, but …"

We all stared at the tower. There weren't even any windows to climb through, at least as far up as I could see. Scaling the tower was out, as I couldn't even see the top, and somehow I doubted that we'd be able to force a way inside.

"Hmm. We might have to fall back on plan B." I said.

Flip cocked her head to the side. "What's plan B?"

"Research." Teria said, nodding in agreement with me. "The witch must've registered with the Center, especially if she's conducting experiments. In the very least, we should be able to find someone who can ..." she waved at the tower for a moment before finishing, "Magic a way in for us."

"Oh, awesome!" Flip said, doing a flip in the air. "I've always wanted to see the Center!"

"You're coming with us?" Terra asked. I could tell she wasn't comfortable with the idea. I hoped she wouldn't run off again.

"Why not? We're both after the same thing, right?"

Ell bowed his head respectfully to Terra. Flip looked intently at him for a long moment before turning to Terra. "Oh, I get it. You aren't comfortable with strangers. Ell's a bit of a loner too. Well, that's okay; we'll go on our own."

"No, it's fine. I need to get used to having more people around if I'm going to live at the Saybaro." She slipped her hand into mine; I squeezed it, smiling back at her.

Flip wound around Terra's legs, purring. "Oh, I'm sure we'll get on. I mean, we girls have to stick together, right?"

To my surprise, Terra laughed. "I suppose we do. In that case, welcome to the team!"

With that, we turned our back on the tower and headed north toward Naidyr and the Center of Knowledge.


	10. Incoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by a gentle giant and his flying feline friend, Jimmy and Terry reach the city of Naidyr and receive a rather cold welcome.

Flip walked next to Terra and chatted up a storm as we took the road north. I tried to strike up a conversation with Ell, but he didn't respond.

Flip glanced at me after my failed attempt. "Oh! Sorry, Jimmy, I shoulda said something. Yeah, I speak for the big guy. Believe it or not, Ell here is part Vuestan."

I glanced at Ell in surprise. The vuestan were a very small people, usually only four or five feet tall at the most and of slight build. Ell was well over six feet and was extremely muscular; to put it simply, he didn't look remotely like any Vuestan I had ever seen before.

"Yeah." Flip said, catching my look, "I know he doesn't look it. He's only an eighth Vuestan. It's really a fluke that he doesn't have vocal chords."

"Can't he communicate telepathically?"

"Yeah, but it's not as strong as a full-blooded Vuestan's ability. I'm the only one who seems to be able to hear him."

Ell looked away, his face as hard as stone.

Thinking it best to steer conversation away from this, I asked, "Where are you two from, anyway?"

"Well, Ell used to live in the Belmont orphanage. That's where we first met as a matter of fact."

"Really?" Terra asked, "There's a yulias pride in Naidyr?"

"Not really. It was like this; I used to live in the forest just west of Naidyr with my twenty siblings and my mother. It's a nice wood and all, lots of branches to climb on, lots of places to hide. Anyway, we had a great time until a bunch of duriens moved into the wood."

"Duriens?" I asked, surprised. Duriens were nasty lizard-like beasts native to the continent of Ircandesta, which was on the other side of the world.

"Iniagus." Flip said simply.

"Ah." Strange how just saying our monarch's name answers questions like that.

"He wanted to improve the wildlife of Wenapaj. As per his usual idiom, he collected specimens of some of the most violent and dangerous creatures from across the planet and just dumped them into the wild."

"Yeah, that sounds like Iniagus all right." I said dryly. Terra giggled.

"Anyway, the duriens just came one night. They didn't kill any of us, but we certainly didn't wait around. We scattered from the forest." The smile faded from Flip's face. "I remember running all night, terrified that I wouldn't make it. I was just a kitten then."

"You poor thing." Terra murmured, rubbing Flip's furry head to the yulias's obvious enjoyment.

"It's okay. I'm sure the others got out all right. Anyway, I woke up in an alley in Naidyr the next day. I wandered around lost and hungry. I hoped I'd find another of my kin, but they weren't there. I ended up in the park, where I had to eat things I'd rather not discuss."

Ell grinned. Flip glanced at him, looking distinctly annoyed. "Yes, Ell, like bugs." Shaking her head, she continued, "Anyway, I was asleep on the park bench when Ell sat down beside me. He scared me at first, but he didn't bother me so I didn't move. He had a bag lunch with him, but he just set it beside him and watched a group of local kids playing. They apparently thought they were too good to play with an orphan mute boy."

"After awhile, the smell of his ham sandwich really started to make my tummy ache, so I finally asked if I could have a piece."

Laughing, Flip continued, "You should have seen the look on his face. At first, he couldn't even tell who was talking to him. When he finally realized it was me, he gave me some of his food. I wasn't that surprised when he started speaking telepathically to me. I've always been pretty open-minded about stuff like that."

Flip leapt from Terra's shoulder and wound around Ell's legs. "While I was eating, some of the kids came over and started teasing me … trying to pull my wings and tail, that sort of thing. I told them to stop, but they just kept doing it until Ell here punched the leader right in the nose. The kid was easily twice his size, but Ell sent him flying with one punch!"

Ell smiled at his companion, and bent down so that she climb onto his shoulder. "Thank you, Ell. Anyway, we were inseparable after that. He hid me in his room in the orphanage, and fed me what he was able to scrounge from his meals."

"And you never got caught?" asked Terra.

"Nope, not until I got a little over-vigorous while chasing a mouse. Little thing hit me with a streamer technique, damned if I know how. Anyway, I ended up flat on my back in front of the woman in charge of the orphanage. I thought I was out for sure, but I managed to talk her into letting me stay."

I imagined the fact that Flip could talk had something to do about that; the yulias were still considered much of a mystery across Vinta, so much so that many believed they didn't exist.

"Anyway, I stayed and managed to get rid of the rodent problem. In exchange, she gave me plenty of food and a roof over my head. Of course, I still slept in Ell's room."

Ell smiled. Flip laughed and said, "Yeah, I remember. I bet it's still there, too."

Terra and I looked at them questioningly. Flip shook her head. "Long story. Anyway, what about you two? How did you meet?"

"I was chasing a dragon." I said matter-of-factly.

Flip and Ell both stared at me.

Chuckling, I said, "The princess eloped with a draconal who built a large dragon machine to fool everyone into believing a dragon had stolen her from the castle. I met Terra while I was tracking him down. We bumped into each other while taking a late-night swim."

"Late-night swim?" Flip asked, glancing between the two of us.

Terra and I looked at each other, both of our cheeks going red at the same moment.

Flip giggled. "Ah, right. That kind of swimming."

Clearing my throat, I asked, "So, why were you and Ell in Wukice?"

Ell shrugged, Flip saying, "Just wandering around. Iniagus gave Ell the job of painting the line around Wenapaj."

"Excuse me?"

"The lines; you know, if you're looking at a map of Rimstak?"

I raised an eyebrow at Flip. "You're not kidding, are you? I thought that was just a rumor."

"Nope. Gave Ell a paint roller and a bucket of primer, sent him to start down near the coast. We gave it a go, but the roller was pretty much unusable after the first day. 'Course, by that time, another line-painter noticed us and let us stay the night in his house. Turns out he did the same thing as us, only to come to the realization that even if it were possible to draw a line around the country, it would never stay there what with the weather and traffic and such. He had decided long ago just to focus on painting a small part of the line, right where he had built his house."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sensible idea."

Ell nodded in agreement as flip continued, "Ell and I talked about it and decided to do the same thing somewhere else. Since then, we've been walking around Wenapaj, looking for a good spot to do the same. After Wukice, we went up to Naidyr, followed the border west all the way to Faeroway, and were just passing through Brigsonstrat when we heard about the witch and thought we'd lend a hand."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one attracting trouble." I said to Terra. She smiled at me and squeezed my arm as we continued down the path.

It was three days before we were within sight of the city of Naidyr … or more appropriately, within sight of the Wenapaj Center of Knowledge.

The Wenapaj Center was built into the mountain ridge on the north border of Wenapaj. Hundreds of towers spread around a massice central tower, some floating and attached to the central tower by heavy chains, some switching positions along a giant hub. The central tower was a clockwork mess, gears, switches, pulleys … you name it, it was attached and part of the inner-workings, all powered by a large pulsing heartstone in the center of everything.

The Center encompassed the city itself; many of the towers were incorporated into the outer wall, and the homes and businesses were nestled around the massive central tower and adjoining courtyard, both of which were high enough above the rest of the city to be clearly visible from the main gate.

As we entered the city, however, my attention was wrested from the Center just in time to notice a giant blob of green gunk falling from the sky straight toward us.

"Incoming!" I shouted, though I hardly needed to bother; Terra was already pulling me back behind the gate and Ell was right behind us, Flip huddled in his arms.

The green blob passed over our heads and hit the paved road with a loud 'splat'. To my surprise, the blob remained intact for the most part. It wobbled from the impact for a few moments like an upset gelatin mold.

"You okay?" Terra asked me, looking me over for visible injuries.

I nodded, still a little stunned by the latest twist in my adventures. After she finished fussing over me, we both stared at the sumo wrestler-sized green blob in the middle of the road. It didn't seem to be burning through the ground or anything. Still, we took special care to not touch any of it.

Flip leapt out of Ell's arms and approached the mass cautiously. "What in Nocturnes was that?"

"Beats me." An unpleasant thought occurred to me. "Though I have to wonder if maybe Arc has something to do with it."

"You think he arranged this as a little welcome for us?" Terra asked.

"He does have access to the Center, and it's not a big guess to know we'd be heading this way." I said.

Terra frowned, a hint of anger in her eyes. "For his sake, I hope you're wrong; that kid's on two strikes as it is."

"Heads up!" Flip called out.

I looked up in time to see another burst of green goo fire from one of the towers of the Center. Fortunately for us, the second goo ball was aimed at another part of the city.

"I guess that rules out Arc." I glanced at the friendly giant. "You said you were from here; is this normal?"

He shook his head vehemently.

"Yeah, the Center isn't normally in the habit of blasting bits of the town." Flip sniffed the green goo and instantly recoiled. "Ugh. Smells like old spinach mixed with glass cleaner."

As we entered the city proper, I noticed that the green goo was the least of their worries. Several houses had recently burned down; others were stretched several stories tall, as though they were made of rubber. Others still were half-covered with tech, as though struck by a mini-corruptions of standard Vintan tech.

The main road into town went straight toward the central tower of the Center. Roads branched off to either side of us as we continued forward. I could tell that the area was used to heavy traffic from the high number of waystations and the well-worn cobblestone roads, which made the lack of people very strange.

"Not even a floater." Terra commented. "Middle of the day, too. I've got a bad feeling about this."

I slipped my hand around hers and gave it a squeeze. "Everyone's probably just staying inside to avoid getting clobbered with that green stuff."

"Or worse." Terra said grimly as a bolt of lightning struck out from one of the towers suspended by clouds. "One witch targeting a town is bad, but the whole center?"

"The Center is a place of learning. I can't imagine they'd just turn on the rest of the city like this." Still, I kept a hand on Glint.

The entrance to the Center of Knowledge was a very normal set of doors. Unfortunately, there was a large circular courtyard encircled by the main gate between us and the entrance, a prime place for trouble.

It looked peaceful at first glance; there was a fountain with a statue of an Alcian sentient maiden holding a crystal in one hand and a gear in the other. The topiary had been trimmed into the shapes of fierce creatures; among the more dangerous creatures depicted were tigers, duriens, shiiks, and one creature with large leathery wings and a huge gaping maw.

Overall, it looked peaceful, which was exactly why I was worried about crossing it. This was the Center, after all, and there was no telling what sort of protective measures lay in wait.

"Jimmy?" Terra warned as I started to step forward.

I shook my head. "I'm gonna go first. I'll signal you when I'm sure it's okay."

"But-"

"No argument, please." I said, squeezing her hand.

She didn't look happy, but she nodded. "All right, but be careful!"

I drew Glint and stepped tentatively out of the archway. Fortunately, there was no response: no random explosions, no attacking bushes, not even so much as a perturbed duckling appeared to block my path.

I reached the fountain without incident. The water made a light tinkling sound as it trickled around several crystals placed throughout the streams. I looked again at the bushes, the towers, and the doors. I even glanced up at the angelic statue. Everything seemed calm and normal. Still, normal and me hadn't exactly been on speaking terms since I became a citizen of Wenapaj. Gripping Glint's hilt tightly, I sprinted across the rest of the courtyard.

The ground erupted beneath my feet only seconds later, sending me flying. I managed to twist around in midair, and land in a crouched position on one of the few untouched paving stones. The doors into the center were quickly being cut off by the rising earth, so I jumped forward onto the nearest rising platform. As I landed, the rest of the ground gave way beneath the courtyard, revealing a pit of swirling energy.

I tried to ignore the deathtrap below me as I leapt across the moving stones, my eyes on the doors. Not for the last time, I was grateful for my samurai training, as I was able to judge the distance between jumps perfectly. I only let myself see the safe platforms, ignoring everything else as unimportant.

Terra suddenly called out, "Jimmy, behind you!"

I glanced back only to see the stones behind me were quickly vanishing. Throwing all caution to the wind, I ran across the remaining steps, kicked off the final step and landed perfectly on the doormat.

With a fierce rumble, the stones all rushed back into place. In a matter of seconds, everything was as it had been when we arrived.

Slightly out of breath, I called out, "Piece of cake."

"Some cake." I heard Terra mutter. Daggers in hand, she slowly walked to the fountain. She took every step slowly and deliberately, no doubt expecting the ground to start shifting at any moment. As she reached the fountain, I felt a sudden tightness in my chest that prompted me to call out, "Careful, Terra!"

"Don't worry." She told me, flashing me a smile. "I was watching you closely; this should be a piece of-"

Presumably, she was going to finish her sentence with the word 'cake'. I say presumably, because she was abruptly cut off as a blast of energy rocketed from one of the towers, heading straight toward her. I started to call out to her, but she had already leapt aside. The energy blast made a crater where she had been standing. No sooner than she had landed, a multitude of blasts began firing from several of the nearby towers.

I started forward, but Terra shouted, "Stay there! I've got this!" She leapt, twisted, and danced her way around the courtyard, narrowly avoiding every shot. With an amazing leap, she jumped clear across the courtyard, over the fountain, and landed right in front of me. I caught her as she stumbled forward. The attacking tower shot another random bolt at the courtyard before flying swiftly away.

Making sure she was steady, I put my hand gently against her cheek, asking, "You okay?"

She nodded, her cheeks still flushed beneath her white fur. I was still worried, but she put her hand on mine. "I'm fine, Jimmy. A little out of breath, but no harm done."

I turned back only to find Ell already walking forward. When he reached the fountain, he peered around the area for a moment before prodding the ground with his massive spear. When that failed to produce an effect, he shrugged and walked toward us.

Almost immediately, the hedge creatures came to life and started toward him. He didn't even flinch; wielding his spear with a master's grace, he sliced, thrusted, and chopped until all that was left of the topiary creatures was a pile of leaves and splintered sticks. Once finished, he strolled up to us unobstructed, a big smile on his face.

"Oh, get over yourself." Terra said, grinning at Ell's cockiness nonetheless.

"All right, Flip." I said, peering at the far end of the courtyard.

We turned to watch Flip, but she was gone.

"Flip?" Terra called out, her eyes darting around the courtyard. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, silly."

We all jumped; Flip was sitting right in the middle of the group, licking her paw.

She snorted at us. "What's got you all so jumpy?"

"When did you …" I stopped and shook my head. "Ah, forget it. Let's just get inside before we trip some other kind of security measure."

The door opened as soon as I said that, a wave of cool air from inside wafting over us. I peered inside, looking for signs of whoever opened the door even though I somehow knew I'd find nothing. I was right; the lobby appeared to be completely devoid of life. After taking another moment to verify the place was abandoned, I motioned for the others to follow.

The lobby of the Center of Knowledge stretched before us, with its intricately carved stone columns, its marble floors, and portraits of famous magi and techs lining the walls. The feeling that this was a place of learning seemed to radiate from the very walls, along with that sense of silence you get when you walk into a library. It also reminded me a little of my own lobby back at the Saybaro.

"No time for homesickness." I said to myself.

The door behind us slammed shut, making all of us jump.

Terra immediately took cover behind a pillar and drew her spurs. I reached for Glint just as a plasma burst rocketed from the stairwell and melted a hole through a bust of one of the school's founders.

Quickly ducking behind a nearby pillar, I shouted, "We aren't here to fight!"

I was answered by a blast of some kind of concussive weapon, which struck the pillar right above me, showering me with stone dust. Ell quickly followed our lead and knocked over a large bookshelf to provide some cover for him and Flip.

Terra took a few shots at our attackers. As they scrambled for cover, she knelt behind a sturdy table near my pillar. "I can make out at least six of them."

"Probably more on the way." I reasoned. I glanced back at the door, but immediately discounted the possibility of retreat. One of our attacker's blasts had hit the gilded edges of the doors right where they met, fusing them shut.

Turning my attention back to Terra, I asked, "You're faster than the rest of us; any chance you can get around behind them?"

"Null problem." She flashed me a smile before leaping away. Blasts of energy flew her way, but she was far too quick for them. I watched her lithe form slip between the columns and pillars for a few moments before it occurred to me that I could be making her job easier by providing a distraction.

I let loose a Force Edge that sent a wave of debris toward our attackers. As they scrambled for cover, I shouted, "I am Duke Jimmy Olsen Sakamota, Knight of Iniagus and Specialist of the Royal Guard! Cease your assault immediately!"

To my amazement, the gunmen on the balcony stopped firing at us. Several approached the banister slowly, their eyes on me and their hands on their weapons.

The leader, a man with a cybernetic arm, called out, "The Dragon slayer?"

"The same." I said, stepping out from behind my pillar. I sheathed Glint and raised my hands. "We came here in peace to seek the Center's aid."

"Then you have come at a bad time." said a man with a metal arm. "The Center is at war."

"At war?" I asked, startled. "Who are you fighting?"

He opened his mouth to reply when a burst of energy caught me full in the chest, knocking me back against the wall. It happened so fast that I couldn't even tell where the fire had come from.

"Jimmy!" Terra was at my side in moments. She pulled me back behind the pillar. I could vaguely hear shouting from the balcony, though no weapon fire as of yet.

I wasn't doing so well. My whole body felt numb, and my vision was fading. I couldn't move my head to see the damage, though I knew that the numbness couldn't be a good sign.

Terra held me up, whispering, "Come on! Stay with me, Jimmy!"

I could hear shouting, but it seemed distant. I wasn't in pain, either, just really sleepy. I just wanted to go to sleep in Terra's arms, and after a few moments, that's just what I did.


	11. Insurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy awakens to find himself being cared for by the technology side of a Center of Knowledge Civil War of sorts. With Ell and Flip missing, he has no choice but to trust the residents of the center to assist him in rescuing his friends.

I was sitting on my bridge, Terra sitting beside me. We were both letting our feet dangle in the water of the river. Was it my imagination, or was the river much deeper than I remembered? We spoke, though I can't remember what about. Whatever it was must have been funny, because she was laughing. As the suns began to set, she leaned against me and took my hand in hers. Everything was perfect; I should've known it wouldn't last.

Without warning, an enormous plush hand shot from the river and slammed into the bridge. I grabbed Terra and leapt away moments before it swung toward us.

As we backed away from the hand, the rest of the giant Plush One rose from the river. Pointing a dripping wet finger at me, it commanded, "Jimmy! It is time to awaken!"

I stood there, unable to move, unable to do anything but hold on to Terra. In a blur of movement, the doll grabbed Terra and pulled her away, shouting, "You will never have her if you don't wake up right now!"

As the giant doll pulled her down into the river, I dove toward her and managed to grab her hand. I held on as tightly as I could, but it wasn't enough; with a final jerk, One pulled us both into the river.

I awoke in some kind of medical room, a dozen life monitors on my bare chest. Teria was sitting beside me, her head resting against my arm. From the look of her, she had been sitting beside my bed for quite awhile.

I tried to push myself up without waking her, but her head jerked up almost instantly.

"Jimmy! Thank the Creator." She whispered, running her hand across my cheek. "I'm right here, Jimmy." Glancing behind her, she shouted, "Doc! He's awake!"

A Rimstakken man with multi-lens glasses approached us, an eager look on his face. "Ah," he said, rubbing his hands together, "The hero awakens!"

"Don't call me that." I said reflexively.

He chuckled. "Yes, your lady-friend has been in the telling me of your dislike of the, how is it you say, hero-ish aspect of your chosen lifestyle."

"What happened?" I asked him. "It feels like I was hit by a truck."

"It would being of appropriateness." The Rimstakken said. "You were hit with a maximum setting kinetic energy burst."

Still holding my hand, Terra told me, "It didn't hurt you, but you got a concussion from hitting the wall. You've been unconscious for three hours."

I put a hand to my head, where I could feel a large bump beneath a thick bandage. The pain at my prodding came a moment later.

"Ow!" I muttered, quickly taking my hand away.

The Rimstakken man coughed politely. "We are being extraordinarily on the apologetic for the transpiration. As to some of our younger representative combat personage, they are being, what is the word? Joyful about the triggering mechanism? Yes, Arc is most completely filled with the fiery hotness of the unaged."

"Arc? Arc Skylad?" I don't know why I bothered to ask; I should have known it was him. I sat up, one hand pressed to the side of my head in an ineffectual attempt to hold back the headache.

The Rimstakken smiled, showing me a full array of pearly white teeth. "Are you having met him?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Terra demanded, "Where is he?"

Her anger caught both of us off-guard. I'd like to think that wherever Arc was at that moment, a shiver ran through him.

The Rimstakken replied shakily, "I am not of the believing that telling you would be in all of best interests."

"Terra-" I began.

"That reckless twerp could have killed you." She fumed. "When I catch him, I'm going to yank that little smooth-skin's ears right off!"

I caught her as she started toward the door, and pulled her into an embrace. She resisted, but only for a moment.

"We'll deal with Arc later." I whispered. "For now, let's focus on why we came here ... okay, my love?"

She flushed, but didn't reply. I made her look at me and kissed her. When we released, she said, "If we do find him … five minutes. That's all I ask, just five minutes."

"Deal."

We turned back to the Rimstakken. "Pardon me," I asked, "But what is your name?"

"Eh? Oh, I am completely of the forgetfulness! I am being Kanook Gleangrind, being the leading force of the Technological Preservative Society."

"Well then, Kanook," I said, knowing from my youth that Rimstakkens prefer informal greetings to fancy titles (even they think their language is long-winded), "What is going on here? Naidyr looks like a town under siege!"

"Ah, the townsfolk. Yes, we are regretting that accidentally periodic involvement. We have tried to be on the guard of damaging, but the Magical Dominance committee is sometimes causing much havoc with our countermeasures." Kanook sighed. "They are truly not meaning for it to happen either, but are unused to operating the sensitivities of technology that they are having control of."

"So what is going on?" I asked as Terra helped me off the medical bed.

"Well, it is being of much complication. Perhaps it would be in the most interest for my next-in-line to explain. Please, will you be kind enough to accompany?" He rose and motioned for us to follow.

He led us through the parts of the center of Knowledge that his faction controlled. The area was like a war-zone; people of all races running along the corridors with odd machines and weapons. Some of the students were even younger than little Traysia.

"It is as you see; all consuming war." He said loudly as a troop clomped by us, "We are of indeed hoping that it will be ended without bloodshed, but it isn't in the happenstance of probability."

He eventually led us to what looked like a robotics lab. All around us, mechanical arms and legs twitched, spun, and moved. Most were assembling weapons, but one was tuning a red-haired Galden man's cybernetics. As we entered, a Galden child stopped Kanook and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't make out what the child said, but whatever it was wiped the smile off of Kanook's face.

"My assistant will be able to provide the information you are seeking." He told us, pointing at the red-haired man. "As for I, I am having business elsewhere, though I am sorry to be leaving so suddenly."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my hand brushing against my side, only to find Glint was gone.

Kanook shook his head. "It is uncertain as of yet, but must be investigated. I will be returning with more information in the near future. If you will be excusing me."

I bowed my head as Kanook left the bay. Once he was gone, my hand drifted back to where my blade normally rested against my side, only to find it still absent. "Terra, where is-"

I turned to Terra only to see her holding up Glint, a crooked grin on her face. "Looking for this?"

"Thanks." I took the belt and started to strap it around my waist when I realized I was wearing my hakama again.

Glancing at Terra, I asked, "Did you dress me?"

She blushed, but met my gaze straight on as she handed me my keikogi. "I know you couldn't stand that adventurer getup. Besides, I like the way it looks on you."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I slipped on my keikogi and turned my attention back to Kanook's next-in-command. He was using some of the sophisticated machinery to fine-tune his cybernetic arm, a Jarvis model by the look of it.

The red-haired man glanced up at us. "You're up, eh? About time."

Terra snorted. "Yeah, no thanks to that little piece of-"

"I'm fine." I quickly told him, my voice a little louder than I intended.

He looked from me to Terra for a moment. "Look, if you're looking for Arc, he ain't here. He disappeared after the battle in the lobby, not that I'm surprised. The kid's been running off for months."

"Actually, we were wanting to know how the situation came to pass." I asked, as it was unlikely a search for the rascal would be possible at the moment.

Shaking his head, he said, "The situation is that the magic side of the Center is trying to get rid of the lot of us. Think this Center should be converted into a magic-only school."

"I don't understand." I said, tapping the side of my cheek as I considered his words. "Aren't all Centers a mix of both? I mean, a center can lean toward magic or technology, but they never outright ban one or the other."

"You're right … normally. Unfortunately, things aren't always as simple as they ought to be in Wenapaj."

The machine adjusting the man's cyberware turned away and began helping the others making weapons. The man flexed cybernetic arm, which was every bit as thick as his real one. "Ah, much better. You have no idea how annoying it is to not be able to control basic motor functions."

He was right; I had no idea. Fortunately, he didn't expect a response.

He hopped off of the workbench and held out a hand to me, saying, "Zeigfried Selmod. Call me Zig."

We shook hands. His cybernetic hand squeezed just a bit too hard, but I bore it patiently.

"I'm Jimmy Sakamota, and this is my girlfriend, Terra Branford."

"You're a lucky man, Jimmy." Zig said, eyeing her. I was a little bothered by it, as was Terra, who slipped her hands around my arm and held on tightly.

Stretching his artificial arm, he said, "Well, I'll start at the beginning: Our Seed was Melchoir Thamasa, a nice if a bit strange Galden wizard appointed to the post by King Iniagus. He may have been an odd duck, but he did a hell of a job keeping the Center balanced between Magical and Technological research. Unfortunately, he was obliterated during a magi-tek experiment last week."

"Is the new Seed causing problems?" I asked.

The man paused uncomfortably. "There is no new Seed. Melchoir was to test the two candidates; Kanook, who you've already met, and a spellshaper named Golbez Roshik. Unfortunately, he got himself vaporized the day before the trial was to take place. We decided to go ahead with the contest anyway, but that bastard Golbez brought his cronies to make sure he won. We stepped up to the challenge."

Zig sighed. "You can probably guess that things got out of hand. Now we have the entire school split down the middle, both sides trying to overcome the other."

"I'm guessing from your tone that Golbez can't be reasoned with." I said.

Zig let out a short, bark-like laugh. "Last time I tried to reason with him, I had to get my little upgrade here." He held up his hand meaningfully.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Terra asked. "I mean, for all we know, it was Kanook who started the conflict."

"Except Kanook doesn't want to be the Seed. He's already made it clear he has no intention of succeeding Thamasa, and has sent messages to the other Centers saying as such. He just wants to work on his research in peace, preferably before this conflict starts claiming lives."

"That certainly sounds Rimstakken to me." I said, nodding.

Terra looked at me a long moment. Not for the last time, I got the impression that she could read my mind. Finally, she nodded, saying, "If you believe them, then so do I."

"Oh, I didn't say that." I eyed Zig. "If I learned anything with that whole 'dragon' business, it's that things can be surprisingly complicated. Still, I'm more inclined to believe those who provided assistance to me."

It suddenly occurred to me that I hadn't seen hide nor hair of Flip or Ell. "Speaking of which, where are Ell and Flip?"

When they didn't respond (other than to stare at me blankly, which doesn't count), I let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't have forgotten them already. The guy's practically a giant, and Flip's bright pink!"

"Ell and Flip!" Terra said suddenly, as though it had only just occurred to her. "I completely forgot about them when you were injured!"

Fortunately, Zig had slightly better news. "Last I saw, he was holding off some kind of summoned demon. Doing a damn good job of it too, but I haven't seen him since."

"Well, I guess that's where I'll start looking." I said.

"We'll start looking, you mean." Terra punched me playfully in the arm, adding, "I have to protect my bondmate, don't I? Especially when he's shown such skill in attracting trouble."

I glanced around for a moment before asking Zig, "Er, which way is the main lobby again?"

"I'll show you the way, but what makes you think he's still there?"

"We're a team." I told him. "If he had made it back, He and Flip would've met back up with Terra already. Since he didn't, the best place to start looking for him is where he disappeared."

Zig shook his head. "Well, all right. I've gotta warn you, though; the lobby's neutral ground at the moment. If the Magi-sect has anyone scouting there, we'll have another fight on our hands."

As Zig lead us through the Tech-Sect areas of the school, Terra asked me, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I barely have a headache anymore."

She looked as though she wanted to say something more, but bit her lip and nodded instead.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Maybe … maybe you should let me go in first when we get there, just to make sure everything's clear."

"You think we're walking into an ambush?"

"Maybe. If we are, it'd be better if I go in first, right? I do have the spurs, after all." She hefted the handles of her weapons meaningfully, the energy blades activating for a moment before the barrels twisted up into a more pistol-like appearance.

"Ah, right." I nodded. "It's a good idea, but I'm not sure I'm comfortable sending you into a dangerous situation first."

"I'll be fine." Terra assured me. "Just hang back for a sec, and I'll let you know if the coast is clear. Okay?"

I wanted to argue with her; as the leader, it just seemed natural for me to dive into the dangerous situations I always seemed to find myself in. Looking in her pleading eyes at that moment, however, I realized that she was genuinely worried about me. Not surprising, I suppose; I had gotten a concussion during our last outing.

"Jimmy?" She asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Uh, sure. I mean, if you're okay with it."

Smiling, she leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry, baby." She said, rubbing against my side. "I promise to leave a few for you to whack with Glint."

When we reached the lobby, Zig gave us both a nod. "Straight ahead; remember, we're on the second floor."

With a final nod at me, Terra slipped through the door and closed it behind her.

After a few moments, I glanced at Zig, asking, "You aren't heading back?"

"Well, you might need the help. Your friend helped most of our people escape when he took on the demon. Besides, you might need some backup."

I didn't respond; if anything, he seemed to reinforce Terra's concerns about me.

"Don't get me wrong." He quickly added, as though reading my thoughts, "I've seen what you can do with that blade." He nodded approvingly at Glint. "Still, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right." I said, nodding. I drew Glint from its scabbard and gathered energy for a Force Edge; it came almost instantly at that point.

Nodding at my glowing blade, Zig asked, "You know a lot of tricks with that?"

"Just Force Edge." I replied. "I've been meaning to continue my Streaming studies, but what with repairing the Saybaro and Bethany's training regiment, I don't have much time."

"Well, let's change that; any Streamer able to charge up a Force Edge that quickly can definitely handle a Force Blast."

He clenched his metal fist. After a few moments, a halo of energy surrounded the metal appendage, similar and yet slightly different than that which surrounded Glint. Instead of making a broad swing, he instead made a quick jabbing motion at a what remained of a display cabinet. To my surprise, the stream energy blasted a hole roughly a foot across in the glass, yet didn't seem to affect the rest of the cabinet.

"You're a streamer too?" I asked, genuinely surprised. Seeing a cyborg display a magical skill was unusual, especially considering the Center's current situation.

"Pretty much anybody can learn the basics. Hell, it's one of the few magical disciplines that doesn't require natural talent." He coughed, and quickly added, "That's not to say some people aren't better at it than others. I only know a handful who coulda let one off like you did against that dragon."

"You saw that?" I asked, surprised that someone in Naidyr would know about that final desperate attack against Cid's dragon-machine.

"Me and half of Rimstak. Some of the hackers managed to piece together most of what happened from the camera feeds at the park, and being Center kids, naturally they uploaded it to the Weave."

I honestly wasn't sure what to say to that. Fortunately, Terra's return saved me from having to think of a response.

She poked her head back through the door. "Looks clear."

"Any sign of Ell or Flip?" I asked.

"No, but I only gave the area a quick glance-over."

I nodded and headed for the door. "Then let's take a closer look."

The lobby was in surprisingly good repair for the scene of a firefight between techs and magi. I wondered about it until I noticed one of the reasons skitter out from under an award display case.

There were six or seven skrievers running around the lobby, putting the finishing touches on cabinets and tables. They looked as though they had been retrofitted with cleaning equipment instead of the usual fusion cutter tail and collection container. One even seemed to be buffing the floor; it zoomed by us without taking notice.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Zig said, grinning, "It took us awhile to find enough parts to reassemble them, but I'm glad we did. This place would be dust without them maintaining everything."

"How do they run without a CIC or access to a Glyche power core?" I asked curiously.

"We built a mock CIC that keeps the little buggers charged and lets us communicate with them. It was a bit of a shock when it turned out they had full AIs, but fortunately they all just seem happy to have something to do. As for power, we installed a bunch of docking stations for them to recharge. You'd be surprised how much one of the little guys can do on a single charge."

"Not really." I muttered under my breath. Shaking my head, I asked, "How much of the Center does the Magi-Sect control?"

"Right now? I'd like to think we have an edge, but we're pretty evenly matched. The main center is pretty much split down the middle, though tower control is all over the place. Honestly, the real area of dispute is the central tower."

"Why is the central tower so critical?" I asked.

Terra answered, "That's where the Seed's office is."

Seeing my questioning glance, she added, "I came here for a few terms to sharpen my skills as a Shadow. I tried to take a few classes in stream theory, but it was all a bit above my head."

Zig rolled his eyes. "Stream science isn't that hard. Now the Glyche on the other hand-"

"Glyche tech isn't that complicated." I told him. "Unit construction and power management aren't that different from stream generation."

"Are you joking? Have you ever even seen a core unit?"

"As a matter of fact …" I began, when Terra put a hand on my arm.

"There." She whispered, pointing at a small ornamental cabinet. "Can you hear it?"

"No, but my ears aren't as big as yours."

She looked at me, a distinctly annoyed expression on her face. I kissed her cheek and added, "Did I mention I love you?"

Smiling despite herself, she snuck toward the cabinet while Zig and I kept our eyes peeled. She put her hand on the cabinet door, and glanced back at me. I nodded, drawing Glint and gathering energy for a Force Edge, in case I needed it.

She counted to three silently and threw the door open to reveal Flip. She was curled up in the corner of the cabinet, her trembling wings closed tightly in front of her.

"Please!" Flip said, eyes clenched shut. "Don't kill me!"

"It's me, Terra." Terra knelt down and reached tentatively toward the yulias. "Are you okay, Flip?"

Flip hesitantly opened her eyes. Seeing Terra, she leapt into her arms and huddled there, shivering.

Terra smoothed Flip's ruffled fur and feathers, whispering soothingly, "It's okay, Flip. You're all right now."

Zig glanced at me for explanation.

"That's Flip." I told him. "She's kinda Ell's voice."

"Ell!" Flip said suddenly, looking straight at me, "Ell's in trouble! They took him, I saw it!"

"Did you see where?" I asked, kneeling down so I could look her in the eyes.

She pointed a shaking paw to the western door on the other side. "They hit him with some kind of blue field that made him just freeze in mid-air!"

"Freeze ray." Zig let out a sigh, and scratched his head. "This is problematic."

I turned to him, asking, "What is it?"

"Well, they probably thought he was one of us, which means they'll try to get information out of him."

"B-but Ell can't talk without me!" said Flip, still shivering.

"They have empaths, but that's not the problem. The magic sect has a way of controlling the minds of their prisoners and using them as foot-soldiers. We've already lost ten of our best that way." He shuddered. "That was no small demon Ell took on; I really don't want to face that guy in battle with anything short of a heavy mech-suit."

"Agreed." I turned back to Flip and asked "Did you see where they went? Did they say anything that might've give us a hint?"

"I t-think they said something about the Kindred. Something about some kind of stone they needed."

"Zagarat tower." Zig replied instantly. Noticing our questioning glances, he added, "That's where we store most of our Kindred and Glyche artifacts."

"Okay," I said, "how do we get there?"

Zig pointed to the western stairwell. "There's a teleporter in Sentient studies at the top of that tower. It'll be guarded, but maybe they won't be expecting us."

As we headed up the stairs, I heard Flip tell Terra, "I feel so useless."

"Nonsense!" Terra told her, "I saw you clawing a man easily ten-times your size!"

"But it was Ell who knocked him out. If I was big and strong like you or Jimmy, maybe Ell wouldn't have been taken." She curled her tail around her feet and bowed her head, a sad look on her tiny face.

"Oh, you mean strong like when I was out cold on the floor?" I asked, flashing Flip a grin.

She smiled a little. "Still, you were trying to do something big. I can't do anything."

"You avoided capture." Terra told her, petting Flip's soft pink fur, "and you managed to give us a clue as to where Ell was taken. That's hardly nothing. That little punk Arc, on the other hand …"

Zig chuckled. "Arc's just a bit full of himself. His parents filled his head with that 'bloodline of heroes' nonsense. Then he gets a letter from Iniagus, and comes back saying he's destined to be a hero. Can't really blame him for getting a bit anxious when there's a chance to prove himself."

Snorting, I told Zig, "I got the same letter from Iniagus, and you don't see me making his life difficult."

"You did? Huh. So you really are a h-…"

"If you finish that sentence, I'm going to hurt you."

Zig fell silent, a big grin on his face.

We climbed to the second floor with no problem, but the moment I touched the handle on the western door of the second floor landing, a loud claxon began to sound.

I pulled my hand away and promptly tried to block out the noise by covering my ears. "What the …?"

Zig slapped the side of my arm. "Proxy alert. Don't stop; they'll have people here in seconds."

We rushed through the doors and down the adjoining corridor. I didn't have time to admire the beautiful tapestries; as Zig had predicted, a group of robed figures appeared at the other end of the hallway mere moments after we entered it. I drew Glint, still running full tilt. Barely taking a moment to gather the necessary energy, I swung a Force Edge at the mages and sent them flying like bowling pins.

Zig gave me a thumbs up. "Nice!"

I didn't have time to reply; Terra had both pistols out and was firing behind us at the mages following us. Her shots sent them flying for cover and bought us some time, but I knew it would only be a matter of moments before they started throwing spells.

"Where the heck did they come from?" Flip yelled, hiding behind a small cabinet.

"Must've been hiding somewhere near the lobby to catch up to us so quickly." Zig nodded toward the far side of the corridor. "Let's get moving!"


	12. High Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and company make the acquaintance of Smokes.

We rushed down the corridor as Terra laying down cover fire as she followed. The first spells came moments later; I ducked just in time to avoid a fireball aimed at my head. Zig deflected a magical burst with his arm before firing a blast down the hallway that missed the mage but took a sizeable chunk out of the wall.

Terra was amazing; she dove around, ducked, and dodged every shot with a speed and grace I couldn't help but envy. She managed to hit quite a few of the magi (fortunately for them, she was using the stun setting), but there were still plenty more bearing down on us.

We dashed through another set of double doors, this time leading to some kind of alchemy lab. There were stones and crystals on scales, strange liquids in bubbling beakers, mysterious gases suspended in tubes, and crystallic dust everywhere.

There was also a single mage sitting at a complex-looking set of tubes, an Idestan with dingy blonde hair and a heavily patched robe. He just sat in silence, hunched over whatever it was he was working on.

Zig welded the doors shut with his arm. "That'll hold 'em for a few minutes!" Seeing the mage behind us, he lifted his arm cannon and shouted, "Don't move!"

The mage turned and smiled at us, showing an set of teeth that were so heavily stream-stained, I thought they were actually blue. "Whoa! The Zigster's here!"

Zig lowered his cannon-arm, a relieved look on his face. "By the Creator, Smokes, you scared the nocturnes outta me."

As we approached, I noticed a strong odor coming from the Idestan that made me feel a bit hazy. Terra must've noticed too; she had pinched her nose shut. The reason was made clear a moment later; the mage was smoking some sort of hand-rolled cigarette, a bluish-green smoke rising from the lit end.

"Oh, good … you're high." Zig said. Strangely, he didn't sound like he was being sarcastic. "Seal the doors, would ya?"

"Null problem, dude." He snapped his fingers. Every door in the room promptly vanished. The walls just seemed to spread over the doors until there was nothing left.

"You're a spellshaper?" I asked.

Smokes finally noticed the rest of us. "Whoa! It's like, Longshoran hotness and a ninja! Hey, where's your cowl, ninja?"

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I instead held out my hand, "Jimmy Sakamota."

"Tewwa Bwanford." Terra said, still holding her nose. Flip was trying to cover her nose with less success.

"Sakamota, Sakamota." Smokes said as though trying to remember where he'd heard the name before. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Whoa, you mean like, Dragonslayer Sakamota?"

"That's me." I said.

"And you're really there?"

"Er, I think so."

Smokes beamed at me, but Zig cut the idestan off before he could say anything more.

"Smokes, we're looking for a big guy, had a big spear." Zig told his friend, "We think he might've been taken to the Northeast tower."

Smokes nodded. "How could I miss him? It took six of the buggers to carry him when the freeze ray wore off. I think they said they were gonna use the scrambler on him."

Zig's face went pale. "By the Creator."

He turned to me. "We have to go, now. Smokes, open the west door for us, okay?"

As soon as the door appeared, Zig and I ran for it with Terra and Flip close behind.

"What's a scrambler?" Flip asked fearfully.

"It's a kindred artifact that polarizes thought according to what the user wants. It's what the magic sect has been using to brainwash people to their side. It takes a while for the indoctrination process to take hold, but we'd better hurry if we don't want to end up fighting him."

We hurried down the next corridor until we got to a classroom labelled 'Sentient studies' but the door was locked. Zig knelt by the door, his arm reconfiguring into what appeared to be a fusion cutter. "This is gonna take a few seconds."

I glanced nervously down the hallway. "Good thing we're not in a hurry."

He went to work on the lock, muttering to himself as we kept an eye out for our pursuers. I clenched Glint in anticipation, adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. With a wild shout, I spun about, Glint at the ready.

It was Smokes. "Dude! Chill out a bit, man!"

Without glancing up, Zig said, "We're gonna have major trouble following us, Smokes. It's probably better if you stay out of it."

"Sounds boring. Besides, no one's heading this way after I set off the alarm on the third floor. They'll be like totally thinking you're trying to get to the crystallic storage room."

"You …" Zig chuckled and shook his head. "Nice one. All we need now is to get through this door."

Smokes took another hit off whatever it was he was smoking and offered it to me. I blanched and shook my head. With a shrug, he held a hand toward the door. It promptly melted into a pile of lemon-scented goo, leaving Zig sitting there, his transformed arm still frozen in mid-air.

He slowly stood, turned around, and fixed Smokes with a glare. "Thank you."

Smokes smiled a little goofily. "You're like totally welcome."

"I'll hang outside." Terra told me as she checked the energy levels of her weapons. "Just in case trouble comes a-knocking."

"Be careful." I said before giving her a kiss.

The inside of the room was crammed full of Galden technology. Wires ran from every console to a set of circular rings in the center of the room. It reminded me of a CIC Core, only much smaller and without the central sphere. There were marks of wear and tear, but it still seemed functional.

"Galden portal tech?" I asked curiously.

"Recovered after Sir Windstar and his crew shut it down. We've had the pieces for years, but only recently managed to get it working right." Smokes took another hit of whatever he was smoking before saying, "You really outta have a blow before stepping through. It's totally cosmic."

"All right." Zig said, approaching the main console and rubbing his hands together, "I got this covered. Y'all just stand back and watch a pro."

As he went to work at the consoles, I asked Smokes, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you helping us? Aren't you with the magic faction?"

Smokes snorted with laughter. "Golbez and his cronies are too uptight. Magic's great, but technology's got its place too. I use tech all the time in my experiments. It's all good."

A fireball flew past the doorway and hit the far wall, making everyone present jump.

"Terra!" I shouted, starting forward.

She ran through the door before I could take another step. She didn't appear to be injured, though I could tell their sudden appearance and attack had taken her by surprise.

"Looks like Smokes' diversion fell through." She told us. "There are a lot of mages heading our way."

"Zig?" I asked, hoping he was finished.

"All right!" Zig said, "Everyone step away from the rings."

The air in front of us began to twist and bend, as though some invisible hand had grabbed a hold of the fabric of reality and started twisting.

With a burst of light, a circular hole appeared, showing a different room.

"All right," Zig said, "Everyone in! I'm gonna close it behind us!"

I braced myself and leapt through the portal into a room that looked identical to the first. A glance out of a nearby window showed that we were indeed in one of the towers floating above the Center. I could see the courtyard far below us.

Terra was next, followed by Flip and Smokes. Zig appeared shortly afterwards, moments before a group of mages appeared at the door to the portal room.

Zig pulled what looked like a can of soda from his belt and tossed it through the portal as it started closing.

"Everyone, down!" He shouted.

I put my arm protectively around Terra as we dropped to the floor. Just before the portal closed completely, a blast rocketed from the other side and sent a burst of fire shooting over us.

As we stood up, I asked, "A Gineran soda bomb?"

Zig grinned. "Oldie but a goodie."

"Doesn't that mean we're stuck here?" Terra asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"Not necessarily. It'll take some time, but with a bit of luck, I should be able to reset the portal location." Zig popped his neck and added, "For now, let's focus on getting your friend back."

"We'll set it to one of the Tech-controlled towers when we leave." As we headed for the door, Kanook's voice suddenly rang out through Zig's radio.

"Zig, where are you?"

Zig held the device to his mouth and replied, "The south-east tower."

There was a long moment of silence. Just as we started to move, Kanook said, "I need you to return back to base immediately."

Zig shook his head, saying, "That's a negative. We're too near our objective."

"Zig, you are needing to be listening to me. You're swift and expedient return should be a priority. There's a serious problem with …"

Zig turned off the communicator and slid it in his pocket. Looking at us, he said, "Like we don't know they're after us. Everyone ready?"

"Wait a sec!" Flip interrupted. "What was that guy on the radio talking about?"

Zig shrugged. "Could be anything … maybe the mage sect is making a move on the tech side. All the more reason to hurry up and rescue your friend."

"I don't know, man." Smokes said, running his hand nervously though his already messed up hair, "It sounded kinda important. Like something was seriously, mega-wrong."

I'd be lying if Kanook's message didn't trouble me, but I was thinking along the same lines as Zig. "We've already come this far. We might as well get Ell before heading back."

"Agreed." Terra said, nodding at me. "Let's keep moving."

I slowed down a bit as everyone else passed through the door. Catching Terra by the arm, I whispered, "Keep an eye on Zig. If he starts acting strangely, stun him."

She seemed surprised by my request. "You think he's hiding something?"

I shook my head, saying, "I don't want to think so, but better safe than sorry." Before heading through the door, I added, "Let's hope I'm just being paranoid."


	13. Hostile Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's ever-growing group seeks out Ell, only to find more than they bargained for.

We walked up the large, spiral staircase, slower now but still cautious of possible ambush. There were rooms set at regular intervals, mostly empty classrooms and storage rooms full of dusty boxes. I took a glimpse out of a window in one room and immediately regretted it; we were quite high, and knowing that the tower wasn't actually connected to the ground did little to calm my nerves.

Some of the equipment stored bore the crystals and glyphs I knew to be associated with the Kindred. For a moment, I wished Arc was with us; Kindred tech was his speciality. Still, given Arc's recent antagonism, any information he'd give would be suspect.

Terra glanced back at me several times as we made our way up the tower, a worried look on her face. No doubt the partial bond between us let her feel my concern. I tried to force my worries out of my mind, but I can tell it didn't work. I wasn't the only one worried, however; as the minutes ticked by, Smokes started growing more and more nervous. His hands shook, and his eyes darted toward every doorway.

We eventually reached the top of the tower, where a large, steel-clad door blocked our passage into the large room beyond. There was no handle, no keypad, no anything: just a wide steel door. Zig and Terry both tried their weaponry to no effect.

"What now?" Terra asked, her eyes on the stairs behind us.

Zig patted Smokes on the back and gestured toward the door. "Have at it."

Smokes nervously made a gesture at the door. A weak spark shot from his finger and hit the door with no response.

"What gives?" Flip asked, hopping from Terra to me so she could get a better look at the Idestan mage. "You knocked that other door out like it was nothing."

Smokes shook his head. "I don't know, man; this one's a lot bigger than the other one. It's a lot of pressure, y'know?"

"Come off it, Smokes!" Zig said, massaging his friend's shoulders with a little too much vigor, "You can blast this apart, no problem. Just take a second and have a smoke, okay?"

"Ugh. Not again." Terra muttered, grabbing her nose.

Nodding, Smokes pulled another hand-rolled joint from his pocket and lit the end with the shaking tip of his finger. He took a deep hit and breathed it out. His nervousness on his face faded in moments, replaced with the blissful look of tranquility of one whose mind and body just became one with the universe. "Let's see now; this door … yeah, I think I remember."

He put his hands against it. Moments later, the entire tower began to shake. I nearly fell backwards, but Terra grabbed me to keep me from taking a painful trip back to the bottom of the tower. Holding on to her as Flip cowered between us, I could only watch as Smokes's hands slowly sunk into the metal.

"I think … yeah, that should do it." The tower stopped shaking abruptly. Smokes pulled his hands out of the door and turned back to us. "It's a bit slap-dash, but the amount of power shoved into the spell matrix definitely makes up for a lack of subtlety."

"Well, can you open it?" Zig asked, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"What? Oh, right. Yeah, give me a second."

He thumped the door with his finger. The door promptly shattered into a million pieces. I looked at Smokes with a new respect; drugs or no, he could easily wipe out the lot of us if it crossed his mind. I sincerely hoped that it wouldn't.

We entered the room at the top of the tower. Artifacts lay about, some reassembled and presumably functioning while others lay in pieces. I recognized a few Glyche pieces here and there, mostly old skriever parts and a few console boards; more intriguing were the artifacts of the Kindred; I had only seen one Kindred artifact in person, namely Arc's Sword, but even I had heard much about the ancient benefactors of Vinta.

Unfortunately, studying the artifacts was not an option, as my attention was diverted by the sight of Ell sitting silently as though in meditation in the center of the room, his spear resting across his lap. The unconscious bodies of several mages lay about the room like broken dolls, their wands and staves broken and splintered.

"Ell!" Flip said as she started to run forward, "Thank the Creator!"

Smokes quickly caught her, and pulled her back, "Wait, little one! His aura's totally off!"

"Get off me, you smelly jerk!" Flip said, struggling to get free.

"He's right, Flip." Terra said, backing away slightly. "Something's wrong with him."

"Damn." Zig cursed. He raised his blaster arm."He's been brainwashed already."

Ell's eyes opened. He rose to his feet, spear in hand.

Flip's eyes went wide. "No! Ell, stop!"

Ell tossed the massive spear at Terra as though the giant hunk of metal weighed nothing, taking her by surprise. I moved with out thinking, Glint barely parrying the spear aside and deflecting it into the floor hard enough to drive it clear through the wooden boards.

"Ell!" I said, my sword arm shaking slightly from the force of the blow. "C'mon, man! Wake up!"

If Ell heard me, he gave no indication. He tore the spear from the boards and pressed forward. Again I deflected the blow, but the force of the blow nearly made me drop the blade.

Fortunately, I had bought enough time for Terra to draw and activate her weapons. Firing both pistols in tandem, she managed to peg Ell full in the chest. Much to my chagrin, it didn't seem to do much more than knock him back, likely due to a mixture of size and his vuestan blood.

He thrust his spear at her, only for Terra to leap onto the shaft and run toward him. Placing a single finger on his forehead, she whispered, "Sleep." Instantly, the big fellow collapsed to the ground.

As I sighed with relief, Flip ran forward and nudged Ell's unconscious face. "Ell! Ell, are you all right?"

"He'll be okay." I told her, my eyes meeting Terra's. "He's just asleep."

She blushed; I hadn't known it at the time, but she had used the same spell on me several times shortly after we met. While most of her magical talent was centered around distraction and illusion, she had a real skill with magically-induced sleep.

We didn't get to enjoy our victory for long, however; as I knelt beside Ell, Zig started firing his arm cannon at the stairwell.

"What is it?" Terra asked, taking up a position beside the door, "Have they found us?"

"Looks like it. They sent some sort of possessed doll to scout us out!"

"Possessed doll?" I hurried to the door and looked where Zig had been firing; sure enough, a few seconds later, One poked his head over the stair, his button eyes wide and a tiny white flag in his waving hand.

Zig raised his arm to fire, but I quickly forced it down, "Don't shoot him! He's with me!"

"What?"

"It's … it's complicated. Just trust me on this, all right?" I hurried through the door and down the steps, calling out, "One! One, it's okay!"

One sighed with relief as he saw me approach. "Jimmy! Oh, am I glad to see you!"

I picked him up and hurried back to the others. As we entered the room, I pointed to my new friends. "Smokes, Zig, Flip, and Ell. Guys, this is Narrator Number One of the Elsewhere Incorporate; he's possessing the doll."

One waved cheerily at them. Flip was too concerned with Ell to return the gesture, and Zig only stared at One with an unreadable expression on his face. Only Smokes returned the wave. "S'up, little Dreamer dude."

"Hey Smokes."

I gave One a curious look. He shook his head, saying, "It'd take way too long to explain. I'm guessing you don't have that kind of time, seeing as your buddy there just tried to blast me."

Zig blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"It's a long story." Terra told One, kneeling down so she was somewhat closer to him. "The Seed's presumed dead, and the school's split along magic and tech."

"Ah. Age old conflict." One said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Looking back at me, he asked, "Whatever happened to the witch?"

"Still in the tower. We tried to find a way in, but she's got the moat enchanted. We came here for a spellshaper."

"Well, you could've just waited for me if that's all that was stopping you." One said, a hurt look on his plush face. "Magic is magic, but I could've just altered the fabric of reality."

I opened my mouth to reply when I realized I didn't have anything to reply with. Now that I thought about it, One himself would have been able to easily make a solution, even with his limited power as a doll.

One threw up his hands. "Well, whatever. We're here now, so let's focus on that. So, what's the next step?"

"Get back to the portal room, and return to base." Zig said, helping me pick up Ell, who was every bit as heavy as he looked.

One nodded. "Okay. Terra, be a dear and carry me, would you?"

She started to, but Flip beat her too it, extending a wing for One to mount. "I'll carry you!"

One seemed pleasantly surprised by the offer. "Cool! Thanks, Flip!"

The two of them looked very strange as they walked down the steps. I was reminded of a picture I once saw of one of the forest rangers that patrol the Idestan woods, only much smaller. They chatted amicably with each other while Zig and I carried Ell, Terra kept watch, and Smokes ... well, smoked.

Finally, we managed to lug Ell back into the portal room. As Zig and I lowered Ell's mass to the ground, Smokes dropped what was left of his joint and ground it into the stone floor with the heel of his sandal. "So it's over, right? You got your bud, and we can slip back to safer ground?"

"That's the plan." Zig said, moving to the control console."Good; they haven't repaired the other portal room yet. I'll just-"

Zig froze, his eyes locked on the screen.

"What?" Terra asked, "What's wrong?"

After a few more moments of silence, Zig shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Give me a few minutes to reset the portal location."

As he worked at the console, I noticed One giving Zig an odd look. He whispering something in Flip's ear, who nodded and immediately pounced on the panel.

Zig jerked back, surprise quickly turning to anger. "What are you doing?"

One hopped off of Flip and started working the panel. "You're setting the Z axis way too low."

Zig grabbed the lever One was pulling. "I know what I'm doing!"

One shoved the lever back the other way. "I don't want to end up encased in rock or swimming in the Myriad Abyss!"

Zig's face turned dark red. "Look, I'm sorry about trying to shoot you, but you don't know how touchy these machines are." He pulled the lever back toward him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" One yanked it his way once again.

"A possessed toy. I'm apprenticed to the head tech professor!" Back toward Zig.

"So what? I was around when this technology was invented!" One yanked it his way yet again.

I became so intrigued with watching the cyborg and the plush doll fighting over a single lever that I barely noticed that Flip was nudging my leg.

I glanced down at her. She didn't say anything, but the alarm in her face made it all to clear.

"Terra! Now!" I said loudly.

Terra lifted her pistols to stun Zig. Realizing what was happening, Zig backhanded One into Terra with enough force to knock the breath out of her. As she collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath, he started working the console again with uncanny speed.

I started toward Zig with Glint already swinging (with the blunt side of course, though some might argue swinging sharp-side first would yield the same result). In the end it didn't matter,; he grabbed Glint with his cybernetic hand without even turning to face me. His wrist spun, tilting the blade until my grip forced me to either let go or get lifted into the air. Naturally, I found myself hanging from my sword hilt moments later.

"What are you doing?"

"Completing my objectives." Zig replied, his voice strangely calm.

He started at me, his eyes eventually focusing on my PIM. Without another word, he flung me, sword and all, into an inactive console. I crashed through the flimsy table and fell to the floor as what was left of the console collapsed around me.

Trying hard to ignore every muscle in my body that was crying out in pain, I noticed Smokes still standing at the door with a vacant smile on his face.

"Smokes!" I said with some difficulty, "Do something!"

"I'm on it!" Smokes said. He pulled out another joint, and lit it. After a deep pull, bits of lifestream energy began swirling around him. "Oh, yeah!" He said, raising his arms, "Step back whilst I whip out some magicks!"

I never did find out just what he was about to do, for at that moment Terra had recovered enough to take a shot at Zig. Her aim was perfect, but the shot bounced off of the energy shield that sprang to life around Zig. The reflected shot caught Smokes in the face, flinging him against the wall with a surprised "Auugh!"

Zig kept his blaster arm at the ready as his other hand quickly danced across the controls. In a matter of moments, a new portal formed within the swirling rings of the machine.

As I staggered to my feet, I felt One tugging on my hakama. "Throw me at him!"

There was no time to question it. The plush doll passed through the energy shield with no difficulty and promptly latched onto Zig's face.

"What the … hey! Let go!" Zig stumbled backwards, his hand smashing into the console. The portal fluctuated, growing larger and more erratic by the second. Slowly, everything in the room that wasn't firmly held to the floor slid toward the active portal.

Zig was the first to be pulled into the swirling depths of the portal, One still firmly latched to his face. Smokes slid through moments later, still stunned from Terra's shot. Flip nearly made it to the door, but made the mistake of taking a running leap; once in the air, the portal pulled her back before she could even register surprise.

I stumbled over to Terra and held her close as the portal grew larger and larger. We tried to move toward the doorway, but the pull of the portal eventually dragged us back.

There was a rush of color, with a feeling of being pulled in a hundred different directions at once. Despite both of us holding on to each other with all our remaining strength, Terra and I were wrenched apart.

"Jimmy!" She screamed, still reaching for me.

"Terra!" I shouted, desperately trying to catch her hand, but it was too late. The world exploded into a blur of color and motion, and moments later, darkness.


	14. The Cylell Facility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another chat with his inner self, Jimmy wakes to find himself in a Glyche facility that looks to have not been so much abandoned as ransacked.

When my sense of awareness returned, I found myself surrounded by light, a warmth at my side I recognized all too well.

"Terra?"

"Shh. She's asleep."

My eyes flew open; I was lying against the tree in my courtyard. Terra's sleeping form was nestled beside me. Unfortunately, I was standing at the bridge too. The warmth on my side was nothing more than the light of the suns hitting me between the bridge posts.

I felt jealous for a moment as I stared at Terra and the mental manifestation of my subconscious.

"Oh, come on, Jimmy!" He said, grinning at me. "You can't be jealous; technically she's my girlfriend too."

"So you say." I crossed my arms and asked, "So what is it now? Are you going to argue my relationship with Smokes?"

He chuckled appreciatively. "Guy's a hoot, isn't he? Nah, I wanna talk some more about Terra."

"Seems like I said what needed to be said last time."

"Ah, but you've had a lot more time with her since last time. Time in which your opinion has changed."

I glared at him.

"Oh, fine." He snapped his fingers; now it was the real me with Terra lying at my side and my subconscious on the bridge. "Now can we talk?"

I rubbed the soft fur on Terra's arm. She snuggled against me, a small smile gracing her face as she continued dreaming.

"I still love her."

"Yes, we do. Do you think she feels the same?"

"I … I'm sure she does."

"Are you?" He walked toward me, tapping Glint's battered sheath against the posts of the bridge as he passed. "You know what we feel is more than some genetic bond. Does she feel the same way, though?"

"She's still with me, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she doesn't seem to have much faith in us."

I bristled at the insinuation. "She's just worried about me."

"And with good reason. We certainly find more than our fair share of trouble. Fortunately, we've got mad skills to keep us safe."

"And more than our fair share of dumb luck." I added.

My other chuckled. "True. And she's a Shadow. They tend to work alone. I suppose it's hardly surprising that now that she's part of the team, she's a bit protective of you."

"I know."

Other Jimmy crossed his arms and looked at me expectantly. "But ...?"

I couldn't help but sigh. "But you're right. I'd be lying if I didn't feel a little …"

"Offended?"

I let out a sigh. "Belittled. I took out a dragon on foot, but she acts like I need a nursemaid."

"Ah, but don't you enjoy that just a little?"

I frowned at my other self. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. You like having someone who worries about you, just like Uncle Ann."

"Uncle Ann." I repeated in a flat tone.

"She worried and fussed over us after our parents died. I know we felt guilty when we left Rimstak to get some freedom regardless of her feelings. Be honest; when we were left at the Saybaro for so long, we felt like we deserved it."

I bowed my head but said nothing. We both already knew the answer.

Other Jimmy sat beside Terra and me. "Ever consider how things might have been different? If we stayed in Rimstak, I mean."

"Sometimes." I admitted. "I was good with propulsion systems; maybe I'd be designing floaters and chasers. Heck, maybe I'd have put something together and run the Glyche Circuit."

"And Uncle Ann?"

"What about her?"

He gave me a knowing look. "Do you think you'd have become one of her suitors?"

"What?! She's family, for Creator's sake!"

"Not biologically. The age difference doesn't mean anything to a Rimstakken. Besides, you've already admitted that you think she's pretty."

"That's … that's not the same thing!" I said. "Besides, she's more like my big sister. I just can't think of her like that."

"Easy there, Jim. I'm just teasing you; we could spend days talking about things that might have happened." His smile faded into a more serious expression. "Ann was good to us; she was practically a kid herself when she took us in, but she was always watching out for us. As annoying as it was, we always knew she cared."

He approached the bridge and stared out at the cloudy expanse that lay beyond the Saybaro. "We paid our penance for the disregard we showed for her feelings. We gave up our life in Rimstak, maybe even a relationship with the only other woman who cared enough to put up with us, and for that we were alone. Now Terra is here, filling Uncle Ann's role in our life in her own unique way. She may not share our confidence in our abilities, but deep down, we both know it's because she cares. That's why you didn't complain when she asked you to let her enter the lobby first, or why you don't argue with her when she says you should get a better weapon."

"Because I'm worried that if I throw that away again," I murmured, my gaze returning to Terra's sleeping face. "I may never get it back."

She looked so peaceful as she dreamt. I smoothed a lock of her flaxen hair aside as I considered what had just been said. "I can live with that."

"Easier than living without her." My other self said kindly. "Besides, we have been a bit careless since that mess with the dragon. Having someone we love keeping us out of trouble is probably just what we need."

He, or rather I, was right. During the hunt for the dragon, I was always careful about what lay ahead. I blundered into it anyway, but I always had a plan in the back of my mind.

I couldn't say the same thing about leaving the Saybaro. Looking back, it should've been obvious that the doll wasn't One, but I had been too eager to explore to question. I had no plan for how to deal with the witch, and going willingly into a Center in turmoil instead of simply waiting for One to inhabit the doll had been reckless.

"I'll try to be less reckless in the future." I whispered to Terra.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that." My other self grinned, adding, "Still, some recklessness is a good thing. You do think well on your feet. Steer clear of dragon-sized problems, and you both'll be fine."

He snapped his fingers, "Speaking of which."

"I beg your pardon?"

I awoke with my face pressed against the floor, one arm pinned beneath me, and my right foot caught on the edge of some kind of table. The lights were very dim, so I had to be careful as I reorganized my limbs and slowly rose to my feet.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the low level of light, rubbing the life back into my now-numb arm. Fortunately, it didn't take long to figure out just where the portal had dropped me.

It was a Glyche construction bay. It was badly in need of maintenance and had nothing as intricate as Bethany's Womb, but I recognized the standard core unit constructors and skriever repair stations from other Glyche facilities I'd encountered. I was in another Glyche facility.

I approached the line of core constructors and peered into the windows. They all appeared empty, much to my relief. My encounters with the rogue core units still weighed heavily in my mind, particularly how lucky we had been each time to come out unscathed.

I shuddered slightly; the air in the room was strangely cold. As I rubbed my chest to warm up, memories of what had just happened came rushing back.

"Zig." I muttered angrily. I didn't know what he'd tried to do, but he and I were definitely going to have words when I find him.

I was worried about Terra. Don't misread me, I was worried about everyone, it's just I was particularly worried about Terra, even though I knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. After traveling with her for the past few days, not having her there made me feel a little empty. I wanted to call out to her, but didn't want to give away my position to Zig, should he still be in the area.

Still, I needed to get everyone back together. There was no telling what Zig was up to, if Ell was back to normal, or if indeed everyone else ended up in the facility. Unfortunately, none of the consoles in the construction bay were receiving power. The backup generator was badly corroded, and didn't so much as budge at my attempts to lift it from the floor. In despearation, I gave my PIM a try; once again, it did not respond.

"Looks like I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way." I muttered, heading for the door. Fortunately, Bethany had given me a crash course on facility maintenance, including the manual override functions on the doors. With a little work, I managed to release the locks and open the doors enough for me to slip into the corridor that lay beyond.

I had been in Glyche facilities before, mostly the one beneath the Saybaro, but walking through that particular facility left me on edge. For one thing, the lighting seemed screwy. All the lights were dim, but some would just sporadically light up without a moment's warning, making me jump. It was as if what little power was running through the facility wasn't regulated properly, but that didn't make any sense; if it received the same burst of energy as the other facilities, it should've been up and running under the control of the CIC.

Most eerily of all was the silence; I couldn't hear anything save the humming of the lights when they would randomly activate. No distant clicks of skrievers or hums of floating cleaners … nothing.

I was so intent on checking the panels and lights that I didn't notice the rubble in the corridor until I nearly tripped on it. Quickly catching myself, I looked behind me to see what had tripped me, only to see the severed arm of a core unit clutching at my leg.

"Daah!" I shouted, shaking my leg until the dismembered hand fell off. It took a few seconds for me to calm down enough to realize the arm wasn't moving; it must've just caught on my foot. Still, it wasn't the sort of experience I needed at the moment.

I walked a few more feet before something occurred to me. I walked back and looked at the arm; it was quite old and corroded, and the severed end had a burnt look to it, as though hit with some kind of plasma burst or cut with a high-power laser weapon.

I saw a few more arms, the occasional leg and a bunch of broken plating as I continued down the way. They all had the same burn marks, indicating some kind of firefight, but I couldn't help but notice that there were no core chassis or heads. If there was a fight, it seems reasonable that there would be a more or less complete body or two lying about somewhere.

After a long, slow walk through the flickering corridors, I finally reached the facility's hub room. The consoles were flickering slightly, which was more than I could say of the rest of the consoles I'd seen thus far. I knelt down between the central consoles and pulled the generator up out of the floor with some difficulty. It was a bit dusty, but still seemed functional; in a matter of moments, I had it activated and recessed back into the floor.

The lights of the hub came to life, which did wonders to my morale. As I stood up, however, I saw two glowing red eyes looking at me from between the consoles. With a rush of horror, I realized it was a core unit.

I stumbled backwards directly into a console, drawing Glint and holding it out before me reflexively. After a few moments, however, I realized that the eyes weren't really glowing. They weren't even really red; they were just reflecting the red error screen of the console above it.

Still holding Glint at the ready, I slowly walked around the consoles and approached the inactive core unit. She was a more advanced core unit than Mick; in addition to her having chosen her gender, her silver face was much more detailed and her body plating was complete, if still marked with seams. She even had golden hair that hung in a dusty mass down to her mid-back. A few shreds of clothing remained on her frame; fortunately for her modesty's sake, her frame was a still a few key details from being anatomically correct. From what Bethany had taught me, I placed her somewhere between her fourth and fifth evolution.

She was slumped over one of the consoles at the center of the room, as though she had simply fallen asleep while working. I carefully pulled her back from the console and spun her chair around, only to find her power core housing completely destroyed and her core strangely intact in her lap.

I picked up the core and turned it over in my hands. It didn't appear damaged, just dead. That was good news for her; once the core was recharged and the core housing repaired, she'd be operational again.

I looked at her face, hoping for some sign to indicate the manner of her deactivation. There was surprise in her expression, but also a little sadness. She was otherwise intact, which told me that she wasn't taken out by a blast. From the damage to her core housing, I surmised that someone with incredible strength tore out her core.

Repairing the intricate core housing was beyond my ability, especially given my situation at the time, so I turned the chair back around and let the unit rest once again on the console. Patting her matted hair, I murmured, "Don't worry, Miss. We'll get you fixed up just as soon as I find my friends."

I tried a few of the wall consoles, but all they displayed was static and red error messages. I frowned at this; the problem obviously wasn't power, but the lack of connection to the CIC. I'd need to go to the Central Core to get the network up and running again before I could get any use out of the facility.

"Probably for the best." I said to myself, "I should introduce myself to the CIC anyway."

I glanced around at the corridors that went off in every direction. Every corridor was marked by a Glyche symbol indicating the area of the facility to which it led. Unfortunately, while I'd learned much of the Glyche since Bethany named me her Inheritor, I was used to Bethany simply giving me directions or using my PIM as a navigational device and didn't really know the symbols as well as I should.

Rubbing my forehead, I looked at each of the symbols in turn, hoping that one of them would look familiar. After circling the room, three symbols tugged at my memory; the symbol for the construction labs and two other symbols. I was sure one of them was for the central core, the other for the living quarters, but I wasn't sure which was which. After struggling to remember, I gave up and started down the nearest of the two, figuring that I could always backtrack.

As I walked further and further from the Hub, the lighting became more erratic; many of the overhear lighting panels were broken, their shattered remains hidden beneath a layer of dust. I kept Glint in hand; whatever attacked the facility was unlikely to remain after three thousand years, but it never hurts to be cautious.

Unfortunately, I reached the end of the corridor only to find myself in the lounge area of the Living Quarters. It was in the same state as the rest of the facility; all the remaining furniture was covered in dust, and every console was either smashed, flickering, or simply displaying static. There were no other core units, however, which seemed odd to me. Surely, more than one had fallen.

"Well, great." I muttered beneath my breath when checking another console yielded no results. I started to turn around, but thought better of it; I was already there, so I might as well check it out for signs of the others.

The cryo-storage area was empty, which struck me as a little odd. The console was functioning, if disused, so I was able to bring up a manifest. There were plenty of suspended foodstuffs in cryo-storage, but I was amazed to discover that the shelves were still stocked with hard provisions; non-expirables and canned foods and the like.

The other facilities had their hard stores emptied before shutting down, presumably by the surviving Glyche. Whatever happened in that facility must've happened too quickly for those living there to pack provisions. That did not sit well with me.

I checked the main storage area next, as it was in the adjoining room. In all honesty, I expected to find the same dilapidation present in the other areas. At best, it would be like the pantry; fully stocked shelves covered in dust.

I opened the door and promptly froze. It was like walking into the warehouse of a large retail store; every shelf was stocked with supplies, ranging from toiletries to replacement console parts, to grass and tree seeds for the lake simulation area. The lights were bright and spaced in such a way as to provide the room with more than adequate illumination.

If that wasn't enough, the area was completely spotless; not a single grain of dust anywhere. It stuck out as compared to everything else I had seen in the facility thus far.

I looked around the sizeable room, walking through the aisles and aisles of extra stock as I kept one eye out for my friends and the other for equipment that might be helpful.

I was peeking inside a large box labeled 'Security' when something landed on my shoulder.

"AGH!" Knocking whatever it was away, I leapt back and pulled Glint, ready to strike.

"Jimmy! It is you! Excellent! I was hoping I'd find you soon!"

I stared. That was definitely Mick's synthesized voice, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Down here."

I looked down. A skriever looked up at me, nearly identical to a standard skriever in all by size. This one was larger, though not by a great deal, and had an additional camera 'eye'.

I got on my hands and knees and looked curiously into the skriever's camera eyes. "Mick? Is that you?"

"Yes. Sorry about scaring you like that, but I've been looking for you for the last few days."

"How-"

"Ah, yes, my current shell. While my main form is recuperating from the upgrade back at the Saybaro, I've been moving through the computer network to try and find you. Fortunately, the skrievers in charge of the warehouse were kind enough to let me use one of their blanks."

A few other skrievers poked out of the shelves and waved their pincers briefly at me before retreating.

"Nice guys." Mick said. "A bit bored, though; I think the Glyche forgot to engage their hibernation subroutines before departing the facility."

"Given the state of this facility, I'm not surprised." I said. "This place has clearly seen better days."

"Fortunately, these skrievers have been busy since the loss of their connection to the central core. Using the parts in the warehouse, they've built a small core of their own; it doesn't give them much range, but they've been working on modifying themselves to store more energy. My little shell here's a prototype; they've been wanting to test it themselves, but were all too scared to try."

"Well, you seem to be doing okay." I paused for a moment and asked, "How does it feel, anyway?"

"You know how Arc was talking about going into zen-mode while playing games? How everything else around the screen just seems to disappear as your focus becomes only the game? It's kinda like that. I feel oddly focused, probably because I don't have all the sensation data to process. It's interesting, but I'll be glad when I can get back into my new shell."

Well, Mick was kind of here. That was kind of comforting. I let the skriever climb into my hands, saying, "Well, it's good to see you, Mick. Er, in a manner of speaking. So where am I, anyway?"

"The Cylell facility. They did extensive research over the basic core unit artificial intelligence. Much of my own design came from information this facility produced. You say the rest of the facility is in disrepair?"

"Very much so." I said. "I was planning on heading to the central core after having a look around the living quarters."

After a short pause, Mick asked, "You got the symbols mixed up again, didn't you?"

Ignoring the heat rising to my cheeks, I said, "I've been a little distracted lately, what with Arc working against us, the witch in the tower, and the Center of Knowledge's little civil war."

The skriever paused again. "Perhaps before we proceed, you should bring me up to speed on what has occurred."


	15. Regrouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy meets up with some of his friends before making a shocking discovery.

I took a few minutes to fill Mick in on my adventure thus far: the trek to Brigsonstrat and Arc's theft of the floater, getting pulled into checking out the witch in the tower, the war at the center, and Zig's suspicious behavior.

"Sounds like you've been having a load of fun without me." There was a definite tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't sound like that." I said, feeling bad, "It's not like I wanted things to end up like this."

"Yes, I know. One explained the situation with the doll."

"I still can't help but wonder what that was about." I paused, remembering Zig. "In any case, our guide was trying awfully hard to bring us here. I don't suppose you have any idea why?"

"Hmm. Most information I have on the Cylell facility seems to indicate it was one of the civilian enrichment centers prior to the Corruption. No notable scientific endevours aside from the AI studies, no dedicated mission; as far as I can tell, they were just teaching the locals about technology."

"Explains why the Center's here." Shaking my head, I said, "Can you tap into this facility's sensors? I'm getting worried about the others."

"Especially Terra?"

I blushed and said, "At least you know she's real this time."

"It's hard to deny the existence of someone with whom you have conversed with multiple times." He paused and quickly added, "She stopped by shortly after you left for Brigsonstrat."

I eyed Mick's skriever suspiciously. "That's one time. When else did you speak with her?"

To my surprise, the skriever looked embarrassed. For being a spider-like robot, it pulled off the expression well, lowering its body to the ground and shifting its cameras to the side. "In Wukice, after you were knocked out by the prop dragon ... and again when we spent the night in the facility."

I glared at the skriever. "You knew she was real all that time? And you let me think I was crazy?"

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but she asked me to. Besides, you seemed so happy when you were thinking about her and ... well, I guess I thought it seemed kinda romantic."

I couldn't help but sigh. Rubbing my forehead, I said, "We'll talk about this later. For now, I need to collect my team."

"Of course; let's head to the CIC immediately."

Immediately would have been great, but unfortunately, immediately after he said that, I immediately I heard someone shouting from one of the nearby corridors.

"The fun never stops." Shaking my head, I started toward the sound saying, "Come on."

I burst through the doors to the living quarters, only to see a long hallway with doors on either side. Glancing around, I shouted, "Terra? One? Ell? Where are you?"

No one replied, but I heard the sounds of splashing, probably from the lake room if this facility was like the Saybaro or Genovis facility.

"Lake room?" I asked Mick as he caught up.

He glanced around a moment before pointing a pincer toward a nearby door. Unfortunately, it was a bedroom, as were the next few doors.

"Come on, Mick!" The sounds of splashing were starting to fade, as though the source was growing tired.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy! I don't have the schematics for this facility!"

I knew from other facilities that the two corridors made a big circle with the lake room being in the middle, so I ran down the hall, opening each inner door as I passed until I reached the one with grass on the other side.

The lake room in this facility looked more like a lagoon, flanked with palm, banana, and coconut trees. The water was a beautiful and deep shade of blue, and the sky was clear.

I hurried to the water just as something slipped beneath the surface. Without a moments delay, I dove in and swam toward it.

Fortunately, the water was clear, so clear that I could see who it was before I picked her up. Swimming to the surface with some difficulty, I carried her to the side of the lake, and lay her in the soft grass.

"She's not breathing." I said.

"Try CPR." Mick suggested.

Feeling awkward, I opened her jaws and started to carefully blow into her mouth.

Her eyes opened wide. "Jimmy!"

As I sat up quickly, Flip coughed up some more water before giving me a baleful stare. "I know I'm irresistibly cute, but try to control yourself!"

"Sorry, Flip." I said, my cheeks burning, "I thought you were dying."

"That's no excuse!" She paused a moment to shake off her fur and wings, mostly onto the leg of my hakama. "What would Terra say? You'd have broken her heart, and that's just mean!"

Mick's skriever approached her cautiously. "She is all right?"

Flip gave a small shriek and dove behind me, nearly ending back up in the water again.

"Yeah, she's okay." I said. "Flip, this is Mick Sakamota. Well, kind of."

Flip walked out from behind me cautiously. "That's just dumb! Mick was a core unit. That's a skriever!"

"Indeed, I am currently controlling a skriever. My actual body is at rest at the Saybaro.' It held out a pincher politely. "Nice to meet you again, Miss Flip."

Still looking suspicious, Flip darted her paw toward the skriever's pincher, touching it for a millisecond before pulling it back.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay." I said, "I don't suppose you've seen any of the others."

"Not after the portal machine exploded, no. One minute I was there, the next minute I'm in the middle of a lake."

"Apparently One and Zig's interference caused a temporal variance in the portal." Mick paused a moment before adding, "That is to say, don't be surprised if anyone appears within the next few minutes."

"If we're lucky." I told him. "True Knight Mikaen and Cygros Cressia entered the same portal and ended up arriving on Vinta seventy years apart."

"True, but that portal was in close proximity to one of Earth's Rips, which essentially fueled it. The portal that sent you only had limited power; I'd say everyone will have made it through within the hour, if they haven't already."

"I don't suppose you've seen Ell somewhere, have ya?" Flip asked, sounding hopeful.

"I haven't seen him or Terra yet," I told her, "But I'm sure they're around here somewhere. We're gonna head to the Core so we can run a full sensor sweep. You coming with?"

"As if I'm gonna just stay here." She clawed her way up to my shoulder, still a bit damp. "Ready!"

Feeling unusually tall, I led my growing group back to the hub. Once there, Mick immediately skittered toward the inactive core unit. "Jimmy, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, I noticed her earlier." I pointed to the core and said, "Her core's drained and the core casing's completely shot. I don't suppose you can fix her?"

Mick looked it over a long moment. "The damage is extensive, but I believe so. We will still have to recharge the core somehow, though with the rest of the center offline, I'm not sure how we can do that."

The skriever's camera eyes turned to me. "Do you want me to repair her?"

Flip looked startled at the suggestion. "B-but what if she's corrupted?"

I looked at the core unit's face once again, taking in the mixture of surprise and saddness. "What if she isn't? What if she was just a victim of whatever left this facility in such a mess?"

Flip's feline face fell. She hopped onto the console and peered at the core unit's face for a moment before giving me a nod. Nodding back, I carefully turned the core unit around so its core casing just beneath her bust was better exposed.

"What happened here, Mick?" I asked as the skriever went to work. "It's pretty clear this place was attacked, not abandoned. Were the ancient Rimstakkens that smart, or did something else attack this facility?"

"I don't know. According to the last reports received by Yaevin station before it went into low power mode, this facility was still active." There was a clunk as a portion of the damaged casing fell to the ground. As Mick's skriever hopped onto the damaged part and consumed it for raw materials, his voice continued, "They just laid the foundation for what would become the Center of Knowledge, hoping that the bio-forms in the area would be willing to trust them if they just knew more about Glyche technology. To their credit, the Wenapaj Center of Knowledge is the foremost authority on the Glyche civilization, save myself, Core Desygan, and Narrator Number One, of course."

"Of course."

"Ell!"

I spun around to see Flip darting down a hallway marked with an unfamiliar signal. "Flip!" I shouted, but she was already gone.

Mick's pincers paused. "Should I …?"

"No, I'll go. You stay and fix her." I told him, "I'd really like to know what happened here."

"Okay. Just be careful, okay?"

I flashed him another grin before rushing after Flip. After passing about a dozen locked doors, I spotted one that had fallen off of its hinges. Flip was running toward it, and for just a moment, I saw a glimpse of a large man that was no doubt Ell walking inside.

I shouted, "Yo, Ell!" But he was already gone. Flip disappeared after him moments later.

When I reached the door, I heard Flip shout, "Ell, stop it!"

Fearing the worst, I drew Glint and hurried inside. The room appeared to be some kind of medical bay, though it was hard to tell; it wasn't just the door that had fallen into disrepair.

Ell was hugging Flip's tiny body against his massive chest. At first I thought he might be trying to crush her, but the happy smile on his face dispelled my doubts immediately.

Flip managed to squeeze out of his grip and leapt back. "Knock it off, already!"

Seeing me, Ell grinned even wider. He stepped forward, arms outstretched to give me a hug, but I quickly took a quick step back. "Nah, that's okay. I'm good."

A quizzical look appeared in his eyes. He pointed at Glint, which was still clutched in my hand.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry about that." I slid Glint back into its scabbard. "Just making sure. You did try to kill us earlier."

His face fell. He looked at Flip, who appeared to listen intently.

"He doesn't remember any of it." Flip told me, "The last thing he remembers is a cyborg slipping this headband onto him just before the mages dragged him away. Jimmy, the image in his head ... I think the cyborg was Zig."

Ell held it out to me. A cursory examination revealed a small series of circuits embedded in the inside of the cloth, most of which were burnt out (likely from when Terra stunned him).

"Zig had this planned all along." I murmured, as the pieces came together in my head.

Ell and Flip both looked at me questioningly.

"He's the one who brainwashed you." I said grimly. "That's why we ran into so little interference when we went to rescue you; he used Ell to clean the area out."

"But why?" Flip asked. "Why send us on a goose chase? Did he think Ell would take us out?"

"Maybe. I'm guessing it has something to do with the tower portal room; One seemed to know something was up."

Shaking my head, I asked, "We'll figure out what he's after later. Ell, have you seen any sign of Terra or One?"

He shook his head.

"Smokes?" I asked, remembering our stoner mage friend.

Flip snorted. "Who gives a damn about Smokes? He's probably on that bugger's side!"

"I resent that!"

We all turned around to see … absolutely nobody. I glanced around the room, saying, "Uh, where are you?"

"Vertical thoughts, dude."

I glanced up and saw a sandaled foot hanging out of the ventilation shaft.

"By the Creator." I murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Next stupid question?"

Between me and Ell, we managed to yank the poor guy out of the vent shaft.

He sat down on a medical bed and started rolling another joint. It wasn't easy; his whole body was shaking. "About time you people show up. Where in nocturnes are we?"

"The Cylell facility." I told him. "It's a Glyche outpost that looks to have been invaded a long time ago. Have you seen Terra?"

He gave me a dirty look. "Yes, she crawled by my vent three minutes ago with the Destiny sisters and Almaec Nocturnes. By the Creator, Jimmy, when I said next stupid question, I was being sarcastic."

"Sorry." I muttered, but he waved it off.

Smokes let out a sigh. "Ah, don't listen to me. I'm just a little on edge right now, but that'll be fixed in a moment."

Sure enough, a few puffs and his expression became complacent. "Much better." He whispered, a thin trail of blue and green smoke streaming from his mouth. He started to lay down on the ruined bed, but I stopped him. "I have to ask; are you with Zig?"

"Me and Zig? Nah, I don't run that way; I just haven't found Miss Right yet."

"I mean are you working with him."

"I dunno. What's he working on?"

I could already tell my line of questioning was only going to end with an Iniagus-class headache. I turned back to the others. "Mick's waiting for us in the hub. Let's go."

Smokes hopped up off of the bed and followed us out the door, saying, "Cool. Who's Mick, anyway?"

As we reentered the hub room, Mick turned to greet us. The damaged core casing had been almost completely reconstructed. "Ah, Mr. Ell and Smokes, I presume?"

Ell nodded, looking back at the skriever with fascination.

Smokes knelt beside it and pet it, cooing, "Aren't you a little cutesy wootsey … Ow!"

Mick dissuaded further embarrassment with a sharp flash from his energy blade.

As Smokes sucked at his burnt finger, I said, "Everything okay?"

"Indeed. I'll be done in moments."

I watched him work. It was amazing; he would essentially eat some of the broken casing and spit it out onto the reconstructed casing, fusing it perfectly with the rest.

After processing and placing the last bit of metal, Mick said, "There. The housing is completely intact. All that we need to do now is re-energize the core. Hey, stop that!"

While the rest of us had been watching Mick, Smokes had started poking at the pliable metal of core unit's face. "There!" He said happily, "Isn't that so much nicer?"

The core unit was smiling now to be sure, but in an extremely grotesque way. I could still see the imprints of Smokes' fingers.

"That's disrespectful!" Mick said indignantly.

"Geez! Excuse me! I was just trying to make the world a happier place!"

Sighing, Mick turned back to me. "Anyway, we can probably channel some energy from the consoles at the computer core for a quick recharge. Shall we?"

I noticed more signs of the ancient battle as we moved through the corridors: deep scratches in the walls punctuated with blast holes from some kind of energy weapon fire, the remains of destroyed skrievers and even more mostly intact core units. Even the ones in the best condition were missing their cores, however.

Walking the corridors over leftover bits of machines made us cautious. The fact that the limbs of core units occasionally stuck out of the walls or clutched consoles didn't help either.

We eventually reached the door to the computer core. I shouldn't have been surprised to see the massive security doors left wide open, but it nevertheless caught me off guard. I wasn't exactly relieved when I saw nothing but darkness beyond.

"Jimmy?" Mick asked, no doubt noticing my sudden hesitation.

I shook my head. "It's just dark. Can you get us a little light? My PIM's not working."

The skriever's camera eyes deactivated for a moment. When they opened again, the cameras shot beams of light into the room; it wasn't enough to see more than a few yards away, but at least it was better than stumbling around in the dark. He skittered ahead of us until his light illuminated what was unmistakably a core console.

I approached the nearest console but hesitated before actually accessing it. Glancing around at the darkness, I called out, "This is Jimmy Sakamota, Inheritor of the Saybaro. I request permission to access your sensors."

When there was no response, I tapped the console. The screen activated, but only displayed a prompt.

"Voice recognition must be off-line." I muttered. Sitting down at the console, I typed, "Can you locate the other bio-forms inside the facility?"

I hit the enter key and waited.

Flip hopped up on my lap, asking, "Is it working?"

"I'm not sure, " I replied, frowning. Why was it taking so long for the computer to process my request? A simple scan of the facility should have taken only seconds, even if the rest of the facility was offline.

I was just about to try again when I bright flash on the distant ceiling caught my attention. Before I could even ask what it was, something suddenly hit me in the head. It was soft, but I nearly fell over from the force of impact.

"Ow! What the …?" I stopped as Mick's flashlight revealed a tiny plush body wearing a green and gray striped shirt. "One!"

One staggered to his tiny plush feet, holding his hand to his head. "Oh, hi Jimmy. Say, could you ask the computer to make the room stop spinning?"

"One! Thank the Creator, you're safe!" I said, picking up the doll.

"Yeah, same here. I was worried Zig might've succeeded."

"What was he trying to do?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." One said, rubbing the back of his head, "But he was setting the portal exit location somewhere in the Myriad Abyss. Given how he reacted, my guess is he wanted you out of the way."

Beaming, One said, "Fortunately, I've got your back."

"And I am very appreciative of that fact." I said, giving him a respectful nod.

As I approached the console with One in tow, I noticed that it still hadn't processed my request.

Brow furrowed, I typed, "This is Inheritor Sakamota. Please respond."

When this produced no effect, I sat back against the chair and scratched my head. Ell put his hand on the back of the chair, looking at me questioningly.

"It's not working." I told him. "I don't understand it; CICs are incredibly resilient. Even if the Central Core is damaged, I should be able to get something."

The lights to the room flickered on with a loud hum as Mick finished rerouting the emergency power to the room. As Mick's skriever approached me, I asked, "Mick, can you figure out what's wrong with this?"

Mick didn't respond. His skriever shell stopped a few feet from me, its eye looking toward the center of the room.

"Mick." I repeated, "Can you figure out what's wrong with the Core, please?"

"I already have."

I looked where he indicated and my jaw dropped.

The Central Core was gone.


	16. Surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where does someone hide a giant metal orb?

We could only stare as One shouted, "Gone?! How can it be gone? The thing's too big to go through the doors!"

Despite One's valid point, the fact remained that while the centrifugal rings were still slowly circling around the core, they weren't circling around anything. What little movement was there was likely due to residual energy feeding into the core from the hub's auxiliary power generator.

"Huh." It was all I could think to say. I didn't even know how to start formulating a hypothesis. It wouldn't have surprised me if the core had been destroyed or damaged beyond repair given the state of the rest of the facility, but for it to simply be gone was beyond my comprehension.

Ell and Flip didn't seem to understand what we were confused about, probably because this was their first Glyche facility. Smokes was standing as close as he could to the rings, letting them fan him.

"This is most irregular." Mick said, "The Core cannot be taken apart, and is certainly too large to be moved out of this chamber. I didn't believe they could be moved at all, but … well, there you have it."

"Someone nicked it." Smokes said before taking another puff from whatever it was he was smoking.

"Right, Smokes." Flip said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Someone just stuck it in his pocket when no one is looking and walked out the front door."

"Well, there you go! Great minds think alike."

"Magic could have done it, I suppose," One said doubtfully as Flip stuck her tiny tongue at Smokes, "but why take it? I mean, look at this place! It was stolen ages ago. Hell, some people are still terrified of the Glyche now, let alone three-thousand years ago. They would have destroyed it, not stolen it!"

Mick started tapping one of his skriever's metal pincers against the floor. "Uh, guys?"

"Maybe they wanted it for raw materials or something," said Flip, looking to Ell for support.

"Why? There are easier ways to get metal than raiding a Glyche installation." argued One, "Besides, if they were after materials, why take the core and not the rings, or the bits of broken bots in the corridors?"

Mick's tapping went louder. "Guys, please, I think-"

"Maybe it's just been misplaced." Smokes let out a burst of smoke that made my eyes water.

"What?" I said incredulously.

"They took it out to clean it or something, and just forgot where they put it."

Even Ell looked doubtful at that theory. I opened my mouth to respond when a loud screech shot through the air that made everyone wince.

Mick picked his front pincers off the ground, two long scratch marks right in the metal in front of him. "Perhaps we should finish repairing the core unit in the Hub. She may have answers for us."

"Don't we still need to re-energize the power core?" I asked.

"Indeed … but without access to the Central Core, there's only one way that'll work, I'm afraid. Set the core on the console."

I complied, curious as to what he was going to do. Mick climbed over the dead heartstone, and grabbed it with his middle pincers. Without warning, he slammed his other four legs into the console.

The console may have been inactive, but it was still receiving power. The energy encompassed the skriever and the power core, coursing through machine and crystal until the heartstone was glowing brightly.

The Skriever took a few steps away from the damaged console and promptly collapsed. I caught the power core before it fell and started to grab the skriever, only to see that half of the machine's joints had melted.

"That skriever's toast." One said.

"One," I asked, turning to the doll, "Could you go to the Saybaro and check on Mick? Make sure he didn't just blow out his circuits?"

"You got it. Oh, want me to stop by Brigsonstrat and grab Terry?"

I thought about it; Terry was probably still putting out fires in Brigsonstrat. Telling him what was going on would only prompt him to come running, and given my past few days, there was no guarantee I'd even be anywhere near Naidyr by the time he got here. "No, he's got his hands full enough as it is. If you stop by, go ahead and update him on what's going on, though."

"Can do." A moment later, the doll went limp in my hands.

I slipped the doll and the power core into my deep hakama pockets. "All right, let's get that core unit online. I just hope she can give us a few answers."

When we made it back to the Hub, I approached the inactive core unit with the recharged heartstone in hand.

"Okay," I said, getting ready to insert the core into the core unit, I'm guessing this is going to be a little jarring for her. Be ready, just in case."

"In case of what?" Flip asked.

"In case of anything ... and try not to insult her, okay, Smokes?" I glanced around only to find the idestan mage was no longer with us.

A quick glance at Flip and Ell affirmed that neither of them noticed him leave either. Shaking my head, I sighed and said, "Just as well. Okay, here it goes!"

I pressed the power core into the core casing until the clamps closed over it and pulled it the rest of the way inside. As the protective panels slid over the opening beneath her metal bosom, I drew Glint and took a step back. I wasn't sure it was working until I saw her arms and legs twitch slightly as they received energy for the first time in millennia. Her eyes flashed as power coursed through them, revealing themselves to be amber.

For the first few moments, she reeled back against the console and clutched at her chest. She tried to speak, but only static and grey noise came out.

"Jimmy?" Flip said, edging behind Ell.

"Give her a second." I told her.

After a few more moments of confusion, she finally stopped convulsing. She drew in a shuddering breath before regarding each of us in turn; I could tell from her expression she was still a little shocked, not that I blamed her.

"Yulias." She whispered, staring at Flip for a moment before moving on to Ell. "Galden-Vuestan hybrid."

As she turned her gaze on me, her bright eyes widened slightly. "Sakamota?"

"You're likely thinking of my ancestor. I'm Jimmy." I held out my hand.

The core unit took it, looking intrigued. "Forgive me, Jimmy. You're the spitting image of Fei-jan."

"Fei-jan?" I asked curiously. "I thought you meant Mick."

"He's the same person." She told me. "He tried to explain it to me once; something about 'Americanization'. His better friends called him Fei-jan, or just Fei for short."

Her cheeks went gold. "I haven't introduced myself; my name is Jenna White. Are you responsible for repairing and reactivating me?"

"Partially." I told her. "I had help from a friend. Can you stand?"

"I think so." She tried to rise but immediately started to fall. Ell caught her easily, but from the gold on her cheeks, I could tell she was embarrassed.

"This place seen better days." She said as she took a few shaky steps forward. "How long was I out?"

"We're not sure." I told her truthfully. "We were going to ask you."

She looked around the room again, her horrified eyes sweeping over the destruction.

"My ... my home." She said, "My sweet sanctuary ... what has become of you?"

I didn't know what to say, other than, "I'm sorry."

Jenna rested a hand on the console."Are there any other survivors of my kind?"

"The other core units we've encountered in this facility have had their cores taken." I said. Seeing sadness fill her face, I said, "But there are other core units. One of them helped repair you, actually."

"Truly?"

I nodded. "Mick Sakamota, the incorruptible core produced by Bethany at the Saybaro. There's also Core Desygan."

"Core!" Jenna perked up instantly, "Core is still operational? Where is he?"

"With the Elsewhere Incorporate, I think." I said, "I can ask One when he comes back."

"He still travels with the Dreamer." Jenna said, her voice a mixture of awe and pride. "And CIC Bethany did complete her task. That is comforting. Where is Mick now?"

"Back at the Saybaro. He was controlling of one of this facility's skrievers until he melted repowering your core."

"I see. And you are the Inheritor of the Saybaro?"

"I am." I held out my PIM, adding, "You might be able to contact Bethany or Cristlyn if you link up to the Yaevin station."

"A good idea. I think enough of me is operational enough to link up. One moment." She nodded, and closed her eyes.

From the expressions on her face, I could tell she was learning what had come to pass; the fall of the Glyche, the growth of Vinta over the last three-thousand years, and what had come to pass most recently with the activation of the Glyche facilities. I could only imagine how she felt at seeing her entire civilization fall to dust and ruin.

When she opened her eyes, I was surprised to see her smiling. "Jimmy Sakamota. I know who you are now." She frowned, and looked at each of us in turn. "I do not, however, see Terra. Bethany and Mick mentioned she would likely be with you."

"That's part of the reason we activated you. We're still looking for her. I think she's somewhere in the facility, but it's just too big to search on foot."

"Of course. A bio-form scan from the central computer core should be able to single in on her location."

Seeing our expressions, she asked, "What is it?"

"The other part of what we wanted to ask you. I think you'd better come with us, Miss Jenna." I told her, taking her hand.

"That's impossible!" Jenna stared up at the empty space in the center of the rings.

"That's what One said." Flip replied. She hopped onto Jenna's shoulder, who didn't seem to mind.

"But the core can't be dismantled!" Jenna protested. "It can't be moved!"

Putting my hand on her shoulder, I asked, "Jenna, what was happening here when you went offline?"

She bowed her head. "We were under attack. Some of the bio-forms from the local settlement found out about us and managed to break into the facility. I was with Core Desygan at the time."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued as to the actions of the original core unit.

She nodded. "My core casing was already damaged when we reached the hub. He tried to fix me, but we were under attack."

"It looked like someone tore out your core." Flip said. "I mean, it was like seriously bad."

"It was me." Jenna said, her cheeks gold. "I tore out my core so ... so Core wouldn't risk himself to save me."

"Whoa." Flip said, her eyes wide. "Did it hurt?"

"Not until I was reactivated. Then yes; a lot." She put a hand on her chest, looking sad. "I didn't think they'd get as far as the Central Core. Iniagus said …"

"Iniagus?" I said much louder than I intended.

"Yes, he was one of the mages working with us on the construction of the Center of Knowledge. He was always so cheerful when I saw him. He never seemed to be bothered by us being Glyche." She smiled faintly. "Of course, many people claimed he was insane."

"Really." I said. One little word, so much sarcasm.

"He was a good man!" Jenna said sharply. "He risked everything to help us!"

"I'm sorry, Jenna." I rubbed the back of my head. "I've had some bad experiences with his descendant, the current King of Wenapaj."

"Well, if anyone deserved to be made royalty, it was him." She snapped her fingers. "Now that I think about it, he claimed he had a way to protect the Core from any danger. Our CIC turned him down at the time, but if things were desperate, he might have changed his mind."

"You think your Iniagus could've pulled it off?" I asked.

"He was quite a powerful mage, much stronger than any of the others we worked with." Jenna paused as though something just occurred to her. "Hang on, I once saw Iniagus shrink a pile of building materials until it was as large as a small parcel. What if he shrank the core? It would still weigh the same, but if he shrank it-"

"-He could have simply rolled the core out, katamari style!" Said the plush doll hanging out of my pocket. One was back ... maybe.

"Is that you, One?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the doll.

"What would you do if I said no?" Shaking his head, One said, "Anyway, I did a little digging, and it turns out Teach was assisting old Iniagus the first.

"But how did he get it out?" Flip asked, "She just said that it would weigh the same, and I doubt anyone could roll it very far without help."

"Ah, but they didn't have to roll it very far. They rolled it through the CPD."

"CPD?" Flip asked.

"Conveniently-Placed Door." One said. "It's a door with one side in the Elsewhere and the other wherever we need it to be. All Teach had to do was call it, roll the core into the Elsewhere, then reposition the other side of the door wherever they were putting the core to keep it safe." One wiped his hands. "Simple, when you get down to it. Personally, I'd like to know how Tantulus Iniagus got a favor from Teach; shame he isn't around to ask."

"Where did they put it?" I asked, kneeling down so One could climb into my hands.

"You're gonna love this; Iniagus's Palace!"

I smacked myself in the head. It was so obvious; the palace floated off the ground, which would take an incredible amount of power and control to pull off without tipping the whole thing over. I never questioned it before because it was Iniagus's palace. Why wouldn't it be as crazy as him?

"Jenna," I said turning, "The core is probably integrated into the palace now, but it still exists. Your facility's CIC survived!"

"That is impossible."

I started to explain when I realized she was talking about the One doll.

"Oh, sorry. Jenna, this is Narrator Number One. One, this is Jenna White."

"Nice to meet you. Cyber-cripes, another working core unit. Core's gonna be thrilled."

"Core? You mean Core Desygan?" Jenna asked, her eyes shining with eagerness. "Where is he?"

One shrugged. "Somewhere on Algos. He's with Fate and Max, trying to stop some kind of mad scientist or something. Don't worry though, I'm gonna tell him about you and Mick the moment he gets back. He's always looking for more of his kind. I could send him a message through the Elsewhere Access right now if you want."

"Could you tell him …" Blushing gold, Jenna shook her head and said, "Never mind. I'll tell him when I see him."

"In the meantime," I said, "Terra and Zig are still missing, and I haven't the slightest idea where to start looking."

"Ooh!" Smokes said, raising his hand and jumping up and down.

I stared at him. "When did you get back? Wait, nevermind; it's probably not worth the time it'd take to explain. Did you see them?

"I saw Zig in the hub, running down one of the corridors with this mark on it." Smokes licked his finger and traced a glowing symbol in the air.

"Entrance to the Center of Knowledge." Jenna told us. "It was beneath where we were making the central tower."

"What about Terra?" I asked.

"Didn't see her, but Zig was limping when he came into the hub room. I was trying to figure out where the sleeping lady went, but …" He suddenly seemed to realize Jenna was there and flashed her a wide smile. "Oh! Hello sleeping lady!"

Jenna waved back, an amused look on her face.

"Could you show us which way he came from?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Sure thing. Follow me, everyone!"


	17. Surfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the team's back together, it's time to go to the surface and find Zig before he sets off another Corruption.

I kept an eye on Smokes as we walked back to the hub, hoping to keep him from just wandering off. I didn't want to have to go searching for him later, especially if Terra was in danger.

Unfortunately, my attention should've been elsewhere. Jenna was having an increasing problem walking. As we re-entered the hub room, one of her legs suddenly froze in mid-stride. Ell and I caught her before she fell.

"Thank you, both of you." She told us as we helped her to one of the chairs. After scanning her leg for a moment, she let out a sigh. "Joint's rusted solid."

"They used iron in your construction?" I asked curiously.

"No, but I damaged my leg once while helping a small merchant ship. They fixed the joint with a hybrin-iron alloy that hasn't held up well without contact to my regular joint lubricant."

"Don't worry about it, Jen." One said, hopping up to the console and patting her on the arm, "Once we get you to another facility, they'll have you up to spec in no time.

She smiled. "Thanks, One. I …" Her cheeks turned gold again. "I wouldn't want Core to see me like this."

"Sounds like you two have a history." Flip said, hopping into her lap.

"Oh, well …" her whole face turned gold, "He's a great man. He had a hand in my construction, though my father-"

Flip suddenly sat upright, her ears perked. "You guys hear that?"

I listened. At first I didn't hear anything. After a few moments of concentration, however, I could hear the soft notes of an oddly familiar song. It reminded me strongly of the sound of wind rushing through the leaves of a tree, which helped me realize just where I had heard it.

"It's Terra's suon!" I tried to figure out which way it was coming from, but it was too faint for me to make out.

Fortunately, Flip had better hearing than I did. "Come on!" she said, running down a corridor with an unfamiliar symbol.

I started to follow but looked back at One and Jenna uncertainly.

One waved me on, "I'll stay with her. You go find your girlfriend."

Nodding thankfully, I hurried after Flip.

The corridors in the area were particularly devastated, but some of the blast marks on the wall were still shiny, indicating that they had been damaged recently. I quickened my pace.

Flip stopped at a closed door a good distance down the corridor. It was no different from the others along the way, except that coming from beneath it was the soothing music of Terra's suon.

I banged on the door, shouting, "Terra? Terra! Are you in there?"

The music stopped instantly. I heard someone run up to the door from inside.

"Jimmy! Oh, thank the Creator! I was worried that Zig might have found you! Can you open the door?"

I twisted the handle, but it was shut tight.

"Stand away from the door." I warned her and Flip, grabbing Glint with both hands. I didn't know if a Force Edge would be strong enough to break the locking mechanism, but it was worth a try.

I channeled the lifestream through my arms and into my blade. When I took a step back so my sword could swing without hitting the wall, however, I bumped into Smokes.

"Daah!" He said falling back against the floor. His legs flew out as he lost his balance, catching me in my calf. I stumbled forward, unintentionally thrusting Glint toward the door and releasing the charge as Flip quickly darted away to prevent herself from getting squashed.

The blast hit the door dead center, knocking it clean from its hinges and hurling it across the room, narrowly avoiding Terra in the process. From what Zig had told me earlier, I apparently managed to pull off a Force Blast ... by accident, no less."

Terra jumped through the open door moments later, anger radiating off her as she said, "That scrap Zig locked me in here. Little wuss was losing, so he-"

She stopped and looked down, where Smokes and I were still laying. Her anger faded almost immediately at the sight of us. Trying hard not to giggle (and failing, I might add), she asked, "Um … are you okay, Jimmy?"

She took my hand and hauled me to my feet. I caught her by surprise by immediately pulling her into an embrace.

"I was worried about you." I whispered, holding her tightly. Too tightly, part of me worried, but she didn't seem to mind.

"About me? I was worried about you!"

She started to kiss me, but pulled away when she realized Zig and Flip were watching. Still holding my hand, she told us, "If I wasn't fional, I'd probably be a smudge on the wall right now. Zig's fast, inhumanly fast."

"But that's normal, right?" Flip asked, raising an eyebrow. "He's a cyborg."

"I'm not talking about the arm-cannon. He's fast, almost faster than me." Glancing at me, she said, "It reminded me of your reports of the rogue core units, to be honest."

A dark suspicion began to grow at my mind, bringing with it old memories I long wished I had forgotten. "No." I said aloud, shaking my head vehemently. "It's not coming to that."

"Jimmy?" Terra asked, her hand on my arm.

I shook my head, saying, "It's nothing. We'd better get moving; Smokes saw Zig running back toward the center." I couldn't resist running my hand through her hair as I added, "Probably scared that you'd find a way out."

Smiling, she said. "He better be scared. Once I'm determined, nothing can stand in my way."

"Nothing?" I asked, pulling her close again.

"Not a damn thing." Smiling, she moved to kiss me once again.

Smokes took a puff and let it out before saying, "Look, I appreciate that you're into each other, but I'm thinking this thing with Zig might be a bit more urgent at the moment."

"He's r-" I began before Terra kissed me in mid-word. Flip giggled and Smokes rolled his eyes as we embraced a little more passionately than I intended.

When she finally released me, she said, "Now let's go catch his scrap ass and get it done!"

As we ran back to the hub, Flip and I filled her in on what we had discovered so far.

"Another functioning core unit and a missing Core. Sounds like a villain from a Schrade comic." She commented as she jogged along beside me. "So this makes … what, five facilities in Wenapaj?"

"Four." I replied. "Saybaro, Natalya, Barenz, and now Cylell. Five, if you count Yaevin as a facility."

"Yeah, but isn't it more of a space station?" She grinned at me as I spoke the words 'space station' simultaneously with her. "Just checking. How is our new Glyche friend, anyway?"

"One was working on her when we left. Apparently, a few thousand years without maintenance hasn't been to kind to her."

"Well, if anyone can fix her, One can." Her brow furrowed. She glanced over at me, asking, "It is him in the doll this time, right?"

"I sure hope so."

One was still poking around with Jenna's leg when we returned to the hub. I was always amazed to see him working with the tiny replica of Headache.

Glancing briefly at us, he said, "Hi, Terra! Glad to see you're okay. Give me a sec and I'll be done here."

Terra and Jenna stared at each other for a long moment.

"Is something wrong?" Jenna asked, sounding worried.

Terra quickly shook her head, her cheeks a little red. "Sorry; you look like someone I know. I'm Terra, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jenna White."

As they shook hands, One lifted the tiny welding mask off of his head and stepped back. "That should fix ya until we can get to a proper constructor pod. I wouldn't recommend jumping around a lot, but you should be just fine for walking."

Jenna rose to her feet and took a few experimental steps. She seemed a little stiff, but functional. Brushing a hand through her hair (and sending a wave of dust into the air in the process) she asked, "So, where are we going now?"

"We need to catch Zig." I told her. "Something's seriously wrong with him, and I'm beginning to think it may not be his fault."

"Jimmy?" Terra asked curiously, but I shook my head.

"I hope I'm wrong; just in case, we should be ready for a fight."

"I don't understand." Terra said, putting her hand on my arm. "How did he know this was even down here? I mean, look at this place; are you telling me the people from the Center would have left it like this if they knew it was here?"

"Probably for the best." Smokes said. It sounded like his euphoria was wearing off, and his face looked visibly strained. "They woulda just dissected Jenna here." He smiled at her. "I think you're much nicer in one piece."

Jenna's cheeks went slightly gold. "Um, thanks."

"Smokes," I said, "If you need to light up again-"

"I can't. I'm out of my special herbal mixture." He sighed, muttering, "I'd kill for an Elizer Gold right now."

"Well, I don't know what Zig was looking for down here, but something tells me he didn't find it." Flip leapt up into Ell's arms and climbed up to his broad shoulder again. "Of course, we could go ask him."

"Right. Let's get moving." Squeezing Terra's hand, I followed Jenna down the corridor that presumably led to the Center of Knowledge.

The Glyche corridors gradually transitioned into the colorful walls of the Center of Knowledge, eventually ending with a surprisingly normal-looking door. It was a nice door, a bit dusty on the inside, but virtually identical to the hundreds of doors in the Saybaro Mansion.

Glancing uncertainly at the others, I closed my hand around the handle and pushed the door open.

A massive chamber filled with doors of every shape, size, color, and design awaited us behind the first.. There were doors on the floor and ceiling as well as the walls. Even more were stacked on shelves, propped up against the walls, and in some cases, simply hanging in mid-air.

The room wasn't just a big open space either; there were curves, strange angles, extra walls only a few meters tall, and at least six different floors, all in the same room. It looked more like a carnival fun house than any sort of standard room.

"Wow." One whispered as we walked into the room. "Never thought I'd see a grey room out-done by reality."

Terra spun about, her eyes flitting from door to door. "No wonder no one ever found this place! Even if they knew the facility was there, it would take hours to find the right door!"

"Weird, but cool." Flip said, eyeing a door that was so small that only she could fit through.

I walked to a white door with pink spots and opened it, curious as to what was on the other side. At first, I thought it opened to another room with doors, but then I saw Terra looking curiously at me. She turned to look at the back of someone wearing a black hakama and keikogi, who I realized was also me. I glanced back at her and once again saw myself through a door on the other side of the room.

"Hmm …" I stepped through the door. Sure enough, I found myself on the other side of the room. As I walked back up to Terra, I said, "Have to admit, that's one heck of a stealth mechanism."

"Shouldn't be a problem." One said, wiping his hands together. "If it's like the Door Room back in the Elsewhere, the door to the Center will be identical to the door to the facility."

"Jimmy," Terra asked uneasily, "Which door leads back to the facility?"

The smile froze on my face. I hadn't bothered to take note of the door as I walked through, and now we were inside.

The next hour was lots of fun, and I really mean that. Sure, Zig was out there causing trouble, but it was hard not to laugh when One and Flip jumped through a door on the floor and shot out of a door right above me, or when Ell had to grab Smokes as he fell from a door in the ceiling, or when I spotted Terra passing a door I had just gone through and poked my hands back through to tickle her. She got me back later by swiping Glint from a horizontal doorway on the third floor. We chased each other around for about ten minutes before I finally caught her and tickled her until she gave it back.

The doors continually shut themselves. This would've been a problem had One not produced a pad of sticky notes, which we began to slap on the doors as we passed through. Despite this, we still went through every door except two; the one leading to the Glyche facility, and the door that happened to be right beside it.

The correct door opened out into a massive open-ceiling courtyard surrounding an even more massive tower. Well-tended plant life and empty benches provided what I assumed was a relaxing atmosphere for students between classes before the conflict between the sects.

Moments after the last of the group left the door room, every door in the chamber abruptly opened and slammed shut with a resounding boom that made us all jump. Dozens of sticky notes fell to the floor, no doubt to keep the next person who entered from simply walking through. Smokes just shrugged at me before continuing forward.

The area around the tower was deserted and eerily silent. I was understandably cautious as I led the group forward, Terra close at my side.

"Terra," I said, "You hear anything?"

She shook her head, though I noted she had drawn both of her spurs. "Nothing. You?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's not like that means much here. Smokes, where are we?"

"The Seed's Tower." Smokes said. "It's been closed since the Seed blew himself up. It'll take Golbez and Kanook to re-open the doors."

"So neither could really seize control." Terra said thoughtfully.

Smokes let out a dark chuckle. "I didn't say it'd take all of Golbez and Kanook; just their right hands. The doorway's coded to their handprints. Archaic, yes, but effective."

"Could you open the doors?" I asked curiously.

"Me? I guess I could. I don't wanna be the Seed, though. Too much responsibility. I've got enough to do with my own studies."

"Just what are you studying?" Terra asked him as they continued walking.

"My business." He replied shortly. He was looking more haggard by the minute; whatever effect his herbal concoction provided him was obviously gone.

"We'll try and stop by your lab on our way back to Kanook's people." I told him. "Provided we get back there, of course."

One raised his hand. "I can definitely help there. I've seen a few Centers in my time." He pointed to a set of doors on the far side of the courtyard, saying, "Lobby should be that way. Should be simple enough to get to wherever you want to go from there."

We circled the tower until we were in front of a massive set of golden doors that led into the Seed's Tower. Nodding at One, I led the group to the twin doors directly across the courtyard. A peek through the windows set in the doors showed that they did indeed lead to the lobby.

"Looks good." I glanced back at the others and asked, "Still, it looked clear before too. Everyone ready?"

Terra raised her spurs. Ell hefted his massive blade. One, again riding Flip like Vinta's smallest cavalry, raised his tiny, Headache-equipped arms. Jenna readied her own arms, her hands quickly configuring into the barrels of energy blasters.

Smokes, however, seemed a bit nervous. "What if they're all waiting to ambush us in the lobby? What if Zig's there?"

"Then we might need you to try to get that door open after all." Terra told him matter-of-factly.

This was not particularly reassuring to the tense Idestan. "But what if I can't? What if I screw up, or if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll find another way." I told him, trying to make it sound as simple as watching a bridge. "We'll find a way out, Smokes, trust me. If we all do our best, we'll be fine, no matter what happens."

It was a corny line, but it seemed to calm him somewhat; he nodded and rolled up his sleeves, muttering something beneath his breath. It sounded like he was trying to remember incantations, though don't quote me on that.

"So, everyone ready?" Seeing my friends' smiles and nods, I turned back to the door.


	18. Falling Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being found by the magi and the techs at the worst possible place and time, Jimmy and company retreat to the Seed's Tower.

I took a deep breath and leapt forward, knocking the doors aside and landing with Glint in hand, stream energy radiating from the blade. Terra was beside me in an instant, followed by the others, but there wasn't a single one of us who was prepared for what was waiting for us.

The bodies of mages and techs lay all over the Lobby. Some were strewn over couches, others were slumped against walls, and a few looked to have been smashed into cabinets; some were even hanging by their appendages from the second floor balcony. Most of the people seemed alive, though I spotted a few that looked as though they had been hit with energy fire, and more than one limb seemed to be resting at an odd angle.

"No fatalities." I said, checking the pulse of a young mage with a nasty gash in her cheek. "No one to tell us what the heck happened, either."

"Isn't it obvious?" Terra pointed to a charred hole in the wall, obviously from plasma fire. "Zig happened."

"No way!" Smokes argued. "Zig's a cool guy! He'd never do something like this, seriously!"

"Unless he's not in control."

Everyone turned to me, surprised looks on their faces.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Terra asked me, looking more than just a little worried. "Something's been bugging you about this for awhile."

I couldn't help but let out a defeated sigh. "I think he's corrupted."

The group stared back at me, most with expressions of either shock or disbelief.

Jenna's face was a mask of pure horror. "Corruption? Are you sure, Jimmy?"

"Think about it." I said, "The Corruption takes hold by accident; some artifact or object lying around injects him with transversion cells. The ancient Glyche knowledge knows about the facility beneath the Center, but can't get there because of the conflict, so it goes into remission and waits."

"Until we come along." Terra said, her concern magnifying my own. "It sees us as an opportunity, takes control of Ell knowing full well he'll end up smashing the mages the first chance he gets. Ell's practically a giant; why wouldn't the magi-sect want to control him?"

I nodded and continued, "He then sticks with us, knowing that we'd want to rescue our friend, giving him access to an unbound portal device. He probably thought Zig could take us out as well, but when that didn't work, he tried to get rid of us."

"To kill us." Terra corrected. "Corrupted Cores don't throw away useful shells; Zig made a conscious decision to stop us then and there, probably because you're an Inheritor. He gets to the facility, but finds out that the Central Core is gone."

"Which means he's heading to the next nearest Central Core."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Flip said, stepping between Terra and me. "Slow down! What are transversion cells?"

Fortunately, One was able to provide a reply. "Transversion cells are nanites; tiny machines small enough to enter the bloodstream. They were designed to help enhance immune systems and provided a limited regenerative ability, with the long-term goal of prepping a biological body for conversion into partial or full synthetic. It was one of the ways the Glyche hoped to avoid extinction."

"Sounds nice." Smokes replied cautiously. "What's the catch?"

"Transversion cells affected by the corruption can indoctrinate and ultimately assimilate biological beings. During the original Corruption, the corrupted Glyche used transversion cells to convert hundreds into sleeper agents."

"During which time, they can infiltrate security, corrupt key programs, and in extreme cases, form a Corrupt CIC." I said quietly.

"I think I get all that," Smokes said, rubbing his temples, "But how in the name of the Creator did they end up in Zig?"

"I bet Kanook knows." I said. "He called Zig, remember? Told him to come back, but Zig just hung up on him."

"Creator's grace." Terra whispered. "Can Zig corrupt people?"

"Not as he is." I said grimly. "Transversion cells can't replicate above a set number even when corrupted, and it takes a lot to fully control someone. If he were to try and infect someone else, he'd risk all the standard firewalls and virus scan software integrated in his cybernetics catching the infection and fighting it off. Still, we should tell Kanook to scan everyone just to be-"

The doors on both sides of the area burst open, revealing a sizeable fighting force from either side of the Center's rift. Both mage and tech stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of us surrounded by the fallen bodies of their friends.

"Oh boy." I muttered, fighting the urge to draw Glint. "Here it comes."

"Freeze!" Wands and guns pointed at us as the leaders of both groups shouted at us at almost the same moment.

"Hold your fire!" I said, hoping that I would be able to reason with them (more of my usual foolish optimism), "We are not responsible. Give me a moment, and I will explain!"

More mages and techs were rushing through the doors as I spoke, and the leaders didn't seem to give much credence to my words. As the techs began activating their weapons and the mages began charging stream energy, I felt someone yank me backwards.

In mere moments, the room was filled with thrown spells, energy blasts, and summoned beasts. Some rocketed through the air I had previously occupied, while others flew on toward the tech and mage students. In a matter of seconds, the room was in complete chaos.

Terra continued to drag me out of the lobby. "C'mon, Jimmy! We need to fall back!"

I quickly followed her. I don't know how we made it out of the lobby without at least one of us getting blasted by something, but at the moment we were all too busy running to care.

One used his mini-Headache modules to weld the lobby doors shut. As he stepped back, the doors shook as though hit with tremendous force.

"This ain't gonna hold long." He said as I picked him up.

"What now?" Flip asked, her hair raised as the static of a lightning spell swept over us.

"The tower!" Smokes said, pointing at the same, "Seeds have teleport gates to the other Centers we can use to escape! We can duck into the center of Ircandesta until the situation blows over."

"Sounds like a plan to me." I glanced back at the doors.

Terra and I stayed at the back of the group as we moved toward the tower. Smokes skidded to a halt by the massive golden doors.

"Give me a few seconds." He said, his hands already on the door.

We waited with bated breath as he worked on the door, our eyes on the lobby doors that were still miraculously sealed.

After a few moments of silence, I said, "I'm sorry, Terra."

She looked at me curiously. "About what?"

"This isn't exactly the kind of romantic experience I wanted our first adventure together to be. I just hope you w-"

She shut me up by planting a kiss on my lips. As she stepped back, I couldn't help but return her smile. I wasn't grinning long; the doors from the lobby burst open moments later with a hail of fireballs and energy shots. Terra opened fire as I shot a Force Edge at the group. Most of our pursuers were either stunned by Terra or knocked clear off their feet, but I knew it wouldn't take long for them to recover.

"Smokes!" I shouted, "The door!"

"But I-"

I flinched as an energy blast left a crater in the pillar I was using as cover, showering me with tiny bits of stone and plaster. "Just do it!"

With a worried look at our pursuers, Smokes turned his attention to the door again. He spoke a few arcane words, made a few strange gestures, and even tried hitting it with a few spells, all to no avail.

"C'mon, Smokes!" Terra said, firing a volley of shots at the oncoming horde.

"I'm trying, dammit, I'm trying!" Smokes stopped chanting and started kicking the door, shouting, "Open up, you piece of …"

With his last kick, a spark of energy shot from the tip of his sandaled foot. Smokes stepped back quickly, a surprised look on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked, but the answer had already become apparent; the door was falling toward us. We managed to scramble out of the way before the massive door the ground with a bone-jarring thud; a quick look showed that the hinge pins were missing.

I clapped Smokes on the shoulder. "Good thinking. Good work, Smokes."

He scratched his head for a moment before shrugging and following the rest of us into the tower.

Ell, Terra, and I lifted the door back into place so One could weld it shut while Jenna kept an eye out from the nearest window. I honestly don't know how much help Terra and I were; Ell seemed to have no trouble lifting the doors and fitting them back into their frames.

The base of the tower was a beautiful garden that put the courtyard to shame. An elaborate carved fountain depicting the story of the Dust Knight stood in the center, the twin figures of Shienec and Nocturnes spouting water out of their fingertips. The flowers ranged from ordinary to exquisite; I even saw a rose bush. Someone had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to keep the garden well-tended.

"Looks like the weld's holding for now." Terra told us. "How long that lasts with a bunch of pissed off mages and techs … well, I don't know."

As One and Jenna worked on sealing the door, I took a good long look at my team. "Everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded, with the exception of Smokes; he was busying himself in the Seed's Garden. It seemed to help him relax, so I kept my peace.

One and Jenna stepped away from the now-sealed door. "Won't be as easy to break through this one. Still, we shouldn't hang around and find out."

We were about halfway up the ivory staircase that circled above the beautiful garden when I noticed Jenna was favoring her right leg.

I wanted to give her a moment, perhaps even have One patch her up again, but seconds later we heard the door below us being torn open.

Ell solved the problem by picking her up easily. As we started climbing again, I heard Jenna say, "I'm sorry. If I wasn't such an antiquated piece of scrap-"

"Now that's not true," One chided her, once again riding Flip, "Leave anything out three-thousand years and it's bound to need a little fixing up. Your design is still way beyond anything anyone on Vinta or Earth have come up with."

Jenna shook her head, looking sad. "Maybe that was true back in the day. Now I'm just a relic of a forgotten time."

Ell gave her a kiss on the cheek. She promptly blushed gold.

"Yeah," Flip said, "Ell says you look fine, and I think so too. You just wait; we'll get you fixed up, and you'll be turning heads so fast that they'll snap right off."

One glanced at each door we passed in turn, muttering beneath his breath. The sounds of pursuit were getting louder, making us all a little uneasy.

Finally, he stopped us. "Here! This one! Teleport Access!"

The door was locked, but that hardly seemed like an obstacle anymore.

"Smokes!" Terra and I called out in unison, both glancing back. He was gone.

Before anyone could ask where he had gone, Smokes floated up through the center of the tower. From the smell of him, I guessed he was back to his usual self.

"Hey, Jimmy! Found some good stuff in the garden. Got plenty for me, and a bit extra in case any of you change your mind. Oh! Let me get that door." With a wave of Smokes's hand, the door folded itself into the shape of a paper crane and fell to the floor with a clunk.

A few blasts shot through the open stairwell, narrowly missing Smokes. I grabbed him by the front of his robes and pulled him into the room, saying, "Put the door back up!"

"What door?" He took another deep puff and let it out. "My, it's a nice day, isn't it?"

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the room. I was somewhat surprised to see several consoles I recognized as waypoint controls; I looked around for a teleport pod to no avail. The rest of the technology was a lot more elaborate than what we had found in the portal room, but I spotted a few Gineran pieces amidst the Kindred and Glyche tech.

Fortunately, I had the foremost authority on Gineran technology with me. Sure enough, One was already hopping from console to console, tapping at the controls.

"Uh … not that I'm trying to rush you …" Terra said, glancing uneasily at the door. The angry shouts were getting closer.

"This might take a minute or two." One called back. "Can you buy me some time?"

Terra and I readied ourselves for the coming throng as Ell helped Jenna to a chair. We waited as the shouts drew nearer and nearer. In a matter of minutes, the fastest of our pursuers reached the top of the stairwell.

Terra started shooting immediately. Remembering the incident in the facility, I channeled stream energy and thrust it forward into more directed Force Bursts, knocking a few people clean off the stairwell. Unfortunately, there were just too many of them. Within moments, they were almost at the door.

"We could really use a good mage about now." Terra said loudly, glaring at Smokes.

He nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I got a good one. Everyone, stand back!"

Lifestream surged around him with startling clarity just as an energy blast hit the wall beside him. It didn't hurt him, but it did reduce a chunk of the wall into powder … powder that Smokes inadvertently breathed in.

"Aaaa … aaaa … ACHOO!"

Terra and I barely had time to dive out of the way before his sneeze set off a small magical explosion that blasted him backwards straight into the main console of the teleporter.

One stared out the pile of scrap topped with a stoned mage with as much dourness as a plush toy can manage. "Great. Well, on to plan B!"

"What's plan B?" Flip asked curiously.

"When you can't get away from a problem or go around it, you punch straight on through!" With a roar, he leapt from what remained of the console and charged the door, knocking the mages and techs away with carefully aimed blasts from his tiny Headache units. It was quite amusing (and just a bit disturbing) to see grown men and women cowering before the wrath of a tiny doll.

We followed after him, blades swinging and guns firing. Under our concentrated assault, the Center forces slowly retreated.

Ell moved to pick up Jenna, but she waved him off. "It's okay. I can make it."

Nodding, Ell picked up Smokes instead. The Idestan mage was a bit bruised, but seemed otherwise unharmed. "Hey, thanks, Ell. I'll just take a break up here on your shoulder for a bit."

Once we were all back on the stairs, I risked a look down the stairwell. The factions were still scattered by our assault, but it was clear they were regrouping.

"Where are we going?" I asked One.

"Only one place left to go!" He said as I picked him up. "Top floor! If this Seed was like any of the others, he'll have a few backup escape plans set up in case the portal room was compromised. If not, I'll see if I can't Dreamer us a way out of here."

"I hope you're right." Terra said grimly. I could see the lines of heat rising from the barrels of her spurs. I sympathized; all my streaming was making me feel a bit dizzy.

Fortunately, we were already near the top of the tower. The Seed's Office was a grand affair with stained wood furniture, a small library of books, several sturdy desks buried beneath mounds of papers, reagents, and parts, and a large stained-glass window that looked out over the school.

I locked the door behind us and looked around for something heavy to barricade it with. Spotting a reading couch near some of the bookcases, I said, "Ell, help me push the couch against the door. Jenna, can you fry the door mechanism?"

"Of course." As Jenna approached the door, I noticed her leg was wobbling badly; One's jury rig wasn't going to last too much longer.

Ell let out a snort, reminding me of the task at hand. I grabbed my end of the table, and just barely managed to lift it off the ground. Ell picked up his end easily, though I didn't expect it to give him too much trouble.

We'd just reached the door when Terra called out, "Jimmy! Come take a look at this!"

I dropped my end against the door against the door and nodded in thanks at Ell before hurrying over to her. She was standing at the desk nearest the stained glass, where several notebooks filled with spidery handwriting had been left open. I tried to read it, but the language was unfamiliar.

"Can you read this?" I asked curiously.

"Of course. It's written in common; his handwriting's just a bit fanciful." She glanced over the pages for a few moments before saying, "It looks like the Seed was experimenting with something big. There's something here about some kind of crossroads."

"Crossroads?" One turned around instantly, his plush eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

Terra stepped back as One leapt onto the book. "It looks like he was trying to create a stable threshold."

One stared at the books, pausing only to flip the pages. The intensity of his stare was clear even in his current form. After a few moments, he muttered, "Good call, John."

"Uh, One?" Terra asked, eyeing the study door nervously. "Think you can fill us in quickly?"

"Right, right. The Crossroads is … well, it's kind of a pocket dimension with its foot in every other universe. Reality and dreams are twisted in ways you wouldn't think possible. It's … a strange place."

"You've been there?" I asked curiously.

One nodded. "Once."

One's sudden reluctance to share the story struck me as a bit odd. Still, it wasn't the time or place to question the dreamer. "Anything in his notes we could use? Perhaps a way to reach this … Crossroads?"

One shook his head, saying, "There's only one way to reach the crossroads, and you don't want to do that."

We all jumped as someone pounded on the Seed's door. "Open up and surrender!" shouted someone whose optimism rivaled my own. Ell was the only one who replied, and that was only to throw a cabinet on top of the couch we already placed in front of the door.

"That's not going to stop them for long." My eyes fell on the sturdy oak desk. Nodding more to myself than anyone, I called out, "Everyone bunker down where you can. Ell, help me flip this desk over!"

"But it's made of wood!" Terra objected as Ell approached.

"Wood that the late Seed probably enchanted to resist magic if he spent any large amount of time behind it." Ell and I managed to push the table over. "Okay, everyone get behind cover!"

One, meanwhile, was waving his rune hand at a bare bit of wall. "Ugh; someone's using the damn CPD! It won't appear until the idiot on the other side closes the damn door!"

"Keep trying!" I said. There wasn't much else we could do.

Jenna was shambling over slowly to join us; her leg wobbling more and more as she walked. I moved to help her, but only made it a few steps before a high-pitched creak shot through the air. Jenna (or rather, all of Jenna except for her right leg from the knee down) fell to the ground.

If that wasn't bad enough, the door burst open violently enough to knock aside the furniture we had set to barricade the door. She clawed her way toward us, a desperate look on her face as the first of the mages stepped through the door. One of the mages took aim and released a burst of energy large enough to shatter Jenna into spare parts.

My reaction was instinctive and swift; a full-powered Force Edge aimed just above Jenna that sent rows of books and bits of experiments flying. I wasn't the only one to react either; Terra opened fire with both spurs, One held out his tiny plush rune hand and shot three intertwined beams of light, and Smokes sent some sort of massive ripple flying through the air.

The various blasts and shots and fireballs all collided in the air just in front of Jenna and exploded into a brilliant white light that nearly blinded us all.

As the light faded, I stumbled forward, trying to get in front of Jenna in case another spell was forthcoming. It was still a little difficult to see, but I was pretty sure I was close until I tripped over something small. I reached for it and found myself touching something warm and shivering … definitely not a Glyche unit, or part of one as I had feared.

As the light faded from my eyes, the object was in fact small girl child, no older than eight, with pink hair, wings and the furry ears of a tigreth. She was unclothed, wasn't wearing any jewelry, and had no identifying marks of any kind. In short, there was no clue where she came from or how she ended up in the top of the Seed's Tower in the first place.

I had never heard of any such creature before; tigreth were the only species I was familiar with who had cat ears, but even tigreth half-breeds had fur on their bodies as well. Jenna was still lying nearby, broken but alive, so it couldn't be her, and the rest of our team was unharmed.

Even the techs and mages who had broken into the room were dumbfounded by what had happened. Knowing they wouldn't be for long, I stepped in front of the child and assumed a defensive posture.

A brilliant flash of light shone from the massive stained glass picture. When it faded, a man who looked like the very definition of wizard appeared; old, wizened, white hair and wearing fancy robes and a pointy hat, all with sequins. He was facing the group, so I couldn't get a good look at his face, but he definitely had an air of authority about him.

"Finally! I'm ba- …" He stopped, no doubt noticing the scene laid out before him. It didn't help that most of my team still had their weapons drawn. "Put those toys away at once! What the devil are you dervishes up to? Messing up my beautiful garden, no doubt!"

"I-it's the Seed!" I heard several of the mages and techs whisper. "He's alive!"

With the fight temporarily stalled, I pulled off my keikogi and handed it to Terra. "Terra, could you-"

"Right." She put the keikogi on the little girl as the Seed calmed his students down. I turned my attention to Jenna, who seemed to be in shock, but was otherwise unharmed. Well, save her broken leg, of course.

I picked up her leg, assuring her, "Don't you worry, Jen. We'll get you fixed up in no time. They've got an impressive tech-bay here."

"Jimmy, the girl … she …" Jenna tried to continue, but it was as though the words just wouldn't come out.

I glanced at Ell and the girl, and was astonished to see Ell looking absolutely distraught. He looked at me helplessly, obviously wanting to say something.

"Flip," I asked, "What's Ell saying?"

No response. I looked around, but there was no sign of the little yulias.

An image flashed through my mind: a pair of wings flashing into my sight a mere instant before our little magical convergence.

I looked at the girl asleep in Ell's arms, my jaw practically on the floor. The pink hair, the cat ears, the wings: it all seemed so obvious now.

I was so surprised that I didn't notice Kanook rush into the room. He spoke to the Seed in one jumbled up blur of syllables, occasionally pointing at us.

"I think I get the gist of it, Kanook." The Seed said, patting Kanook on the shoulder before turning to our group. "It seems you and your team have been quite busy in my center, Sir Sakamota. Is it true you've uncovered the path to the ancient Glyche ruins beneath the Center?"

"Huh?" I quickly shook my thoughts from Flip's condition to the much more immediate concerns. "Right, the Cylell facility. We found the entrance, but there's no computer co …"

One look at the Seed's face and my words died in my throat. He looked wizened all right, and his beard and hair were long, straight and respectable. It was the enormous red mustache that gave me pause, however.

"King Iniagus?" I whispered in disbelief.


	19. Seed of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of the Seed ends the civil war in the Center, but what of Zig?

The Seed gave me a strange look. "I beg your pardon? Oh … OH! Of course. I'm told I look quite like our liege. I assure you, however, that I am certainly not the king, handsome though he may be."

The absurdity of the moment was almost too much for me; the Seed, the man whose absence had torn the balance of the Center asunder, was without a doubt King Iniagus. The voice was the same, the cheery grin he was giving me was the same, and the mustache was unmistakable.

It took Terra elbowing me in the side for me to finally mumble something vaguely apologetic. The look in her eyes said, "Just go with it for the moment."

He patted me on the back, saying amicably, "Don't give it another thought, my young friend. My name is Melchoir Thamasa, and I am the Seed of this particular Center of Knowledge. I know you, of course, Sir Sakamota."

"How?" I blurted out, not even trying to hide my suspicion and earning another elbow in my side from Terra.

The Seed chuckled. "How could I not know about the great dragon-slayer of the Saybaro? You made every news station in the country. Perhaps you could introduce your friends for me?"

He seemed so earnest that I had to wonder; perhaps it was just a really crazy coincidence. After all, pretty much anyone could grow a mustache or wear a fake one. That still left the question of why the Seed's mustache was red when his hair was white, but he still looked considerably less strange than the king during my last visit to Iniagusville.

The man patted my shoulder. "Ah, you're a million miles away, aren't you? I suppose you have had a busy day."

I shook my head; I'd deal with it later. Coughing, I gestured to the members of my group, "This is Terra of the Queen's Shadows, the doll's controlled by Narrator Number One, the core unit is Jenna, the big guy's Ell, and the girl he's carrying is Fliperja- … Fliperji- …" I shook my head. "Flip. Smokes …"

I glanced around, but once again the Idestan mage was gone. "… is probably getting something to eat." I finished dourly.

Thamasa laughed, a deep booming laugh that was vastly different that the king's mad chuckling. "Quite a group you have here. Galden, fional, Glyche, Dreamer, and if I'm not mistaken, a part-Vuestan?"

Ell's eyes went wide.

Melchoir chuckled again. "Yes, I can hear you. Let me take a look at your young friend."

Ell nodded gratefully and knelt down as Thamasa approached.

"Hmm. Give me a few moments." Thamasa pulled a silver wand out from his pocket and twirled it in the air, stirring up a wispy flow of lifestream which swirld around Flip's new body. The stream pulsed blue, then green, then purple, then blue once again.

After staring at Flip and the stream that surrounded her for a few minutes, the Seed nodded and lowered his wand. "You will be pleased to know that her life is in no danger."

We all let out a sigh of relief, none louder than Ell. He rubbed her shoulder, smiling.

Thamasa motioned for us to follow him as he headed toward the door. He led us down to the portal room, where a squad of techs had already fixed the broken panel.

"Set us up for a short-range teleport." The Seed commanded a young Rimstakken boy tinkering with part of the wall.

"Almost got the waypoints reinitialized, sir." After a few moments, segments of the wall spun in place, revealing eight waypoint pods.

Terra and I took the same pod along with Plush One; the doll had gone inert again, so I put him back in my pouch. Ell carried Flip to a separate pod, while Thamasa himself was kind enough to assist Jenna to a pod.

"Everyone in?" Thamasa called out. Hearing our affirmative answers, he said, "Okay; three … two … one!"

After a brief flash of light, we were in the medical bay I had woken up in after Arc had blasted me. There were quite a few people there, mostly people from the lobby. Ell laid Flip carefully on one of the empty beds and put a blanket over her before retrieving my keikogi.

"She'll be fine," Thamasa patted the big guy on the arm before motioning for us to follow.

With a look, Ell told me that he had no intention of going anywhere. I nodded as I tied my obi over my keikogi. "It's okay, We'll stop by later."

Terra and I helped Jenna as Thamasa led us back to the robotics bay where we had met Zig. We passed a few people on the way. None of them would meet our gazes, though I wasn't sure whether it was because of guilt or because they still blamed us for the mess in the lobby.

Once in the bay, we helped Jenna to one of the constructer chairs. "Thank you." She said to us both, her cheeks gold.

"Hey, you're a friend now. It's nothing, really." Terra smiled at me. I smiled back; I had been about to say the exact same thing.

As I set the broken leg on the bay, Thamasa said, "I'll initiate a repair subroutine. Seeing as this is a modified Glyche constructor, you should be back to prime condition in no time."

"I appreciate it, Seed Thamasa." She said, bowing her head.

"Nothing doing; I'm glad to assist a survivor of the Glyche. Now get some rest; we're going to need your help restoring the facility beneath the Center."

Smiling, Jenna sat back on the bay as the mechanical arms reattached the broken limb. I patted the side of her bed, saying, "Told you we'd get you up and running."

"You did." She stifled a yawn. "Pardon me; it's been an exhausting day."

"Feel free to patch into our power grid." Seed Thamasa told her.

"Thank you, Seed Thamasa." She whispered as she slid her eyes shut. In a matter of moments, she had fallen asleep.

Terra and I followed the Seed and back to the teleporter, where he brought us back to the tower's teleport room. A short walk up the stairs brought us back to his office. The damage from the blast was mostly gone and the furniture back in place.

"Now," Thamasa said, arranging his robe before sitting down behind his desk, "I get the impression there's been a lot of excitement around here since my last experiment left me stranded in Ircandesta. I've heard about our little civil war from Kanook, but would you care to give me your own report on recent events?"

Terra and I exchanged glances for a moment before I said, "Very well. I'm not sure about everything, but I'll tell you what I know."

I proceeded to tell him everything that we had heard, everything that had happened since we arrived in Naidyr; the frightened citizens of the town, the incident with Arc, the rescue of Ell, and our adventure in the Cylell facility.

He listened carefully, laughing at a few points that were admittedly pretty funny. "Very interesting adventure you've had, Jimmy. May I see the Dreamer's doll?"

I handed him One. He scrutinized it closely for a few moment, muttering beneath his breath. Eventually, he nodded and handed the doll back to me. "Impressive bit of work. Can you call him?"

"Not really." I replied. "He just sort of shows up."

"Interesting. So the doll is more of a delegation tool." He nodded approvingly. "Not a bad idea. Might have to look into something like this. Keeping an eye on this Center is a handful."

"Has all the fighting stopped?" Terra asked him.

"It should have by now. Kanook's already stood down, and if Golbez causes further trouble, I'll have him expelled. Whole damn mess is his fault anyway. I'm truly sorry you and the city were caught in the squabbling; rest assured, I will be making a public apology for all of this."

"I appreciate that." I said, bowing my head politely. "As for our friend, Flip-"

"Ah, yes, of course. Well, best as I can tell, she was hit with a Force Edge, a spellshaper spell, two stun blasts from your girlfriend's pistols, a reyl-blast from your little friend, some reality-altering force probably from One, and some kind of special distortion spell from Smokes. When so many different types of energy mix together, there's literally no telling what can happen. Flip's lucky to be alive, if you ask me."

"I hope she feels the same way." whispered Terra, a sad look on her face.

"She'll be fine." Thamasa assured her, "Well, eventually, anyway. Well, now that the school seems to be settling back down after my miraculous resurrection," He allowed himself a brief smile before continuing, "Which brings us to Zig."

The Seed sighed and shook his head, "An excellent tekker, one of this center's best. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I must agree with your assessment; he does seem to be infected by transversion cells."

"But how?" Terra asked him, "You don't keep little vials of them lying around, do you?"

"I believe I may be in possession of the answer!"

We turned as Kanook hurried toward us. He gave the Seed a brief nod. "Seed Thamasa."

"Ah, Kanook. Has everyone stood down?"

"Affirmative. Golbez was reluctant, but everyone knows you've returned from beyond."

"From the Crossroads, actually. Not a trip I'd recommend to anyone, by the way."

He winked at me. Before I could guess why, Kanook started talking again. "Recently, some of our techs began experimenting with creating cybernetic replacements out of Glyche parts made from the functioning constructers we have on the premises. It took awhile, but we've established several working procedures that have not only replaced lost limbs, but given their recipients improved abilities. You saw Zig's replacement arm, correct?"

Seeing us nod, Kanook shook his head sadly, "A horrible accident. Still, Zig volunteered for the procedure, and it was a rousing success; the first implantation to allow the user full control over a core unit's arm, including the Headache modifications."

"We were being excited, and more than a little pride-filled of our actions. Unfortunately, we were not seeing what has now come to pass." After shaking his head for a moment, Kanook continued, "A few days ago, the Glyche constructer began to be malfunctioning. It seemed to be receiving instructions, from where we couldn't ascertain a source. It went back to normal moments later, so we didn't think it anything of import. It wasn't until after Zig's last maintenance that the operators noticed the odd bits of coding in the constructors programming mechanisms. Then, just this morning, I discovered the constructer assembling what we believe was intended to be a core unit." Seeing our alarm, the Seed assured us, "He stopped it before it could be completed, of course."

"Question is, did Zig corrupt the constructor, or did the constructor corrupt Zig?" Thamasa mused.

"It is definitely being the latter." Kanook assured the Seed. "We were able to determine a small amount of transversion cells were dormant in the constructor. They were implanted during his upgrade, no doubt assisted by the antibiotics and immunosuppressors. Fortunately, it looks like Zig was the only victim."

"Seed Thamasa." I said,"Wukice is probably his next target. We can stop him, but we'll need to head out immediately."

"Of course." Seed Thamasa told us. "I'll have transportation waiting for you outside the center. C'mon, I'll walk you to the doors."

"Can you take us somewhere we can make a call first?" I asked. "I need to contact an old friend."

I tapped my foot patiently as I waited in front of the vid-screen. I tried my PIM again, but something was still jamming it. I considered asking Kanook to take a look at it, but I couldn't bring myself to hand over the key to every facility currently under my watch.

Terra stood clear away from the screen, twirling one of her spurs around her finger. "We're wasting time."

"We need to warn them. Giving them the heads up on Zig might give them the edge they need."

The screen cut back to the assistant with who I had been dealing unsuccessfully for the past few minutes. Adjusting her black-rimmed glasses, the Galden woman said, "I'm sorry, but she's in the middle of auditions. She can get back with you in an hour."

"Ma'am, we're going to be gone in an hour. Look, tell her it's Jimmy Sakamota."

"Sir, it doesn't matter if you're King Iniagus. She can't-"

"Jimmy?" said a startled-sounding voice off screen. Moments later the assistant was shoved aside by a blonde Idestan I recognized all too well.

"Jimmy Sakamota!" Casey beamed at me. "Good to see your face again!"

"Same here." I told her. "How's the movie biz?"

"We're shooting the final scenes from 'Memory's Sanctum'. Budget's almost gone, but it's gonna be one hell of a movie. Think you can make it to the premiere next week?"

"I'd like too." I said sincerely, "But we've got a bit of a problem."

"Another dragon?"

"Not quite. One of the students at the Center in Naidyr was exposed to transversion cells."

"What?"

"Glyche technology. We found the source machine, but he managed to escape and is heading your way, probably looking to get into the Genovis facility. Could you send someone into the facility to let Alaina know she needs to activate her security measures?"

"I'll have to go myself; most people are still terrified of the place."

"Would you mind?"

"No problem. If the student gets here, what should we do?"

"Try to catch him, and keep him away from machinery. He shouldn't be able to infect other people, but we don't want to take any chances. Don't underestimate the guy either; he's got the arm of a core unit with the Headache modifications."

"Great. I was worried it might be too easy." Casey chuckled and shook her head. "Any chance of you stopping by? I've got other movies to make, but I wouldn't say no to another adventure."

Terra frowned. She edged a little closer, just enough for me to notice.

"What's wrong, Terra?" I asked her, my hand moving to Glint. The Center seemed to be at peace for the moment, but I didn't want to get taken by surprise again.

"Terra?" Casey asked, eyes wide. "Ah, Terry mentioned she was real. You two are on this adventure together, eh? Aww! That's so sweet."

Terra's face went red. Reluctantly, she walked over beside me and slipped her hand over mine.

"Well, I'm glad she's with you." Casey said, still smiling. "Maybe she'll keep you out of trouble."

"Hasn't worked so far." Terra muttered beneath her breath.

"Well, he is a hero."

I flinched, but before I could say anything, Casey held up her hands, "I know, I know. You're just doing your job. I'm just saying you do it pretty damn well. Listen, I gotta get back to the set for now, but I'll check on Alaina and make sure Maxis deploys the golems as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Casey."

As the screen went dark, I commented, "I think Maxis proposed to her."

"What?"

I gestured toward the now-blank screen. "There was a small lump beneath her blouse, partially obscured by her collar. You could catch a glimpse of the chain every now and then. Given that she kept hiding it, I'm guessing they aren't telling anyone yet."

"I'm happy for them." Terra smiled, but I could feel a slight saddness through our bond. It changed to surprise when I pulled her into a hug. As the surpise faded, she nestled against my shoulder and said, "Thanks, Jimmy."

"No problem. After seeing the Seed, I could use a good hug myself."

She broke away, her hands still in mine as she laughed. "Yeah, the mustache threw me off too. Talk about strange coincidences."

"I hope it's just a coincidence." I said, "I really don't want to think that there are TWO of him."

Terra laughed for a moment before falling silent. Squeezing my hands gently, she said, "Do I get a kiss too?"

I smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our lips met. When we released, we both realized we were being watched. Jenna blushed as we turned to her.

"I'm sorry." She said bowing her head. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay." Terra told her, her arms still around me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Jenna said, showing us her shiny new leg. "I feel top-spec, which is why I want to come with you."

Terra and I both looked at each other, surprised by the sudden offer of support.

"You're more than welcome," Terra said, speaking for both of us, "but I thought you'd want to stay on hand for the reconstruction of the Cylell facility."

Jenna shrugged. "There's not much I can do before a new core is built. Besides, it has been nearly three-thousand years since I've been outside of the facility; I'm curious to see how things have changed."

"I'm okay with it if Terra is." Seeing Terra's nod, i said, "Well, in that case, welcome to the team."

We left immediately; Zig's threat was big enough that we didn't want to spend too much time dawdling about. Laden with the supplies provided by Thamasa, we left the Center of Knowledge.

Word had already reached the town that the war in the center had finally ended. It seemed as though the whole of Naidyr was bustling around, getting ready for a party of massive proportions.

"Kinda wish we could stay." Terra said wistfully, watching as the little furry girl helped hang a banner over a small coffee shop.

"Don't worry, Terra." I squeezed her hand, saying, "We'll have other parties."

Jenna smiled at us. "So, when are you two getting married?"

We looked at each other and immediately blushed dark red.

Her smile faltered. "I-I'm sorry. You two seem so close, so I thought-"

"No, you're right." I told her, "I've been thinking about it a lot lately."

"Really?" Terra asked. It was hard not to get lost in her deep purple eyes.

Smiling, I confessed, "Yeah. When we weren't being bombarded by spells or chasing witches."

She smiled at me. "It's okay, Jimmy. There's no hurry. We've got a lot to do right now."

"You're not a distraction." I told her, my cheeks growing warm. "If anything, I wish I could drop this mess with Zig and Arc and whatever's going on with that damn witch so I could spend more time with you."

After staring at me for a moment in silence, she hugged my arm close and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

We walked out of the city and headed south through the grassy plains. Floaters were unfortunately out of the question; the rental store had taken a direct hit of the foul green ooze. The man at the rental stand offered us a couple of dinged-up chasers, but we decided it was better to head out on foot.

We kept a fairly brisk pace; now fully repaired, Jenna could easily keep a steady stride alongside the naturally fast-walking Terra and me.

It wasn't until evening drew near that I realized that I had once again forgotten to pick up a new portable cabin. Fortunately, it was a nice evening, if a bit on the cool side. After finding a nice lake beside a large forest, we settled down for the evening.

We spent the evening telling Jenna about the mess with Sera and the Dragon. She seemed suitably impressed, more so with our encounters with the rogue Glyche units than the dragon. I was a little disappointed, but I didn't let it show. After she had powered down for the night, Terra and I sat down at the edge of the lake.

We sat there for the longest time. She hummed softly to herself as her legs drifted in the cool water beside my own. I was surprised to find I recognized the song.

"Halo of Thorns?" I said, my hand on hers. "You're a Cerebrex fan?"

She smiled at me. "Yeah, actually. I remember seeing them in concert when I was a little girl. You?"

"Cerebrex was pretty much the soundtrack to my neighborhood in Rimstak. I remember listening to the 'Alter Inferno' album when I ran away." Chuckling, I shook my head and said, "I thought I was a little bad-ass ... on my own, sword at my side and dreams of being part of the royal guard running through my head."

Terra giggled. "I bet you were cute."

I shook my head. "I was probably more like Arc than I care to admit. Way too damn eager to find trouble and make a name for myself."

"Well, I for one and glad things turned out the way they did." Terra said, leaning against his side.

"Me too."

We sat listening to the sounds of the night for what felt like ages. There was no tension there; we didn't need to talk. We could feel each other through the bond.

"I love you, Terra." The words came out of my mouth almost unbidden. I blushed immediately, but met her gaze when she looked at me in surprise.

"Wow." Terra said, her cheeks turning red. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but where did that come from?"

"I just … I wanted to tell you. I needed to tell you." I broke away from her gaze, my cheeks burning. "And now I feel awkward." I admitted, "Too many years guarding a bridge."

She pulled my arm over her shoulder and leaned against me, saying, "You don't have to apologize. Iniagus's palace wasn't exactly the best place for social growth either. I'm not sure what's worse; being alone, or being alone and surrounded by people who don't care."

"Weren't there other children there?" I asked curiously.

"Galden children, Rimstakken children, and then there were the princesses and princes. None were interested in the little fional girl." She bowed her head, her long ears drooping slightly. "It's hard being the different one."

I put my arm around Terra and hugged her close. "I can relate."

"Can you?" She asked, pushing away slightly. "Did the Rimstakken children pull at your ears and tail? Were they always waving carrots at you, no matter how much you wanted them to stop? Even when I joined the Royal Guard, I had to deal with being 'the rabbit'."

I didn't know what to say to that; the only time I'd felt her more genuinely bothered was when she thought she'd been forcing me into a relationship.

Teria blushed crimson and hugged against me again, whispering, "I'm sorry Jimmy. I guess I'm still a bit bitter." She shook her head and snuggled closer to me. "That's no reason to take it out on you."

"You want my help beating up the people who teased you? I could let you borrow Glint if you want to bludgeon a few heads."

Terra let out a snort of laughter before bringing a hand to her mouth, her cheeks again red. I just laughed and kissed her.

"Children attack anything that's different, and those that hold on to that hatred are simply fools." I said, rubbing her cheek. "You're beautiful, you're kind, you're caring, and I love you."

"Jimmy." She whispered, putting her hand over mine.

Our lips met. I didn't care about Zig or the witch or anything anymore. I just wanted to fall into Terra's soft embrace and let the world around us fade to nothing.


	20. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Jenna find evidence of Ark, but more interestingly, of a hidden Cleftan village.

When I next opened my eyes, it was daylight and Terra was gone.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ignoring the strange sense of emptiness in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah, Jimmy! You're awake."

I turned quickly, but it was just Jenna. "Oh … hi, Jenna." I said, trying (and failing) to sound upbeat.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jenna asked, looking concerned. She raised a hand already partially converted into scanning mode, but I caught it and forced it down.

"I'm fine. I just … I'm a little confused."

"I'm not surprised." She sat down beside me, saying, "Terra wanted me to tell you she was sorry th-"

"That she left again?" I shook my head. "Without so much as a word? Thanks, Jenna, I noticed."

"She apologized," Jenna continued, a hurt look on her face, "for accidentally putting you to sleep last night. She didn't intend to, and she tried for hours to undo the spell to no avail. As for her 'disappearing', we spoke this morning, and agreed that she should go ahead to Wukice to help your friend Casey. She's faster than you, and less likely to cause a scene than me."

Feeling monumentally stupid, I said quietly, "You're right ... both of you were right. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Jenna, it's just …" My hand fell to my chest. "It hurts when she's not nearby."

Jenna's expression softened. "It's more than the bond, isn't it? You must care a great deal for her."

"How could I not? I mean, she's beautiful, she worries about me, and she even puts up with all the silliness I seem to attract. When I even consider that one day we might get married, I can't help but feel that I've got more luck than anyone in the world."

"Except for One, you mean."

"Luck and One generally go hand in hand." I said, allowing myself a small grin.

Patting me on the shoulder, she said, "Don't worry, Jimmy. I'll keep your little outburst secret, cross my heartstone."

We cut through the forest as we continued on. The trees here were different from those of the forests near the Saybaro. Those were mostly transplanted trees from Earth; oak, pine, cedar ... anything that didn't die in transit. These woods, however, were chronoan; while not yet as large as the ancient trees of Ircandesta, these trees still towered over our heads. It felt strange to walk along the shaded paths, tiny beams of light shining through the leaves of the trees. I listened with interest at the sound of birds chirping, squirrels and other small wildlife scurrying about their business.

There wasn't really a path, but it wasn't like we were cutting our way through a jungle, either. We mostly stayed by the river that fed off of the lake where we'd rested the previous night.

About mid-day, we stopped for a break. Jenna napped beneath a tree as I sat beside the river and took out the One doll. It had been inactive since we met the Seed. I half-expected to see the doll come to life, but it just sat in my hands and looked at me silently with its button eyes.

I dipped my hand into the river and splashed the cool water onto my sweating face and chest.

Something hit me in the back. It wasn't a strong kick; I barely rocked forward on my knees. Still, I was certain it had been a kick.

I turned to see the One doll hopping around, holding its foot. "Owowowowowow! That's no fair, being all solid and heavy and stuff! You were supposed to do this!"

He waved his hand at me. I instantly flew backwards, did a double somersault in the air, and landed face down in the water. It was as though an invisible hand was manipulating me like some sort of puppet.

As I gasped for breath, One started laughing his tiny head off. "Dude, I totally scared you!"

I glared at the doll as I climbed out of the river. "Yes, One, very funny. Now dry me off."

My hakama promptly caught fire. One started laughing again as I slapped the flames futilely for a few moments before diving into the river again.

As I climbed out again, I saw him raise his hand again. "No! No, don't bother drying me off. I'll be fine."

I didn't have another change of clothes (with the exception of the adventurer clothes, which I didn't consider an option), so I pulled off my keikogi and hakama and left them to dry in the sun. Wearing nothing more than my underwear, I turned back to the doll and said severely. "If you're quite done having fun at my expense-"

"Oh, Jimmy! You're stealing the happiness from the world!"

I narrowed my eyes at the little doll as realization swept over me. "You aren't One, are you?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." said the doll, shaking his head, "Of course I'm One! I mean, who else would wear these ridiculous clothes?"

"Uh huh. Who are you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Have you ever seen a plush doll trying to look innocent? Ever see one failing to do so badly? Both are quite entertaining and ultimately disarming.

"Fine. Will you at least tell me what you want?"

He shrugged. "The usual things: lots of friends, plenty of good food, and a seventeen foot chicken feather so I can tickle people from a distance."

I glared at him.

Bursting into laughter again, the One doll said, "Seriously, you need to go to Erris. Totally."

"Uh huh. And who's in Erris? Emperor Calliban? The Burger King? Jack perhaps?" After the incident with 'Ronisgald' Mcdonald, I had familiarized myself with several fast food mascots, both Earth and Vinta-based.

"Zig."

That caught my attention. I leaned forward, "Really? I mean, you sure? We thought he was heading to Wukice."

"Well, you were wrong then, weren't you?"

It occurred to me that I had never heard of a town called Erris. I had heard of Brigsonstrat and Wukice before I had ever set foot in them, but the name Erris drew a complete blank. While it was possible I'd just never heard of it, I had to consider the source.

I crossed my arms and sat back against the tree. "Yeah, Erris. Right. I'll get right on that."

Apparently whoever was controlling the One doll didn't notice my sarcasm. "Excellent! I knew I could count on you, you clever bean! Now, when you get there-"

"I'll wait for further instructions." I assured him.

He beamed widely at me before falling back to the ground, once again just a doll. The moment I picked him up, he shouted, "BOO!"

The sound reverberated through the forest, rustling the trees and scaring the Nocturnes out of me. I dropped the doll, which landed on its feet, and laughed at me for a few minutes before falling again to the ground. I started to pick it up again, but thought better of it and scooped it up with my still-damp hakama instead. There was some struggling and muffled conversation, but I ignored it as I took the doll to my pack and shoved him inside.

After putting on my still-damp clothes, I woke up Jenna.

"Mmm. Jimmy? Are you ready to keep moving?"

"Yeah." I told her. "I think I've had more rest than I can take."

"One moment, please."

As she stood and stretched, I walked back to the river and knelt down again, a bit thirsty. As I reached to get a drink, I saw a face in the water staring back at me.

"Ack!" I said, falling backwards.

A slender form rose from the water. It was a girl, probably eight or nine years old appearance-wise, though as an elemental, she could have easily pre-dated the Glyche.

"How hard is it to not screw with my damn river?" She asked, a dangerous edge to her young voice.

"I beg your pardon, Miss. I didn't realize you were there." I bowed respectfully. "I'm Jimmy Saka …"

"Sakamota, I know"

"You do?" I asked curiously

"I've seen you and your big feet at the Saybaro a few times." She gave me a teasing smile.

I muttered another apology, my face turning red.

Jenna glanced over at the elemental, a curious look on her face. "Oh, hello there. You're an intriguing bio-form."

"I'll take that as a compliment, "She said with a crooked smile, "I'm an undine."

Undines were water spirits, usually formed around specific bodies of water after centuries of low-level crystallic exposure. Though they couldn't leave the water for more than a few minutes, they could travel anywhere along the same body. The knowledge that the river next to me connected to the Saybaro made be feel a little more relaxed.

The undine drew herself up and put her hands on her hips. "Now, let's talk about how Jimmy can make it up to me."

Believing it best to be nice, I replied, "What can I do to help?"

"Well, since you're so keen on repaying your debt, please, follow me."

She floated along the river, Jenna and me not far behind. After a few moments, she led us into an area where the river widened into a small lake. On the side of the river was my portable cabin.

I only recognized it because of the Sakamota crest painted on the side. Everything else was completely trashed; the windows were busted, the door was hanging on one hinge, and trash was everywhere.

"That little …" I muttered. The elemental looked at me curiously. Shaking my head, I told her, "I'll clean this up, no problem."

Jenna and I started cleaning the area up. I started in the house (which, believe it or not, was worse than the outside) while she focused on the windows and the doors. I had a few extra pairs of clothes hidden away inside the cabin, but Arc had found them and used them as plates; the hakamas and keikogis were covered with bits of food and smeared mayonnaise that had been there for a few days from the smell. Before I could figure out what to do with them, the elemental whisked them away and took them out of the cabin.

I went about cleaning up the inside of my cabin. It took the better part of an hour, but I finally got the place straight. The bathroom still smelled awful (as I unclogged the toilet and mopped up the spilled toilet water, I made a mental note to beat the Nocturnes out of Arc next time I saw him), so I left the window open to let it air out before going outside to help Jenna.

She was already finished. As I approached, She crouched down so two skrievers could crawl up her arm and reintegrate themselves into her chest. There was something downright unsettling about skrievers turning into secondary sexual characteristics, but I wisely kept my comments to myself.

The elemental came floating over with all my shirts and the sheets from the two beds clean, but wet. I took them from her, bowing my head. "Thank you, er …"

"Rydia. Rydia Faircastle." She curtseyed. "And thank you for getting rid of that eyesore. It's only been here a day … ever since I chased that little Galden away after he relieved himself in the river."

"You must mean Arc." Seeing her suspicious look, I added, "He's the one who stole this from me."

"Well, I'm glad I gave him the boot then. As if it's not bad enough with random campers leaving their junk around."

As we waited for the clothes and sheets to dry, Rydia continued complaining. Apparently, the forest's close proximity to Naidyr, Wukice, and a small plains village just to the east called Krine made it a prime camping ground for nature lovers, hikers, and families looking for a nice vacation. From the sounds of it, most were kind enough not to leave a mess for the inhabitants, but not all.

Once the sheets were dry and back on their beds, I pressed what looked like a doorbell next to the front door. In moments, the cabin had folded itself back into a small cube no bigger than my fist.

As I attached a strap to the cabin and slung it over my shoulder, Rydia commented, "You know, if you'd like to help me out with something else …"

"No offence, Ms. Faircastle, but we are on an urgent mission; a renegade cyborg is-"

"Cyborg? You mean the guy with the metal arm?" Rydia asked curiously.

I nodded. To my great alarm, Rydia's head began to steam. "Ooh, I'd like to get my hands on him! You know what he did? I just popped out to say hello, and he just walked through me! Through me! He didn't even bother stepping around me. Do you have any idea how annoying it is when people walk through you?"

I didn't, but that didn't seem to be the right thing to say. "I'm very sorry. We were sent to stop him."

Her cheery demeanor returned instantly. "Oh! Well, in that case, maybe you can help me after all. He was making pretty good speed southwards until the Cleftan caught him."

"Cleftan?" I asked, startled. "In Wenapaj?"

"Yeah, they've got a little settlement a ways south of here called-"

"-Erris, right?"

Rydia raised a translucent eyebrow at me. "Yeah. I'm surprised you know the place; the Cleftan have gone to great pains to keep it secret. Anyway, they managed to put one of those freezy-fields on him and floated him southwards."

"The Glyche have surprisingly little data on the Cleftan." Jenna told me, tapping her bottom lip in a thoughtful manner. "What can you tell me about them?"

"Other than the fact they cover every inch of their bodies? Not a great deal. Visitors may be welcome, but the Cleftan are notoriously tight-lipped about their history." Turning back to Rydia, I asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"One of the stream generators they use to provide power to the town is leaking into my river. No one seems to have noticed, and I can't get close enough to tell them 'cause the leaking energy has clogged the river with crystallic."

I glanced at the river. It did seem to be moving kind of slowly.

"No problem." I told her. "Show us the way and I'll make sure to let them know."

As we followed Rydia down the river, Jenna said, "This is a most fortunate turn of events. The Cleftan must possess a significant amount of strength to have captured Zig."

"Yeah. I was kinda wondering about that myself."

There were a lot of mysteries concerning the Cleftan, and I wasn't talking about their overt modesty. During Calliban's Crusade, the siege of the Cleftan Region supposedly only lasted three hours. No one really knows what the Cleftans did to repel the Galden invasion force, but it had been most effective; no Galden soldier would even approach the Cleften region after the initial attempt, some even deserting when ordered to do so.

Some theorized that the Cleftan were an innately magical race, like the Vuestan, but had to wear clothing to keep their magic from dissipating from their bodies. Others claimed the clothing was due to the Cleftan region's rapidly changing weather and form (from what I had heard, it could change from a snow-filled mountainous region to a desert in a matter of hours). Still others claimed that the Cleftan had a high-technology society, but a genetic experiment left their DNA scarred, leading them to cover themselves in clothing to hide their misshapen bodies.

There were some isolated cases of the Cleftan marrying outside their species, but the spouses in such cases were tight-lipped as to what their mates looked like beneath the layers of cloth. It was the rare secret that was perfectly kept.

Rydia skated beside me, moving across the surface of the river as though it were ice. She questioned me intensely, mostly about the goings on at the Saybaro. Despite her early comment about my feet, it seemed that she stopped by my home on a regular basis.

"Why didn't you ever say hello?" I asked curiously. "I would've loved to have someone with whom to speak while at my post."

She shrugged. "Your little stream is kind of muddy too, and I didn't want to look like a slob."

"It's about three feet deep now." I told her, "It's cleared out considerably since we got the hydro-power plant online."

"Really? Well, I'll definitely be stopping by sometime; it'll be nice to spend more time on that side of Wenapaj."

Rydia and Jenna conversed for a time about themselves and their lives. There was something to be said for a purely magical being conversing with a purely tech being. I listened for awhile, but my mind eventually wandered back to Terra. I couldn't help but worry about her.

I didn't notice Rydia stop until I almost walked through her.

"Aaagh! Jimmy!" She said, holding her clenched fists at her sides. "Watch it!"

I quickly stepped back, bowing. "Oh! I'm sorry, Rydia! I was …"

"Lost in thought, yes, I know. I've seen you staring off into space like that while watching your bridge." She pointed to the river. "I can't go any further than this."

I glanced at the river. She wasn't kidding about the crystallic being a problem; the water was filled with blue and green energy swirls indicative of a stream leak. Small crystal formations were beginning to form along the sides of the river, tightening the flow into a progressively narrower stream, which effectively kept our water-elemental friend from continuing, as there simply wasn't enough water to sustain her form. Even if she could, that much rampant stream energy was no healthier for her than it was for me.

"Okay," I told her, "It's just down the river, right?"

She nodded. "Look for a Cleftan named Morwen. She's usually the most colorful of the bunch, but if that doesn't help, just look for the one with a violet beret; I used to see him around the generators a lot."

"Couldn't anyone be wearing a purple beret?" Jenna asked.

"Nah, Cleftans tend to stick to their hats. It's about the only way to tell them apart."

I bowed to Rydia once again, saying, "Thank you Rydia. Feel free to say hi if you see me on the bridge next time, okay?"

She smiled and curtseyed at both of us before merging with the river. I could hear her humming happily as the river carried her away.

"What a nice girl." Jenna said, smiling.

We walked along the river now, just Jenna and me. I tried to start a conversation a few times, but I just couldn't think of much to say.

"Thinking about Terra, huh?" She asked after a lengthy stretch of silence.

I nodded in response.

"I have a few questions about the two of you, if you don't mind." She waited eagerly for my response.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well, she told me that you two are partially bonded. Is it true that you can sense her thoughts?"

"Yeah, I think I can." I said, smiling. "It's nothing as specific as words, but every now and then I feel what she feels."

I wondered if it worked both ways. As if to answer me, that wonderful feeling of warmth spread through me again. I could almost feel her hand around mine.

"Fascinating. I've heard that fional stalk potential mates and create a partial bond so that he or she will form an instant attraction. Is that what happened to you?"

I thought about it a moment. "I caught glimpses of her at the Saybaro and in Iniagusville before meeting her face to face in the palace, but it wasn't until we bumped into each other after saving CIC Alaina that we had kissed … er, partially bonded."

"Would you care for her even without the bond?"

"Without a doubt." The certainty with which I said that surprised even me. It was the truth, though. "I had already fallen in love with her before we kissed. Getting to spend time with her has only strengthened that."

Jenna nodded, but a sudden rustle in the bushes stopped her from asking another question. I quickly stepped in front of her, Glint already half-way out of the scabbard, but there was nothing there.

I spun about at the sound of another rustle, and caught a glimpse of something bright red. Unfortunately, it disappeared before I got a good look.

Jenna confirmed, "It looked like the end of a scarf."

I called out, "I'm Jimmy Sakamota, and this is Jenna White. We aren't here to cause any problems!"

There was no response, save the quiet whisperings of the tree leaves caught in the evening breeze.

"Let's keep moving." I said, sheathing Glint.

Jenna seemed worried. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not much choice." I admitted. "We need to get to Erris. Let's go, but keep your eyes open."

We continued on, our eyes peeled for signs of whoever was trailing us. A few times I caught another glimpse of red, but it always vanished just before I was able to get a better look.

We eventually stopped again as the suns set. I dug in my pack for the canteen only for Jenna to hold it out to me.

"Sorry." She said, cheeks slightly gold. "I needed to cool off earlier."

"Not a problem." I said, taking it back. I raised it to my mouth but paused; something was wrong, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I glanced around, thinking that perhaps I'd caught a glimpse of our mysterious pursuer but just didn't realize it.

"Jimmy?" Jenna asked, her eyes scanning the forest as well.

I shook my head. "Ugh. Our friend's just got me paranoid, that's all."

I took a swig from the canteen. That's when it hit me; it was nearly full. The last time I'd taken a drink had been shortly after we parted ways from Rydia, at which time the canteen was only half-full.

"Jenna." I said, trying to ignore the world as it slowly swum in my vision. "Where ... where did you refill the canteen?"

"I topped it off in the river about fifteen minutes ago." Her eyes widened as she realized her error. "But ... but it didn't register as dangerous!"

I couldn't respond; stream energy swum in my vision. I took a step toward my pack, but my sense of balance was completely gone; two steps forward and I found myself crashing to the ground. I stopped only inches away, stream energy radiating from my entire body and lifting me in the air.

"Jimmy?" Jenna asked, grabbing my hand to keep me from drifting away.. "Are you okay?"

I was too busy watching the colors swirling around me to reply. My sudden weightlessness was definitely far more interesting than the Cleftans who stepped out from the nearby bushes and surrounded us. Jenna tried to fight them off, but went limp at the wave of a Cleftan's hand. Several Cleftans lifted her by her arms and carried her away.

The leader, a Cleftan wearing the red scarf, looked up at me and shook his or head before tying his scarf to my foot and pulling me along like a balloon as the world dissolved around me.


	21. Erris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Jimmy are welcomed to the city of Erris

After a wild dream where I flew through the clouds surrounded by a whirl of colors, I awoke to find myself in a very nice jail cell with Jenna and a splitting headache.

Trying in vain to ignore the throbbing pain in my head, I glanced around my cell. For a prison, it was awfully well furnished: The bed I was sitting on was soft, the frame made of carved wood. There was even a small dresser for a prisoner to keep his or her stuff.

Jenna activated with a start as I sat up. "Oh, good! You were out for so long, I was starting to worry the effects were permanent."

I started to nod and immediately regretted it. My headache was awful, far worse than anything I'd ever felt in the past.

"I'm so sorry!" Jenna said, wringing her hands as I clutched my throbbing skull. "It tasted refreshing to me; I didn't realize it'd have such a strong effect on a bio-form."

"It's fine." I told her, still wincing at the sharp pain in my head.

"We call it runoff."

Jenna and I turned to see a most peculiar person looking back at us. I gathered from the voice that it was a woman, but you wouldn't know it to look at her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a fluffy black sweater, two enormous boots, a leather coat, a turban, and a vivid red scarf that covered her face, save her goggles which were visible through two holes in the scarf. I supposed there was a vague hint of a feminine shape, but it was subtle enough to prevent me from guessing by appearance alone.

"Heavily stream-tainted water; its bad for most bio-forms, and that much worse for those with magical proclivities. You get a blast of energy, but lose all semblance of control in the process. Given that you floated all the way here, I'm guessing you're either a catalyst or a streamer."

"Streamer." I said.

The Cleftan woman nodded. "I had a feeling. Catalysts usually have a static charge."

"Why are we in prison?" I asked, not really in the mood to discuss the differences in magical talents.

"Because outsiders aren't supposed to know about Erris." She said. "Yet the two of you were headed straight for us. We'd like to know why."

"A friendly water elemental pointed us your way." I said, rubbing my head. "Apparently one of your reactors is leaking into her river."

"So we noticed. Not quite as badly as you, however. Speaking of which ..." The Cleftan woman held out a hand. There was a small green pill in the palm of her glove.

"Take it." She said, no doubt noticing my hesitation. "It'll clear your head."

She held out another hand, this one holding a glass of water. Part of me warned against it, but I ultimately decided that it was safe; after all, if they wanted me dead, I'd already given them an excellent opportunity.

I swallowed the pill with a mouthful of purified water. To my great relief, my headache faded almost immediately.

"Thank you." I said, handing back the glass.

"Not a problem." She said before bowing her head and moving away from the cell

As the Cleftan woman busied herself at the jail's single desk, I asked Jenna, "They say anything to you about why we're here?"

"No, but I'd imagine that he has something to do with him." Jenna jerked a thumb at the next cell over. Arc was inside, and standing as far back in the corner as he could manage, as though trying to make as much room between us as possible.

Now the headache was back. "What did you tell them?" I asked, fighting an impulse to hurl myself at the bars and grab at the kid.

"Nothing! They just grabbed me!" Arc whimpered.

A clank at the cell door caught my attention. The Cleftan woman had opened it, and was beckoning us outside. "Well, now that we're sure you aren't going to float off on us, Meister Thyme would like a word with you."

"Meister Thyme?" I asked.

"He's … well, I guess the closest word would be Elder." She held out Glint, still in its battered sheath. As I strapped it to my side, the Cleftan woman continued, "You up for it? No lingering hallucinations?"

"That depends; is there really a man in a bunny suit standing at your desk?"

The Cleftan woman was silent for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Cute. I gotta say, you're a lucky one; I've seen people stuck with runoff side-effects for weeks after drinking only a few drops of crystallic-tainted water." As we left the cell, she extended a gloved hand. "I'm Neeko, by the way. Neeko Conikko."

"Jimmy Sakamota." I replied, shaking her hand. "And this is Jenna White."

Jenna bowed her head politely.

"Well then, Jimmy and Jenna," Neeko said after closing the cell door behind us. "Let's be on our way."

We had scarcely reached the door when a loud "Hey!" interrupted us. Arc rushed up to the door of his cell, his eyes wide. "What about me?"

The Cleftan fixed Arc with what seemed to be a glare. "YOU are an entirely separate matter, and will be dealt with when Thyme seems fit. Until then, you will sit in your cell and remain quiet."

A blue beam shot from the bed, grabbed Arc, and yanked him backwards. A series of straps emerged from the side of the bed and secured Arc in place, one clasping over his mouth as he started to yell.

I'd be lying if I said I was comfortable with this treatment of Arc; despite his recent actions, he'd been a good friend during the mess with the dragon. I didn't know what prompted his recent behavior, but part of me hoped there was some explanation for it.

Still, he had wrecked my portable cabin, sent an entire town into paranoia, not to mention the time he shot me in the lobby of the Center of Knowledge. Besides, they didn't seem to be hurting him; just restraining him, and if there was one thing Arc needed, it was restraint. As such, I raised no objection as Neeko led us out of the jail.

As the door slid open, I got my first view of a Cleftan city. The town was situated around what could only be called a giant hole in the continent. The town itself was built into the sides of the hole, with streets and avenues stretching and spiraling downwards. A peek over the nearest railing revealed a mist-engulfed jungle far beneath the town.

What truly caught my eye was the level of technological sophistication present on the streets of Erris. Rimstak is a confusing mess of streets, districts, and machinery, a testament to technology allowed to run wild. Ronisgald, on the other hand, was technology at its sleekest and most efficient. In Erris, however, technology was literally ingrained in everything.

Everything seemed shiny … even the trees were metallic, reminding me strongly of the cleansing trees around Rimstak's Junkyard. The comparison was apt; every tree, every blade of grass, even every bird perched on a limb were artificial in nature.

Not everything was technological in nature. The streets were paved with cobblestone roads lit by tall iron lamps, a surprising anachronism considering the complexity of the birds that pecked at the cracks of stone for bits of food.

Any doubt as to the source of the surprisingly life-like technology was put to rest as I watched as a small child put the finishing touches on a small feline, which promptly came to life and jumped into the child's arms. Several times, I saw trees appearing to prune themselves, absorbing old branches only to produce new ones in different locations.

The houses were hard to describe, simply because of the sheer variety in design. One house looked as though it were made of nothing but right triangles that were constantly reconfiguring themselves. Another was covered with spinning gears, evoking memories of my time in Rimstak. Yet another looked as though it had been built from a large amount of small cubes that had been meticulously glued into place. Each house was different and unique, and although a few styles were familiar, no two houses were exactly the same.

Of course, the Cleftans themselves were by far the most interesting thing to see, at least for me. I had never seen so much mismatched clothing on so many different people. Was there a style at work here, or were they just wearing whatever they had available? Whatever the case, I felt strangely exposed in my hakama and keikogi.

Everyone stared as curiously at us as we did at them. Some seemed shocked, others amused. A group of young girls (I assumed they were girls as they were all wearing skirts and/or dresses) giggled and pointed at me. When I met their goggle and glasses covered gazes, they all quickly turned away, giggling more than ever.

Trying to put it out of my mind, I asked Neeko, "So, this Meister Thyme … anything you can tell us about him?"

"Oh, yes. I could jabber your ear off with stories for weeks."

After a few moments of silence, I asked, "Is there anything we should be aware of? I don't want to accidentally crash a culture barrier."

She chuckled, reminding me of Uncle Ann's hearty laugh. "Thyme's a good man. As for faux pas, the only thing you have to worry about is your clothing."

I blushed, picturing how I must look in my mind. "I'm sorry … should I cover up with my spare clothes?"

She laughed again. "No, you're fine. We know Galdens don't share our modesty. Still, your friend … Jenna was it? She wears nothing. It might alarm some people, even though she's an android."

That hadn't occurred to me. Mick wore clothes, but Jenna hadn't been wearing anything when we found her. Of course, if she had been wearing ordinary cloth, it had probably turned to dust long ago. As I looked at her, she blushed self-consciously. "You didn't seem to notice, so I didn't say anything."

I pulled a set of my clothes from my side-pack. I handed Jenna the clothes, saying, "Will these do?"

"They'll be fine. Thank you, Jimmy." She started to put them on, but suddenly stopped, blushing. "Could you turn around?"

Blushing myself, I quickly complied. I heard her duck into a nearby alley, followed by the rustle of clothing. After a few moments, she said, "Okay, you can turn back around now."

It's surprising the effect a few clothes can have. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought her a normal Galden, her gray skin only an abnormality.

Neeko nodded with approval. "That'll work; not sure if black's your color, though. Shall we carry on?"

We still attracted a lot of attention as we walked to Thyme's house, a three-story home with an immense clock tower. The elaborately-fashioned hands of the clock indicated it was almost noon.

Neeko led us to the door and motioned us forward. "Go on inside; he's waiting in there, somewhere."

"Somewhere?" That sounded suspicious. Still, what choice did we have? With a sigh, I clasped the handle of the door and pushed it open.

The inside of the house was as intriguing as the outside. There were clocks everywhere. Some were simple clocks that simply performed their basic function, others were masterpieces of art, depicting such scenes as the Elsewhere Epitimus, or the fall of the mad Emperor Calliban. Some told time with simple hands, some were digital, and a few had holographic displays that seemed to float in front of the clock faces.

I jumped as Neeko closed the door behind us. "Yes, he has quite a collection, doesn't he?" She toyed with the pendulum of a small clock on a raised table. "Strange obsessions are pretty common around here. I collect cats myself."

"Porcelain?" I asked.

"Nah, the real cats keep knocking 'em down. I mean, I'm no crazy cat lady, but I've got a few. I usually keep them, but if someone asks, I'm willing to give them good homes. We can stop by later, if you're interested."

"Hmm. Probably best to wait and see what kind of pet Mick gets." I said, though the idea of a proper cat had merit. It had been a while since I'd seen one of the usual strays around the Saybaro.

Shaking my head, I looked around the room for a door. It wasn't easy; pendulums were swinging everywhere, and the walls seemed to be entirely covered with clocks.

Finding the way out of the room was a problem. "There are several doors in here." Neeko said as she tapped sections of the wall. "Thyme has them rigged up so that a different one is open every day. Unfortunately, he randomizes it every now and then."

"Because he doesn't like company?" Jenna asked.

"Because he gets bored, and likes switching things around for no reason. He claims it helps him think."

Eventually, Jenna found the door next to an old grandfather clock. It swung open at my touch, revealing a long hallway practically lined with more metal clockwork. Spinning cogs and winding springs ran along the walls, the ceiling, and even the floor.

We made our way carefully down the hall, ducking under spinning cogs and stepping over springs and pistons. It was slow going, but eventually we ended up in front of a large door with a single cog fixed dead on the center.

Neeko didn't make any motions to open it, so I stepped up and gave the knob a turn.

The door swung open with no resistance, allowing us entry. I walked inside and immediately blinked to make sure what I was seeing was real; for a moment, I wondered if I had stepped inside the biggest clock of them all.

There was clockwork everywhere, spinning, humming, and swinging. As I watched it all, I remembered the story of the Silent Tower, an ancient Kindred artifact said to appear at random around the world. Whoever climbed to the top became the master of the tower, which was said to house artifacts of untold power. It was just a rumor, of course, but as a child, I had always dreamed of finding the lost tower and becoming its master.

"Come on." Neeko told us, starting up the stairs. I stared; the stairs ended abruptly after about six feet. I needn't have worried; as soon as we were all on the stairs, they started moving up of their own volition, carrying us along for the ride as they slowly circled up and around the central pillar.

"I've never seen much clockwork before." I admitted as we continued to rise. "Did Master Thyme build all of this?"

"He did indeed. Thyme's been building on this tower for ages. I'm not even sure if he has a set stopping point." She paused for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "Artists, y'know?"

I thought about the picture of Terra I kept in my pack. "Yeah."

The stairs brought us up in a spiral until our guide spun a loose gear on the wall as we passed. The stairs abruptly turned in midair and formed a path to a door on the other side of the tower.

Neeko led us through another hallway and through a door led to a large workroom. The floor was littered with discarded pieces of clockwork along with other scraps of metal. Another Cleftan, this one wearing what appeared to be leather clothes and a welder's mask, was toiling busily at the large workbench on the other side of the room.

"Thyme?" Neeko called out. "I've brought our guests."

Thyme didn't respond in the slightest. Sighing, Neeko told us, "Wait here a second."

She stomped over to him, every step rattling the bits of metal on the floor. When she was right behind the oblivious Cleftan, she shouted, "Thyme!"

With a small shriek, Thyme dropped whatever he was working on with a heavy-sounding clunk and held his hands up. "Don't shoot!"

Shaking her head and probably rolling her eyes, the Cleftan who had escorted us smacked Thyme on his helmet. "Knock that off!"

He turned, a hand on his heaving chest. "Oh, Neeko! You frightened me. Perfect timing. Come here and see!"

We all crowded near as he held up a golden sphere roughly the same size as a softball. Thyme tapped the top of the sphere. Moments later, a set of silvery feathered wings popped out of the sphere's back and propelled the sphere into the air about five inches.

"Wings of metal, yet light enough to allow it to fly. Is that selanium?" I asked, making Thyme jump.

"Who are you?"

Coughing, I offered my hand. "I'm Sir Jimmy Sakamota of the Royal Guard, and this is Jenna White."

"Zelestra."

I blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"This metal?" He said, brushing his gloved finger against the orb's wing. "It's a new alloy I invented that I call zelestra. Ultra light, even lighter than selanium. It isn't quite as hard, but it is much more pliable."

"Can't selanium be woven into cloth?" I asked, not sure how much more pliable a substance could be.

"Well, yes, but zelestra can be formed into a semblance of living cells. See how perfectly it flies? With a little more work, I hope to be able to finally provide a way to create cybernetic wings for sentients ... or for whoever wants them, for that matter."

It did indeed seem natural. With a coat of paint and an artist's touch, the wings would appear quite like biological ones to the naked eye.

Thyme seemed especially pleased with himself. He patted the sphere on the head and said, "Good boy!"

To my astonishment, a mouth with a perfect set of bright white teeth appeared on the outside of the sphere, grinning at us.

"It's alive?" I asked, amazed.

Thyme nodded. "Yep. I'd say it's at least smart as one of Neeko's cats, maybe smarter. Hard to tell, really. I needed some intelligence in the core of the thing to control the flapping."

Jenna was fascinated by the flying ball. "This zelestra seems very similar to the material used to create my 'skin'. It could probably be integrated into a core unit with little effort."

Thyme turned to look at us. He barely gave me a glance, but when he saw Jenna he flipped up his welding mask to reveal a mess of bandages around a set of black goggles.

"My word! You're a core unit, aren't you? An original as well!" Without waiting for a response, he started circling around her, looking her over. She blushed self-consciously.

"Astounding! Fully developed facial features, nice head of hair, developed musculature on the limbs, exposed joints … you're past your fourth evolution, am I right?"

She nodded, looking surprised. "Indeed I am. How did you come to be so familiar with core unit evolution?"

Neeko coughed. "Thyme, you're embarrassing her."

He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Jenna. "Oh! My apologies. We do have business to discuss. Please, have a seat."


	22. Samurai Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thyme shows off his twenty-eighth zelestra prototype. Things go about as well as the last twenty-seven times.

Once we were all seated, Thyme leaned forward with his elbows on the table. "I assume you are here about the cyborg we recently captured."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Then you stopped him. Thank the Creator; he caused quite a bit of trouble at Naidyr."

"I was not aware that members of the royal guard were at the disposal of the Center of Knowledge."

"We think the cyborg has been infected by corrupted transversion cells from a recently restored core constructor." I said. "Given the threat, I offered the Seed my assistance."

Thyme and Neeko exchanged glances. Again, I wished I could read the expressions behind their clothing.

"If what you say is true," Thyme said, "Then he is a danger to all Glyche, including your friend. Fortunately, we have him currently locked in stasis."

"Is there something that can be done to help him?" Jenna asked.

"Corruption Purge." I said. "If you contact Rimstak-"

"That will be unnecessary." Thyme said, raising a hand to stay my words. "We have the proper equipment to initate a Corruption Purge."

"You do?" I said, surprised.

Thyme nodded. "When the Genovis Facility was rediscovered in Wukice, we felt it necessary to be prepared ... just in case."

"Of course." I said, nodding. "A wise precaution."

In truth, it still seemed a little strange; Corruption Purges required very specific equipment that performed a very complicated procedure. Not only was the equipment not cheap, it wasn't exactly a common procedure.

"Pardon me, Jimmy," Nikko said, interrupting my thoughts, "but are you aware that your pack is wriggling?"

I glanced down and saw One's hand sticking out of my clothes, waving frantically. I started to pull him out when I remembered what happened earlier. The last thing I needed was an incident, but if it was One, ignoring him could have even worse consequences.

"Pardon me," I said, standing, "I need to step outside for a moment."

Thyme nodded, saying, "Of course."

I stepped out onto the platform and tugged the One doll out of my pack, murmuring, "Please tell me that's you, One."

""Of course it's me!" One sounded a little disgruntled, perhaps because he was a little damp from being stuffed in my wet clothes. "Who else would it be?"

"I was hoping you'd know. Someone else used the doll again."

One's annoyed expression fell immediately. "Oh. Right. I'd almost forgotten about that; the Elsewhere's in a bit of chaos right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said sincerely. "Anything I can do?"

"That depends. You good at tracking tvyrns?"

"I don't even know what that is."

"Ah. Well, never mind." He wrung a tiny bit of water from his shirt. "Still, that kind of thing will eventually take care of itself. This doll thing, on the other hand, is a genuine mystery to me at this point."

"Are you sure no one else has access to the doll?" I asked.

"Positive. The only people who can reach the room I keep the dolls in are myself and Luck. I'm absolutely sure no one else can get in, and this isn't the sort of thing I can see her doing."

"Dolls?"

"Yeah, there's one for each member of the Elsewhere. The dolls technically belong to Luck. She loves toys like that." He blushed. "Actually, I do to, but don't tell anyone that."

"Your secret is safe with me." I said, suppressing a grin. Something suddenly occurred to me. "One, do any of the other Dreamers have dolls of themselves?"

"Well, yeah. Everyone has at least one of their own. I'm positive I've got the only other One doll in existence, though."

"Could they access the doll with another doll?"

"Could they-" One's fuzzy cheeks went pink. "By the Creator. They use their doll to possess the doll in the private part of the Matinee, then use that doll to possess yours. Damn, that's sneaky."

Shaking his head, he said, "Well, at least I know what to look for when I go back. For now, fill me in on what's been going on."

I explained the situation quickly, hoping that Thyme wasn't growing suspicious.

"So he's being held." One said, sounding relieved. "Well, that's a relief. Kinda wish I could stay and chat with the Cleftans, but I'm sure I speak for both of us when I say I'd really like to know who's been messing with-"

The door to Thyme's workshop shook violently, as though something or someone had hit it hard. Shouting followed moments later, but I couldn't make any of it out through the door.

"Sounds like trouble." One said as he climbed my shoulder

"A moment of peace." I said as I reached for the door handle, "That's not too much to ask is it?"

I opened the door to see the workshop in complete disarray; Neeko was stuck in the center of a large cog, Jenna was lying face-down on the ground beside a large hole in the side of the tower, and neither Thyme nor the zelestra was anywhere to be seen.

I hurried to Jenna's side and helped her to stand, asking, "Are you okay? What in Nocturnes just happened?"

"The zelestra!" She said, holding her torn keikogi closed with one hand while pointing out the window with the other, "Thyme was tinkering with it when it just went haywire! He grabbed it, but it just carried him along as it bashed through the wall!"

It took both of us to tug Neeko out of the cog. No worse for wear, she straightened her clothes, sighing deeply. "Here we go again."

"This isn't the first time?" One asked.

"No, and I'd bet a million shards it won't be the last." Slapping us on the arms, she said, "Well, come on! Let's at least try to catch this one before it gets away."

After a stop by an upended cabinet to fetch some metal-mesh nets, we navigated our way out of the house and hurried down the street. It wasn't hard to follow the zelestra; it left quite a sizeable trail of chaos in its wake.

We didn't have to wait long. The zelestra popped out of the chimney of a nearby brick house and zoomed toward us at a frightening speed. After following the rest of my group's example and quickly diving out of the way, I caught a glimpse of a soot-covered Thyme as he blasted by us.

"Aaaaaagh! Somebody help meeeeeeeeeee!"

The Cleften Meister caught the edge of a passing roof, but it wasn't enough; it was clear he was barely able to keep the zelestra from ripping him away. It flapped madly in his slowly slipping grip.

I rushed beneath the elder Cleftan and shouted, "Let go! I'll catch you!"

"No! We can't just let another one go! It's not finished yeeeeeaargh!"

The zelestra obviously had some semblance of intelligence; realizing that its burden only had a partial grip, it shot in the opposite direction. Amazingly, Thyme still refused to relinquish his grasp; if anything, he seemed to hold on all the tighter. Neeko made a flying grab for Thyme's feet as he flew past us yet again. She caught him, but only succeeded in being pulled along with him.

"Damn." One muttered as it the zelestra carried them both away. "Little thing's a lot stronger than it looks."

He glanced up at me, saying, "I might have something that'll help back at the Elsewhere."

"Grab it." I told him. "We'll try to slow it down."

It seemed to be heading downwards, through the heart of the city. We followed as best we could; even carrying two people, it seemed faster than us. Fortunately, it also didn't seem capable of flying in a straight line. Once or twice we caught a glimpse of it, shooting from an alleyway or zipping through a crosswalk.

As we neared the bottom of the city, I caught sight of the zelestra zooming toward the edge of the cliff. With a flying leap, I managed to catch Neeko's foot with one hand, the edge of a metal fence post with the other.

Still, it wasn't enough; the zelestra's pull was more than enough to keep Thyme and Neeko airborne. I managed to slip an arm around the post for better purchase, but even then I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to hold on.

"Let go of the damn thing, Thyme!" I shouted, straining to keep my grip.

"Not again! I'm not losing another prototype!"

Neeko screamed, "I'm not dying for your damn flying ball! Either you let go or I will"

He let go of it instantly. We all slammed against the side of the cliff as the zelestra flew off like an angry fly. After hanging there a few moments, I pulled them up. It wasn't easy; they were both surprisingly heavy. Fortunately, Jenna appeared at the edge of the fence and helped me haul them away from the cliff.

I collapsed against the side of the fence once we were all back on solid ground. Neeko staggered to a nearby bush, lifted her hood (so we couldn't see, of course), and was promptly sick in a waste receptacle. Thyme seemed a bit battered, but no worse for wear.

He stared into the depths of the chasm, saying sadly, "I was so sure that one wouldn't go berserk on me."

"Yeah, it was a real piece of work all right." Neeko said as she collapsed beside me.

Jenna sat on my other side, putting a hand on my arm. "You okay, Jimmy? Terra would kill me if something happened to you."

"Terra?" Neeko asked curiously.

I sighed. "My girlfriend. She went to Wukice to head off Zig."

Thyme slammed a foot on the ground, making us jump. "Who cares about the cyborg? He's incarcerated in an stasis pod! My zelestra's missing! Someone needs to bring it back!"

I could tell what was coming even without Neeko and Thyme immediately looking straight at me. With a groan, I heaved myself off of the ground. "All right, Meister. I'll try to find-"

I hadn't even finished my sentence before Thyme was shaking my hand. "Thank you, thank you, Jimmy! I can't tell you what this means to me!"

"Still, the way that thing moves, it could just fly up and out, right?" Jenna asked.

"It could, but it won't." Neeko said. "The large sinkhole this town is built around is a natural convergence point for lifestream energy. We actually power the town with the stuff, leaving the stream generators for the cloaking fields and emergency shielding that keep us separated from the rest of Wenapaj. The land down there has been relatively untouched for thousands of years, and we're working to keep it that way for future study."

"The zelestra." Neeko continued, waving her hand at the misty forest far below us, "is in essence a magical life form. It'll be attracted to the rich lifestream in the area, just like the others."

"Just how many others are there?" I asked.

"Thirty-eight. We catch sight of one of them every now and then, but they never sit still for long. It's almost like they know we're watching." Shaking his head, Thyme continued, "They're useless now that they've developed a flock mentality, but if we can get the zelestra that just escaped back quickly, it should still be good enough for my experiments. I actually put a tracer in it this time; it won't work well with all that stream interference, but it should come in handy."

Sighing, I stared down into the chasm. I could almost hear Terra's voice saying, "Oh, no! You are not going to go wandering around in some lost world jungle where Creator knows what could happen to you!"

Still, it wasn't like the place sounded dangerous. The stream mist was a bit spooky, but it wouldn't cause any negative effects with the proper preparation. Heck, if I did run into something nasty, the excess stream would only make my streamer skills more powerful.

"Don't worry, Mister Thyme." I said, tightening my sash. "We'll get it back for you."

"Oh, thank you, sir knight!" Thyme pumped my hand vigorously for a few moments before spinning on his heel and heading back toward his house. "I'm gonna go get a containment field ready. Neeko, you go with them; they'll need your access to take the elevator down to the basin floor."

As he hurried away, I asked Neeko, "I hate to ask, but is he part Rimstakken, by any chance?"

"No, but he lived there for quite awhile before coming here."

"I thought so." Shaking my head, I said, "Come on. Sooner we grab that thing, the sooner we can get back."


	23. Safari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy, Neeko, and Jenna navigate a lost jungle and discover something quite unexpected.

After a long ride with nothing but an amazingly bland instrumental song to break the silence, the elevator doors opened, revealing the jungle at the bottom of the basin: a vast, humid, and extremely hot-looking jungle. Most of the stream energy hovered around the treetops; while there was a heavy mist on the forest floor, it was safe to breath. Just the sight of the murky ground-level cloud made me start sweating, however.

Fortunately, Neeko had warned me as much, so on the trip down I had reluctantly changed back into the adventurer gear the Lady Jeane had given me back in Brigsonstrat.

Despite its unorthodox appearance, the adventurer outfit proved to be quite comfortable for the jungle. The material was designed not to cause chafing (a condition that would hinder the hardiest of adventurers), and breathed well in the humid environment. For the first time, I was glad to be wearing it, though when the mosquitoes started swarming, my happiness abated somewhat.

"Ah, I was afraid of that." Neeko muttered after hitting a small control pad of some kind against the gloved palm of her hand. "Tracker's sputtering with all the stream input. I'm getting a rough direction, though; just be on the lookout for any stream vents. The zelestra should be attracted to them."

Jenna seemed puzzled by this. "Why is that anyway?"

"Because it's a magical life form. Anything that absorbs enough lifestream will gain a life of its own. I guess you could say they eat the stream energy to augment their own power … not unlike core units, now that I think about it."

Jenna blushed. "We're machines. Granted, we evolve, but we were designed and programmed-"

"-and powered by a crystallic heartstone. Haven't you ever questioned why you have a soul?"

"Well, of course. All Cores have at one time or another, but like One told Core Desygan-"

A voice from my pack recited, "If you ask yourself whether you have a soul, and you're really worried about the answer, then of course you have a soul."

As I pulled One out of my pocket, he finished, "Otherwise, why would you care?"

"By the Creator!" Neeko murmured, staring.

I grinned, and held One up, saying, "This is Narrator Number One."

One held out his hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you, Miss …?"

"Neeko." She took his tiny hand and shook it gently. From her tone, I could tell she was both amused and intrigued. "How are you able to inhabit that doll?"

"Spellshaper magic. Nice work, don't you think?" One did a back-flip, stumbling only a little before standing straight and holding out his arms expectantly. I noticed he had a little butterfly net in one hand, barely big enough to catch the zelestra. It didn't look special, but then again, Dreamer tools rarely do.

Neeko chuckled. "Very nice. Still, how do I know you are the real One, and not someone claiming to be him?"

One considered this. "Actually, Jimmy and I have been having problems with that recently."

"Speaking of which, had any luck?" I asked him.

"Luck's checking for me. She's better at shaking down the other Dreamers. I thought I'd come and give you a hand for a change." He glanced around. "Awfully foggy around here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we're in a large basin beneath Erris." I said.

"Still haven't caught the ball thing yet then, eh? Well good. That means I'm just in time to assist."

I raised Glint to start cutting branches, but One stopped me, "I got it."

He put a hand on the ground. Instantly, the plants and trees started moving away from the area directly ahead of us. He plopped back down on my shoulder and said, "Okay, let's go."

Even with the plant life conveniently moving out of the way, it was slow going. The humidity was so thick that I always felt out of breath. Even though my clothing didn't restrict air-flow, I was covered in sweat within moments. When I was standing still, I felt like I was being slowly cooked. When we moved, or when a breeze blew past us, I felt like I was freezing.

Jenna and Neeko didn't seem bothered in the slightest. Neither did One, as a matter of fact, but he was just a doll after all.

Just as I was starting to feel that I couldn't go another step, the trees ahead parted to reveal a beautiful lake. I longed to jump in and swim around, but before I could take two steps forward, One said, "Bad idea, Jimmy."

"One, I'm …" But exactly what I was slipped out of my mind as the inuit slithered out of the water.

It's likely that most people reading this book have never seen an inuit, seeing as they supposedly died out thousands of years before the Glyche arrived. All I can say is that you aren't missing much: four massive legs, the torso of a Sumo wrestler, and most importantly, three mouths brimming with sharp teeth. Their hunger was as legendary as their aggressiveness toward intruders in their territory.

I slowly stepped back, hoping the beast hadn't seen me. I needn't have bothered; it gave us a lazy look before snorting its three noses and sliding its slimy body back into the lake.

"I thought they were extinct!" I whispered as we walked quietly away.

"For the most part they are," Neeko said, "but this place has been relatively isolated for millennia. Even the Glyche never came here. We've spotted over thirteen supposedly extinct species, as well as a few creatures we're pretty sure have never been discovered before.

"Really? Like what?" I asked.

Something thumped very loudly behind us. We slowly turned around. At first, all I could see was a pair of giant orange trees. They looked strangely out of place, but I didn't really think much of it until I heard a very large intake of breath from above. Slowly, all three of us looked up from the orange trees to see an incredible mass of feathers topped with an enormous beak and two beady eyes as big as my head.

"Kameyhamehya Chicken …" Neeko whispered.

"BAGAWK!" It wasn't the sound as much as the force of the cry that sent my mind reeling; it was as though thousands of chickens had bagawked at the exact same moment.

She and Jenna took off like shots. Only I stood where I was, trying desperately to wrap my mind around what I was seeing.

"That's just not possible." I whispered.

One tugged at my ear. "Come on, Jimmy! We gotta run!"

"But … but …" I pointed at the beast, well beyond the point of coherent thought. How could something like that exist? It defied all logic, all possibility … how could a chicken evolve to grow so large?

In actuality, the Kameyhamehya Chicken wasn't a normal result of evolution. In this particular case, stream energy essentially forced evolution's hand. Animals exposed to great amounts of lifestream energy tend to exhibit some pretty strange traits over time, and in the case of the Kameyhamehya chicken, that trait was a vastly increased size and an incredible bone density to support it.

The chicken took a step forward, its foot slamming down with enough force to make the ground shake. It stared down at me like I was a piece of corn.

One smacked me in the face. "Snap out of it!"

My brain finally lurched back into motion in time for me to leap aside moments before the chicken's enormous beak shot toward me with the force of a tactical missile. The beak tore a two-foot deep trench through the ground as it the chicken pulled its head back for another strike.

I took off running. I had faced dangerous creatures before, but I didn't even have the first clue how to start fighting this thing. There was no chance Glint would cut through the chicken's leathery legs, and the rest of it was at least five feet out of my reach.

I ducked and dashed through the jungle, moving faster than the trees could get out of my way. The path created by the wildly gesticulating One was too small for the chicken, not that it seemed to bother it too much. It ran after me, its footfalls making the ground shake more and more as smashed through the plant life of the jungle.

My sprint came to an abrupt halt as I tripped over a raised tree root and fell to the muddy ground. Turning so that I was on my back, I saw the chicken raise its great foot to stomp me from existence. With a quick backwards roll, I fell between its talons … barely. I scrambled to my feet and took off again, narrowly missing another sweep of the giant chicken's claws.

The forest path suddenly gave way to a sheer precipice. I barely managed to stop my forward momentum by grabbing a passing tree limb. As the tree it was connected to moved out of the path, the Chicken continued by, not noticing the sudden drop. It fell off the cliff with a surprised "BAGAWK".

Still holding the branch that had saved my life, I cautiously approached the precipice and peered over the edge. Far below me, the chicken was splashing about in another lake, struggling to get out. It made a few leaps at me, its giant wings flapping madly, but it was fortunately too heavy to fly. Finally, with a baleful glance up at me, it turned away and stalked away through the jungle.

I let go of the branch and collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath; all that exertion on the jungle had left me winded.

Neeko appeared from the trees a few minutes later. She had a little mud on her clothes, but seemed no worse for wear. If I had any strength left, I would've been startled by her sudden appearance.

"Creator's grace!" She said when she saw me, "Are you all right, Jimmy?"

"I … hate … this country." I managed to say between breaths.

Jenna wasn't too far behind Neeko. "Ah, excellent! You're okay! Terra would have given me an earful if I let you get eaten."

"Hate you … too."

Jenna looked alarmed, but Neeko caught the joking tone in my voice, and chuckled. "Well, if you can make with the funny, you can't be too badly off. Can you stand?"

I could, and did. After a few minutes of rest, we set off again, keeping our eyes peeled for any signs of the giant chicken. As the trees started closing in on us again, I asked One, "Can you do that thing again? You know, where the trees move out of the …"

My sentence fell short. One was gone!

"By the Creator!" I said, "One must've fallen off while I was being chased!"

We walked all the way back to the lake where we had first encountered the giant chicken, but there was no sign of the doll.

"I hope he's all right." I said, feeling bad that I had lost the doll.

"Narrator Number One? Ah, I'm sure he's fine. He's a Dreamer after all!"

She was right, of course. Still, it was with a heavy heart that I continued down the trail, Neeko leading the way. Not having a Dreamer in this crazy place didn't do much to soothe the remaining tatters of my nerves.

We trekked through the jungle until the suns fell from the sky, and Everblue loomed over us. I could see the smoke rising from some of the houses in Erris above us.

Neeko and Jenna seemed perfectly capable of continuing on, but I told them, "Let's stop for the evening."

"Probably for the best." Neeko admitted. "Stream activity's always worse at night."

We didn't start a fire. Not only would it have been next to impossible in the dank air, it might attract my feathered admirer and its friends. I had nothing to eat but rations, and believe me, they were starting to stick in my throat. Jerky's fine as a snack, but when you have to eat it as a meal over a prolonged period of time, it's not very satisfying.

Jenna and Neeko chatted like old sisters who hadn't seen each other in ages. Strange, considering one lived in a town kept secret from the rest of Wenapaj and the other was an over two-thousand year survivor of the Cylell Facility.

"When we get back, I'll have to show you around." Neeko said. "There are all sorts of things to do in this town, especially if you know where to look. You ever been ice-skating?"

"Ice-skating?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, it's so much fun! Oh, and Malcom Glanden just set up a holo-novel theater. You can go a story alone, or bring a bunch of friends with you!"

"That I remember." Jenna said. "Administrator Donosk did something similar to that back at Cylell. He used to come up with the best mystery stories."

"Ooh, I hope they're still in there; Donosk's always looking for new stories. That reminds me; I played through Sera and the Dragon the other day, Jimmy. Did you really get thrown at a dragon?"

"Two dragons." I said, allowing myself a grin.

She laughed. "And yet you're still here. I nearly had a heart attack when I reached that part. Say, is Terry Cleftan?"

"I don't think so." I said. "I think he's Galden."

"I was wondering; I mean, he's completely covered in armor."

"All except the mouth." I told her.

"Ah, okay; definitely not Cleftan then."

After a brief pause, Jenna said, "I was hoping to ask you about that. The Glyche don't really have much information on the Cleftan. I'm sorry if this is a rude question, but why do you cover yourselves."

Jenna's cheeks turned gold when Neeko didn't respond.

"I'm sorry." Jenna said, "I didn't mean-"

"Oh, no, sorry, I was just trying to think of a good way to explain it." Jenna tapped a leather-covered finger against the side of her head for a few moments. "I guess it's really just a modesty thing."

"A modesty thing?" I said, intrigued.

"Yeah. I guess you could say we're really modest. I know it's kinda weird, but seriously, every species has its quirks. The Shorans have their strange bonding rituals, the Rimstakkens have their complicated language and their excessive politeness ... something I can't help but notice you've picked up, Mister Sakamota."

"Guilty as charged." I said, "I grew up in Rimstak."

"Then you get what I mean; we've all got our quirks; ours just happens to be more stylish than most."

I chuckled at this as I rose to my feet. "On that note, I think it's time I get some rest. Goodnight, Jenna. Neeko."

"G'night, Jimmy!" Neeko said as Jenna gave him a polite nod.


	24. Healthy Venting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in the jungle doesn't end well for Jimmy.

Finding sleep wasn't easy, but I eventually managed to drift into a dream that found myself sitting at my bridge at the Sayabro. Terry was sitting next to me, whistling to himself.

"What's the deal with the armor?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said nothing.

"What are you hiding?"

Again, he shrugged and said nothing.

Without warning, I yanked off his helmet to reveal a giant chicken head.

I woke with a start. Sitting up, I saw Neeko and Jenna asleep, huddled next to each other under a large umbrella.

With a yawn, I rose to my feet. I felt sticky; sweat caked every inch of me. With a quick glance at my companions, I walked a short ways downstream until I was out of view. After staring at the river for a few moments for signs of trouble, I disrobed and waded into the middle of the river.

The water was cool, at least to my skin. I washed myself as best as I could without soap or a rag. As I scrubbed, my mind wandered to Terra. Knowing she was okay did a lot to sooth my mind, though I knew she'd be mad if she knew where I was and what I was doing.

"Ah, I'm just being paranoid." I said.

Something patted me on the head. "Just because your paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get you.

I spun about in the water only to see Rydia. She was laying on the surface of the water, her head propped up on her hands as she watched me.

Covering myself, I said, "Ack! Do you mind?"

"Hey, you're the one who's swimming in me, remember?" Smirking most inappropriately, she turned away while I climbed out of the river and slipped back into my adventurer gear.

"What brings you down here?" I asked curiously once I was dressed.

"I wanted to thank you. Y'know, for helping with the crystallic damming the river."

"I'm glad I could help." I said politely.

She stood and approached, her graceful feet barely touching the surface of the river. "So what are you up to today, mister hero?"

"Ugh. Please don't call me that." I muttered.

Rydia laughed, saying, "Ooh, bashful, huh?"

I glowered at her. "I'm not a hero."

"Some might disagree. Princess Sera and her hubby Cid, for example. They were at the Saybaro last night, y'know."

"Really? But …" I shook my head. I'd worry about that later. I had enough on my plate as it was. "Is Meryli still there?"

"The Galden woman? Yeah, she's there. Last I saw, she was tinkering with that flying bus."

"Ah, good. Could you fill her in on what's going on? Maybe see if she can meet us at the Center, provided the Ascendant's ready to go?"

"Sure thing, Jimmy. Anything else?"

I considered it for a moment before shaking my head. "That'll be enough. I appreciate your help."

"Hey, I appreciate being able to go to northern Wenapaj again." With a final salute, she vanished into the river.

"Well, that's something." I muttered. Shaking my head, I started to lace up my boots when I heard Jenna ask, "Who are you talking to?"

I turned to see Jenna and Neeko approaching through the brush. Neeko stretched and let out what sounded like a yawn.

"Rydia." I told them, "They got the crystallic out of the river, apparently. Anyone up for some rations?"

After a thoroughly unsatisfying breakfast of nuts and dried fruit, we were off into the depths of the jungle again. It wasn't as bad as the first day, though perhaps I was just getting used to it.

"Pardon me, Neeko," I asked at one point, "What happens if we run into the chicken again?"

"The Kamehyameyah Chicken?" She asked.

Deciding it would be best not to comment on the name, I simply replied, "Yes, that one."

"Well, I'm keeping an ear out for it. They aren't exactly great hunters. Not that smart either; we've found several dead on the edges of the jungle, usually after it rains."

"Why after it rains?"

"We have footage of one of the chickens staring up into the sky, as though trying to figure out where the rain was coming from. Given their build, when they look up their mouths hang open, so …" she shrugged.

"It drowned?"

"Yup. Anyway, if we do run into one, my advice is to just get out of the way, stay out of view, and try not to look like a piece of corn."

I spent the better part of the day wondering how I could not look like a piece of corn to an animal that was three stories tall. Fortunately, my musing was cut short as we approached a large opening in the jungle floor just as the suns sank into the horizon.

I had never seen a stream vent before. It was pretty, in an odd sort of way; lifestream energy of all colors continually rose through the air, stirred by invisibly eddies and the breeze blowing across the tops of the trees. Glancing down into the vent (carefully, mind you; it was a long drop), I saw even more concentrated lifestream swirling below. It was quite beautiful.

Jenna patted my arm, making me jump a little. She pointed above the stream vent, where a small flock of zelestra was soaring above the stream vent. Exposure to the stream had mutated them; a thin insulary layer of feathers covered their surfaces, and each had from one two four small taloned claws. Most of the flock flew about, their smiling mouths opening to inhale small bits of stream.

It wasn't any of the feral zelestra that made Jenna point however; it was the one zelestra that looked unaffected, clearly the one that recently escaped.

The sight of any zelestra was strange, but this zelestra one-upped the rest with the tiny Plush One perched on its back. One held on to the base of the wings as the zelestra fought to shake him off, the Dreamer's cackles of joy audible over the noise of the forest.

"One!" I shouted as he zoomed by, a grey and green blur.

"Whoopee!"

The zelestra didn't seem to enjoy having a mount, but the harder it tried to buck off the Dreamer, the louder One whooped.

"Narrator Number One!" Neeko shouted, producing a small metal container I hadn't seen her with before, "Steer him over here!"

"With what handles?" Further conversation was cut short when the zelestra shot through away from the vent and plunged into the jungle in an effort to remove the Dreamer.

I rushed after them, branches slapping me in the face and scratching every exposed part of me. Jenna kept up easily; she dove and twisted like a dancer as she darted between the trees.

Suddenly, the trees stopped. We skidded to a halt outside a large clearing that looked as though it had been trampled down.

Of course, we weren't paying particular attention to the horticulture; we had another problem … another big problem.

Chickens. Kameyhamehya chickens. Dozens of them. Some were in groups, looking as though they were talking to each other, while others pecked and scratched at the ground, their massive talons leaving deep trenches. I really hoped that there were no giant worms.

Fortunately, none of them seemed to notice us. Thanking the Creator beneath my breath, I slowly started backing into the cover of the jungle, Jenna wisely following suite.

I was almost out of view when Neeko came bursting out of the jungle and slammed right into me. We both hit the ground with a loud squelch. The metal container she had been carrying went flying on ahead. We probably still would have been fine, if One hadn't suddenly zoomed by on the zelestra and sent the container flying again, this time with much greater distance.

It landed on the beak of one of the nearby chickens, who immediately let out a loud squawk as the device exploded.

"Hey!" Neeko shouted angrily. "It took me days to calibrate the containment fields in that damn thing!"

Every set of beady eyes turned first to the chicken in question (which seemed fine, though the feathers closest to its beak were singed) then to us. There was a long moment of complete silence that was almost deafening.

I grabbed Terra and Neeko's hands and started running. Sure enough, we hadn't gone far when the ground began to tremble beneath our feet. I didn't even bother looking around; the mental image of dozens of giant chickens behind us was already motivation enough to go as fast as I could.

The trembling was suddenly changing; it seemed to be coming from either side as well as behind as it got closer.

"They're flanking us!" Neeko shouted.

Jenna broke away from us, "I'll try and draw a few of them off!" I tried to shout back, but she was already gone.

"Jenna!"

"She'll be fine!" Neeko said as she glanced up at the suns as best as she could while running. "The elevator's this way! Come on!"

The trembling to our right side tapered off. I didn't have time to hope Jenna was all right; the group behind us was getting closer, knocking down massive trees as they pursued us.

We had to leap aside as a particularly large tree nearly fell on the both of us; unfortunately, it separated us. With no time to climb over, I had no choice but to continue on my own. Still, I hesitated; I couldn't just leave Neeko.

I shouldn't have worried. "Southwest, Jimmy!" I heard her shout, her voice already fading as she no doubt hurried away.

As the first of the chickens broke into my field of vision, I took a quick glance at the suns and ran to the southwest as fast as my legs could take me.

As the ground began to incline, I struggled to maintain speed. Fortunately, a few massive beaks tearing into the ground just a few yards behind me helped keep me motivated.

Hearing a particularly loud squawk behind me, I was unable to resist the urge to glance around.

Dozens of chickens were behind me and to my left. The sight made my stomach seize in fear. While I was distracted, my foot found a large root, sending me tumbling to the ground. I struggled to rise, but mud formed a slick that soon had me careening across the forest floor.

As I tumbled across the muddy slick, I caught occasional glances at my pursuers, most of whom gradually lost interest as they were unable to keep up with my speed. The last eventually gave up and turned to rejoin the others in pursuit of Neeko.

With the chickens gone, my next concern was my speed; the downward slope had me sliding along quite quickly at that point, which i realized would be deadly should I come across something that brought me to a sudden stop. Drawing Glint with some difficulty, I managed to stab it into a passing tree. Just in time too; as I clutched Glint's hilt, I turned and saw a massive tree in my path that would have made me a red splash amidst the green jungle.

Glint held fast, but the mud on my hands made it difficult to hold on to the hilt. I tried to pull myself to the tree, but my attempts to grab one of the tree's lower branches loosened Glint's hold. It gave at just the wrong moment, making me lose the grip on a branch and ultimately Glint as well.

I managed so slide past the tree only to find myself again airborne as the tree was blocking the view of the cliff that lay beyond. I flailed about in midair, shouting indistinctly as I tried to see where I was going to land.

SPLASH!

I found myself in a lake, surprisingly clear water surrounding me. Before I could even start to swim away, I spotted the three maws of an inuit heading my way. I flailed madly, but didn't do much more than stir the water. What was worse, the mud on my body and clothes just clouded the nearby water, making it impossible to see. To my surprise, it brushed by me moments later, but didn't strike.

A need for air suddenly came to mind. I swam to the surface and took a great gasp of air. Turning around, I saw the plated back and neck of the inuit floating nearby, but what interested me most was the muddy hilt of Glint sticking out of the top of the monster's head.

Shaking my head at my luck, I swam over and pulled Glint out with some difficulty, as I was very fatigued. It was covered with a foul-smelling blue substance I supposed was the inuit's blood, but it washed off easily in the lake.

I swam to the shore and crawled to the nearest tree. Part of me urged me to get up, to go look for my friends, but I my limbs felt as though they were made of lead. Exhausted beyond belief, I lay back against the tree and closed my eyes.


	25. The Early Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn meets up with a friend. A Friend with food is a friend indeed.

I woke up to see the moons already high in the sky. It wasn't until my stomach growled loudly that I realized what roused me from my slumber: the smell of bacon and eggs was wafting through the air, the promise of real food chasing away any fatigue still clinging to my thoughts.

I sat up only to see a campfire not ten feet away: a blue campfire underneath a hovering sheet of metal, on top of which were at least twenty strips of sizzling bacon and a mass of scrambled eggs.

A robed figure sat nearby, occasionally poking at the food with what appeared to be a wand. He looked up at me and grinned, pausing a moment to take a puff of whatever he was smoking before he said, "'Sup, dude! Munchies'll be ready in a sec."

"Smokes?" I said incredulously, wondering if I was still dreaming.

Some of the bacon grease popped as I drew near, singeing my hand. No, I thought as I hurriedly wiped my hand on the back of my shorts, this was real.

Smokes waved at a nearby stone. "Take a load off, man!"

As I sat down, he started to flip the bacon. "It was a bitch finding you, y'know. Can't believe you just left me, man. I mean, after all that stuff in the center, I thought we were like comrades or something."

"We tried to find you," I said, "but no one knew where you were."

He grinned at me. "S'okay. I totally understand. Seed filled me in once they pulled me out of the tree. Still can't believe Zig's gone nutty Glyche on us."

"The Cleftans have him in custody." I said. "They're purging him of the corruption right now."

"That's good. Wait, Cleftans? What Cleftans?"

"The Cleftans who live in the town above this place."

Smokes gaze drifted upwards, where the lights of the city of Erris could be clearly seen in the night sky. He shrugged. "Oh well. Job well done then."

"Smokes," I asked, taking my attention away from the food with no small amount of difficulty, "Not that I'm not absolutely thrilled that you're here, but how did you find me?"

"Warp zone."

Before I could ask, he snapped his fingers. Two plates made of smoky blue glass appeared in midair. He doled out a fair amount of eggs and about half the bacon onto each, and offered me both, "Like, pick a plate."

I took the one that looked as though it had minutely less food out of politeness. After sitting back down, he glanced at my untouched food and said, "No need to stand on ceremony dude. We're in the jungle. Dig in."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I was starving, and having real food in front of me was too much even for my dignity. I scarfed down the bacon almost as fast as Smokes, and when I got to the eggs I watched Smokes eat his with his hands for a moment before following suite.

The plate vanished just as I was setting it down. Smokes wiped his mouth on his sleeve before letting out a great belch. "Aaah. That was great. Damn sight better than rations, eh?"

I nodded; mine were probably soaked with mud and lake water at that point anyway. As we sat back, Smokes made two trees spring up behind both of us. Again, I was impressed (and a little daunted) by the power he displayed.

Smokes took another puff of his joint before offering it to me. I shook my head, saying, "No thanks."

He shrugged indifferently. "It's an acquired taste. Hey, at least it's not bad for you like that nicotine crap from Earth."

"What is it, exactly?" I asked.

He tossed me a small pouch. I opened it to see a fine powder with little sparkly flecks in it. Just the smell was enough to make my head swim. Tossing it back, I asked, "Crystallic?"

"Among other things. I've been experimenting with the blend, trying to negate some of the side-effects associated with the more … er, special ingredients. This batch has been great; I've got a good buzz, yet I'm not so stoned that I don't know where I am."

He let out a sigh. "Anyway, what about you? What are you doing in the jungle?" He eyes my clothing. "Going wild?"

I shook my head. "Chasing after a Cleftan prototype, which would be great if I wasn't the one getting chased." Seeing his questioning glance, I added, "Apparently, there's a bit of a problem around here with giant chickens."

"Ah, yeah, I saw a few of 'em. Make a nice batch of chicken strips with a bird that size. It'd take a hell of a lot of flour, though." After taking another puff on his joint, Smokes asked, "So where you from, man?"

"The Saybaro." I told him.

"No shit? Damn, man, that's like the middle of nowhere. No offense, of course. I'm guessing Immigration Employment Initiative?"

"Yeah." I said, my thoughts drifting back to the thirteen years I spent watching over a tiny bridge.

"Hey, it's how I started out too, y'know." Smokes said. "Care to take a guess what job his nuttiness assigned to yours truly?"

"Cloud control." Smokes took a puff and continued, "He thought there were too many clouds that particular day, so he gave me a battery-powered hand-held fan and ordered me to chase clouds away from Iniagusville."

It's a little sad how I didn't question the validity of his assignment for even a moment. I suppose after Ell and his 'border painting' job, there just wasn't much left to surprise me.

"I was just a kid at the time, so I didn't question it for a second; nearly a year I spent running around Iniagusville with that little fan. I even started thinking I could control the clouds with my mind."

Smokes and I shared a chuckle at this. Shaking his head, Smokes continued, "Mind you, the minute I start to relax, I get a message from the king telling me to go to the Center and aid their efforts in warding off the nimbus army. It was Seed Thamasa who finally spelled out the truth of the matter."

"Ironic." I said. "I mean, seeing as he looks like Iniagus."

"Yeah. Well, he had me tested while I was there. I came back as a major positive for manipulative magic. I wasn't fooling myself about the clouds after all; well, apparently I impressed Seed Thamasa enough to get a full scolarship."

"I see." I said. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you start your experiments?"

"Ah, stream augmentation." Smokes said, eagerness filling his eyes. "It started when I started thinking about Calliban's Crystallic. You ever try any?"

"A few times." I said. "It was popular among my friends. I wasn't a fan of the flavor, but-"

"-but you ate it anyway so you could breath ouf multi-color clouds of stream energy. Yeah, we did the same thing when I was a kid." Chuckling, Smokes continued, "Thing is, it started off as a pick-me-up for mages. The stream breath was just a side-effect; your body expelling excess stream energy. That got me thinking; how much of of the energy produed by the breakdown of crystallic is just wasted? What if there was a way to increase the body's absorption of that energy, or to create the same amount of rejuvenation with less crystallic?"

He took another puff before blowing out a thin stream of bluish-green energy. "So I started researching alchemy, potion-brewing, herbology ... anything that could be added to crystallic in small amounts to effect the way the stream energy was absorbed by the body."

After taking a final puff, he flicked what little remained of his joint into the murky water of the lake. "I'm still working on it, but right now I can retain seven times as much stream energy from a tenth of the crystallic contained in a standard vial of Calliban's Crystallic."

"Which is why your magic is so strong." I said, nodding. "You can pull from a much deeper resevoir of stream energy."

Smokes beamed at me. "Hey, you do get it! Yeah, it's been pretty successful so far. Still, that much stream can be a bit intense."

"I remember." I said, thinking about runoff experience.

As the suns began to rise, so did Smokes. "Well, I guess we'd better get moving. Don't want to be stuck in this place all day."

I hopped up as well, feeling strangely invigorated after my rest and the warm meal.

"You know the way out of here?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "Not really. I used you as a focus for the teleportation. Fortunately, you had been asleep for a few hours and were far enough away to avoid any teleporting mishaps."

"How long was I asleep altogether?"

"Oh, about eight hours or so. I didn't bother you; you looked like you'd been through nocturnes."

"Or something very much like it." I wondered if Neeko and Jenna were okay.

Smokes noticed my worried expression and slapped me on the back. "Null worries, dude! We'll get out of here, no problem!"

I tried to remember; had Neeko said southeast or southwest? Even if I was off the trail, once we reached the outer walls, all we had to do was walk along it until we found the lift.

"Southwest." I said aloud with more certainty than I felt. "The lift to Erris should be to the southwest, against the basin wall."

"Well then; adventure away!"

We fought our way through the thick jungle growth. I found myself wishing One was still around to do whatever he had done before to make the plants move out of the way; Glint was too dull to be very effective at cutting the undergrowth.

"Say," Smokes asked curiously after a few minutes "That bunny-girl with you?"

"Terra? Nah, she's in Wukice."

Trying to sound nonchalant, he asked, "You and her bonded already?"

"Partially."

"Ah. Damn." He perked up, asking hopefully, "She got a sister?"

"I've seen a few faces in the thoughts and memories she's shared with me."

This seemed to make him happy. "Really? Y'know, it's strange, but I never really considered fional as potential girlfriends 'till I saw you and Terra. I mean, they're pretty enough, but all the fional in the Center are so secretive."

"Terra was much the same." I replied, "Can't blame them for being cautious after they were nearly wiped out."

"Sure, but you'd think they'd stay put long enough to let me try and make a pass. I swear, I light up to calm my nerves, and when I turn around they're just gone."

A thought occurred to me. "Perhaps it's the smell."

"Huh?"

"Fional have very sensitive noses. Maybe they're not so much running from you, but the smell of your experiments."

Smokes pulled the hand-rolled creation from his mouth and looked at it thoughtfully for a moment. "Huh. Never thought of it like that. Perhaps scented wrappers that put off a better smell when burned? Oh, watch out for the hole, Jimmy."

I glanced down just in time to stop myself from stepping into a dark, deep hole. The creatures of the jungle's surface were bad enough without me wondering what might be living beneath the horrid place.

I really enjoyed Smokes company as we trekked through the woods. Despite the fact that he was sweating worse than I was (he was wearing a robe, after all), his mood was definitely cheery, even as the effects of his mixture wore off. Of course, he always lit back up within thirty minutes or so, but oddly enough, I was starting to get used to the smell. It wasn't bad as much as it was strong, and he seemed a lot more coherent while using it than he had at the center.

"The big break through was kinda an accident." Smokes told me as I pulled him over a particularly large fallen tree, "My first experiments were basically just modifying the original candy. I tried making lollipops, using it to flavor drinks, making a sort of crystallic sauce for cake and ice-cream and stuff. I dunno; I just thought of it as being something dessert-y."

He let out a chuckle. "Wouldn't you know it, but the breakthrough came via prank. I needed something to help me relax during my final exam, so my friend gives me this joint, claims it'll calm me down. Turns out the joint was just crystallic dust with a little cinnamon for smell; he thought it'd just start spewing stream energy everywhere. He had no idea that heating the crystallic would amplify its effects, especially to the degree they did. To be honest, I don't remember much about what happened, but I woke up three days later wearing a toga and straddling a large statue of the mayor of Naidyr."

I chuckled at this. "I'm guessing you didn't pass your test."

"Oh, no. I passed with flying colors, even though I can't for the life of me remember even going to the classroom. When I fully recovered, I realized that there might be something to our little accident, which led to my research proposal. The Seed was intruiged and hired me on full-time as a researcher. That was years ago, and I'm still experimenting to find the perfect mixture to bring power, relax the user, and yet still allow them to retain use of their faculties."

"You said this mix was working well."

"Well enough, but it doesn't augment my magical skills as much as I'd like. Nah, best batch was thirty-seven; I swear I could feel the flow of lifestream at the tips of my fingers. Unfortunately, it destabilized my powers a bit; I ended up setting fire to every pair of shoes I had." After taking a final puff, he tossed the remaining experiment and ground it into the dirt. "Oh well; I'll get it eventually. It'd help if the other researchers would take me seriously, though."

It was strange; I'd written Smokes off as some pot-head flake, but now I found myself regretting that labelling. He was devoting his life to something that could be of great use to mages all over Vinta, and was putting himself at risk to test it out. Besides, there was something about Smokes that was just innately likeable. Whether it was a side effect of his experiments or just the way he was, I found myself enjoying his company.

I suggested, "Y'know, maybe what you need is a pipe."

"I beg your pardon?"

"A pipe. For your mixture; smoking from a pipe seems more respectable than smoking a joint. Maybe it'd help with your image."

Smokes considered this for a moment, saying, "A pipe, huh? Hmm. Maybe you've got something there. Mind you, we'd need some material with a high stream-saturation. Normal wood melt with that much exposure."

"What about these trees?" I asked, waving at one of the mossy vine-covered trees. "Stream energy's pretty rampant down here, yet these trees seem to be thriving."

"Hmm." Smokes rubbed his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "Worth a try."

He approached a nearby tree and knelt down beside a large fallen branch. The wood gave at his touch, as malleable as modelling clay in his hands. In a matter of moments, he'd shaped himself a respectable-looking pipe out of the dark wood. A quick burst of fire glazed the wood, giving it a polished sheen.

"All right. Here it goes." He said, pouring the contents of one of his experiments into the bowl of the pipe. He flicked his thumb until a blue flame appeared above it and slowly lowered it toward the bowl of the pipe. The mixture flared blue-green for a few moments before the flame died, leaving a thin wisp of stream energy rising from the pipe.

"Hmm. Gives it a slightly smoky taste." Smokes said after taking a deep puff. "Not unpleasant, actually."

He took another puff. "Yes, I could get used to this. It makes me feel quite ... introspective."

Without warning, he suddenly rounded on me. Poking my shoulder with the stem of his pipe, he demanded, "Where have you hidden the jewels?"

"What jewels?" I asked, taken aback.

"I dunno. It just seemed like a natural thing to ask." Taking another puff from his pipe, he said, "Shall we away?"

"Er, yes." I said, resisting the urge to chuckle. "Lets."


	26. The High Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against the giant chicken. Really, if that's not enough to pique your interest, how'd you get this far?

We reached the outer wall of the basin around mid-day. The air was slightly cooler near the edge, where the wind could reach us without having to brush through the trees.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, wiping the sweat from my brow so I could enjoy the nice cool breeze for a few moments.

"Indeed." Smokes said before blowing a thin wisp of stream into the breeze. We watched as the little blur of light was carried around the edge until it dissipated.

"Now," Smokes said, clapping his hands, "Where's this elevator thingy?"

I didn't know. As they were elevator doors, I assumed they would stand out like a sore thumb, but I didn't know that for a fact. It may very well have been disguised as part of the mountain. I kicked myself for not paying attention when we had left the lift earlier.

As if reading my mind, Smokes said, "Ah, I'm sure we'll find it. C'mon, let's just pick a direction and go."

It was much easier going along the wall. No trees, no low-hanging mist, and most importantly, shade provided by the basin walls. It was still hot and humid, but not nearly as bad as before.

We were able to see a good ways off without trees blocking the view. This was an extremely good thing, for if we hadn't been able to see so far, we would have never noticed the chickens.

There were dozens of them, all standing around the outer wall. Several were pecking at the stone wall, as if trying to get at something.

Squinting, I said aloud, "Taking into account my luck as of late, I'm guessing the elevator's right where they're scratching."

"Wow. Your luck really sucks."

I glanced balefully at Smokes before turning back to the chickens. They had yet to notice us, likely because we were so far away. Still, that wasn't a great help if they were blocking the only viable way out of the jungle.

"Maybe if we just wait, they'll give up and go away." Smokes said hopefully as he refilled his pipe.

"Yeah." I said, wanting desperately to believe that he was right, "I mean, they may be big, but they're still chickens. They'll get bored and wander off soon enough."

Several hours later, Smokes admitted, "Maybe we were being a bit too optimistic. Who knew chickens had so much determination?"

Though most of the chickens disappeared back into the jungle, there were still three of them standing in our path. I noticed one of the three scratching at the walls was the one scorched by the exploding device Neeko had been carrying. Maybe it was my imagination, but it still looked quite angry.

I glanced at Smokes, who was stacking rocks on top of each other for reasons unknown to me. I had seen the guy melt a door by just pointing at it. He could undoubtedly get us to the elevator if he wanted.

As his pile fell, he cursed beneath his breath and started again.

"Uh, Smokes? I don't suppose there's anything you can do about them."

"I'm trying, but they just won't stay up."

"No, I mean about the chickens."

"Chickens?"

Sighing, I pointed at the three chickens in the distance.

"Oh! Right. Yeah, I can think of something."

Much to my horror, Smokes rose to his feet and started chucking rocks at the chickens. Magically enhanced, the stones easily cleared the distance and hit their targets. He had managed to hit all three before I stopped him.

"The idea would be to get them away from the elevator and keep them away from us, dude." I told him, trying to feel if the ground was vibrating at the chicken's approach.

"Yeah, and now they've gone back to the forest!"

A quick glance behind the rock proved that Smokes was actually correct; the chickens were gone … or were they?

I noticed quite a few trees rustling in the jungle near the lift area. "I bet they're waiting." I said, moving to put my hand on Smokes shoulder.

My hand closed on mid-air; Smokes was gone. It didn't take long to find him; he was running as fast as he could toward the elevator.

I ran with all my might to catch up with him, my eyes on the forest the whole way. Every little twitch of the distant branches spurred me to close the distance until I caught up with him only a few steps away from the lift.

"Aw, come on, man! How could something that big possibly hide?" Smokes chuckled at my paranoia as he pressed the elevator call button. I continued to watch the forest. Was that the glitter of one of the chicken's eyes?

The battered doors of the freight elevator slid open, allowing us to enter. I backed in, my eyes still on the woods. Something was starting to stir in the trees nearest the forest edge.

"Goin' up!" Smokes said, jabbing the button with the up arrow. As the doors closed, I thought I was just able to make out a feathered form emerging from the woods. However, it was too late; we were already on our way up.

I slid to the floor, sighing with relief. Smokes slid next to me with a sigh of his own. "Ah, air conditioning. Heaven."

Now that we were in the clear, I wondered about Jenna and Neeko. I guessed that they had come through earlier, which was probably why the chickens were outside the elevator shaft.

"So now that we're out of crazy giant chicken country, it's time to call it a day, yeah?" Smokes asked, rolling another of his experiments. "I mean, if Cid's done with his purge and all, we can head back to the Center."

"Assuming Jenna and Neeko are back and One managed to get the Zelestra back to Thyme, yeah." I paused and added, "And after we make a pit-stop to Wukice; I want to pick up Terra on the way back."

"Miss her, huh?"

"At least this time she didn't have to save me." I said.

He gave me a glance-over. "I'd love to have someone watching over me like that, man. Does it really bother you?"

"A little." I admitted. "I want her to know I can hold my own, but she doesn't seem to put much faith in my skills."

"Dude, you took on a dragon."

"Fake dragon. Two of them, actually." I added.

"Not the point. You're definitely capable, man, on your own and as a leader."

"I suppose." I let out a sigh as I leaned against the elevator wall. "I dunno, I guess I always thought that when I found somebody, I'd be the protective one in the relationship."

"Hmm. Terra's a strong girl, all right."

"She's one of the Queen's Shadows." I told him. "Probably had years of training. All I ever had were tech manuals and holograms."

"Don't sell yourself short, dude. It takes most Streamers years to develop their skills with even the most basic Force techniques. Your Force Edge is way more potent than the streamers we've got training in the Center, and you learned Force Blast like it was nothing. Heck, you're not bad with that battered sword of yours either. You ask me, all you need is a little proper training, and you could easily be the next Solstice."

"Not looking to join the Eternian Star." I said, unable to stop a pleased smile from spreading across my face.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea. You attract plenty of trouble on your own."

The elevator was almost back at Erris by the time I finished changing back into my hakama and keikogi.

"Finally." I said as I tightened my belt. "I hate to get these dirty, but I'd rather not parade around in that goofy getup."

"Null worries." Smokes told me. "If anyone has clothing stores aplenty, it'll be Cleftans. Besides, it's not like Terra's here for you to impress."

As the elevator doors slid open, a white blur dashed through and pressed me against the wall. All doubts as to the identity of my assailant faded as she pressed her lips against mine.

Smokes looked away, a big grin on his face. "Hey, we were just talking about you."

When she released, I caressed her cheek, asking, "Miss me?"

Her expression quickly turned to anger. Jerking away, she said, "I can't believe you, going into a place like that! You should have sent a message to Wukice and let me now the instant things changed!"

"I'm sorry, Terra, but …"

"I mean, it's one thing to go into a place like this with backup, but to just wander in alone …"

"I had Jenna and Neeko with me, and Smokes has my back now, right Smokes?"

Smokes nodded, smiling pleasantly at Terra. "Yup. Back, front, and sides, all protected!"

Flustered, Terra opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the appearance of a relieved-looking Jenna. "Jimmy! Oh, thank the Creator! We thought you were being digested!"

"Almost was. Glad to see you made it too; is Neeko here as well."

"Yeah, she's over there talking to Thyme." Jenna's eyes moved to Smokes, who gave her a small wave.

"Jenna," I said, "You remember Smokes."

"How could I forget?" She smiled pleasantly at him, a gold tinge in her cheeks.

Terra slipped her arm around me as we stepped out of the elevator. She was more relieved than angry, though I had a feeling we'd be having a little talk about it later.

As the lift doors closed behind me, I asked, "Did you manage to catch the zelestra?"

Jenna shook her head. "We were too busy running. I saw One zip by me a few times while I was running, but I haven't seen either of them since we escaped."

I was more worried about the One doll than the zelestra to be honest. Thyme and Neeko were approaching us, however, so I let my thoughts remain silent.

"Good show, Jimmy!" Thyme said cheerily, "A shame not finding the zelestra, but Neeko convinced me it was for the best."

"Wish she could've done that before we went down there." I muttered so that only Terra could hear me.

Thyme shook his head. "Oh well. Back to the drawing board, I suppose. Perhaps if I installed some kind of containment field in my workshop?"

Smokes coughed, though I couldn't tell whether it was the smoke or if he was trying to get their attention. "So, you've got my buddy Zig all stored away, right?"

"Zig is in stasis, yes." Thyme replied. "The Purge was successful, but your Seed wishes to run some additional scans just to be sure. We'll be happy to teleport the lot of you straight back there as soon as you're ready."

"This teleporter, it's not a prototype, is it?" I said, hoping Thyme wouldn't take offence.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "It's Rimstakken tech: tried, tested, and true."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get cleaned up first." I said, looking down at my muddy hands and feet. I could already see splotches of dirty water seeping through my keikogi and hakama

As we started to walk away, I heard the elevator ding behind me.

"That's odd." Neeko said as we all turned, "I checked the records; no one else is supposed to be down there right now."

A nasty thought occurred to me. "Could one of the chickens have figured out how to operate the lift?"

Smokes scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous! They're just chickens, after all."

The doors slid open, revealing nothing but smoke and darkness; something had destroyed all the lights inside the elevator. Moments later, a single massive chicken claw emerged from the darkness and slammed into the ground.

As the rest of the chicken emerged, I saw the burned feathers around its beak and realized that it was the same one we had injured previously. It glared at all of us before letting out another earsplitting 'Bagawk!'

Terra clapped her hands over her ears; her hearing wasn't as augmented as a full-blood fional, but it was still very sensitive.

The chicken's head darted toward her instantly, flashing through the air like a white blur. I shoved her out of the way and drew Glint, wondering for one wild moment exactly how to parry a giant beak. As I only had a second, I just swung wildly, hoping that I would hit. My swing was hard enough to deflect the chicken's aim, but I was bowled over and the shock of the blow sent Glint flying out of my grasp.

My attempt to be gallant bought Terra enough time to draw her spurs, but the chicken butted her aside with a twitch of its head just as she took aim. She hit the side of a nearby building with a sickening crunch, her body landing on the ground with her right arm at an odd angle.

"Terra!" I tried to rush over to her, but the chicken got between us.

"Stand back, Jimmy!" Jenna shouted, her arm reassembling into the Glyche blaster configuration. She took aim, the reciprocating cannon stabilizers on her arm spinning as they charged lifestream energy into weaponized form.

Nothing happened. The energy just seemed to fizzle out. "Damn it!" She said, looking at her arm in horror.

Smokes pulled out his wand. "I know how to deal with this! Figgelty piggelty boo!"

A small puff of white smoke shot from the end of his wand and hit the chicken full in its face. Unfortunately, this only seemed to anger the chicken even more. It slammed a foot toward Smokes, who promptly disappeared, only to reappear on a nearby rooftop.

"No, that wasn't right. Hang on a sec." He started flipping through a tattered old book, muttering under his breath.

Meanwhile, the chicken had returned its attention to Terra as she stirred. She sat up, clutching her right arm, a pained expression on her face. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running toward the chicken. It pecked toward me, but I instinctively flung myself aside, picking up Glint from where it had landed. With another leap, I attacked.

The blade buried itself about an inch into the chicken's massive leg. It wasn't nearly enough to cause any sort of serious injury, but it definitely caused the massive fowl some pain. I wrenched my blade free and dashed back as the chicken tried to step on me.

I focused some stream energy and jabbed forward with Glint. The resulting Force Blast hit the chicken in the chest hard enough to knock it back a few feet and send a rush of feathers into the air.

I looked around for Thyme and Neeko, but they were gone. Jenna had just picked up Terra and was carrying her limp form away. She stopped, and gave me a concerned look.

Keeping my eyes on the chicken, I shouted, "Go on, get her out of here! I'll take care of this!"

She nodded and hurried off. I could see Terra protesting, but her arm had to be broken. She would be a target, perhaps not an easy one, but I wasn't going to risk it.

The chicken rushed forward, its head low and its beak open. I rolled aside, swiping Glint across the side of its head as I passed. Again, it didn't do much damage, but it did leave a thin line of blood where it passed. The chicken squawked in pain and lashed out with a clawed talon as I leapt back.

The talon caught my left shoulder, sending a jolt of pain through my arm. I was sent spinning to the ground, blood streaming from the wound as Glint clattered to the ground beside a nearby generator. The chicken reared back to peck me, but as its head darted down, something grey and green zoomed by and hit it full on the side of its face.

The chicken staggered back as the blur made a wide circle in the air and stopped just short of me. It was One and the zelestra!

"Hey, Jimmy!" One said, grinning as widely as his mount. His legs were propped over the front of the zelestra's wing joints, and he appeared to have suction cups on his hands.

Smokes pointed his wand to the sky and shouted something I didn't catch. It must have been some kind of incantation; a moment later, a brilliant light shot from the tip of his wand and zoomed to the heavens, spreading like a cloud above us.

The cloud immediately let out a downpour of rain over the area, including me, the roof where Smokes stood, and the chicken. The chicken shook its feathers and tried to move away, but the cloud seemed to be following it.

"Here it goes!" Smokes said, pointing his wand in the air again.

A bolt of lightning shot from the cloud and hit the tip of his wand, making it explode with the force of a small firecracker. A stunned and blackened Smokes, his hair now sticking out in all directions, fell backwards and slid off the back of the roof without protest.

The chicken turned to the last morsel left: me. I leapt back as the chicken took a peck at me. I tried to make a run for my blade, but the chicken reached out with a foot and kicked me into the air a good fifty feet.

Something gold shot into view as I began to fall; the zelestra was hovering just above me, as though waiting for me to take it.

I grabbed the flying ball without a moment's hesitation. The zelestra pulled me up just beyond the chicken's snapping beak. The chicken leapt up as best it could, but as with the one that had fallen in the lake back in the jungle, it didn't seem to be terribly good at jumping. The zelestra lifted safely away each time, but each time it seemed to take a little more energy out of the thing.

I'm not sure why, but I glanced down at the chicken. I immediately wish I hadn't; the sight of a great gnashing beak just a scant few feet away from making me lunch was very unsettling.

After a few more moments, however, a loud gurgle caught my ear. I glanced down again, my mind flashing back to Neeko mentioning that occasionally one of the giant chickens would drown itself while staring up during a rainstorm. Hope spread through my chest with the realization that I might survive after all.

Unfortunately, The zelestra had reached its limit. After one final flap, the wings flattened against the back.

Just as we started to fall, it occurred to me that the zelestra was a stream-based life form. It fed off of stream energy ... energy a streamer like me could readily access. I grabbed the zelestra with both hands, and focused as much lifestream as I could pull into the little ball.

The effect was almost instantaneous; the wings burst from the zelestra's back and flapped so quickly that they were little more than a blur. The sudden burst of speed carried me well out of the chicken's reach. Unfortunately, it also made the zelestra difficult to hold for more than a few moments. As the zelestra slid from my grasp, I braced myself for the coming pain of being eaten alive.

To my amazement, I landed on something soft and wet. After a few moments, I dared to open my eyes and saw a mass of feathers around me. The chicken was dead, a stream of water trailing from its open mouth.

I hurriedly jumped off, just as Smokes came staggering from an alleyway. Holding what was left of his wand unsteadily, he looked down at the chicken and muttered, "Stupid chicken."

The zelestra flew past me, One once again riding it like a mount as it circled the dead fowl. "Whoa! It drowned itself!"

"Like I said: stupid chicken." Smokes waved his broken wand at the sky. The storm cleared up a few moments later, the wand letting out one sad little spark. "By the Creator, I need a smoke."

Thyme and Neeko came running around the corner, Neeko bearing an extremely powerful-looking firearm and Thyme inexplicably holding a roll of duct tape.

Neeko looked relieved; Thyme disappointed. "Oh well." He said cheerily, tossing the roll of tape into the air and catching it deftly, "At least we know what's for supper."

"Terra!" I said, forgetting about the pain in my arm. I ran to the alley where Jenna had dragged Terra. She was in the corner, still wincing as Jenna emitted some kind of blue beam over Terra's arm.

"Jimmy! You're okay! By the Creator, your arm!" Terra tried to stand, concern on her face.

Jenna pushed her back down, saying, "I said don't move! I need to make sure the bone regenerates properly!" Glancing at me, Jenna said, "You don't appear to be dying, so just take a seat.

I sat down next to Terra, ignoring the stinging sensation in my shoulder. I truth, I'd forgotten about it completely until she mentioned it.

Rubbing Terra's good arm, I asked awkwardly, "Are you okay? I mean, I can see that your arm, but …"

She looked somewhat embarrassed. "I'm sure Jenna will fix me up r-OW!" She bonked Jenna harmlessly on the head. "That hurt!"

"I told you to keep still, didn't I? Stop fidgeting!" Sighing again, Jenna resumed healing the fional Shadow.

Still looking balefully at Jenna, Terra said, "By the Creator, am I embarrassed. I can't believe I froze up like that."

"Well," I said cheerily, trying to ignore the growing pain in my shoulder, "At least it gave me a chance to save you for a change."

She glowered at me, but wasn't able to keep a small smile off her face. "Don't get used to it, sweetie."


	27. A Finger-Licking Good Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and company take time to relax while waiting for the festival.

After Jenna patched us up (it didn't take her long to fix my shoulder, but it was almost half an hour before she finished healing Terra's arm), we headed back out onto the square.

A small crowd of Cleftans were gathered around the chicken, many carrying ropes. One of them spotted me and asked Thyme, "That him?"

Thyme nodded. The Cleftan grabbed me by the hand and dragged me forward. "Stand next to the chicken. No, no, put your foot up on its beak! Yeah, like that. Now take out your sword, and let it rest against your back. Tilt it, so you can see the length. There, perfect! Now hold still!"

He took a running leap back, just as half a dozen Cleftans all bearing a variety of cameras stepped forward. A hail of flashes blinded me as they all started snapping pictures, saying things like, "Great!" and "Perfect!" and "This'll make the headlines!"

At length they wandered off. The Cleftan who had dragged me forward now shooed me away. "Okay, you had your moment of glory. Now shove off! This bird's got a date with the kitchen!"

As Terra led me away, my vision momentarily disabled because of the ambush of camera flashes, a troop of Cleftans all wearing chef hats emerged from a large building nearby with a massive fork sticking out of the roof. They marched over to the chicken, took up positions on either side, and lifted it up as one. Bird in tow, they marched back to the fork building.

"Hey, Jimbo!"

Smokes tossed the rest of his joint to the cobblestone road and crushed it with his heel before hurrying to join me and Terra. "Metal-babe got you patched up?"

I waved the arm attached to my formerly injured shoulder. "Good as new."

"How about you, Smokes? Are you okay?" Jenna asked as she looked over Smokes with some concern; he was wet, battered, and his hair was still sticking out in all directions.

He shrugged it off. "I've had worse."

Thyme and Neeko approached, One and the zelestra floating behind them.

Thyme applauded. "Excellent strategy against the chicken, truly excellent."

"It was Jimmy's idea." One said, winking at me.

"Uh, yeah … right. Heat of the battle, and all that." I tried to sound nonchalant, but it didn't even sound convincing to my ears.

Fortunately, Thyme didn't seem to notice. "I've been talking with One here about my little invention. He's gonna field test it for us! I'm thrilled, of course. I mean, the Elsewhere taking an interest in my work?" He shook his head. "Simply marvelous."

"That's … good?" I rubbed the back of my head, not sure what to say.

Slapping me on the back, he said, "Ah, enough of that. They'll spend the better part of the day slicing and dicing that chicken for the festival."

"Festival?"

"The Festival of the Fowl." Neeko said. "We hold one every time we catch one of the giant chickens. Granted, this is the first one to find its way up here before dying, but hey: who doesn't like a festival, eh? Fried chicken, baked chicken, chicken fricassee, music, dancing … oh, it's always a blast. You're really lucky you know."

As I was standing next to the woman I love as opposed to slowly digesting in the stomach of a three-story tall chicken, I had to agree with him. Still, I had a mission to complete.

"We should really get Zig back to the center, ASAP." I said.

"You kidding?" Smokes said, lighting up again, "I ain't gonna miss this!"

Jenna added, "You and Terra should get a good night's sleep so your wounds can fully heal up."

My stomach growled, as though to remind me how long it had been since breakfast. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could feel sleepiness building up, especially after that burst of stream I had used.

"Well," I said, glancing at Terra, who nodded enthusiastically. "Far be it from me to refuse your hospitality."

"Excellent!" Thyme rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I've got to go notify a few people. Excuse me, would you?"

As he hurried off, Neeko commented, "He's got a group of cronies he always invites to these things." Turning to me and smiling, she said, "So, how about some new threads?"

Everyone else seemed keen on the idea, and since we were more or less clean from Smokes's summoned downpour, I went with the consensus. Neeko led us through Erris to a clothing shop by the name of Quintonic's Fineries. It was definitely one of the stranger stores I've ever entered; the place was packed with all manner of clothing, from the light and airy robes Alcian sentients preferred to the latest Galden and Idestan fashions. Everything was crowded into shelves, on racks, and even stuffed in massive wooden wardrobes.

Terra tried on a great deal of clothing, always curious as to what I thought of various outfits. I thought she was particularly stunning in a black nightdress (I wondered if there were any Cleftans who wore that sort of thing), but I could tell she was uncomfortable with how low-cut the top was, even though it only accentuated her already fabulous figure.

One flew around on the zelestra, commenting on our new clothes every now and then. Terra took a swat at him when he mentioned a sweater she was trying on made her look a bit pudgy. I don't know what he was talking about; she looked as slim as ever, though she was a bit fuzzier.

In the end, all of us ended up with new clothing. Smokes went for a multi-hued robe and Jenna spent the better part of an hour deciding on a fiery red mid-skirt and a frilly blue blouse. Terra picked up a pair of jeans and a sky-blue top. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Terra picked up the black dress as well, quickly folding it and slipping it into her side pouch after quietly sliding the shop keeper some money while she thought no one was looking. I didn't find any keikogis or hakamas (small surprise there), but I did find a few pairs of baggy cargo jeans and some loose black muscle shirts that were to my liking. The shopkeeper even gave me a pair of black fingerless gloves to go with them, saying it was something known as 'brawler-chique'.

Once we all made our purchases, Neeko brought us to her house to clean up properly. She hadn't been kidding about her love of cats; moments after she had walked through the door, a small army of cats were milling around Neeko. The smell was oddly enough not as bad as I thought it would be.

She knelt down, her voice sugary sweet as she said, "And how are my babies doing?"

They answered with a chorus of meows, many rushing to rub against her legs. They seemed less interested in us, though some approached Terra and allowed her to pet them. One or two of the older ones nodded at Plush One, which wasn't nearly as odd as him nodding back.

Neeko led us through the cats, and showed us to a rather large washroom. "I'm sure you all would like a nice hot bath. Terra, why don't you go first?"

"No reason to waste water on just one of us. Jimmy and I will both go." Terra grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room before I could react. As the door shut, I heard Smokes go "Woooo!"

As she turned the taps and started filling the tub with hot, bubbly water, I felt a sudden surge of embarrassment.

She noticed. "Jimmy? What's wrong?"

"I just … I'm a little embarressed."

A kind smile on her face, she said, "It's okay. It's not like it's the first time."

"Yeah, I know, but still-"

She put a finger to my lips. "I'll turn around. Will that make you feel better?"

Blushing bright red, I nodded. As she turned, I quickly tossed off my clothes and slipped into the large tub. Oh, I wish I could put into words how great it felt to finally have a proper bath. I turned back to Terra to tell her I was in, but she had just taken off her shirt.

She caught my gaze before I could look away. Blushing, she said, "It's okay, Jimmy. I don't mind."

Still, I looked away as she stepped into the tub. As she settled back, soap suds up to her chest, I felt bad. I didn't want her to think I didn't think she was pretty.

To my relief, she laughed, still blushing. "So you can just leap into dangerous situations without a second thought, but this makes you nervous?"

"I'm sorry. I think you're beautiful, really, I do, it's just …"

"If you're really sorry, you'll massage my feet." She prodded my knee with her foot. My face feeling like it was on fire, I took her foot gently in my hand and massaged it. When I first got to the Saybaro, I used to get horrible cramps from standing on the bridge, which prompted me to order a book on chakra and pressure points. From the expression on her face, I could tell I hadn't lost my touch.

I remembered my earlier suspicions about her and Terry being one and the same. For a split second, I had a mental image of me trying to massage Terry's armored foot; the mental image alone made me let out a snort of laughter.

Terra looked at me curiously. I shook my head. "Y'know, back before we fought the dragon, for awhile there I thought that you were actually Terry in disguise."

"Well, you saw the Wile." She said, blushing. "Sometimes, you were right."

"I know. I still can't believe that worked."

She chuckled as I switched to her other foot. "It wasn't easy, you know; configuring those things to be authentic is a massive pain."

"I mean, I'm surprised that Terry or Mick never caught you."

"Well." She said, "I am a Shadow."

"That you are." I shook my head. "Honestly, with all the insanity around the dragon, the facilities, the mess in Wukice, and the Nation of teh Noobs, it's no surprise no one noticed."

Terra sighed and slid her foot out of my grasp. Leaning forward so that her elbows rested on her knees, she asked, "Why does this keep happening?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You went to Wukice to check out a faulty transmission and ended up fighting a rogue core unit. You came here to secure Zig, and ended up getting chased by giant chickens."

"Don't remind me." I rubbed my sore neck.

"It's almost as though trouble is attracted to you. I mean, you didn't come here looking to get caught up in that, right?"

"No, but things changed when Neeko and Thyme asked for my help."

"I understand that, but why run off immediately? You could have at least tried to send me a message in Wukice."

"I probably should get a proper cell phone one of these days." I said, "What with the PIM going out all the time."

She reached out with a bubbly hand and rubbed my cheek. "I get worried about you, Jimmy. You're a great swordsman and a strong streamer, but all you have is that old sword to defend yourself."

I opened my mouth to protest (despite the fact that she was right), but she quickly added, "Couldn't you buy yourself a new sword? The new Galden models are equipped with physical and energy blades. Some can even fire bolts like my spurs. Not as fast of course, but it would give you a better edge and make your streamer abilities that much more effective."

She was right, and I knew she was right, but Glint wasn't just a battered old sword; it was my family blade. My father wielded it while helping One and the rest of the Elsewhere Incorporate. My grandfather stood against the Gregast Crime syndicate with Glint in hand. It wasn't just a weapon; it was part of the Sakamota clan's history. I just needed to figure a way to sharpen it, and it would be as good a weapon as it had been to the rest of my family.

"Jimmy?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I guess I wandered off for a moment there."

As she opened her mouth, looking a little annoyed, I said, "I don't want to worry you, Terra, really. I don't go looking for trouble; it just seems to always find me. When people are in trouble, I just ... I want to help."

She still didn't look very happy, but I had just the thing to put a smile on her face. I took her feet in my hands and started to message them again, this time moving up to her well-toned calves. Even with her muscles relaxed, it felt like kneading iron.

As she started to relax, I began my assault; letting my fingers dance across the pads of her feet.

"Aha! Jimmy, what are … Ah, stop it!" From her grin, I could tell she didn't mean it, so I moved forward, letting my fingers dance against her sides. She writhed in the water, laughing helplessly and getting water everywhere. I stopped when she started breathing heavily. We stared at each other for a long moment, our lips tantalizingly close.

As I started to kiss her, she suddenly pushed me away. "Jimmy." She said, a serious tone in her voice. "I know we talked about this after the dragon thing, but ... if we hadn't bonded-"

"I love you, Terra." I told her. "Bonded or not, I don't see that ever changing."

Happiness radiated from her, a warm rush in my chest that made my mind swim. A shy smile on her face, she pulled me to her. As our slippery bodies pressed together, our lips met. The bond between us surged in anticipation of being complete.

"Hey, are you guys done yet?"

"In a minute!" We both shouted back at the same time. Looking at each other, we both laughed.

I gave her another quick kiss before saying, "We'd better get out."

She started to ask, "Do you want me to …"

I stood and stepped out of the tub. I still felt embarrassed, but I knew I had no reason to be. After all, if I couldn't be open in front of her, I couldn't be open in front of anyone. My cheeks still burning a little, I held out my hand. She blushed too, but let me help her out just the same.

"Thank you, Jimmy." She said after kissing me again. "and for the record? You don't have any reason to be self-conscious, at least as far as I'm concerned."

After a brief fight over the same towel, we dried off and put on our new clothes. It felt nice to have some clean clothes for a change, even if they weren't what I was used to. Still, it didn't look silly like the adventurer gear and wasn't damp, muddy, or ripped. Terra tied her shirt off at her midriff, exposing the cream-colored fur of her stomach. It was a bit big for her and hung off her shoulder, but I thought it looked cute.

Smokes brushed by us as we opened the door, not bothering to even turn before starting to disrobe. I quickly shut the door behind me before I had to see more of Smokes than I ever cared to. We found Neeko and Jenna in the main room, both with two cats perched on them.

"Ah, you're both done." Neeko said, rubbing the belly of the black cat lazing in her lap. "You were making quite a bit of noise in there."

Terra and I glanced at each other, our cheeks as red as fresh apples.

Neeko held up a hand, shaking her head. "I'm just teasing. Jenna and Smokes told me about you two. Well, mostly Jenna."

I shooed away a few cats on a small couch to make room for Terra and myself. The cats meowed in a disgruntled kind of way, several of them leaping onto our laps once we sat down.

As I petted a large black cat with one hand and absently rubbed Terra's bare shoulder with the other, Neeko said, "Jenna also mentioned that you found her in the Cylell facility, and that the Computer Core had been taken."

"Yeah, we think it's in King Iniagus's palace. Still, Jenna was the only core unit that was salvageable; all the rest had their cores deliberately taken or shattered. The rest of the place is in ruins. I'm glad Jenna's going to restore the place, but I see no reason to return the Core, not after three millennia."

"True. Still, building a new core for the facility might not be a bad idea; fresh facility, fresh CIC. I know quite a few Cleftans who would just love to fix up an old Glyche ruin."

Jenna agreed. "A new CIC program can be requested from the Yaevin Station once a new computer core's built, there should be no problem. It would take time, of course, but with skrievers from the other facilities and enough raw materials, we hope to have a functioning core in a few weeks."

"Jenna?" Terra asked, "You aren't staying with us?"

Jenna sighed. "I'd love to come with you and Jimmy to the Saybaro, but the Cylell facility is my home. If I can help restore it to what it once was …"

She sighed again. "I know I can't bring back the past, but at least I can try, right?"

"Of course." Neeko said, patting Jenna on the shoulder, "And you can count on the support of every Cleftan in Erris."

Smokes walked into the room, wearing his colored robe and vigorously rubbing his head with a towel. Tossing the wet towel on a cat (who definitely did not appreciate it), he plopped down beside Jenna and asked, "So, what's next?"

A bell sounded in the distance. "Next," Neeko told us, "is the festival."


	28. Festival of the Fowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration of chicken, or more specifically, the ways a chicken can be cooked.

The Festival of the Fowl was quite the feast. I had never seen so many different chicken dishes before. I certainly had never seen a mountain of fries as big as the one they brought out as we approached the cluster of tables and chairs that had been set up. Stacks of fried chicken, heaps of chicken strips, plates of grilled chicken burgers, massive bowls of chicken pasta, and much more were laid out on dozens of enormous tables.

I ate until I felt like I was about to burst, Terra keeping up with me easily. Smokes loaded his plate with a bit of everything, and proceeded to shovel it down his throat. One, who continued to amaze me with the mere fact that he could eat, attacked a plate of fried chicken strips with great gusto.

Enjoying a healthy portion of food herself with way more dignity than the rest of us (Terra had barbecue sauce dripping from her chin, which I kissed off much to her amusement), Jenna asked Neeko, "So you knew about the facility all along?"

Neeko nodded, setting down her glass. "Nothing concrete, but yes. We found several records of the facility while looking through historical documentation of Wenapaj. It's a shame the facility was destroyed by ignorance, but with people like One and Jimmy here, I think we can bring back the Glyche in a positive light."

"I'll drink to that!" Smokes shouted. Everyone nearby gave a hearty shout back and tossed back their drinks through various masks, hoods, and scarves.

Just as I sat back, my plate empty and my stomach full, the music started up. Cleftan paired off and danced; some waltzing, some doing the tango, some even break-dancing.

Terra grabbed my hand, excitement in her eyes. I let myself be pulled to the dance floor. We spun around the dance floor, occasionally trying some of the different styles around us, which usually ended with both of us red-faced and laughing.

As the music became more somber, we fell into a slow waltz. Terra rested her head on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I stroked her hair and fuzzy ears, my heart beating faster than I thought possible. It felt like we were floating across the dance floor in a world all of our own.

The music came to a stop as a large Cleftan stepped out into the middle of the dancing area and pulled out a fiddle. As the dancers cleared away, he played lively tune that soon had everyone clapping along.

As his song drew to a close, he called out, "Who's next? Come on now, people, someone's got the music inside them, and it's just aching to get out!"

"Why don't you play something?" I asked Terra as the Cleftan continued to good-naturedly goad the crowd.

She went red again. "I don't know. I've never played in front of a crowd."

"Would you play if I go first?"

She bit her lip for a moment before nodding in agreement and slipping her kuon into my hand.

I called out, "I'll have a go!"

Everyone applauded as I stood up on the band stage and took the kuon in hand. I held it between my palms like Terra had shown me and concentrated. Unfortunately, I concentrated a little too hard; a rush of sounds blasted from the instrument.

Everyone laughed, including me. Shaking my head, I said, "Let's try that again."

In moments, music began to ebb forth from the stone. Much like the first time, the sound reminded me of the wind blowing across the river reeds near my bridge. Perhaps because of that, the song had a wistful and lonely melody. As I continued playing, I imagined being back home and standing on the bridge, watching as the clouds passed overhead.

Feeling a hand on mine, I opened my eyes to see Terra's soulful eyes staring into my own. Taking a seat beside me, she slipped a hand between mine and the kuon. There was the briefest of pauses, then my song continued, accentuated with the strangely cosmic sound of Terra's that brought to mind staring at the night sky. She was at the Saybaro with me, like the light of the stars or the warmth of the sun. Our songs wove together and ultimately joined as one melody of contentment that echoed through the air until it faded to nothingness.

Thunderous applause broke out from the crowd. Smokes stood on his cheer and let out a loud whistle. Both blushing, Terra and I headed back to our table as trio of Cleftan started a lively little dance number.

"It's the strangest thing." I told her as we walked back, "It was like a prison to me when I first got here, and now, I hate not being there."

Terra kissed me on the cheek and said, "We'll be back soon enough. Then you can show me everything."

As we sat down, a familiar voice shouted, "Hey, Jimmy!"

I turned and saw a red mustache ... and a wizard's robe. Breathing a sigh of relief, I extended my hand. "Hello Seed Thamasa. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Melchior, Melchior, Jimmy. You aren't one of my students." He sat down beside me, and started filling up his plate. "Nice town, Erris, isn't it?"

"You knew about this place?" I asked, surprised.

Melchior laughed. "Found it by accident during one of my teleportation experiment mishaps. Nice enough place, though they are an eccentric people at times. Still, we all have our eccentricities, yes?"

As if to point out his comment, a tall Cleftan wearing a red vest, yellow pants, bunny slippers, a long black trench coat, a smiling mask, and a wide-brimmed hat with a feather sticking out of it passed by, pausing a moment to shake hands with Melchior.

"Hi, Fawkes!" Melchior told the Cleftan cheerily. "Anyway, I've been trying to get them to open up to the public for years, but they seem set on only letting outsiders who find their way here in on the secret of Erris's existence." He shrugged again before returning to his plate.

Jenna came back with a plate of fries drenched in cheese. She nearly dropped the plate when she saw Melchior. "Oh! Seed Thamasa! Hello!"

He smiled pleasantly at her. "Hello, Jenna. You doing okay?"

She nodded, sitting down beside him. "I'm okay. I could still use a little work, but I'm well enough."

"Then you'll be delighted to know that we managed to restore full power to the Cylell facility by tying it into the Center's power grid. With the rest of the skrievers online, it's only a matter of time before they start rebuilding the new core."

Jenna hesitated a moment before asking, "Did they find any other … any other core units?"

Melchior sighed. "None with intact cores, I'm afraid. We are currently going through the Center's relics and artifacts to see if one or two ended up being sold, but all the cores in the facility were frames only."

"May their souls rest in peace." She whispered, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

We were all silent for a long moment out of respect for her fallen friends.

After the moment passed, Terra asked, "How is Ell holding up?"

"Yes!" I said, remembering our friends at the Center, "And Flip too. Has she recovered?"

"Recovered, no, but she is up and about. A little more so than my staff would like, to be honest."

"No luck on changing her back, then?" Terra said sadly.

Melchior shook his head. "I've tried a few things, but all those spells and energy beams merging together made her null to anything magical. She's even reflecting stun beams, which has created other problems."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Don't tell me she's gotten violent."

"A few times. Don't worry, though; Ell's keeping her in check. He asked about you, by the way. Something about an investigation?"

"Investigation?" I repeated, looking at Terra. She shrugged, looking just as confused as I felt until it hit us both at the same time.

We both sighed and said simultaneously, "There's a witch in the tower."

Everyone, including Neeko and Thyme (who had just returned from filling up their plates) continued to stare at us as though we'd gone mad.

"The Mayor of Brigsonstrat asked me to check on a witch who may or may not have accidentally blown up a stream generator on the outskirts of town." I said as Terra patted my hand. "It's why we came to the Center; the tower doesn't have an entrance, and we needed someone who could get us in."

Smokes suddenly jerked awake. "Yo!" He shouted, standing up and throwing his hand in the air.

"Well, if anyone from the center can make a path into Minuet Tower, it'd be you, Smokes." Melchior tipped his mug toward the laid-back mage.

While I could tell Terra wasn't thrilled about the idea of Smokes coming along, I nevertheless said, "You're more than welcome to tag along, but I gotta warn you: we have no idea what to expect when we get in there."

Smokes blew a raspberry at my warning. "Yeah, like some witch's gonna be a match for me!"

"Just what do you mean by …" Terra started, but I quickly kissed her before she could finish. She shoved me away, her grin contradicting the reproachful look she gave me.

Melchior chuckled. "Ah, young love. By the way, where's that Dreamer doll of yours?"

I glanced around the table, saying, "Plush One? He was right there a few minutes ago."

One's head popped out of his plate of chicken strips. "Huh? Who's talkin' about me?"

Everyone laughed.

A yawn escaped my lips. Shaking my head, I rose from my seat and said, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

Neeko stood up as well. "I've got a few guest rooms in my house. I'll show you the way."

"Good night, Jimmy." Terra said, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze.

I bent down and kissed her. "You too."

Once we were out of earshot, Neeko asked, "Sorry if this is a rude question, but why haven't you two completed the bond?"

"She wasn't ready, and to be honest, neither was I." I blushed, adding, "I get why she's worried, of course; the circumstances of our initial bonding was a little unusual. We both thought it best to slow down, get to know each other better."

"And have you?"

"I think so." I told her. "Between memories transferred through the bond, the messages we exchanged after the incident with the dragon, and the time we've spent while on this little adventure, I feel I've come to know her much better. I'd like to think she feels the same."

Neeko scoffed at this. "I've only known you for a few days, and it's pretty clear to me that you're a decent fellow … for a Galden, of course. Besides, it looks to me she knows you pretty well. I guess that's why it's so surprising to me that you two haven't completed the bond yet."

"Maybe she's just not ready to complete the bonding." I said, my cheeks growing warm. "I'm admittedly a bit nervous myself. I mean, what if I'm … y'know, not any good?"

"Any good at ... oh, that." She snorted again. "I'm not speculating on your side, but you seem like the sort who'd put her happiness before your own. With that mentality, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Glittering eyes stared at us from all directions as we entered Neeko's hands. As the lights came on, the cats all meowed complainingly and sauntered off in all directions.

"Well, when you two finally do get together, don't forget to invite your friends to the ceremony." She said pointedly. "I don't want to miss out on a good party."

"Consider yourself invited. Heck, maybe I'll come grab a chicken for the festivities." I said.

She showed me to my room, a nice if oddly plain chamber with a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a large black cat with a white-tipped tail.

"Well, make yourself at home." Neeko said. "I'm gonna go make another round on the chicken, maybe squeeze in some dancing. Good night, Jimmy."

Once she was gone, I fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Terra and I, married … it was something to think about. We'd only know each other for about half a year (less, really, considering all her disappearances during the mess with the dragon), but according to my own research on the matter, that was actually on the long side for Longshoran relationships. In truth, I was all for the idea, even if the thought of asking made my stomach quiver.

I remembered the beautiful dress Iniagus had promised to award either Arc or myself when we proved we were the hero. I imagined how Terra would look in it, walking down a church aisle with a bouquet of purple and blue flowers in her hand, fresh picked from the ivies at the Saybaro.

For a brief moment, I actually wished I was the hero. Fortunately, I quickly came to my senses.

"Get a grip, Jimmy." I said, rolling over, "I've got enough to deal with without all that hero nonsense."

I nodded off, slipping into a pleasant dream. Terra and I were walking hand in hand down the aisle of an elegant, if unfamiliar, cathedral. She was absolutely stunning in the hero dress, though she had forgone shoes as per shoran tradition.

Just before we reached the alter, I woke up.

Terra was beside me, sleeping soundly. She looked to have been there for awhile; it was her nestling against me that had awoken me.

I put my arm around her, and kissed her gently on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and huddled closer. As I fell back to sleep, my love in my arms, I knew it didn't matter if we bonded completely or not. As long as she was with me, I felt complete, and that was good enough for me.


	29. Not Quite Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, right; there's a witch in the tower. 
> 
> And with that, this demo version of 'The Sakamota Journals: Sidetracked' has reached its end. I hope you enjoyed this, and will consider purchasing the full version once this edit is complete. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other stories of the Elsewhere Incorporate (incidentally, CICisters will ultimately be the fourth book in the Sakamota Journals, with one final book between Sidetracked and CICisters to finish out the Bridgekeeper Trilogy), or check out the stories from the Elsewhere's sister universe, J-27.
> 
> (note; there are versions of this on smashwords and lulu, but as they are the unedited version, I'd suggest not bothering with them. The Elsewhere Universe has changed quite a bit since I originally wrote this, and I'm taking the time to make sure all currently published books are updated to reflect that.)

When I woke up the next morning, Terra was gone. Perhaps it was the bond between us, but I somehow knew she wasn't anywhere nearby.

Trying not to dwell on it, I hopped out of bed, dressed, and started to clean up the room. I was half-hoping to find a note, but all I found was her kuon sitting on top of my clothes. As I picked up the instrument, it let out a reedy hum that subsided moments later.

"Where have you gone off to now, my love?' I asked, staring at the polished instrument.

Sighing, I slid the kuon into my pack and left the room, trying to remember which door led to the bathroom. My first guess put me in the living room, where Jenna was sleeping on the couch.

I closed the door quietly and found the bathroom behind the next door. After finishing my morning business, I headed back to the kitchen. When I went back in, Jenna was still asleep on the couch. Oddly enough, she was also standing beside the couch, staring curiously at herself.

It wasn't until I noticed the sleeping Glyche's clothing that I realized who it was.

"Neeko?" I asked curiously.

She stirred from her sleep and glanced up at me. Now that I knew who she was, I could see the difference in their faces, not the least of which were her bright amber eyes.

Rubbing the back of her head, she murmured, "Jimmy. Jenna. Is it morning already?"

My mind was running furiously. She was Cleftan, but she looked like a Glyche. That's not to say she was identical to Jenna; if anything, Neeko seemed much more sophisticated. I could even see the musculature in her neck move realistically as she yawned. If it weren't for her silver skin, she could've passed for a Galden in a heartbeat.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me?" She held an ungloved hand to her mouth as she yawned again and immediately froze. As her fingers touched her uncovered face, her cheeks turned gold.

I didn't say anything as she hurriedly reached for her scarf; I wasn't sure what to say.

Jenna, however, didn't seem to have a problem asking, "I've never seen a Glyche so advanced. What generation are you?"

She let the scarf fall again, looking crestfallen. "You … you know then?"

Jenna put her hands on her hips, saying, "Of course I know! I'm a Glyche too! You think I wouldn't recognize one of my own?"

"By the Creator, I can't believe this." She murmured, "Over three thousand years, and I go and blow everything."

"You're three-thousand years old?" I asked.

She stared at me open-mouthed, which made me realize the ultimate truth. "All the Cleftan? You're all core units?"

"Not all." Neeko said defensively. Sighing, she let her head fall into her hands. "What will everyone say?"

"Neeko, it's okay." I said, sitting down beside her, "We won't tell anyone. Right Jenna?"

Jenna, however, was still looking at Neeko. "You were never a first-gen core unit, were you? One of your parents was a bio-form. You're a natural-born Glyche."

I looked at Neeko only to see her nod. "My mother is Rimstakken, and my father's already at the height of his evolution. I was born like any other bioform, but-"

"But your skin is still silver." Jenna finished. "We were researching whether or not evolved Glyche and bioforms could have children together. It was always the intention, but none of the core units reached the necessary evolution level."

"I guess we know the answer." I said

Neeko sighed. "Skin's the tricky part, apparently. Even with inter-marrying with non-Cleftans, the best we've seen is a child with white skin. It's a problem our people have been working to solve for millenia."

I was amazed that the Glyche could reproduce with native Vinta bio-forms, but it made a strange amount of sense the more I thought about it. From the growth I'd seen in Mick and the level of sophistication I'd seen in Jenna, core units were clearly evolving to be more like the other races of Vinta. What better way to integrate than to intermarry and reproduce?

Neeko eyed the scarf from the floor, bitterness in her voice as she said, "I know it's for our protection, but I hate wearing all this. I want to wear pretty things, like you, Jenna, or Terra. I want to walk around in the light of the suns, and to feel the warmth on my face."

The door creaked open. Jenna and I jumped in front of Neeko as she scrambled to put her scarf on again.

It was Smokes. He looked half-dead. "Mornin'. Any breakfast?"

"I, uh …" Jenna and I both said at the same time.

"Oh well. I'm gonna have my morning pick-me-up." He ducked around us and to our great surprise gave Neeko a kiss on her silvery cheek.

"Mornin', Neeko." He said in a surprisingly tender tone.

"G-good morning!" She stammered, her whole face turning gold again.

As he walked off whistling to himself, Jenna glanced at Neeko.

Her face still gold, Neeko said, "What? He's nice."

"I think it's cute." Jenna said, much to Neeko's obvious embarrassment.

"I agree." I said, earning a sharp look from Neeko. "He's a good guy. A bit odd, but then again, this is Wenapaj."

After an awkward moment of silence, Neeko snapped her fingers. "That reminds me. Terra left this morning, something about some business she had to take care of. She wanted me to tell you that she'd meet up with us at the Center later."

My face fell slightly. Neeko cocked her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wish she had told me herself."

"I got the impression that her departure was sudden even for her, but it important. Maybe she just didn't want to wake you."

Part of me wanted to believe that was true, but another part of me wanted to know what she was really doing. Was she keeping something from me?

I shook my head again, muttering, "Focus, Jimmy." Louder, I said, "We need to get back to the Center."

Neeko hurriedly wrapped herself back up and slid on her gloves. "So you won't tell anyone about … y'know."

"You have my word." I assured her. "I am a Glyche Inheritor, after all."

"I promise as well." Added Jenna, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling pleasantly.

"Thanks. Well, let's go see if Thyme is up. I'm sure you're both eager to return to the Center."

With a final goodbye to the cats, we left Neeko's home. Smokes was outside; looking as mellow as ever.

"Hey, Neeko." He said as she stepped outside. "Uh, it's not a big deal, but I couldn't help but notice-"

She poked his nose with the tip of her gloved finger, saying with surprising force, "Not a word. Not to anyone, not to anything. Understood?"

He stared cross-eyed at the tip of her finger as though it were loaded. "Perfectly."

She put her hand down and handed him a slip of paper, saying in a much kinder tone, "Here's my number. Call me later?"

He took it, looking both bewildered and happy. "Definitely!"

We walked the rest of the way to Thyme's place in relative silence. The passersby all waved cheerily, some still wearing crumbs from the previous night's feast. The whole town seemed to be bustling with activity.

We found Thyme in his workroom again, hunched over something. As he turned to greet us, I saw it was the zelestra, flying in place. It had been painted like a miniature globe of Vinta. One was still holding a paint brush with both hands, his brow furrowed and his tongue sticking out as he put on the final touches.

"Good morning, all." Thyme said. "I trust you had pleasant dreams?"

"As good ever." I said, taking a seat at the table. "Whatcha up to?"

"Just adding a few decorative touches to the zelestra. Functionality is only part of an invention's appeal, you know."

Standing up straight, Thyme said, "Now, let's get you back to the Center; the teleportation room's just through here.

He tapped one of the plans on the wall, which immediately rolled up to reveal a heavily modified multi-person waystation node. I'm no magi-tek expert, but the node definitely looked to have some magical components.

"Melchior built it for me." Thyme said, noticing my look. "Excellent man, that one. A bit on the eccentric side, but …" Chuckling, he continued, "I'm not exactly one to be talking about that now, am I? Everyone step into a ring and make sure you keep your hands at your sides."

Everyone except for Neeko and Thyme did as instructed. As Thyme started playing with the machinery, Neeko said, "Jimmy?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

Fidgeting with her gloved hands, Neeko said, "Terra probably doesn't want you to know this, but … well, it's about Terry."

My mind leapt. "What is it?" I asked, not bothering to hide my interest.

"Well, I slipped in to grab something while they were talking, and I couldn't help but notice that they both seemed to be-"

"And off you go!" Thyme slapped a button on the controller.

"Wait a-" I began before I was engulfed by a white light.

When the light faded, Smokes, Jenna, One (with the zelestra floating close by on a leash), and I were in the Seed's office. The Seed himself was sitting behind his desk and smiling at us, his mustache stretching across his face.

"-second." I finished despondently.

Thamasa put a hand to his ear. "Pardon?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's not important."

Melchior rose from his chair to greet us, "Well, in any case, I'm glad you're here. Safe trip and all?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the Seed didn't wait for a response. "Good, good. Now I hate to put you to work so soon after arriving, but I'm afraid there's been a bit of a problem that needs your immediate attention."

I groaned. "Don't tell me Zig escaped!"

Melchior shook his head. "Oh, no! Certainly not! Erris sent him back hours ago, corruption free. No, this problem concerns your friend, Flip."

"Is she all right?" Jenna asked, a worried look on her face.

"Oh, fine, just fine. Her form's stable, she's in perfect health, and all that. The problem is, well …" He took a deep breath and said, "There's no good way to say this; Flip's gone a little insane. What's worse, she's been displaying a surprising aptitude for manipulating energy and stream flow."

"Which meant she's magically gifted." One said, his tiny brow furrowed. "I'm guessing it's not one of the nice flowery kinds either."

"Better take us to her immediately." I said, wondering what kind of mess I was about to step into.

"Sadly, I have another urgent matter than needs my attention." He said, looking apologetic, "However, I'm sure Smokes would be glad to show you the way. It's the old med-lab, Smokes."

Smokes snapped his fingers and pointed at Melchior. "No problemo!"

We hurried through the Center with Smokes in the lead, heading toward the side that had formerly been occupied by the Magic Faction. Everything seemed to be in order now; I even spotted a few techs chatting amicably with mages. I have to admit, it was nice to see that they were able to put aside their differences so quickly.

While we all garnered some attention, Smokes seemed to be everybody's friend; everyone seemed to greet him with a wave or a 'hello' as he passed by. He returned them all cheerily, telling us things like, "That's Conan Holmes, he's an expert at manipulating Kindred tech. His body's been translucent for about a year." and, "Oh, look, it's Theresa Tillman. Nice little Xemptarian girl, grade A student. Mother's Alcian, so there's no telling what kind of wings she'll end up with." I listened with interest, marveling at how Smokes seemed to have a little story about everyone.

We were passing a branch of the Center that Smokes informed us was the 'Experimental Enchantment' wing ("See that guy with the donkey ears? He learned the hard way why you don't bully spellshapers."), when I heard the first scream. A confused look around the area showed me nothing at first, but after a few moments I realized that everyone in nearby area seemed to be looking with concern at a door marked 'Lab C-32'.

We found out why as we approached. The door shook with an earth shattering boom that made all the lights flicker. Amazingly, the door remained on its hinges, if only barely.

I glanced at the others, only to find them not there. Smokes and Jenna had also taken shelter behind an overturned cabinet, leaving only One riding the zelestra still with me.

"You go ahead," Smokes assured me from behind the table, "We're right behind you."

Shaking my head, I bit back a negative remark and approached the door with extreme caution. Taking a deep breath, I tensed myself and shot through the door ready to dodge.

It was good that I was prepared. I immediately flipped to my right, narrowly avoiding being blasted by a burst of electricity that would have toasted me. Landing lightly on a table, I looked around quickly for Flip.

She was hovering in the air, her overlarge wings more than capable of keeping her in the air. She was still wearing my keikogi, though on her, it was more like a robe. Ell stood near an entrance on the other side of the room with a pained expression. My guess is that he was trying to talk her down.

Unfortunately, my appearance didn't improve matters. With a shriek, she shot another lightning blast at me. I deftly leapt over the passing bolt and hit the ground rolling.

"Flip, it's me, Jim-ACK!" I threw myself backwards as she shot another blast at me.

"You! You did this to me!" She shrieked, hand raised to fire another blast.

Ell quickly moved between us, arms spread out to protect me.

The electricity that had been bathing her died away slightly. "Ell, MOVE!"

Ell shook his head. As usual, I didn't hear the exchange between them as much as saw from the look on his face that he was telling her something.

"I don't care what he was trying to do, I still ended up like this!"

I had the distinct impression that anything I tried to say would only make things worse, so I remained silent.

After another brief pause, Flip said angrily, "I know he's not the only one. That stoned moron had something to do with it too!"

Most unwisely, Smokes chose that moment to poke his head through the door. He quickly disappeared again before the blast of lightning hit where his head had been.

Sighing, I said, "Flip, I'm sorry! I was trying to protect Jenna! If I had known this would happen-"

"What?" She shouted, "What would you have done?

I sighed. "The same thing. Still, at least you're alive! You might have died, or ended up in an even worse shape!"

"What could be worse than this? T-this furless, weak, clumsy … this …" She started sniffling, "slow … ugly …"

She slowly fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face as she whimpered, "I-I hate this body. I want to be like I'm supposed to be!"

"Flip."

Flip looked up as Jenna walked into the room. "Jenna?"

"This happened because you tried to protect me. If I'd been more careful, if I hadn't been so slow, it wouldn't have been necessary." Jenna knelt beside Flip and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Flip broke down and started bawling. Jenna lifted the winged cat-girl into her arms and hugged her close. "Shh. It'll be okay." she cooed softly, running her hand through Flip's pink hair.

"Flip." Jenna said, raising the little girl's head so their gazes met. "Jimmy, Terra, and Smokes were just trying to protect me, just like you were."

"I-I know." Flip sniffed. "It's just, I'm so hideous now."

"Are you kidding?" Smokes blurted out. "Just look at you! Pink hair, feathery wings, cat ears. How can you think you're hideous? You're adorable!"

Flip rubbed the tears from her red eyes. "R-really?" When Jenna nodded, Flip looked to me.

"Indeed." I said, nodding in agreement.

Ell put his hand on her shoulder, smiling. Flip's cheeks went bright red, but from her smile, I could tell that he shared our feelings on the matter."

She flew out of Jenna's grasp and slowly approached me. "Cuter than Terra?"

I was saved from having to answer as One poked his head through the door. "Uh, everything okay in here?"

Flip fluttered over to One and spun in mid-air. "What do you think, Mister Dreamer?"

One staggered backwards, clutching his plush chest. As he collapsed to the floor, he muttered, "Can't … take … cuteness … overload!"

She giggled and kissed him on his little plush cheek before flying back to Ell to sit on the big man's shoulder. Hugging his head, she said, "Well, then I guess it's okay."

She suddenly gave me a stern look. "But if we find a way to change me back-"

"Of course." I replied, not daring to argue, "We go for it. No questions."

"Good." She settled back down. "So, where've you been for the past few days?"

I looked to Jenna and Smokes only to see them both looking back at me. Sighing, I filled Flip and Ell in on what had happened in Erris.

"Sounds like you had some fun." Flip was pouting. "And all I was doing was lying here."

"Oh, don't worry." I assured her, "Plenty of fun left. We've still got a witch to investigate."

"Witch? Oh, right!" She glanced at Ell, but didn't say anything. He just shrugged, a grin on his face.

"Uh-huh." Flip said, a sly smile on her face. Before I could ask, she turned back to me. "Why are we going to see the witch again?"

"Because the strange but nice people of Brigsonstrat asked me to see why she's shooting fireballs at the stream generators." I sighed. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that Arc had something to do with it. Speaking of which, where is that little bugger? I trust he was sent back with Zig."

Ell snapped his fingers. Flip listened a moment before saying, "He's gone. Melchior had him expelled from the Center; he made a big show of it too, literally dragging him to the front door and booting him out into the courtyard."

Despite the trouble the little brat had caused me, this seemed a little extreme. The small bit of sympathy must've shown on my face; after another glance from Ell, Flip added, "It wasn't just for attacking you; he was expelled for stealing bits of Kindred technology. They found a bunch of artifacts in his dorm room, some disassembled. Apparently, the volatility of Kindred technology makes that a massive safety hazard."

I felt a little better … and a lot alarmed. "What was he doing with all that stuff?"

Ell just shrugged. Flip did the same. "No idea. Probably trying to make a weapon or something for his 'heroic quest.'"

I snorted derisively. That sounded about right, though it still didn't explain his sudden antagonistic behavior.

"He's probably out causing more trouble." I said. Shaking my head, I said, "I'll worry about Arc when I get back to the Saybaro. For now, let's head out to the-"

I suddenly remembered Terra. Sighing, I said, "Hang on, we can't leave without Terra. She said she'd meet us here."

Jenna offered, "I was going to stay to help with the reconstruction of the Cylell facility. I'll tell her you went ahead, if you want."

I thought about it; part of me wanted to wait for her. She already expressed worry about the way I just threw myself into danger, and waiting for her would no doubt make her feel better.

On the other hand, the fireball that had nearly toasted us on our approach to the tower was no joke. If those things had been continually firing since then, there was no telling what kind of state Brigsonstrat was in at that point. The sooner we got there and stopped it, the sooner what was left of Brigsonstrat would be safe.

At least, that's what I told myself. As much as I hate to admit it, part of me was still bothered by her abrupt departure. She apparently didn't think it necessary to discuss her comings and goings with me; why did I need her approval to attend to the witch situation?

Nodding, I said, "Okay. Tell her we'll wait for her at the tower."

Flip flew over to Jenna, looking sad. "You're not coming with us?"

Jenna raised a hand to Flip's cheek, caressing it gently. "I have my own work to do. Besides, now that the constructer's working, I'd like to get myself back in full operating condition. Kanook's constructors did well enough, but there are still a few kinks I need to work out."

Flip threw her arms around Jenna. Jenna seemed a little taken by surprise, but wrapped her arms around the little girl. Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you for saving my life, Flip. I'll always remember it."

After a few more moments, Flip pulled away and wiped her eyes. "We'll be back." She glanced at me. "Right, Jimmy? We are coming back, right?"

"You can count on it." I said. Glancing at Jenna, I added, "After all, I have to introduce you to Mick, don't I?"

She tinged gold. "Of course. Good luck, and stay safe, all of you."


End file.
